The core : Fusion entre deux mondes
by Phenix Vela Black
Summary: Que se passe til quand des moldus sont invités à passer une année à Hogwarts? Vous ne savez pas? Alors venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi la pieuvre du désert pour avoir l'amabilité de me prêter ses personnages de Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

Pour mieux comprendre l'histoire se referez au prologue que j'ai fait paraître.

J'utilise les noms anglais pour certains personnages : Tom Elvis Jedusor ; Tom Marvolo Riddle

Severus Rogue ; Severus Snape

Drago Malefoy ; Draco Malfoy

Poudlard ; Hogwarts.

Maintenant que le plaisir commence mais sachez que le genre de la fic peut changer en cour de route car je connais pas son orientation pour l'instant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ !**

Le soleil brillait en cette journée de début juillet, une jeune fille lisait tranquillement un livre sur sa terrasse quand un bruissement lui fit relever la tête. Une chouette venait de se poser sur la table devant elle.

_Une chouette en plein été, l'après midi dans les Ardennes. J'ai dut passer trop de temps au soleil et j'ai des hallucinations maintenant. Pensa-t-elle._

Elle reprit donc sa lecture comme si de rien n'était quand la chouette hulula de mécontentement.

_Mais que me veut-elle ? Tiens mais elle a quelque chose à sa patte !_

Elle s'approcha de l'animal et lui prit son fardeau. A ce moment notre amie retint un hoquet de surprise. Son nom figurait sur l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore._

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin._

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Miss Prestown,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'une inscription au collège Hogwarts. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre réponse avant le 31 juillet au plus tard. Le Hogwarts express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai numéro 9 ¾ à 11h précise._

_Vous voudrez aussi bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie de Pre-au-Lard._

_Veuillez croire, Miss Prestown, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe._

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle tenait une lettre de Hogwarts . Elle courut à l'intérieur et attrapa le téléphone. Là, elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

_Répond ! Mais répond, s'il te plait. _On décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie.

- Bonjour, Mme Trapford. Ici Lisandra Prestown. Pourrais-je parler à Angelina, s'il vous plait ?

- Mais bien sur. Angie téléphone. Cria-t-elle

- Oui. Répondit celle-ci.

- Angie, c'est liz. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Ah, Liz. Tu tombe bien. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive. Figure-toi que Jérôme vient de m'emmener passer un week end de rêve…… La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que Liz perde patiente.

- ANGIE ! Cria-t-elle. Tu auras tout le temps de me parler de tes sorties extra scolaires avec Jérôme mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui doit te dire quelque chose d'important.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de t'énerver. Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à dire ?

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Hogwarts.

- Non ! Toi aussi ?

- Pardon ? Tu en as reçu une ?

- Oui. Mais je croyais que c'etait une blague de Jérôme. Puisqu'il n'aime pas l'univers de la magie.

- Je ne pense pas que Jérôme envoie son courrier par Chouette. Pis il ne connaît pas mon adresse.

- Tu as raison. Nous faisons quoi alors ?

- Nous y allons bien évidemment.

- Je me disais aussi ! Nous y allons comment ?

- Nous allons en train jusque Calais puis en ferry jusqu'en Angleterre. Puis en train jusque Londres. Et là la gare pour King's Cross. Mais il faudra y aller une semaine avant le départ du train pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut.

- Nous logeons ou à ce moment ?

- T'inquiète, je réglerais tout. Tu n'auras qu'a me suivre.

- D'accord. J'envoie ma réponse et toi la tienne.

- Oui. Je te tiens au courant, Angie. A plus.

- A plus, Liz.

Lisandra raccrocha . Et commença à préparer le voyage une fois la chouette repartit avec la réponse.

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'as tout préparer. Mais aussi prévenir mes parents. Aie !

* * *

_

Trois semaines plus tard, Lisandra continuais les préparatifs quand son père entra dans le salon comme une tornade.

- Lisandra Narcissa Selina Prestown. Puis-je savoir ce que cette lettre signifie ?

- C'est une lettre d'ajournement d'étude pour un an, Père.

- J'ai remarqué mais puis-je savoir pour quoi ?

- Je dois partir un an en Angleterre pour parfaire mon anglais. Pour cela je dois participer à un stage d'un an en Angleterre. L'école est prévenue et mon ajournement est accepté. Donc il n'y a aucun problème. Dans un an, je reprendrais mes études où je les ai arrête. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

- Où est le problème ? Le problème est que vous ne m'avez pas consulté jeune fille ! Vous avez fait ses démarches dans mon dos ?

- Oui. Je savais que vous refuseriez.

- A juste titre. Vous etes en train de gâcher votre avenir ! Vous faites honte à notre famille.

- Thomas James Alexander Prestown. Comment pouvais vous oser insulter notre fille qui est la fierté de cette famille ?

- Mais chérie, elle a osé passer outre notre autorité.

- Et alors ? Je vous signale que votre fille à vingt ans. Elle est assez grande pour prendre son avenir en mains. De plus, elle a reçu l'héritage familial. Donc aucun soucie d'argent jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Donc cesser vos enfantillages et laisser votre fille tranquille.

Mr Prestown regarda sa femme et sut que la discussion etait close. IL venait encore une fois de perdre contre elle.

- Merci Mère.

- De rien mon enfant. N'ai crainte, ton secret sera bien garder avec moi. Profite bien de ton année dans le monde merveilleux que tu vas découvrir. Tiens ceci te sera utile.

Elle offrit à sa fille un pendentif représentant un Phénix entouré d'un Dragon.

- Ce sont les armoiries de ma famille. Porte le avec fierté !

- Mère comment connaissez-vous ma destination ?

Miss Prestown ria et partit du salon avec son mari laissant Lisandra abasourdie.

_Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

- Miaou ?

- Lucifer, tu es pré pour le voyage de ta vie ? Dit-elle à son chat tout en finissant les préparatifs.

* * *

Le grand jour venait d'arriver, Lisandra attendait Angelina sur le quai de la gare.

- Hey, Liz ! Cria Angie.

- Salut, Angie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien. Prête pour le grand voyage ?

- Oui. Au fait tes parents ne t'ont pas trop crié dessus ?

- Non. Mère a approuvé mon choix. Et son attitude était étrange .

- Ah bon ?

- Je me fais peut-être des idées.

- Oui.

- Bon on y va ?

- Yes. Les deux jeunes filles rirent et partirent en direction du train.

Après un voyage d'une journée, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin à Londres.

- Nous logeons où, Liz ?

- Surprise !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers une maison située dans un quartier des plus riches.

- Liz, tu es sur de l'adresse ?

- Oui.

Lisandra sonna à une porte où il était écrit Bed and Breakfirst.

- Bonjour ! Dit une jeune femme châtain de vingt cinq au moins.

- Bonjour . Nous sommes Miss Prestown et Trapford !

- Je vois. Entrez ! Vous restez une semaine c'est cela ?

- Oui. Notre train part le premier septembre.

- Bien. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Elles montèrent un escalier avant d'arriver dans un énorme corridor avec plusieurs chambres. La jeune femme leur présenta leur chambre. Elles etait très spacieuses.

- Voilà. J'espère que vos chambres vous plaisent ?

- Elles sont magnifiques ! S'extasia Angelina.

- Au fait, je me nomme Hermione Granger.

A ce nom Angelina faillit s'étouffer. Elle regarda Lisandra qui commençait à rire à son expression. Pendant ce temps Hermione les dévisageait.

- Espèce de garce ! Cria Angie à l'intention de Liz. Tu savais n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit. Bon c'est pas tout ça mas nous avons des courses à faire Angie.

Liz commençait à partir quand elle fit demi-tour.

- J'oubliais. Je m'appelle Lisandra Prestown et mon amie s'appelle Angelina Trapford.

- Enchanté Mesdemoiselles.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais vous êtes jeune pour travailler ?

- Ceci est une façon d'arrondir les fins de mois pendant les vacances. Sinon je travaille dans un Hôpital et mon mari au Ministère.

- Je vois. Dis Angie tout en fusillant Liz du regard.

- Miss Granger nous devons vous quitter. Merci encore de votre hospitalité.

Liz et Angie partirent faire leur emplette dans Londres.

- Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je voulais voir ta réaction, Angie. Désolé pour le choc.

- Pff. Siffla Angie. Nous allons où ?

- Sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures.

- Pardon ?

- Suit moi et tu verras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant le passage du chemin de Traverse et entrèrent sur l'allée la plus connu des sorciers.

- Ouah ! S'exclama Angie.

- Bon nous allons à Gringotts pour commencer. Dit Liz.

Une fois arriver, elles virent que l'agitation régnait ici.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde ? Remarqua Angie.

- Oui. Et ce ne sont que des moldus comme nous.

Lisandra arriva à changer facilement son argent et partit avec Angelina en direction des magasins.

Une fois entrer dans Fleury et Botts, elles achetèrent leurs livres.

- Vous les moldus du programme d'échange du Ministre ? Demanda le vendeur.

- Oui. Répondit Angie.

- Vous allez vous plaire à Hogwarts ! C'est la meilleure école de toute l'Angleterre.

- Je vous crois. Liz, tu entends ? Liz ?

- Oui, Angie.

Angelina trouva Lisandra en train de feuilleter des manuels de sort ou plutôt de malédiction.

- Lisandra Narcissa Selina Prestown. Veuillez reposer ce livre immédiatement !

- Angelina , tu es folle de crier mon nom comme ça ?

- Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais te laisser lancer des malédictions sur tes ennemis ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Au regard noir que lui lança son amie, elle rajoutât. Je plaisante, Angie. Je feuilletais le livre c'est tout.

- J'espère.

Une fois, les livres payés, elles partirent en direction de la boutique d'ollivander. Mais à ce moment une ombre sortit de derrière l'étagère. Un sourire se dessina sur lèvre de l'homme blond qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la discussion.

Elles arrivèrent chez ollivander.

- Tiens Mesdemoiselles. Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous venons pour une baguette. Celle crée spécialement pour les moldus du programme de Hogwarts.

- Je vois.

Ollivander commença les essayages. Apres une heure, les deux jeunes filles trouvèrent leur bonheur.

- Vous êtes des clientes difficiles. Mais le plus étrange est le choix de vos baguettes !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Angie.

- Votre baguette est composé de crin de licorne. Or le crin de la licorne qui vous la donner est une licorne qui ne donna que ce crin puisqu'elle mourut après. Quant à vous, il s'agit d'une plume de Phénix qui donna déjà deux autres plumes. Vos baguettes sont donc des pièces rares.

- Nous en prendrons soins Mr Ollivander. Dirent-elles tout en partant.

Elles rentrèrent en fin d'après midi chez Hermione. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles entendirent du bruit dans le salon. Elles voulurent monter les marches rapidement mais Hermione les attrapa avant.

- Mesdemoiselles venez. J'ai des personnes à vous présenter.

Elles entrèrent dans une salle remplit de monde.

- Je vous présente mes deux nouvelles locataires pour une semaine. Miss Lisandra Prestown et Angelina Trapford.

Les personnes présentent dans la pièce dévisagèrent les deux jeunes filles. Lisandra mesure dans les 1m70 pour 60kg. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux etait couleur noisette virant sur le noir. Angelina mesure dans les 1m68 pour 58kg. Ses cheveux sont blond ondulé et lui arrivent au épaule. Ses yeux sont bleus avec des nuances vertes.

La plupart des hommes présents trouvaient les deux jeunes files sublimes.

- Les filles. Je vous présente Mr Ronald Weasley, Mr Harry Potter, Miss Ginny Weasley, Mr Draco Malefoy, Mr Severus Snape, Mr Sirius Black, Mr Remus Lupin, Miss Lavande Brown et Parvarti.

- Enchanté. Dirent-elles en cœur ce qui provoqua un fou rire de leur part.

- Pardon. Excusez-nous. Dit Liz.

- Nous vous excusons. Dit Ron.

- Vous allez bien rester avec nous. Demanda Hermione.

- Oui.

La soirée se passa sans anicroche. Lisandra etait aux anges et Angelina le remarqua.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Le joue J arriva.

- Angie, dépêche toi ou nous allons rater le train.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Elles couraient pour monter dans le train quand Angelina percuta quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi ! Vous n'avez rien Mademoiselle.

- Non. Je vais bien et vous ?

- Merci ça ira.

A ce moment, les deux personnes se regardèrent . La stupeur se lut sur leur visage.

- Vous ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Lança l'homme.

- Nous prenons le train pour Hogwarts puisque nous faisons partit du programme du Ministre, Mr Lupin. Dit Lisandra

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ses yeux. Il vit les deux jeunes filles montées dans le train. Il resta un instant interdit avant de se reprendre.

_Sirius et Severus ne vont pas me croirent. Ils vont aussi avoir le choc de leur vie. Pensa-t-il.

* * *

_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Le prochain répartition et révélations à la clé. N'oubliez pas les reviews.

A plus. Vela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi la pieuvre du désert pour avoir l'amabilité de me prêter ses personnages de Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Explications et surprises.**

Nos deux amies venaient de s'asseoir dans un compartiment du train quand un miaulement sonore se fit entendre.

- Du calme ! Lucifer ! Je vais te sortir de ta cage mais détend toi. Dit Liz à l'intention de son chat.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as amené ? Questionna Angelina.

- Parce que l'on avait le droit et que j'adore mon chat.

Le dit chat sauta en dehors de sa cage et vint se pelotonner en boule sur les genoux de Lisandra. C'etait un chat possédant un pelage aussi noir que la nuit et des yeux jaunes perçants avec des reflets verts autour de ses iris. Lisandra l'avait reçu pour son dix-septième anniversaire lorsqu'elle traversait la phase la plus difficile de sa vie. Lucifer avait sut être d'un grand soutien et d'un grand réconfort.

- Je vois ! Fit une Angie dépité.

C'est alors que le compartiment s'ouvrit à la volé pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille de 19ans. Celle-ci possédait des cheveux bruns ondulés avec des mèches blondes. Ces yeux etaient gris avec des reflets bleu.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Nèlia Steven. Puis-je me joindre à vous pour le voyage ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir. Je m'appelle Lisandra Prestown et voici mon amie Angelina Trapford.

- Lisandra Prestown ? De la même famille que les Prestowns vivant en Angleterre et anoblie par la Reine ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est impressionnant de ce trouver devant la fille d'une famille noble !

- En fait, je n'aime pas que l'on me compare à ma famille vivant en Angleterre.

- Attend, tu as de la famille en Angleterre et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Dit Angelina d'un air surpris et offensé.

- Oui. Mais Père a coupé les ponts avec après son mariage avec Mère. Et la raison de la séparation est obscure. Ils ne veulent pas que je le sache.

- Désolé ! Dit Nèlia. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner !

- Tu ne la pas fait alors ne t'excuse pas. Affirma Liz.

- Au fait, nos amies nous appellent Liz et Angie. Dit Angelina.

- D'accord c'est noté.

- Tu es une moldue venant visiter Hogwarts ?

- Oui tout comme vous.

- Tu faisais quoi avant ? Demanda Liz.

- Je suis étudiante en art. Et vous ?

-Je suis étudiante en Médecine et Liz est en école d'infirmière bien que son avenir soit assuré par l'héritage de ses parents. Finit une Angie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Angie ! Cria Liz. Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste dépendre de ma famille.

- Au fait Liz, tu l'as eu où ce pendentif ? Fit Angie tout en montrant le pendentif.

- C'est Mère qui me l'a donné avant de partir. Elle m'a dit qu'il représentait ses armoiries de famille. Tu sais, je ne sais rien sur ma famille du coté de ma mère. Alors ne me demande pas pourquoi elle me l'a donné.

- Pour te faire plaisir ou que tu pense à elle ? dit-Nélia.

- Peut-Être.

- Vous savez ce que l'on va faire à Hogwarts pendant l'année ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non.

- Dommage.

Le voyage se continua dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'arrivé du train.

* * *

Dans un autre compartiment, un homme de quarante cinq ans lisait son journal quand la porte s'ouvrit avec violence pour laissez entrer un homme de 45 ans à l'état fatigué mais aussi très perturbé en ce moment.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, mon cher Moony ?

- Je viens de rencontrer certaines des personnes moldues que Dumbledore à inviter à Hogwarts.

- Et… ? Demanda-t-il avec impatiente.

- Il s'agissait de Miss Prestown et Trapford.

L'homme regarda Remus Lupin avec des yeux exorbités.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu as vu ?

- Sirius ! Je suis peut-être loup-garou mais pas aveugle !

- D'accord ne t'énerve pas. Tu crois que lors séjour chez Hermione était une coïncidence ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce cher Snape lors de leur entrée dans la grande salle.

Et c'est sur cette phrase que les deux amis arrivèrent de bonne humeur à Hogwarts.

* * *

Le train arriva à destination. Là tous les élèves descendirent du train. Les premières furent amener à Hogwarts par Hagrid et les moldus par McGonagall.

- Veuillez me suivre jeunes gens ! Fit-elle à l'adresse des moldus.

- Liz, tu pense que l'on va être reparti dans les différentes maisons ?

- Je pense que oui, Angie.

- Génial ! Cria Nélia à coté d'eux.

Les invités montèrent dans des calèches les emmenant à Hogwarts. Une fois arrivées, McGonagall les fit attendre devant la porte de la grande salle.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, vous allez subir la répartition une fois celle des premières années achevées. Je viendrai vous chercher à la fin de celle-ci.

Elle partit ensuite en direction de la salle.

Nos trois amis attendaient son retour avec anxiété. Quand elle réapparut, la peur ne c'etait pas dissipée au contraire.

- Liz, je vais m'évanouir tellement j'ai peur.

- Mais non, Angie ! Tout va bien se passer. Ce serait catastrophique si nous allions à Serpentard. Quoique… ? Fit une Liz pensive.

- Parle pour toi ! Siffla Angie.

- Il y aurait-il une chose importante dont je devrais être au courant ? Demanda Nélia.

- Et bien, notre cher Lisandra en pince pour le ténébreux Professeur de Potion.

- Vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ne le dit à personne s'il te plait. Supplia Liz.

- Promis juré.

Une fois entrées, McGonagall alla jusqu'au choixpeau.

- Mes chers élèves ,c'est avec une joie immense que j'ai l'honneur de vous faire-part de la présence de moldus dans notre établissement. Ceux-ci seront repartis dans les différentes maisons. Que leur répartition commence ! Indiqua Dumbledore.

Minerva commença l'appelle. Après la répartition d'une vingtaine de moldus vint le tour d'une de nos trois amies.

- Prestown Lisandra.

Liz s'approcha du choixpeau sous le regard de certain professeur de sa connaissance.

- _Je vois._

_- Vous voyez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle au choixpeau._

_- Que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. C'est pourquoi, tu ne peux aller que dans une seule maison._

_- Et laquelle ?_

Mais la réponse à sa question fut crier par le choixpeau .

- SERPENTARD.

Liz resta ébahit quelque instant avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits. Puis partit s'asseoir en direction de la table des Serpentards.

_Je sens que je vais passer une année torride moi ! Pensa Liz._

Angie regardait son amie avec un air triste car elle savait que celle allait avoir besoin de son soutien pour arriver à vivre dans cette maison.

- Nèlia, si nous ne sommes pas à Serpentard, nous continuerons de voir Liz ? Ceci etait plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Bien sur. Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons dans des maisons opposés que nous n'allons plus nous voir.

- Tu as raison.

La répartition continua.

- Steven Nèlia.

Nèlia mit le choixpeau est attendit.

_- Je vois que tu possède un caractère impulsif qui te permet de te surpasser. Ceci te permet aussi de réaliser de belle chose. Donc, tu iras à… _GRIFFONDOR.

Elle partit en direction de sa table tout en faisant un petit signe à Liz pour la rassurer.

- Trapford Angelina.

Le même regard que Liz fixa Angie jusqu'au choixpeau.

_- Je vois que tu es une amie fidèle mais aussi que tu possède un sens commun intéressant._

_- J'aimerais aller avec Liz._

_- Vraiment ? Malheureusement, je ne peux t'envoyer à Serpentard car tu es trop pur pour y aller._

_- Pardon ? Cela veut dire que Liz est mauvaise ?_

_- Non mais ton amie est spéciale c'est pourquoi elle devait aller là-bas._

_- Je vois ! Et je vais aller où, moi ?_

_- Et bien tu iras à …_ GRIFFONDOR.

Angie alla s'asseoir et regarda en direction de Liz pour la soutenir du regard.

Une fois la répartition finit, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bonjour à vous tous, dit-il, la barbe scintillant à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans l'euphorie.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :

- Tout d'abord comme vous pouvez le constater, notre infirmière Mme Pomfresh est absente. Celle-ci a décide de prendre un conge d'une année. C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce qu'elle sera remplacée par Mme Weasley anciennement Miss Granger. Comme vous avez pu le voir aussi, des aurors ont été accueillis dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts. Ceux-ci seront chargés de votre sécurité depuis le retour de Lord Machiasna. Les moldus présents pourront déambuler librement dans Hogwarts. Ils logeront dans les appartements des maisons qui leur ont été assignées. D'ailleurs, la matinée de demain sera consacrée à une journée d'explication pour eux. C'est pourquoi, je les attendrais dans la salle de réunion situé au deuxième étage. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le directeur s'assit et le festin commença. Liz se demandait qui pouvait être ce Lord Machiasna et pourquoi ce nom lui etait familier.

- Vous avez l'air perdue, jeune fille. Dit- un jeune homme en face d'elle.

- Non, pas vraiment seulement surprise.

- Je me présente, Salem Walken, Préfet en Chef des Serpentard.

- Enchanté Lisandra Prestown, moldue.

- C'est surprenant de vois des moldus à Serpentard.

- Je m'en doute et cela ne fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous.

- Vraiment ! Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi. L'ambiance à Serpentard est formidable et notre directeur des maisons dès plus intéressant.

- Là, je vous crois au sujet du directeur de maison. Mais vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire rejeter si vous parler à une moldue ?

Le jeune éclata de rire.

- Non. Vous avez une idée des plus basique de notre environnement. Nous ne détestons pas les moldus. Nous pensons seulement que vous n'étes pas prêt à connaître la vérité.

- Et bien, vous vous trompez car comme vous pouvez la constater nous acceptons très bien la vérité.

- Oui pour vous. Mais quand est-il des autres ? Pour ma part, je dois avouer que vous étes la seule moldue à se sentir à l'aise avec nous. Du moins à notre table.

Liz regarda sa table et constata que les autres moldues présents avec elle, avaient du mal à s'adapter à leur maison.

- Je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup d'à priori sur cette maison et qu'il n'arrive pas à y faire face.

- Sûrement et c'est dommage.

- Oui. Dis-moi Salem c'est ton vrai nom ?

- Oui. Mais mon nom complet est Salem Dante Juste Walken.

- Je vois c'est dur à porter.

- Non, c'est courant chez nous et toi c'est ton vrai prénom ?

- Oui, mais mon nom complet est Lisandra Narcissa Sèlina Prestown.

- Tu as un lien de parenté avec Les Prestown d'Angleterre ?

- Oui ce sont les parents de mon Père et sa famille. Mais ils ont coupé les ponts après le mariage de mon Père avec ma Mère. Je n'ai que le cousin de ma Mère comme famille ainsi que mes parents.

- C'est dommage.

- Je m'y suis habituée puis mes parents sont gentils et le cousin de ma Mère que je considère comme mon oncle ressemble à un ange.

- Je vois. Cela te dérangerait si on visitait Hogwarts ensemble demain.

- Non. Comme ça, nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.

- Exactement.

Pendant ce temps, Angie et Nèlia discutaient avec le Préfet en Chef des Griffondors, Julian Griffith.

- Comme ça tu nous feras visiter Hogwarts ? dit-Nèlia.

- Oui.

- Cela t'ennuiera si notre amie Liz vient avec nous ? Parce qu'elle est à Serpentard.

- Non pas du tout. En plus, je suis sur que Salem lui à déjà proposer de faire un tour.

- Salem ? insista-Angie.

- Le Préfet en Chef de Serpentard. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Au fait mon véritable nom est Julian Erwan Dorian Griffith et vous.

- Angelina Flora Helia Trapford.

- Nèlia Steven tout simplement.

- Je vois. Vous verrez vous allez vous plaire ici.

- Je n'en doute pas mais je me fais du souci pour Liz ! fit-Angie.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Salem est quelqu'un de gentil et il arriva à la faire accepter dans la maison si elle est aimable avec lui.

- Merci pour cette précision, je suis plus sereine maintenant car je sais que Liz ira bien.

- De rien.

Le repas continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves partent en direction de leur dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Liz se réveilla avec un mal de tête.

_Aie ! Je n'aurais pas du accepter l'alcool que me présentait Salem car j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête maintenant. Pensa-t-elle._

Elle descendit en direction de La Grande Salle. Là, elle rencontra ses amies.

- Liz, est ce que ça va ? questionna - Angie. (1)

- Oui et non. Car Salem m'a fait boire pendant une bonne partit de la nuit et tu sais que l'alcool n'est pas mon fort.

- Tu aurais du refuser.

- Je sais mais la tentation a été la plus forte. Puis, il m'a présenté aux autres élèves comme ça.

- Julian avait raison. Il a réussi à parfaitement t'intégrer. conclut- Nèlia.

- C'est parce que je le voulais car les autres personnes n'ont pas réussi à aussi bien s'intégrer. Qui est Julian au fait ?

- Le préfet en chef des griffondors. Et Salem ?

- Celui de Serpentard. Mais je suis sur que vous le saviez.

- Oui, car Julian et lui sont amis. Fit - Nélia.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent et partirent déjeuner à leur table respective.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous les moldus partirent en direction de la salle de réunion.

- Tu as une idée du sujet de la réunion ?

- Non pas vraiment, Angie. Fit - Liz.

Une fois dans la salle, les trois amies virent le directeur entrer avec à sa suite quatre autres personnes. L'une était grande et devait avoir dans la soixantaine. Ces cheveux etait noir et ses yeux rouges mais cela lui donnait un air mystérieux et non effrayant. Il mesurait dans les 1m90. La deuxième personne etait grande aussi dans les 1m85. Ses cheveux etaient brun et ses yeux bleus. Il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Le troisième etait grande et faisait aussi dans les 1m85. Ses cheveux etaient blond et très long. Il possédait des yeux verrons, le gauche etait vert et le droit etait marron. Il faisait aussi dans la cinquantaine. (Petit clin d'œil à la pieuvredudesert.) Quant à la quatrième personne, elle mesurait dans les 1m80. Ses cheveux etaient blond et lui arrivait aux épaules. Ses yeux etaient bleu. Et il devait avoir dans les quarante-cinq ans.

Le directeur s'avança et s'éclaicit la gorge.

- Jeune gens ! Laissez moi vous pressentez Mr le Ministre de la Magie et ses Associés. C'est eux qui vont vous faire-part de certaine révélation concernant notre monde. Mr le Ministre.

- Merci, Albus. Bonjour à tous. Je me présente Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ministre de la Magie. (2) et voici mes associés, Mr Thomas Sallinger, Mr Alexandre Sallinger et Mr Lucius Malfoy. Ceux-ci vont se présenter d'eux même.

Cela permis aux personnes de reprendre leur esprit après l'annonce du nom du ministre de la magie.

- Je me présente Thomas Sallinger. Je m'occupe du Ministère de la Justice et surtout du département des Aurors. Ne soyer donc pas surpris si vous me voyer dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. Sachez que certains de mes Aurors ont été déployés dans l'enceinte du collège pour votre sécurité. Cela est dut à la présence de certain fidèle de Lord Machiasna dans les environs.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre Mr Sallinger. Fit-le directeur. Mais ces jeunes gens ne connaissent pas Lord Machiasna. En fait, ils connaissent notre monde par le biais de livre écrit par une certaine J.K.Rowling. Cette personne parle d'un Lord mais il s'agit de Lord Voldemort connu sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Les quatre hommes venant du ministère restèrent ébahis devant cette information.

- Je vois. Fit- le Ministre. Pour commencer, je vous affirme que je ne ressemble pas à l'homme décrit dans ces livres. Je suis juste et mes décisions sont justifiées. Si vous étes ici c'est pour briser le mur de silence qui c'est installer entre nos deux mondes. Mais une personne de notre monde est contre cette idée. Il s'agit de Lord Machiasna. Cet homme est cruel et il a sa disposition des hommes fidèles. Nous ne connaissons pas sa véritable identité. Mais savons qu'il vit en Angleterre et en France. Il considère les moldus comme des aberrations de la nature et veut les réduire en esclavage. C'est pourquoi nous devons assurer votre protection. Et si nous brise le mur séparant nos deux mondes, alors nous pourrons vous protéger de ce Lord. Sur ce, je redonne la parole à mes associés.

- Merci Mr le Ministre. Fit - Thomas. Votre sécurité est donc assurer par les Aurors. Vous ne pourrez aller à Pre-au-Lard et dans le Londres Sorcier qu'accompagné d'aurors. Il est donc impératif de nous prévenir en cas de sortit. Compris.

- Oui. Répondirent-les personnes pressentes.

- Je donne la parole à mon collègue.

- Je me présente Alexandre Sallinger. Je suis le frère jumeau de Mr Thomas Sallinger. Je m'occupe de la gestion des différents départements du Ministère. Tout changement dans les services et toutes organisations d'évènement doivent avoir mon aval pour pouvoir être créer. Vous me apercevrez donc dans les couloirs du collège pour des raisons administratives. Je donne la parole au dernier d'entre nous.

_On dirait une version blonde de Snape. Il est aussi froid que lui mais assez intéressant. Pensa Liz._

- je peux savoir à quoi tu pense, Liz ? Murmura Angie à son amie.

- Ah rien !

- Bien sur. Fit-elle l'air sceptique.

- Je me présente Lucius Malfoy. Je suis l'administrant du Ministre. Je l'aide dans sa tache et veille au bon déroulement du Ministère quand notre Ministre est absent avec l'aide de Mr Sallinger. Vous pourrez peut être m'apercevoir dans le collège si le Ministre ne peut se déplacer. Sinon c'est au Ministère que vous me verrez le plus souvent.

- Mes associés ayant finit. Je redonne la parole à votre directeur qui va vous expliquer le fonctionnement de son école. Et je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

Sur ses paroles, le ministre et ses associés quittèrent la salle.

- Tout d'abord, jeunes gens sachez que notre est monde est différent de celui que vous semblez connaître. Premièrement, Mr Potter n'a pas perdu ses parents, ni aucun membre de sa famille, ni d'être cher. Deuxièmement, il n'y a pas de Mangemorts mais un Lord entouré de fidèles. Troisièmement, L'Ordre du Phénix n'existe pas puisque le Ministère combat ce mal avec efficacité mais les espions existent. Quatrièmement, les personnes ayant rejoint le Lord ne sont pas spécifiquement de Serpentard mais venant des différentes maisons. Donc pas de discriminations. D'ailleurs, il n'existe aucun conflit entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Pour preuve, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy sont amis et coéquipier de travail. Ils sont d'ailleurs chargés de votre protection. C'est précision étant faite voici la composition du corps enseignant :

Minerva McGonagall comme Professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de Griffondor.

Severus Snape comme Professeur de Potion et directeur de Serpentard.

Filius Flitwick comme Professeur d'Enchantements et directeur de Serdaigle.

Pomena Chourave comme Professeur de Botanique et directrice de Poursouffle.

Ronald Weasley comme Professeur de Vol.

Sirius Black comme Professeur de Duel avec le Professeur James Potter.

Remus Lupin comme Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Hermione Weasley anciennement Granger comme Infirmière.

Sybille Trelawney comme Professeur de Divination.

Je crois vous avoir cité les principaux professeur de notre école. Sachez que vous pourrez faire gagner et perdre des ponts à votre maison. Que vous devez assister au cours et participer aux sorties organisées par le Ministère. Sachez aussi que votre famille au complet est invitée à venir visiter Hogwarts. Ceux-ci ont déjà du recevoir les lettres de rendez-vous. Leur arrivée est prévue le troisième jour de cette semaine. Le règlement s'applique dès cet instant. Vous trouverez votre emploi du temps sur le bureau. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le directeur sorti et les personnes présentes sortirent en prenant leur emploi du temps.

- Liz, ça va ?

- Non ! Mes parents et mon oncle vont venir à Hogwarts alors que je leur ai menti sur les raisons de- mon départ. Ils vont me tuer !

- Ah, tu as raison ! Mais tout dépend du mensonge ?

- Je leur est dit que je venais perfectionner mon Anglais pendant un an.

- Ah ! Oui, ça pose problème, quand on sait que tu es une parfaite bilingue.

- Ca va ! N'en rajoute pas !

- Je suis sur que ça se passera bien ! Fit – Nèlia.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Tu as vu, Liz ! On commence par Potion.

- J'ai vu. Enfin heureusement que nos cours sont en commun sinon nous ne pourrions pas se voir.

- Tu as raison. Mais ils le sont donc pas de souci à se faire ! fit - Nèlia. On va en cours ?

- Oui. Mais je dois aller chercher mes livres et vous ?

- Aussi. On se voit en cours alors ?

- Oui. A tout de suite les filles. Cria - Liz tout en courant vers ses appartements.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un déboucha devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de freiner et percuta la personne de plein fouet. Elle tomba à la renverse. Quand, elle se leva en voulant s'excuser, elle reçut le choc de sa vie.

* * *

Fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Comment ça ? Je suis sadique d'arrêter là ! Mais non c'est la trame de mon histoire. Une petite review s'il vous plait car ça me fait toujours plaisir.

- (1) J'ai décidé que les dialogues entre Liz et Angie ne seraient pas intitulés mais seulement annoncé au début par dès : Salut, Liz , etc.… Seule Nèlia sera marqué quand elle parle. Donc s'il n'y a pas de référence de la personne qui parle c'est qu'il s'agit de Liz ou Angie.

- (2) Crise cardiaque de la part de mes lecteurs à la lecture de cette nouvelle. Mais j'adore cette idée.

Merci encore de votre lecture et à bientôt.

Phénix Vela Black anciennement Vela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi la pieuvre du désert pour avoir l'amabilité de me prêter ses personnages de Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Commencement.**

Liz se releva tout en s'excusant auprès de la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'une jeune fille bien élevée fait à courir dans les couloirs ? Fit l'homme.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Je courais pour aller récupérer mes livres dans la salle commune des Serpentard et ainsi pouvoir aller en cours.

- Serpentard ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Sachez que je viens moi aussi de Serpentard.

- Je le savais, Monsieur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, grâce aux livres de J.K.Rowling.

- Il faudrait que vous me parliez du contenu de ses livres ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Monsieur. Mais je suis en retard pour mon premier cours.

- De quel cours s'agit-il ?

- Il s'agit de potion. Je ne tiens pas à rater ce cours.

- Vous le raterez quand même. Je vous emmène faire un tour dans le parc de Hogwarts pour que nous puissions faire plus ample connaissance.

- Mais le Professeur Snape va être très choqué par mon attitude.

- Pas si je suis votre excuse.

- Bien, Monsieur le Ministre. (1)

Liz partit avec le Ministre en direction du parc. Là, le Ministre de la Magie commença à parler.

- Mademoiselle, pourrais-je connaître votre nom ?

- Lisandra Prestown. Mais tous mes amis m'appellent Liz, Mr le Ministre.

- Appelez-moi Tom, ma chère Liz.

- Bien.

- Dites-moi, que connaissez-vous de notre monde grâce à ses livres ?

- Je connais le fonctionnement du Ministère. La vie de vous autres sorciers. En clair, toute la vie de votre communauté. Je connais Hogwarts comme si j'y étais née.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous n'avons pas grand chose à vous apprendre ?

- Si, au contraire. Vous pouvez nous apprendre à mieux connaître la magie. A ne faire qu'un avec. Je vais apprendre des sorts, des potions. Visitez des endroits magiques. Je ressortirais grandit de cette expérience.

- Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. C'est grâce à des moldus comme vous, que notre monde a envie de se faire connaître.

- Merci.

- Je suppose que vous avez du avoir peur à l'annonce de mon nom ?

- Pour dire vrai, pas le moins du monde !

- Vraiment ? Mais tous vos semblables ont frissonné dans la salle à l'évocation de mon nom.

- Disons que je suis assez spéciale. La preuve, mon chat est noir et s'appelle Lucifer. En clair, je suis verser dans les arts occultes. Votre personnage dans le livre me fascinait. Je crois qu'il réveillait mon coté sombre. Je lui ressemblais un peu.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ou en être effrayé.

- Ne le soyer pas. Ceci est une époque révolue. J'ai appris à vivre en harmonie avec moi-même.

- Avant vous n'y arriviez pas ?

- Disons que mon enfance n'est pas dès plus joyeuse. Alors j'ai eu du mal à m'accepter.

- Je vois.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi de leur joie, leur peine, leur doute, etc… pendant une bonne heure, quand le Ministre pris congé de son hôte.

- Liz, je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt.

- Moi, aussi Tom.

Liz allait rentrer au château quand son regard se posa sur une silhouette près du lac. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'une jeun fille était assise.

- Bonjour ! Fit Liz. Je m'appelle Lisandra Prestown et toi ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire ? Lui répondit la fille sur un ton brusque.

- Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Si tu veux restait seule, soit. Je m'en vais.

Liz commençait à partir, quand la jeune fille la rattrapa.

- Attends ! Je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable mais jamais personne ne vient me voir ou me parler. Alors, te voir me parler et me sourire m'a fait peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que je ne ressemble pas à une gravure de mode. Mon aspect fait plutôt peur.

- Permet moi de te dire, que si j'avais peur de ton apparence, il faudrait que j'aille d'urgence chez le chirurgien esthétique. Car on se ressemble ?

A ces paroles, la jeune fille détailla Liz. Liz avait des cheveux noir lisses avec des reflets bleus nuit et ils lui arrivaient au-dessus des fesses. Ses yeux etaient marron mais tirant plus sur le noir. Sa peau etait pale. Elle mesurait dans les 1m70.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au bas du dos et légèrement bouclé. Ses yeux etaient bleu tirant sur le violet. Elle mesurait dans les 1m75. La jeune fille remarqua que Liz avait raison. La seule chose, qui les différenciait, était la couleur de leurs yeux.

- Tu as raison. Mon nom est Lyra Frangen.

- Enchanté, Lyra. Toutes mes amies m'appelle Liz.

Lyra sentit son cœur explosait, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait être son amie.

- Merci.

- Tu es dans quelle maison ?

- Je suis à Serpentard. Fit Lyra.

- Vraiment ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à la table et la soirée de bienvenue.

Lyra la regarda sans comprendre.

- Suis-je bête ! Je suis aussi à Serpentard.

- Oh ! J'etais perdu et j'avais peur alors je suis rester dans mon coin. Je pensais que personne ne voudrait me parler.

- Tu te trompe. J'aurais voulu parler avec toi.

- Merci.

- Tu n'es pas en cours ?

- Je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule entourer de gens qui allaient me détester. Et toi ?

- J'ai bousculé Le Ministre de la Magie. Il alors voulu que je lui parle de moi et de mes connaissances sur leur monde. Pendant que lui me parlait des différences avec les livres et de lui.

- Impressionnant !

- Oui, mais à cause de lui, j'ai raté mon cours favori.

- Potion ?

- Oui.

- Tu es bizarre !

- Venant de toi, je prends cela pour un compliment, ma chère Lyra. Si on allait finir la journée en cours.

- Tu as raison.

Les deux nouvelles amies partirent rejoindre le reste de la classe pour la suite des cours.

* * *

Liz et Lyra arrivèrent devant la salle de leur prochain cours.

- Liz ! Cria une jeune fille blonde. Où etais tu passé ?

- Je me promenais dans le parc de Hogwarts.

- Tu es folle ! Snape va t'étriper au prochain cours.

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Au fait, Angie, je te présente Lyra Frangen. Elle est à Serpentard comme moi.

- Enchanté, Angelina Trapford mais appelle moi Angie. Je suis à Griffondor.

A ce moment, une jeune fille brune apparut près d'eux.

- Salut ! Liz, tu etais où ? Tu as loupé le cours le plus intéressant de ta vie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, le prof nous a traités d'incapable, d'analphabète, de vaurien, etc… tout cela parce que nous sommes moldu. Même ceux repartis à Serpentard y ont eu droit. C'était même pire pour eux, du fait qu'il est le directeur de la maison.

- Ah ! Tant pis. Au fait, Nèlia, je te présente Lyra Frangen. Elle est à Serpentard avec moi.

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Nèlia Steven et je suis à Griffondor.

- Voilà, nous sommes deux Serpentards avec deux Griffondors. Fit Liz.

- J'espère que ce cours va mieux se passer que le premier ? Souffla Nèlia.

- Je pense que oui. On a cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec James Potter. Finit Liz.

- On va faire quoi à votre avis ? Demanda Lyra

- De la magie de défense avec baguette ! Dit Liz sur un ton joyeux.

- Liz, arrête de t'extasier devant tout ce qui te permettra d'ennuyer tes ennemis ! Répliqua Angie.

- Mais je ne dis pas ça parce que je vais apprendre des sorts. Mais parce que ce cours va être le premier où nous allons utiliser nos baguettes.

- Vraiment ? insista une Angie fort soupçonneuse.

A ces mots, Nèlia éclata de rire pendant que le professeur apparaissait.

- Je vois que vous avez l'air en forme ? Remarqua Le Professeur.

Nos quatre amies rougirent sur la remarque.

- Entrez, mes chers élèves. Dit-il à l'attention de toute la classe.

Tous les élèves entrèrent et prirent place dans la salle.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente James Potter. Je serais votre Professeur de DCFM pendant toute l'année. Je sais que le Ministère a eu la bonté de vous fabriquer des baguettes. Ce qui nous permettra de pratiquer certain sort. Sortez donc vos baguettes et que le cours commence !

Sélène remarqua que toutes les filles de la classe étaient pendu aux lèvres de James Potter. Ce qui n'etait pas son cas. Non notre cher amie avait l'esprit occupé par un certain Professeur dès plus antipathique. (2)

Le cours se passa calmement et la fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Les quatre amies se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Il faut dire que voir deux Serpentards discutés gaiement avec deux Griffondors n'etait pas chose courante.

Liz et Lyra abandonnèrent Angie et Nèlia pour rejoindre leur table.

- Salut Liz ! Fit un jeune homme brun à son attention.

- Salut Salem ! Je te présente Lyra Frangen. , une moldue comme moi.

- Enchanté ! Salem Walken, Préfet en Chef de Serpentard pour vous servir.

- Bonjour Salem ! Fit une Lyra peu sur d'elle.

- Alors cette première journée ?

- Bien, si on considère le fait que nous ayons toutes les deux louper le cours de potion. Conclua Liz avec une grimace.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai bousculé le Ministre qui a voulu que je l'accompagne pour une promenade pour me faire pardonner.

- Je vois et toi, Lyra ?

- Je ne voulais pas me retrouver de gens que je ne connaissais pas.

- La peur du premier jour. Au fait, vos parents arrivent demain ?

A cette phrase, Liz se raidit.

- Liz, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Lyra. Seulement j'appréhende la journée de demain.

- Moi aussi. Mais tout ira bien.

Liz aurait aimé être aussi sur que Lyra. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à demain tout en balayant la salle du regard. Tout particulièrement la table des professeurs. Son regard finit par croisé deux yeux onyx en train de la scruter. Elle soutint le regard avant de se détourner avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Nous pouvons savoir ce qui te fait sourire, Liz ? Questionna Salem.

- Oh, rien.

Les trois amis finirent de manger avant de se rendre à leur dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain s'annonçait joyeux, du moins pour une partie de la population de Hogwarts. Car pour une certaine Serpentarde cela allait être la pire journée de sa vie.

Liz se leva et constata que Lyra etait déjà descendu dans la grande salle. Elle partit donc seule dans cette direction. A peine fut-elle arrivée devant l'entrée qu'une personne l'appela.

- Liz !

Elle se retourna pour voir son amie Angie venir vers elle, entourée de ses parents et de son petit ami Jérôme.

- Liz, ça va ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Super ! Jérôme a put venir.

- Lisandra, bonjour ! Firent les parents d'Angie.

- Bonjour, Mr et Mme Trapford ! Jérôme !

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Non. Mais je pense qu'ils ne viendront pas.

- Ne dis pas ça mon enfant ! Réprimanda gentiment Mme Trapford.

- Je vais dans la grande salle Angie. A plus !

- Bye. Répondit distraitement une Angie trop absorbé par son récit.

Liz entra et vit que Nèlia discutait tranquillement avec ses parents. Que Lyra etait absente. En fait tous les moldus parlaient avec leurs parents.

Liz s'asseya en face de Salem.

- Liz, tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?

- Non. De toute façon ils ne viendront pas.

- Ah !

Liz commençait à déprimer quand un toussotement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna est aperçu son Père en compagnie de sa Mère et de son Soi disant Oncle. La joie se lit sur son visage. Elle se leva, alla embrasser sa Mère. Puis son Oncle l'a pris dans ses bras. Enfin, elle dit bonjour à son Père.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentit, Père.

- Ne le soit pas ! Puisque je me doutais que tu me mentais. Ne sois pas surprise ! Tu oublie que nous sommes tous de parfait bilingue dans la famille.

- Mes excuses.

- Mes félicitations, ma Chérie. Ceci a toujours etait un de tes rêves. Fit sa Mère.

- Merci. Au fait laisser moi vous présenter, un de mes amis Salem Walken, sorcier.

- Salem, je te présente mon Père, Lord Thomas Prestown, ma Mère, Lady Freya Prestown et mon Oncle qui est plus le cousin de ma Mère, Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake. (3)

- Enchanté ! Dit Salem tout en détaillant la famille de Liz.

Son Père etait assez grand. Il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux etaient noirs comme le corbeau et coupés court. Ses yeux etaient marrons. Sa Mère etait de taille moyenne et devait avoir dans les quarante-cinq ans. Ses cheveux etaient blond avec des reflets cuivré et ils etaient mi-long. Ses yeux etaient vert tirant sur le gris. Son Oncle etait grand et respirait l'aristocratie. Ses cheveux etaient noir, mi-long et attaché derrière grâce à un catogan. Ses yeux etait noir et perçant comme ceux d'un aigle. Il devait avoir dans les quarante-cinq ans.

Salem avait regardé l'Oncle de façon intense comme si son visage ne lui etait pas inconnu.

_Machiavelian Snake, ce nom me dit quelque chose mais quoi ? Pensa Salem._

Notre ami fut tirer de ses pensés par le Père de notre amie.

- Alors, ma chère fille, comment se passe ta première journée ?

- Bien. Les cours sont passionnants. De plus, comme le Ministère nous a crée des baguettes adaptées à nos besoins. Les cours sont faciles à suivre.

- Vraiment ? Fit Lord Adam tout en regardant sa filleule.

- Oui. En plus, je suis à Serpentard. Que demander de plus ?

- A Serpentard ? Fit son Père.

- Oui, il y a quatre grandes maisons à Hogwarts. Griffondor où les personnes courageuses et nobles sont envoyées. Serdaigle où les personnes intelligentes sont envoyées. Poursouffle où les personnes n'ayant pas etaient choisies par une des trois autres maisons y est envoyée. Et enfin Serpentard où les personnes ayant un penchant pour les forces obscures sont envoyées.

- Et tu es à Serpentard ? Objecta Lord Thomas.

- Oui. Mais cette maison n'est pas si terrible. Et les rumeurs sont fausses. Là bas, j'y ai découvert le sens profond de l'amitié et la loyauté.

Lord Adam avait les yeux rempli de fierté en regardant sa filleule.

- Au fait, voulez-vous venir visiter Hogwarts ?

- Non, merci mon ange. Répondirent ses parents.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, ma chère. Dit Adam.

Liz sourit à son oncle et parrain. Ils partirent tous les deux visiter le collège. Pendant ce temps, Lord Thomas ne put s'empêcher de réprimer une grimace.

- Ne sois pas inquiet, mon chéri ! Lui dit sa femme.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de ma faire du souci.

- Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter ! Il ne lui fera jamais le moindre mal.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Les voir si proches me fait peur. Je sais que Liz ne supporterait pas une trahison de sa part. Or au vu de ses passes temps et de ses activités, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire.

- Ne le sois pas ! Il considère notre fille comme la sienne. Il ne la reniera jamais et il fera tout pour quelle soit heureuse.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais quel est votre lien de parenté avec Lord Snake ? Demanda Salem.

- Lord Machiavelian Snake (4) est mon cousin. Ma Mère etait la sœur de son Père. Je porte un nom de jeune fille différent du sien. C'est pourquoi peut de gens font le rapprochement entre nous.

- Quel est votre nom de jeune fille ?

- Je ne peux hélas vous le dire puisque même ma fille l'ignore.

Salem fut attrister et repartît dans ses pensées.

_Pourvu que mes réflexions soient fausses. Sinon, je crains le pire pour Liz. Pensa-t-il.

* * *

_

Pendant ce temps, Liz et son Parrain visitaient Hogwarts. Elle l'emmena dans le parc.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse ?

- Peut être parce que je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Ici, j'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, comme si c'était la pièce manquante du puzzle qui me constituait.

- Je pense que tu dois avoir raison. Dit-il tout en passant ses bras autour du coup de sa filleule. Liz sentit la chaleur réconfortant de son Parrain derrière elle.

- Merci d'être toujours là, pour moi.

- Je le serais toujours ! Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci.

Ils restèrent longtemps un moment dans cette position quand une de ses amies vint la chercher.

- Liz !

Elle se retourna et aperçut Lyra.

- Lyra ! Que fait-tu ici ?

- Je viens te chercher. Le Professeur Snape nous demande dans son bureau.

- Bien. J'arrive. Je dois te laisser. Mais je viendrais vous dire au revoir.

- Je l'espère. A plus mon ange.

Liz parti avec Lyra en direction des cachots.

- Qui est ce ?

- Mon parrain. Pourquoi ?

- Vous aviez l'air très proche

- Nous le sommes. Il m'a toujours réconforté dans les moments difficiles. Au fait, pourquoi Snape veut-il nous voir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Les deux amies arrivèrent devant les cachots. Là, elles frappèrent à la porte.

- Entrez. Prononça une voix glaciale.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent.

- Ah ! Miss Prestown et Frangen. Je vous attendais. Je tenais à vous dire qu'aucune absence à mes cours ne sera tolère. Vous avez de la chance pour cette fois. Mais ne compter pas sur Mr le Ministre pour vous couvrir à chaque fois. Siffla-t-il.

- Nous sommes désolées d'avoir rater votre cours mais ce n'est pas une raison de nous crier dessus. Objecta Liz.

- Comment osez vous me répondre jeune fille ? Vous n'avez aucune faveur à attendre de ma part. Même si vous êtes de ma Maison.

- Je vois. Parce que nous sommes moldus, nous vous sommes inférieurs. Cela vous va bien de dire ça, quand on sait que votre Père etait moldu. C'est parce qu'il ne vous a jamais accepté que vous vous venger sur nous ? Peut être parce que vous êtes un sang mêlé ? C'est si dur, d'accepter le fait de ne pas être un sang pur ? Mais si je me trompe, le Ministre est aussi un sang mêlé et pourtant il est très aimable comparé à vous !

A ce moment, Snape se leva et vint se poster devant Liz. Là, il la fusilla du regard.

- Taisez-vous, petite insolente !

- Pour quoi me taire-je ? Je vois. Vous ne supporter pas l'idée qu'une moldue vous connaisse mieux que vous ? Pire qu'elle vous connaisse mieux que vous-même ?

A ces paroles, la main de Snape heurta violemment la joue gauche de Liz. Celle-ci resta un instant abasourdi quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Hurla Lyra. Vous utiliser la force pour taire la vérité. Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de votre petite personne. Mais peut être que si vous laissiez les gens vous approcher, peut être le remarqueriez vous. Mais non vous préférer rester seule. Soit rester-y dans vos ténèbres ! Mais avec ce geste, vous venez de perdre l'aide que nous aurions put vous apporter. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir souffert.

- Miss Frangen, surveiller vos paroles !

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me gifler comme Liz ? Ne dit-on pas que la violence est le recours des faibles ?

- Je ne suis pas faible !

- Alors prouvez-le ! Siffla une Isis aux yeux noirs de haine.

Snape se figea un instant devant ce regard.

- Je n'ai rien à vous prouver !

- Vraiment ? Montrer-nous l'homme qui se cache derrière cette froideur et peut être que nous ne vous considérerons plus comme un lâche.

- Suffit, jeune fille ! Ma patience à des limites !

- Ca je l'avais déjà remarqué, _Professeur._

Liz évita de justesse la deuxième gifle qui partait.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir, Professeur. Si jamais vous changer d'avis, Lyra et moi seront toujours là. Entre Serpentard, il faut s'entraider.

C'est sur ces paroles que Liz et Lyra quittèrent le Professeur Snape.

_De parfaite Serpentarde ! Pensa-t-il.

* * *

_

Voilà fin de ce troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ais plu. Une petite review et vous pourrez quitter ma page.

- (1) : Je suis que vous pensiez à tout sauf à lui !

- (2) : Mais qui peut se cacher derrière notre homme mystère ? Une idée ?

- (3) : A votre avis quelle est la fonction de son parrain ? Sachez que j'ai mis deux heures avant de trouver son nom. Jamais un personnage n'a été aussi dur à créer.

- (4) : Là, si vous ne trouvez pas la signification du nom, je rends mon tablier. Car je ne peux être aussi expressive !

A plus, Phénix Vela Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi la pieuvre du désert pour avoir l'amabilité de me prêter ses personnages de Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

PS : Personne n'a trouvé la signification du nom du parrain. Pourtant c'était pas compliqué ? Et ça n'a rien avoir avec l'orthographe puisqu'elle est bonne. Alors une idée ?

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai repris les cours depuis deux mois. Je suis surchargé de travail et j'ai du mal à trouver un moment pour écrire. Donc ne soyer pas surpris si ma publication de chapitre est très longue et non coordonné.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les joies du sorcier.**

Liz et Lyra se dirigeaient vers la grande salle quand deux jeunes filles surgirent du couloir pour venir devant elles.

- Liz, Lyra, où étiez vous ?

- Nous avions rendez-vous avec un des professeurs. Répondit Lyra.

- Qui ? Demanda Nèlia.

- Le professeur Snape. A cause de notre absence. Fit Lyra.

- Liz, est ce que tu vas bien ? Questionna Angie.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne dis rien et que ta joue est rouge ! Remarqua son amie.

- Je suis rentrée dans une armure en revenant des cachots.

- Ah ! Fit une Angie pas très convaincue.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer mais nous avons des cours. Fit Nèlia.

- Nous y allons alors. Dit Liz d'un air détaché et partant devant suivit de Lyra.

- Elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! Murmura Angie à Nèlia.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je ne suis pas la personne adéquate pour te parler d'elle. Mais si elle le désire, elle t'en parlera.

Sur ces paroles les deux jeunes filles partirent à la suite des deux autres.

- Liz, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Demanda Lyra.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Merci de m'avoir soutenu devant Snape.

- De rien. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas aimé le voir te gifler. Cela me rappelle un peu mon enfance.

- Pardon ? Fit une Liz incrédule.

- Oui, je suis orpheline donc je connais un peu la souffrance.

- Désolé. Je ne savais pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es la première personne à qui je me confie. Tu dégage une aura de sympathie. On se sent protéger prêt de toi et puis tu as l'air de comprendre nos épreuves.

- Je sais. Tous mes amis me le disent. Mais j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir ce don.

_Oui. J'aimerais tant être normal. Si je n'avais pas eu toutes ses épreuves, je serais une fille normale. Sans aura de compassion et d'aide. Mais le destin en a choisi autrement. Pensa Liz._

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai développé ce don à cause de mon passé.

- Quel genre de passé ?

- Je ne peux te le dire pour l'instant.

- Soit. J'attendrais.

A ce moment, Liz et Lyra arrivèrent près de la salle de cours. Angie et Nèlia vinrent les rejoindre peu de temps après. Leur prochain cours était Métamorphoses.

- Vous avez remarqué que tous les moldus ont cours ensemble.

- Normal. Nous sommes vingt à vingt-cinq tous réunis. Répondit Liz.

- Oui. Mais je n'aime pas les autres moldus. Fit Nèlia.

- Pour tout te dire, je préfère les sorciers que les moldus. Déclara Liz.

- Sympas ! Fit Angie.

- Je ne parlais pas de vous ! Tu sais bien que je t'adore !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es ma première véritable amie, donc oui.

- Ah ! Fit une Angie avec un regard amusé.

Les quatre jeunes filles commencèrent à rire quand le professeur apparut.

- Entrez, jeunes gens ! Fit-elle.

Liz s'assit à coté d'Angie et Lyra à coté de Nèlia.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur McGonagall et je vais vous enseigner la Métamorphose. Sortez vos livres ! Nous allons commencer par apprendre les bases d'une bonne Métamorphose.

Toutes les personnes présentent sortir leur livre et commencèrent à lire le chapitre parlant de la base de la matière. Enfin presque toute ! Deux de nos amies se parlaient en s'écrivant des mots codés.

- Angie, je m'ennuie et toi ?

- Moi aussi. On peut faire quoi pour s'occuper ?

- Discuter de notre matinée ?

- Bonne idée ! Alors, ses retrouvailles avec ta famille ?

- Bien ! Mon Père m'a pardonné, Mère était heureuse et mon Parrain était super gentil et heureux.

- Ton Parrain est là ?

- Oui ! Je lui ai montré le parc !

- Intéressant ! Au fait, tu sais que nos familles restent toute la journée à Hogwarts ?

- Non ! Mais je suis contente de l'apprendre !

- Au fait, pourquoi avait-tu la joue rouge tout à l'heure ?

- Je te le dis mais ne le répète à personne !

- Tu as ma parole !

- En fait, Snape nous a convoqué pour nous gronder Lyra et moi. Parce que nous avons loupé son cours. Je lui ai alors dis ses quatre vérités et ça ne lui a pas plus. Alors, il m'a mis une gifle.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Mais Lyra m'a défendu et nous sommes partis sans se retourner.

- Je vois. Tu en pince toujours pour lui, malgré votre altercation ?

- Oui !

- Faut que tu consulte là !

- Je crois ! (1)

Les deux jeunes filles continuaient de s'écrire quand une personne s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Rien, Professeur ! Répondit Liz.

Mais le professeur McGonagall remarqua le mot entre eux deux et s'en saisit. Nos deux amis pâlirent à ce geste.

McGonagall fronça les yeux à sa lecture (tu m'étonnes !Normalement c'est ecrit en phonetique mais le site ne prend pas l'ecriture, donc faite travailler votre imagination ou passez le passage sur words.).

- Puis-je connaître la signification de cette écriture ?

- Il s'agit de l'écriture de nos ancêtres ! Fit une Liz avec un regard narquois.

- Bien ! Pour la peine, Mesdemoiselles, vous aurez une retenue avec vos directeurs de maison respectifs.

Liz pâlit à cette nouvelle.

_Une retenue avec Snape ! Il va me tuer après mon altercation de ce matin avec lui ! Pensa-t-elle._

- Dans quelle maison êtes vous ?

- Je suis à Serpentard, Professeur. Fit Liz

- Votre retenue se fera donc avec le Professeur Snape, Miss…

- Prestown, Madame !

- Miss Prestown ! Et vous…

- Trapford, Madame ! Fit Angie d'une petite voix.

- Miss Trapford, dans quelle maison êtes vous ?

- Griffondor, Professeur ! Dit-elle tout en essayant de se cacher derrière la table.

- Vous ferez donc votre retenue avec moi. Celle-ci est prévue pour ce soir. Miss Trapford, je vous attendrais à 21h00 dans cette salle. Quant à vous Miss Prestown, Votre directeur de maison vous communiquera l'horaire et la salle. Vous avez compris !

- Oui. Répondirent les deux amies.

- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention ! Pourriez vous me parler de la base de la Métamorphose ?

- La Métamorphose est basée sur la magie de transformation. Pour pouvoir réaliser convenablement sa métamorphose, il faut visualiser le résultat dans sa tête. La prononciation du sort est aussi importante. Mais il faut aussi savoir que la métamorphose est basée sur notre source de magie. Si notre source nous est inconnue, le sort ne se fera point. Nous devons chérir notre magie, l'accepter et ne faire qu'un avec elle. Si toutes ses conditions sont réunies alors notre sort de métamorphose fonctionnera.

- Je constate que malgré votre manque de discipline, vous connaissez la matière Miss Prestown ou du moins la théorie. Mais connaissez vous la pratique. Essayer de ma réalisez ce sort, _Avis Verus !_

A ce moment, la souris présente devant le Professeur se transforma en verre à pied. Liz inspira profondément et lança le sort sur sa souris.

_- Avis Verus !_ Sa souris se transforma automatiquement en verre.

Toute la classe et le professeur etaient ébahis devant la prestation de Liz.

- Bien ! Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour le prochain cours vous me ferez le plaisir de lire le chapitre un et deux. Mais vous essayerez aussi de réaliser le sort montré à Miss Prestown.

Sur ces paroles, tous les élèves sortirent de la classe.

- Ouah ! Liz, tu m'as impressionné ! Fit Nèlia.

- Merci.

- Au fait, vous avez utilisé quoi comme écriture sur le message ? Dit- Lyra.

- Cette écriture est un mélange de grec et de phonétique. Nous avons inventé ce langage entre nous depuis quatre ans déjà. Nous l'utilisons généralement pour parler de chose secrète.

- Je vois ! Vous pourrez nous l'apprendre ? Demanda Lyra.

- Peut être ! Fit Angie. Au fait Liz, Je viens de me souvenir que le Professeur McGonagall est une sorcière.

- Oui.

- Elle peut utiliser un sort pour lire notre discussion.

- Oui.

- Elle va donc le lire et le montrer à ton directeur de maison.

- Oui.

Tout à coup, Liz ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Oh, Merde ! Fit elle avant de partir en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

- Nous pouvons savoir ce qui se passe ? Questionna Nèlia.

- Rien. Liz vient seulement de se rappeler du danger de notre message et de sa bêtise en cet instant.

Angie partit ensuite en direction de la grande salle, laissant une Nèlia et une Lyra abasourdis par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

* * *

Liz arriva enfin devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Elle frappa et attendit que quelqu'un lui dise d'entrer.

- Vous pouvez entrer ! Fit le professeur.

Liz s'exécuta et resta un instant figé sur le pas de la porte. _Non, pas lui ! Pensa-t-elle._

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et prit la parole.

- Professeur, j'aimerais vous parler en privé si possible ?

- Vous pouvez me parler ici. Il n'y a rien à cacher à votre Directeur de Maison (2). Surtout si nous prenons en considération que votre demande concerne votre retenue.

Liz déglutit et reprit.

- Oui. J'aimerais récupère le message que vous nous avez confisqué à Miss Trapford et moi. ?

- Pourquoi, Miss Prestown ?

- Parce que ce mot est personnel. Et il est important à nos yeux.

- Bien ! Le professeur McGonagall regarda la personne présente et lui fit un signe de tête.

- Voici votre message, Miss Prestown !

Le cœur de Liz manqua un battement quand elle vit la main qui lui tendait le message. Son visage pâlit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de cette personne et qu'elle vit une ébauche de sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a convoqué pour discuter de votre retenue. Mais aussi pour essayer de décrypter votre message. Je dois avouer que votre écriture codée est une merveille d'ingéniosité. Moi-Même, je n'aurais pas su faire mieux.

- Vous avez réussi à la décrypter ? La peur commençait à se lire dans ses yeux.

- Oui. Il n'etait pas difficile de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange de grec et de phonétique.

- Vous l'avez lu ? Fit Liz d'une petite voix tout en regardant le Professeur McGonagall pour obtenir un peu de soutien. Ce qui etait peine perdue puisqu'elle semblait aimer la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Malheureusement (3), je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Vous êtes arrivé avant que je puisse le lire.

Le soulagement se lut dans les yeux de Liz.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas Miss Prestown. Je crois me souvenir que vous disposez d'une retenue en ma compagnie. Celle-ci est fixée à 21h00 ce soir dans mon bureau. Ai-je été clair ? Finit-il tout en ayant un regard prédateur.

- Oui, Professeur. Liz prit ensuite le message et partit du bureau en direction de la grande salle.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit, Severus ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une information primordiale, Minerva.

- Vous avez tort. IL ne tient qu'à vous de connaître le bonheur. Alors ne le fuyez pas !

- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseilles. Au revoir Minerva.

Snape sortit du bureau dans une envolé de cape noire.

- Au revoir, Severus.

Si quelqu'un se trouvait présent dans la pièce à cet instant (4), il aurait été effrayé de voir un sourire étiré les lèvres du Professeur McGonagall. Et encore plus s'il savait où elle se rendait. (5)

* * *

Liz arriva dans la grande salle. Là, elle fit un signe de tête à Angie pour lui signaler qu'elle avait récupéré le mot. Ensuite, elle partit en direction de sa table.

Elle s'asseya entre Lyra et son parrain.

- Comment c'est passé cette matinée de cours ? Questionna son Père.

- Très bien ! Mentit Liz. Père, Mère, Adam, Laissez moi vous présenter mon amie Lyra Frangen.

- Enchantez de vous connaître Mr et Mme Prestown ainsi que vous…

- Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake mais appelez-moi Adam.

- Et bien enchantez Adam !

- Nous de même Lyra ! Fit Snake.

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes parents, Lyra ? Questionna Miss Prestown.

- Je suis orpheline, Mme. J'ai toujours été élevé en orphelinat depuis ma naissance.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser !

- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Puis ce n'est pas si grave, je suis habitué à ma condition.

- Tu as tord ! Fit Liz. Tout le monde à droit au bonheur ! Car sans lui, la vie ne vaut plus d'être vécue.

A ces paroles, son parrain passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules.

- Peut- être ! Fit Une Lyra abasourdie par les paroles de Liz et l'attitude de son parrain.

- Non pas peut être, c'est sur ! D'ailleurs si Père et Mère n'en voient pas d'inconvénient, je t'invite à passer Noël chez nous.

- Nous ne voyons aucune contre indication à cette invitation, mon Ange. Dit Mme Prestown.

- Merci ! Dit Lyra dont des larmes commençait à couler de ses yeux.

- Lyra, ne pleure pas ! Te voir sourire et te savoir heureuse est tout ce qui m'importe ! conclut Liz.

- D'accord ! Je ne pleure plus !

Les deux amies se sourire. Liz allait demander un conseil à son parrain quand elle capta la direction de son regard.

- Que regardes tu aussi intensément, cher parrain ?

- Je regardais l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs assit à coté de l'homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs.

- Je vois ! Il s'agit de mon directeur de Maison et de notre Professeur de Potion. IL s'appelle…

- Severus Snape. Finit Adam.

- Comment le connaît tu ?

- Je le sais grâce à tes livres, ma chère filleule. Dit il tout en lui souriant.

Liz fit semblant de le croire bien que sa raison lui souffle le contraire.

Pendant ce temps, le dit Professeur avait sentit que des yeux l'observaient.

_J'ai l'impression d'être épié. Pourquoi cet homme assit à coté de Miss Prestown me dévisage t il ? Pourquoi son aura m'est si familière ? Comme si je le connaissais ! Je dois me faire des idées aucun moldue ne me connaît mis à part Miss Prestown. Mon dieu, pourquoi elle ? J'aurais aimé que ce soit toute autre personne qu'elle. Pensa-t-il._

- Au fait ma chérie, j'espère que tu passe un agréable séjour ?

- Merveilleux, Mère ! Comment trouver vous Hogwarts ?

- Magique ! Répondit son Père sans grande conviction.

- A part cette évidence ?

- Une école comme les autres ! Dit-il

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'emporta- Adam. Hogwarts est une merveille de l'art. C'est un endroit dès plus sacré que je connaisse. Et surtout cet endroit pourrait aider Liz.

- Je ne suis pas aussi catégorique que toi, Adam. Rien ne nous prouve que le château pourrait aider ma fille.

- Mais ouvre les yeux Thomas, seul cet environnement peut l'aider !

- Excusez-moi ! Fit Mme Prestown. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que Liz se trouve à coté de vous ?

- Excuse-nous, mon ange ! Nous ne voulions pas t'offenser !

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Père ! Mais, j'aimerais comprendre de quoi vous parler ?

Les trois personnes se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

- Tu as cours de quoi, cet après-midi ?

- Mère, ne changer pas de sujet !

- Je ne change pas de sujet ! Disons que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler.

- Quand alors ?

- Apres tes cours et dehors.

- Soit ! Pour répondre à votre question, nous avons cours…

- … de Potion. Termina Lyra.

Liz s'étrangla alors avec son déjeuner.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

- Je suis maudite !

- Non, juste compliquée ! Fit Lyra en regardant son amie avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Nous repartons après le dîner de ce soir. Je te parlerai de notre affaire avant le repas. Fit sa Mère.

- Bien. Si nous allions en cours, Lyra ?

- Oui.

Les deux amies se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours.

* * *

- Adam, je voudrais te parler en privée ?

- Bien sur, ma chère cousine.

Les deux personnes sortirent pour aller discuter dans un endroit calme, laissant Lord Prestown seul à table.

Mme Prestown sa trouvait au bord du lac de Hogwarts avec son cousin.

- Adam, je veux savoir exactement quel sort tu réserve à ma fille et ses amies ?

- Tu va lui sire la vérité ?

- Oui. Elle ne va pas tarder à recevoir son héritage. Il faut mieux qu'elle soit au courant avant. Et puis si je voulais lui cacher, je ne lui aurais pas donné le pendentif familial.

- Tu lui à donner ?

- Oui. Mais il n'ait pas activé complètement…

- Il faut que je le touche aussi. Je sais, ma chère Freya. Tu vas lui dévoiler toute la vérité.

- Oui. Celle de ma famille ainsi que de la tienne.

- Mais je risque de la perdre. Or tu sais qu'elle est comme une fille pour moi.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne la perdras pas. Elle t'aimera toujours mais ne cautionnera pas ta vision du monde.

- Je ne veux pas …

- Rassure-toi, elle restera neutre à mon avis. Comme moi !

- Tu as sûrement raison !

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

- Je compte laisser ma filleule et ses amies tranquilles. En amies, je parle bien sur de Miss Trapford, Miss Frangen et Miss Steven. Ce sont des jeunes filles très sympathiques !

- Bien. Tu me rassures. Est-ce que tu pourras…

- Oui. Je l'activerais ce soir avant notre départ.

- Merci.

- Quand se manifestera l'héritage ?

- Dès l'activation du collier !

Adam la regarda avec des yeux ébahis juste avant de sourire comme sa cousine. Finalement, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour lui et sa famille. (6)

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quatre jeunes filles se trouvaient dans une salle de classe.

_C'est pas vrai. Mais qu'ai je fais au Seigneur pour mériter ça ? Cette journée est horrible ! Ca fait la troisième fois que je vois Snape en une journée. Sans compter que j'ai une retenue avec lui ce soir. Je suis maudite ! Pourquoi faut-il que je ressente des sentiments positifs pour un homme que je déteste en cet instant précis où il harcèle Lyra et moi avec ses questions ? Pensa Liz._

- Miss Frangen, qu'est ce qu'un Bézoard ? Siffla Snape.

- Une pierre qui permet d'annuler tous les effets de n'importe quels poisons.

- Bien. Miss Prestown ! Qu'est ce que la potion de Veritaserum ?

- Cette potion oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité.

- Oui. Miss Frangen ! Pouvez me dire qu'elle est le nom de la potion qui bout dans le chaudron près de vous ?

Lyra regarda la substance mais ne sut que répondre. A part voir une substance ressemblant à de la boue.

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur.

- Je vois. Que vos petites escapades ne vous servent à rien si ce n'est séché les cours !

- Miss Prestown ! Pouvez répondre à ma question ?

- Oui. Cette potion est du Polynectar.

Snape fulminait, depuis le début du cours, il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à piéger Liz.

- Pouvez me décrire les effets de la potion Félix Felicis ?

- C'est de la chance liquide. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !

- Exact. Du fait de vos réponses à Miss Frangen et vous, j'accorde cinquante points à Serpentard.

Les élèves présents murmurèrent entre eux. Quand Snape demanda le silence.

- Voici les ingrédients de la potion, que je veux que vous me réalisiez pour notre prochain cours. A vous d'essayer de la comprendre et de la réaliser du mieux que vous pouvez. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez la commencer maintenant.

Une bonne dizaine d'élèves commencèrent à la préparer dont nos quatre amies.

_M'énerve ! A cause de ces questions, je suis dans un état de nervosité extrême. Du calme, Liz. Respire comme en Métamorphose. Les potions c'est comme la cuisine. Donc, tu devrais y arriver._

- Liz, tu peux m'aider ? Je ne comprends pas le nom des ingrédients ?

- Il te faut de la sève soporiphique, de la poudre de cheminette, de l'aconit, des racines de valériane et des graines de Lys. Viens les chercher avec moi.

- D'accord ! Fit Nélia.

Liz remarqua que Lyra et Angie se débrouillaient très bien pour leur potion. Une fois leur ingrédient pris, Liz expliqua à Nèlia comment réaliser sa potion quand un sifflement strident se fit entendre. Liz leva les yeux de sa propre potion pour voir le chaudron d'Angie sifflé.

_J'aurais du le prévoir ! Angie est nulle en cuisine alors les potions !_

- Miss Trapford ! Quand on est incapable de lire correctement des instructions, on ne se lance pas dans la réalisation d'une potion. Rugit Snape. Vingt ponts en moins pour…

- … Griffondor, Professeur.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! Vous me ferez le plaisir de réaliser correctement cette potion demain !

- Bien, Professeur.

Apres cet incident, Snape passa entre les tables et s'arrêta un instant devant le chaudron de Liz et de Lyra. Leurs potions etaient presque parfaites.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seulement douer pour les sortilèges, Miss Prestown. Dit Snape d'un ton calme et bas à Liz.

Liz etait abasourdit par ses paroles. Lorsque le cours prit fin, les quatre amies sortirent en vitesse pour le prochain cours.

La journée touchait à sa fin, les quatre jeunes filles se rendirent à la grande salle. Tout à coup, Mme Prestown appela sa fille. Celle-ci la suivit jusqu'au parc de Hogwarts.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Angie

- Sa Mère veut lui parler d'un secret de famille ! Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris ce midi au repas !

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Fit Nèlia.

- Je ne sais pas ! Dis, Angie, tu as une idée sur le thème de la discussion ?

- Non.

- Ah !

Les trois jeunes filles partirent à leur table. Trente minutes après, Liz et sa Mère entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quand Liz s'assit, elle semblait perdue. (7)

- Liz, ça va ?

- Oui. Répondit Liz automatiquement. Mais c'est yeux montrais de l'étonnement.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Liz dit au revoir à ses parents. Quand vint le tour de son Parrain, Lyra remarqua que Liz etait peu sure d'elle. Mais après un regard échangé entre les deux protagonistes, Liz serra son Parrain dans ses bras. Celui-ci en profita pour effleurer le pendentif de ses doigts avant de souhaiter bonne chance à sa filleule. Celle-ci lui sourit, avant qu'ils ne partent tous les trois.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ?

- Oui. Je suis en paix avec moi-même. Je dois te laisser. J'ai une retenue avec Snape. Bye.

- Bye.

Liz se dirigeait vers le cachot tout en pensant à sa conversation avec sa Mère.

_Je comprends mieux tous ses mystères de ma vie. Et aussi pourquoi le nom de ce Lord Machiasna m'etait familier. J'ai l'impression que cette année à Hogwarts va être riche en surprise. Il faudra que je demande l'autorisation d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. Je dois changer quelques-unes unes de mes affaires maintenant que j'ai mon héritage.

* * *

_

- (1) : Voici la traduction du texte de nos deux amies en cours de Métamorphose :

- Angie, je m'ennuie et toi ?

- Moi aussi. On peut faire quoi pour s'occuper ?

- Discuter de notre matinée ?

- Bonne idée ! Alors, ses retrouvailles avec ta famille ?

- Bien ! Mon Père m'a pardonné, Mère était heureuse et mon Parrain était super gentil et heureux.

- Ton Parrain est là ?

- Oui ! Je lui ai montré le parc !

- Intéressant ! Au fait, tu sais que nos familles restent toute la journée à Hogwarts ?

- Non ! Mais je suis contente de l'apprendre !

- Au fait, pourquoi avait-tu la joue rouge tout à l'heure ?

- Je te le dis mais ne le répète à personne !

- Tu as ma parole !

- En fait, Snape nous a convoqué pour nous gronder Lyra et moi. Parce que nous avons loupé son cours. Je lui ai alors dis ses quatre vérités et ça ne lui a pas plus. Alors, il m'a mis une gifle.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Mais Lyra m'a défendu et nous sommes partis sans se retourner.

- Je vois. Tu en pince toujours pour lui, malgré votre altercation ?

- Oui !

- Faut que tu consulte là !

- Je crois !

- (2) : Encore lui ! Mais il poursuit mon perso ma parole ! Je suis sur que vous aviez deviné de qui il s'agissait avant que je ne le dise ?

- (3) : Il entend quoi par-là ? Comme si le mot d'une moldu pouvait lui être intéressant ! Comment ça c'était ironique ? et disait l'inverse de la réalité ?

- (4) : Qui a crié Dumbledore dans la salle ? Je sais qu'il partout où on ne l'attend pas mais là non ! Quoique ?

- (5) : Comme si on ne se doutait pas de l'endroit où elle allait ? Qui est les yeux de Hogwarts ? En tout cas, elle me fait peur avec un sourire sur les lèvres !

- (6) : Si quelqu'un trouve de quoi il parle, je lui tire mon chapeau ! Car ça voudrait dire qu'il connaît l'histoire et la fin !

- (7) : Mais quel terrible secret sa Mère a pu lui dévoiler pour que notre Liz soit à coté de ses chaussures.

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous à plu et la suite je ne sais pas quand. Une petite review et vous pourrez me quitter.

Phénix Vela Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les masques tombent.**

Liz se dirigeait vers les cachots. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua. Là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître la terrible professeur de potion dans l'encadrement.

- Je constate que vous êtes à l'heure, Miss Prestown. Veuillez entrer et vous asseoir. Siffla-t-il.

Liz entra et fit ce que Snape lui dit.

- Excusez ma curiosité ! Mais en quoi consistera ma retenue ?

- Nous discuterons simplement.

- Pardon ?

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Miss Prestown. Vous avez parfaitement compris ! Sur cette phrase le professeur Snape s'assit en face de Liz.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Severus à son élève.

- Non-merci ! _Pour qu'il mette du Veritaserum dans mon verre ! Puis quoi encore ?_

- Je tenais à m'excuser de mon attitude envers vous et Miss Frangen ce matin.

- Vraiment ? Si vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner si facilement, c'est mal me connaître. Je suis plutôt très rancunière.

- Je me doutais de votre réponse.

- Vous avez de la chance alors ! Beaucoup de gens tueraient pour connaître le fond de ma pensée !

- Intéressant ! Et qui ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi insolente ! Pourrais-je connaître le nom des personnes, qui étaient avec vous dans la Grande Salle ?

- Pardon ?

- Je parle des deux hommes et de la femme, qui étaient avec vous.

- Cela requiert de ma vie privée ! Vous n'avez pas à le savoir !

- Si. Je connais la famille de la plupart de mes élèves, moldus compris. Je tiens qu'il en soit de même avec vous !

- Pour un espion au service de l'Ordre, vous n'êtes pas très observateurs ? Tout le monde savait de qui ils s'agissaient mais vous non ? Cela me surprend !

- Que venez vous de dire ?

- Que vous n'étiez pas observateur !

- Non ! Votre première phrase !

Liz réfléchit un instant. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle ouvrit des yeux rond en se souvenant de sa phrase.

_Oups ! J'ai dit une bêtise, là ! Moi et mon sens de la repartie !_

- Vous parlez de la partit où je dis que vous êtes espion ?

- Comment le savez vous ?

- Grâces aux livres, Professeur ! D'ailleurs, tout les moldus doivent le savoir.

Snape resta pensif un instant.

- Je vois ! Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Je constate que vous manier à la perfection le sarcasme et l'ironie.

- J'ai eu huit ans d'entraînement pour les perfectionner. Heureuse de constater, qu'elles ont servi.

- Votre réponse ? Sachez que je ne tolérerais aucun refus. Je connais beaucoup de moyen pour connaître un secret !

- Comme la Legimancie ou le Veritaserum ?

- Vos connaissances sont impressionnantes.

- Merci. Comme je n'ai pas envie de vous voir fouiller dans ma tête, je vais vous donner l'identité de ses personnes. Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face de moi, étaient mon Père Sir Thomas James Alexander Prestown et de ma Mère Lady Freya Irina Prestown.

- Votre Mère possède un nom plus court !

- C'est à cause de son nom de jeune fille !

- Qui est ?

- Désolé mais je ne le connais pas. Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire du fait que je n'ai plus de famille de son coté. La personne qui se trouvait à coté de moi, était le cousin de ma Mère et mon Parrain, Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake.

A ce nom, Snape fixa intensément notre amie.

- Avant que votre cerveau ne parte dans d'innombrable suppositions, je tiens à vous signaler que ces trois personnes sont moldus.

- Bien. Votre potion était presque parfaite à mon cours.

- Vraiment !

- Il est dommage que vous soyez moldu ! Vous auriez fait une excellente sorcière !

- Merci. Je suis sur que vous brûler d'envie de savoir ce que je sais à propos de l'Ordre ?

- Oui et non ! En fait ce qui m'intéresse, c'est savoir ce que vous savez de moi ?

- Beaucoup de chose, Professeur. Mais si vous voulez savoir, il vous suffit de lire les livres de J.K.Rowling.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en de futile activité !

- Soit ! Je crois qu'il reste une demi-heure de retenue ! Que faisons-nous ?

- Ce que vous allez faire, Miss Prestown ? J'ai des copies à corriger pendant ce temps lisez ce livre !

Liz pris le livre et resta stupéfaite devant celui-ci.

_J'en reviens pas ! Il me laisse lire son livre de potion de sixième année ? Il est fou ! Je pourrais m'en servir à des fins peu reluisantes ?_

- Professeur ? Vous êtes sur que vous voulez que j'étudie ce livre ?

- Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas avec ce livre ?

- Non, tout va bien. Mais ce livre peu être dangereux !

- Pourquoi cela ? Fit Snape en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_Merde ! Je suis tombée dans son piège ! Il me l'a donner pour savoir ce que je savais sur lui !_

- Très intelligent de votre part !

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! Ce livre n'est dangereux que pour celui qui l'utilise !

- Je ne pense pas ! Il est dangereux aux yeux de tous. Je vous le rends, Mr le Prince de Sang Mêlé. Dit elle tout en lui tendant le livre.

- Cela me gène de constater que vous en savez beaucoup sur moi. Et que pour ma part, je ne sais rien de vous ?

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Cette aura de mystère qui m'entoure ! Même ma famille ne me connaît pas !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un en face de l'autre se fixant du regard. Quand Snape rompit le contact.

- J'ai été surpris de vous voir à Hogwarts. Dite moi, votre venu chez Miss Granger était-elle du au hasard ?

- A votre avis ?

- Je pense que non !

- Bravo ! Vous venez de remonter dans mon estime

- Heureux de l'apprendre. Je crois que votre retenue touche à sa fin. Vous pouvez disposer et tachez de ne plus venir me revoir.

- J'essayerais, Professeur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Miss Prestown.

Snape referma la porte derrière son élève. A peine fut elle partie, que celui-ci se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. (1)

Pendant ce temps Liz marchait tranquillement en direction de son dortoir. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle remarqua une lettre posée sur son oreiller. Celle-ci portait l'écriture de son Parrain.

_Cher Lisandra,_

_Je suis heureux de constater que tu ne m'as pas chassé de ta vie. Car si tu lis cette lette, c'est que ta Mère t'a révélé tes origines mais aussi ma véritable identité. Et que malgré cela, tu continue à me considérer comme ton Parrain. Je sais que nos opinions divergeront et que tu ne suivras pas mes idées. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Du moment que tu es près de moi. Ta Mère non plus ne participe pas. Elle reste en tant que spectatrice et j'aimerais que tu joue aussi ce rôle ! Si tu le souhaites ? Jamais, je ne te forcerais à choisir un camp. Mais je serais attrister de te voir me tourner le dos. En attendant de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je te souhaite un agréable séjour en ces lieux._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake._

_PS : Cette information te sera forte utile ! Ton amie Lyra est née le 6 Septembre 1987. _

Liz sourit et commença à réfléchir à la question avant de se coucher.

* * *

Nous étions le 4 Septembre, Liz attendait Lyra avant de se rendre à la Grande salle.

- Salut, Liz !

- Salut ! Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien.

- Ta retenue n'a pas été trop horrible, j'espère ?

- Non. Elle était normal.

- Ah !

- Au fait, Lyra ! Je ne pourrais pas assister au cours ce matin, je dois régler une affaire urgente. En plus, je ne peux t'accompagner à la grande salle.

- T'inquiète ! Je le dirais à Nèlia et Angie. Va régler ton affaire si urgente !

- Merci. Dit-elle tout en partant en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Liz arriva enfin devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée.

_Quel mot de passe peut bien garder la porte d'entrée ?_

- Moldu.

La gargouille s'ouvrit instantanément.

_Je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour !_

Liz monta les marches et toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! Fit une voix.

Liz entra et vit que le directeur n'était pas seul.

- Avancez, Miss Prestown ! Vous reconnaissez, Mr Thomas Salinger ? ( Petit clin d'œil a la pieuvre du désert !)

- Oui. Enchanté, Mr Salinger !

- Moi de même, Miss Prestown.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- J'ai un service à vous demander ! Voilà, j'ai malencontreusement cassé ma baguette et il m'en faudrait une nouvelle. Je voulais savoir s'il serait possible d'aller sur le chemin de traverse ce matin ?

- Et bien, cette affaire est très ennuyante. Car sans baguette, vous ne pouvez assister au cours !

- Deux de mes aurors pourraient accompagner, Miss Prestown au Chemin de Traverse. Proposa Salinger.

- Oui. C'est une idée ! Si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient, Miss ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde ! J'en serais même ravie !

- Bien. Voilà qui est réglé.

- Les deux aurors vous attendront dans le parc une fois sortit d'ici. Dit Thomas.

- Encore, merci !

- Mais de rien !

Liz descendit vers le parc. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigeât en direction de deux hommes, qui attnedaient près de la grille du château.

- Miss Prestown ? Firent les deux hommes en cœur.

- Oui. Bonjour, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy !

- Alors Sirius avait raison ! Vous êtes bien à Hogwarts ! Fit Harry.

- Oui. Ravie de l'être en plus !

- Votre présence chez Miss Granger était une coïncidence ?

- Peut être bien qu'oui et peut être bien que non ! Qui sait, Mr Malfoy ?

- Je vois ! Dit celui-ci tout en reniflant.

- Serpentard ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur mon uniforme !

- Intéressant ! Fit Draco.

- Bien que cette discussion soit passionnante ! Je pense que nous avons des courses à faire ?

- Oui. Allons y, Miss Prestown !

- Appelez moi, Liz !

- Soit.

Liz partit en transplanant avec les deux aurors. Arrivée au chemin de traverse, Liz sourit.

- Je dois aller chez Gringotts. Attendez-moi devant !

- D'accord ! Fit Harry.

Liz entra dans la banque et se dirigeât vers un comptoir.

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais ouvrir le compte de Miss Phoewingon Dragenix, s'il vous plait ?

- Avez vous la clé ?

Liz sortit son médaillon et le montra.

- Bien. Voulez vous me suivre, Mademoiselle !

Elle arriva devant un coffre. Là, le gobelin lui dit de reculer pendant qu'il ouvrait le coffre à l'aide de son doigt.

- Voilà ! Je viendrai vous rechercher dans un quart d'heure.

- Merci.

Liz entra dans le coffre. Celui-Ci etait très vaste.

_Tient cette malle porte mon nom ! D'ailleurs tous les objets présent porte mon nom ! Voyons ! Alors une bourse avec de l'argent pour ma nouvelle baguette. Et cette male contenant mes affaires d'après Mère. Voilà, j'ai tout._

- Vous êtes prête ? Demanda le gobelin qui etait revenu.

- Oui. Mais pourriez vous m'aider à rétrécir cette malle pour que je puisse la transporter ?

- Bien sur.

Une fois fait. Liz sortit de la banque et alla rejoindre ses deux chaperons.

- Voilà ! J'ai ce qu'il ma faut ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller chez Ollivander.

- Bien. Allons y alors.

Liz entra dans la boutique, après avoir laisser les deux aurors devant l'entrée.

- Tiens, tiens, Miss Prestown. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Et bien, il me faudrait une nouvelle baguette. Mais pas une de celle fabriquer pour les moldus.

- Je vois. Mais je vais quand même vous en faire tester une.

Ollivander lui tendit une baguette, quand Liz l'essaya la plupart des baguettes présentent se retrouvèrent par terre.

- Bien. Je vois d'où vient le problème. Je constate que vous aviez raison.

Liz venait d'essayer une dizaine de baguette, quand il lui en présenta une nouvelle.

- Essayez pour voir.

Liz l'essaya et un halo blanc l'entoura.

- Parfait ! Mais étrange !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette baguette appartenait à un sorcier, qui réalisa de grande chose. Je pensais ne jamais la vendre !

- Mais je croyais que la baguette choisissait son propriétaire. Or si elle à déjà appartenu à quelqu'un, je ne peux m'en servir ?

- Sauf que ce sorcier à prédit qu'une personne possédant la même aura que lui pourrait s'en servir. Depuis ce jour, cette baguette attend son propriétaire. Le nom de vos parents, Miss ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour essayer de comprendre mais cela ne sortira de cette pièce !

- Bien. Mon Père s'appelle Sir Thomas Prestown et ma Mère Lady Freya Phoewingon Dragenix. (2)

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est cette baguette, qui vous à convenue et pas une autre. Faite en bon usage.

- Bien sur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Liz sortit.

- Voilà. J'ai ma nouvelle baguette !

- Nous pouvons y aller ? Questionna Draco.

- Non, pas encore. J'aimerais que vous m'indiquiez un magasin, où je pourrais acheter un cadeau pour Lyra. C'est son anniversaire dans deux jours !

- Bien ! Suit moi, Liz ! Fit Harry.

Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans un magasin remplit d'objet.

- Ouah ! C'est impressionnant !

- Oui.

Liz fit le tour du propriétaire. Quand son regard se posa sur un ensemble de collier.

- Excusez moi ! Fit Liz à la vendeuse. Mais que représente ses colliers ?

- Ses colliers permettent à ceux qui les portes de ressentir l'état des personnes qui les portes. Voyez vous ! Lorsque l'une des boules se met à briller, le porteur de l'étoile sent que la personne représenté par cette boule est en danger.

- Comment ?

- Il suffit au porteur des pendentifs de toucher la boule de leur doigt.

- Il y a une boule au bout de chaque branche ?

- Oui. Cela veut dire que cinq personnes peuvent être protéger par le porteur.

- Mais les autres ne seront pas quand le porteur est en danger ?

- Si. Car lorsque le porteur de l'étoile sera en danger, leur boule incruster dans le pendentif brillera, si celui-ci effleure sa boule.

- Pour les autres ?

- Il suffira au porteur de toucher les autres boules pour les prévenir que quelqu'un est en danger. Alors leur boule prendra une couleur plus foncé.

- Intéressant ! Je crois que je vais l'acheter.

- Quel initiale dois-je graver au dos de chaque pendentif ?

- Pour celui en forme d'étoile avec en son centre une boule couleur lune, graver les initiales LP. Pour celui portant une boule couleur magenta, graver NS. Pour celui portant une boule couleur soleil, graver AT. Pour celui portant une boule couleur émeraude, graver LF. Pour celui portant une boule couleur améthyste, gravée SS. Pour celui portant une boule couleur cyan, graver AMS.

- Voilà ! C'est fait !

- J'aimerais que vous sépariez chaque pendentif et que vous me mettiez les initiales sur chaque paquet.

- Bien.

Liz paya et rejoignit les aurors.

- Nous pouvons y aller !

- Bien.

Ils allaient transplaner, quand un homme les percuta.

- Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez ? siffla Draco.

- Tiens, tiens, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy.

- Mr Moonlight. Fit Harry.

- Que font deux aurors sur le chemin de traverse ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ? dit Draco avec haine.

- Vraiment ! A ce moment, l'homme remarqua notre amie.

- Miss, permettez que je me présente, Anthony Moonlight.

- Lisandra Prestown, Mr. Dit elle tout en le saluant comme lui l'avait fait avec elle.

Les yeux de l'homme pétillèrent de malice.

- Un de mes proches amis vous connaît, Miss.

- Vraiment ? Liz avait détailler l'homme pendant l'échange survenu plutôt. Celui-ci etait grand. Il avait des cheveux blond mi-long et ses yeux etaient bleu. Liz connaissait cette homme pour l'avoir aperçut en compagnie de son Parrain.

- Oui. Il ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet !

- J'en suis flatté. Mais je ne suis rien à coté de lui !

- Certes ! Mais d'après lui, vous possédez un talent inimaginable ?

- Peut être ! Seul l'avenir nous le dira !

- Oui. Mais déjà dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott, vous montriez un intérêt certain pour les sortilèges.

- Comment le savez vous ?

- Je me trouvais dans la boutique quand vous discutiez avec votre ami. Vous achetiez des livres pour un échange scolaire. Cet échange consistait à faire venir des moldus à Hogwarts. Me semble-t-il ?

- C'est exact !

- Mon ami a apprécié cette découverte.

- Je n'en doute point.

- Je dois vous laissez. J'ai un rendez vous des plus important. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, Miss Prestown. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

- Moi de même, Mr Moonlight.

Le dit Moonlight partit laissant nos amis abasourdis. (3)

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous pris de discuter avec lui ? Questionna Draco

- Il me connaissait de vue. Et puis je l'ai trouvé sympathique.

- Oui. Si oublie le fait qu'il fait partit des fidèles de Lord Machiasna. Dit Harry

- Quoi ?

- Oui, vous avez entendu, Miss. Mais cela n'est rien, le fait qu'il est courant de la présence de moldus à Hogwarts, est plus inquiétant. Lord Machiasna pourrait attaqué sans prévenir. Enonça Draco.

- Je suppose que vos espions vous l'auraient dit si une attaque était à prévoir ?

Les deux aurors la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Ne faite pas cette tête là ! Vous avez parfaitement entendu !

- Au fait, de quel ami commun parlait-il ?

- Aucune idée. Beaucoup de gens ma connaissent sans me connaître.

- Ah, oui ! Alors pourquoi souriez vous à sa remarque, comme si vous connaissiez la personne en question ? Demanda Draco.

- Simple réflexe !

Sur cette échange, ils repartirent à Hogwarts. Une fois arrivée, Harry et Draco partirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, pendant que Liz allait rejoindre ses amis. Ceux-ci etaient assis près du lac.

- Salut, les filles !

- Salut Liz !

- Alors cette affaire urgente à régler, qu'était-elle ? Demanda Nèlia.

- Rien d'important !

- Arrête de mentir Liz ! Fit Angie.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Quand cessera tu de te cacher derrière un masque ?

- Tu divagues, Angie !

- Non, c'est la vérité. Je te connais, Liz. Si tu ne te caches pas alors pourquoi portes tu ces bracelets ? Pourquoi cachent-ils tes poignets ?

- Parce que je les aiment bien.

- Je suis d'accord avec Angie. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai eu affaire à trois Liz différents. Une Liz ayant les pieds sur terre, une Liz perdue dans son monde et enfin une Liz presque normal. Laquelle est la vrai ?

- Aucune des trois ! Répondit Angie. Ce sont toutes des façades !

- Liz, c'est vrai ce qu'elles disent ? questionna Lyra.

- Oui. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne me cacherai plus. Je serais enfin moi. _Merci Mère ! En me révélant notre secret, vous m'avez offert la dernière parcelle de mon âme, qui me manquait. Je suis enfin complète et en paix avec moi-même. Pensa-t-elle._

A ces paroles, Liz se leva et retira les bracelets présent autour de ses poignets. Ils tombèrent par terre marquant la fin du vie et la renaissance d'une autre.

- Je suis contente de constater que tu ne vivras plus dans le passé. Mais que tu te tournes vers l'avenir. Fit Angie

- Mais quel avenir ? Demanda Lyra.

- Notre avenir. Celui que vous m'offrez vous mes amies ! Répondit Liz.

Les quatre amies se sourirent.

- Désolé, mais je dois encore vous abandonnez. Une affaire à terminer ! On se retrouve en cours ?

- Oui ! Répondirent-elles à l'unisson à Liz.

Liz partit une nouvelle fois en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

_Espérons que Dumbledore acceptera mon idée de surprise pour Lyra. _

Liz venait d'arriver devant la salle de classe.

- Liz, alors cette affaire ? demanda Angie

- Elle est réglée. On n'a de nouveau cours de DCFM ?

- Oui.

Le professeur les fit entrée.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je sais que vous avez eu cours avec James Potter avant. Celui-ci avait eu l'amabilité de me remplacer. Etant donner que j'étais dans l'incapacité de faire cours (4). Mais vous le retrouver en cours de Duel. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer un sort assez simple. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un épouvantard ? Oui, Miss…

- Frangen, Monsieur. Un épouvantard est une créature qui prend l'apparence de notre plus grande peur.

- Bien. Dix points pour Griffondor. Nous allons tester le sort qui le repousse. Derrière moi se trouve une armoire refermant un épouventard. Vous allez passer chacun votre tour devant. Vous imaginerez comment rendre votre peur drôle. Ensuite vous prononcerez ce sortilège, _Ridikulus._ Compris ?

- Oui, professeur. Répondit la classe.

- Alors c'est partit !

Lupin ouvrit l'armoire et l'épouventard commença son travail. On vit alors que la plus grande peur d'Angie était les araignées. Celle de Nèlia était de perdre son talent artistique. Celle de Lyra était de se faire agresser par un instrument de musique. Puis vint le tour de Liz. On vit que ce dont avait le plus peur Liz était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et au regard noir. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que mépris. Liz déglutit difficilement avant de prononcer le sort. Qui transforma sa peur en une espèce de clown. Là, Liz éclata de rire. Tous les élèves étaient passés, quand Lupin referma l'armoire sur l'épouventard.

- Félicitations ! J'accorde Dix points à chaque maisons, pour ce brillant travaille. Je vous une bonne fin de journée et au prochain cours.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle. Enfin presque tous car Liz vint à la rencontre de Remus.

- Professeur ?

- Miss Prestown, comment allez vous ?

- Bien. Je voulais vous remercier. Grâces à votre cours, je viens de réussir à exorciser un de mes vieux démons. Je suis maintenant en paix et en harmonie avec moi. Encore merci.

- De rien. Mais je ne vous suis pas ?

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai compris c'est le principal ! Au revoir, Professeur.

Liz partit pour son prochain cours. Mais une personne avait entendu la conversation.

_Il faudra que j'éclaircisse ce mystère ce soir ! Pensa la personne. (5)_

La journée touchait à sa fin. Liz et Lyra se trouvait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Lyra regarda autour d'elle et vit que la salle était vide.

- Liz ?

- Oui.

- Je voudrais savoir en quoi le Professeur Lupin a pu t aider dans l'extériorisation de tes démons ?

Liz se raidit à ces paroles. (6)

- Tu as entendu ma conversation ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux t'en parler !

- Tu exagères. Je te fais part de mes tourments et de ma vie avant de te connaître. Et toi tu ne veux rien me dire. Je pensais que nous étions amies ? S'emporta Lyra.

- Nous le sommes. Mais ce que j'ai à ta dire est difficile pour moi.

- Fais moi en part. Je pourrais t'aider. Les amis sont fait pour ça ?

- Tu as raison. Promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre et de ne pas me juger ?

- Promis.

- Bien. Assis toi et écoute mon histoire alors.

* * *

- (1) : On se demande pourquoi il y va ? Pour parler des révélations de Liz ? Peut être, qui c'est ?

- (2) : Voilà, enfin le nom de jeune fille de la Mère de Liz. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Sachez que son nom possède une signification cachée. Alors une idée ?

- (3) : Quel homme mystérieux, ce Moonlight. Qui a deviné l'identité de leur ami commun ?

- (4) : Vive la pleine lune ! Pauvre Lupin ! Ca a du être dur pour lui !

- (5) : Mais qui est notre mystérieux espion ?

- (6) : Ah ! C'est Lyra ! Tu n'as pas honte d'écouter aux portes ?

Voilà, chapitre cinq terminer. Comment je suis sadique d'arrêté là ? Mais non. C'est bien comme ça ! Une petite review et vous pourrez enfin me quitter.

Phénix Vela Black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

Désolé pour le retard mais mon ordinateur est tombé en panne et j'etais en plein examen mais maintenant tout va peut être rentré dans l'ordre.

Le titre de ce chapitre fait référence à une émission célèbre qui passait sur la deux. Le concept etait de piéger des célébrités dans des situations invraisemblables et ça marchait. Si j'ai choisi se titre, c'est parce que Lyra et le corps enseignant vont s'amuser avec les nerfs de Liz et que Lyra aura la surprise de sa vie. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Surprise – Surprise.**

Liz s'asseya dans un fauteuil en face de Lyra. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Lyra regarda son amie, celle-ci avait l'air anxieuse mais elle devait savoir pour pouvoir l'aider.

- Liz ?

- Oui, Lyra. Je vais te raconter ma vie mais ne m'interromps surtout pas ?

Lyra fit oui de la tête.

- Je suis née le 03 Juin 1985 dans une ville de France dans les Ardennes. Jusqu'à mes dix ans, la vie était parfaite. Je vivais entourer de mes parents, mon Parrain ainsi que mes amis. Mais j'allais apprendre à mes dépends que ceci n'etait qu'une façade. Arrivé à mes onze ans, je changeais de stade. Je passais de la primaire au collège. J'etais fière et heureuse. J'allais bientôt déchanter. Une personne que je considérais comme mon amie me montra son vrai visage. Elle commença à devenir odieuse avec moi et à me détester. Cette personne tu l'as vu.

Lyra regarda Liz sans comprendre.

- C'etait la personne représentée par ma plus grande peur. J'ai passé quatre années horribles à subir leurs sarcasmes et leur insultes. Je suis tombé en dépression à l'âge de douze ans. Puis ça s'est amélioré vers la fin de mes années de collège. Je m'etais faite de nouvelles amies fidèle et j'avais fait la paix avec moi-même. De plus, je ne voyais plus Célia. Donc tout allait pour le mieux.

Puis mes années de lycée arrivèrent. L'époque de mes quinze ans a été la meilleure. J'etais entourée de mes amies les plus proche. Mais arriver à mes seize ans, tout se dégrada. Je me retrouvais dans une classe de vingt élèves avec Célia. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retourner la classe contre moi. Bien évidemment mes parents ne voyaient rien de mon état, pour eux c'etait normal et passager. Mes autres amies ne me comprenaient pas en plus elles etaient amies avec Célia.

Tout s'effondra à mes dix-sept ans bien que je sois séparé de Célia. Le mal etait fait et tout le monde me détestait. Une petite Prestown choyée de tous et ayant la belle vie. Miss Je sais tout. Je me plongeais dans les études, ma solitude et mon monde imaginaire. Puis vint la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, le garçon que j'aimais s'etait joué de moi. Il avait fait un pari avec ses copains et l'avait réussi.

Lyra retint une exclamation en comprenant sa phrase.

- Je déprimais encore plus et après les examens, je commis l'irréparable. C'etait le mois de Juillet lorsque je pris ma décision. J'avais déjà fait quatre tentatives, toutes avortées par l'intervention in extremis d'un proche. Mais cette fois je réussis. C'est mon Parrain qui me trouva. Il venait voir mes parents lorsqu'il vint me voir dans ma chambre. Il me vit gisant sur mon lit les veines ouvertes. Mes draps blancs etaient maculés de mon sang. Je me retrouvais à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

Une fois sortit mes parents m'emmenèrent voir un psychanalyste mais cela empira les choses. Je faillis rechuter. Il fallut l'intervention in extremis de mon Parrain pour ne pas avoir recours à la solution finale. Là, il me promit d'être toujours là pour moi et il devint mon confident. Je commençais à retrouver le sourire. Mon Parrain m'écoutait et m'aidait, mon Père me protégeait et ma Mère m'aimait.

Puis j'ai rencontré Angie. Elle devint ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. Sans elle je suis perdue. Grâces à elle et à mes nouveaux amis, j'ai retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre. Mes parents m'ont aussi offert un chat, qui me consolait dans les moments durs. Ma petite boule de poil de réconfort.

Liz se retourna vers Lyra, ses yeux etaient humides et un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lyra resta un moment surpris car jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Liz, qui semblait si forte, si joyeuse, si gentille, puisse un jour avoir subit l'humiliation, le dégoût, la haine, la déception et avoir faillit mourir en mettant fin à ses jours. A cet instant, elle réalisa que Liz avait subit bien pire qu'elle et que sa vie à l'orphelinat n'etait pas si dur. Elle comprit qu'une famille n'etait pas tout mais que l'amour etait le plus important.

- Je suis désolée, Liz ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser !

- Tu ne m'as pas blessé. Au contraire tu m'as libéré.

- Les bracelets que tu portais depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

- Me permettais de cacher mes cicatrices.

Lyra vit les marques sur ses poignets. Elles avaient la forme d'une croix. Une marque partait dans le sens de la longueur en suivant la veine et une autre entourait le poignet.

- Le médecin m'a dit que je les avais ouvertes dans le bon sens.

- Parce qu'il y a un sens ?

- Faut croire ! Je ne conseille à personne de le faire. Car c'est extrêmement douloureux.

- Le mieux c'est de ne pas le faire.

- Mais il est toujours difficile de ne pas essayer. Je crois que nous devrions aller coucher.

- Oui.

Elles partirent dans leur dortoir. Là, Lyra s'endormit en pensant au récit de Liz.

* * *

La journée commençait sous un soleil radieux. Liz attendait patiemment Lyra dans la salle commune tout en regardant le parc de Hogwarts.

- Salut Liz ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. Fit-elle à son amie. Mais celle-ci remarqua des cernes sous les yeux rougis de son amie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Si on allait rejoindre Angie et Nèlia ?

- D'accord.

Elles partirent en direction de la grande salle. Liz remarqua qu'Angie et Nèlia etaient déjà à la table de Griffondor. Elle s'approcha d'elles et s'assit pour leur parler. Pendant ce temps, Lyra partit s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard.

- Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui mais que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence ?

- Je voulais vous informer que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Lyra. De ce fait, le directeur a prévu une sortie à Pré au Lard ce matin pour pouvoir effectuer nos achats.

- Génial ! S'exclama Nèlia.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà un cadeau ? Demanda Angie.

- Oui. Je l'ai acheté hier. Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre ma table.

Au moment où Liz se lavait, Angie lui attrapa son bras.

- Liz n'oublie pas que je suis ton amie et que tu peux toujours compter sur moi et tout me dire. Dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

- T'inquiète, je vais bien ! J'ai seulement fait un retour dans le passé avec Lyra hier. Alors, il reste des traces.

- Je vois. Bonne journée. Fit-elle en lui lançant un sourire par lequel elle répondit faiblement.

Elle partit ensuite en direction de sa table sous le regard d'un homme, qui avait aussi remarqué le trouble de Liz. (1)

- Bonjour Liz !

- Bonjour Salem ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je te présente mon amie, Alicia Moonligth. Elle est aussi élève en septième année.

- Tu es la fille d'Anthony Moonlight ?

- Oui. Tu connais mon Père ?

- Je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse hier. Nous avions une connaissance commune, alors nous avons discuté un petit moment.

- Il est rare de voir Père discuter avec une moldue !

- Les gens peuvent changer. Puis notre ami commun y est pour quelque chose. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me presse Lisandra Prestown. Mes amis m'appellent Liz. Dit-elle en tendant sa main à Alicia.

Alicia eu un sourire à l'entente du nom de Liz.

- Enchantée, Liz ! Ravie d'être ton amie. Répondit-elle tout en lui serrant la main.

Pendant cet échange, Salem et Lyra les avaient regardés bizarrement. Mais ils auraient mieux fait de regarder leurs mains car alors ils auraient remarqué un échange de flux magique, qui scellait leur amitié. Détail qui n'échappa pas à un certain professeur.

- Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Questionna Salem.

- Nous ne savons pas trop. Suivre les cours sûrement ! Dit Lyra.

A ce moment le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- Jeunes gens ! Je tiens à informer nos invités moldus, qu'ils bénéficient d'une matinée à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui même. Ceci est du à la demande explicite d'une de ces invités. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Tous les moldus commençaient à chuchoter entre eux pour savoir qui avait pu faire une telle demande.

- Je trouve cette idée sympa ! Mais je me demande qui a eu l'idée ? Fit Lyra.

- Une personne qui avait besoin de liberté ! Emit Liz. (2)

- Peut être.

- Je dois vous laisser. J'ai une affaire à régler avant la sortie.

- Je t'accompagne, Liz. (3)

Les deux jeunes filles partirent ensemble. Elles se dirigeaient en direction de la volière.

- Je me doutais de ton lieu de rendez-vous.

- Perspicace ! Pourquoi m'accompagnes-tu ?

- Perce que tu vas avoir besoin d'un hibou pour envoyer ta lettre à la personne souhaitée. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'ami commun entre toi et mon Père ?

- Oui. Mais je dois rajouter un mot sur la lettre.

- Fait le grâce à la magie. Cela n'abîmera pas la lettre.

- Tu as raison. Liz sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège.

- Pour une moldue, tu connais beaucoup de sort ?

- Disons que j'ai reçu un certain nombre de livres sur le sujet et que je ne suis pas si moldu !

- Intéressant !

- Ne t'excite pas ! Il est au courant puisque c'est grâce à lui.

- Qu'elle est ton lien avec lui ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi et que tu as l'air importante à ses yeux. Du moins d'après ce que mon Père sait.

- Il s'agit de mon Parrain, Alicia.

Alicia s'arrêta nette et regarda Liz avec des yeux ébahis.

- Tu… tu…

- Je suis effectivement sa filleule et fait parti de sa famille.

- J'en reviens pas que je parle avec sa filleule !

- Remet-toi en, s'il te plait !

Arrivé à la volière, Liz accrocha sa lettre sur la patte du hibou d'Alicia.

- T'inquiète, il est habitué à envoyer des lettres à cette adresse.

Une fois le hibou partit, elles repartirent en direction de la grande salle.

- Liz, tu tombes bien ! On attendait plus que toi pour aller à Pré au Lard.

- Je suis là ! Au fait, je vous présente une amie Alicia Moonlight. Alicia voici mes amies, Angelina Trapford et Nèlia Steven.

- Enchantée ! Je dois vous laisser, les cours commencent. Bye.

- Bye. Si on allait à cette sortie maintenant.

Liz et ses amies partirent en direction de Pré au Lard en compagnie des autres élèves et quelques aurors chargés de leur protection.

Apres cette sortie, la journée se passa calmement entre les différents cours.

* * *

Nous étions le samedi 6 Septembre, la journée etait radieuse. Liz descendit du dortoir pour attendre Lyra dans la salle commune. Là, une jeune fille l'attendait avec une lettre.

- Alicia !

- Liz ! J'ai reçu cela ce matin dans mon dortoir. Dit-elle tout en lui tendant une lettre.

Liz l'a prit et commença sa lecture.

- Je vois ! Tu es donc chargé de ma protection. De ce fait, tu dois me suivre partout où j'irais ?

- Oui. Mais les élèves de Serpentard et des autres Maisons adhérents à notre étique devront sûrement aussi te protéger et te surveiller de loin. Je suis chargé de ta protection rapprochée.

- Bien ! Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai choisi cette voie ?

- Parce que tu as eu vent de la vérité et que tu as décidé d'agir ?

- Malheureusement ! (4)

- Salut les filles ! Cria Lyra.

- Salut !

- Nous faisons quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Nous rejoignons Nélia et Angie puis nous allons dans le parc de Hogwarts.

Les trois jeunes filles partirent en direction de la grande salle. Une fois arrivée , elles se dirigèrent vers Nèlia et Angie.

- Salut vous deux !

- Salut !

- Nous avons décidé d'aller dans le parc ce matin. Dit une Liz gênée sous les regards insistants de certaines personnes.

- Bonne idée. Nous vous suivons.

Les cinq jeunes filles partirent en direction du parc. Elles s'assirent sur un coin d'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Nous faisons quoi maintenant ? Questionna Lyra.

Les quatre autres jeunes filles se regardèrent et d'une même voie crièrent.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Lyra !

Lyra qui ne s'y attendait pas, commença à pleurer.

- Lyra ne pleure pas ! C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, alors tu dois sourie. Dit Liz.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise.

- Ce n'est pas finit ! Nous avons des cadeaux pour toi. Fit Angie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Voici mon cadeau. Dit Angie

Lyra l'ouvrit et découvrit une boite de couleur noire incrustée de pierres de couleurs vertes et argents. Elle souleva le couvercle et une douce mélodie s'en échappa.

- Angie, ton cadeau est magnifique.

- Attends. Ce n'est pas une simple boite à musique. D'après le vendeur, il y a plus de 300 mélodies dedans et tu peux enregistrer tes propres chants ou mélodies. Comme tu aimes la musique, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

- Tu as eu raison. Merci.

- Voici le mien, Lyra. Dit-Nèlia.

Lyra ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un magnifique album photo accompagné de l'appareil et du matériel pour les développer.

- C'est un appareil sorcier. Quand tu développeras les photos, les personnages bougeront. Tu pourras alors les mettre dans l'album.

- Merci, Nèlia !

- Tiens voici le mien. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'ai eu un délai très cours pour le trouver. Fit-Alicia.

Lyra ouvrit et découvrit un livre en cuir bleu nuit marqué dessus en lettre argent " Journal de Lyra Frangen ".

- C'est un journal dans lequel tu pourras mettre tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

- Merci, Alicia.

- Voici le mien. Il se compose de plusieurs partis donc vous avez chacun une partie. Je suis désolé Alicia mais je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Lyra ouvrit et découvrit un pendentif incrusté d'une boule couleur émeraude avec ses initiales derrière. Angie et Nèlia firent le même découverte.

- Chacun de vos pendentifs est relié au mien. Je porte un pendentif en forme d'étoile. Au bout de chaque branche, il y a une boule qui représente les cinq pendentifs dont trois sont les vôtres. Quand vous serez en danger, il vous suffira d'effleurer la boule pour que nous en soyons avertis. De même pour moi.

- Liz, c'est magnifique.

- Qui sont les deus autres propriétaires ? Demanda Nèlia.

- L'un est pour mon Parrain et l'autre… pour quelqu'un de particulier. Répondit Liz en rougissant.

Lyra attrapa les deux pendentifs restant et regarda les initiales. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la lecture. Elle rendit le pendentif pour le Parrain à Liz et partit en direction de château.

- Non, Lyra. Ne vas pas lui donner !

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle le donne ? De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Nèlia.

Liz baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Non, ne me dis pas que c'est à la personne que je pense ? Fit- Angie.

- Si. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aurait.

Angie regarda Liz tout en secouant la tête en signe de fatalité.

- Je me demande qu'elle sera sa réaction ? Pensa Angie à haute voix.

C'est sur cette pensée que Lyra arriva un sourire au lèvre.

- Vous allez bien ? Fit-elle innocemment.

- Lyra, je vais te tuer. Dit Liz avec rage.

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer le jour de mon anniversaire. Surtout qu'en plus, il a accepté ton pendentif.

- Quoi ? S'exclama une Liz abasourdie.

- Tu as bien entendu. Au début, il etait surpris de me voir devant sa porte. Puis je lui ai expliqué le motif de ma visite. Une fois fait, il a accepté tout naturellement le pendentif.

- On peut savoir de qui vous parlez ? Questionna Alicia.

- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Sue le pendentif, il y avait les initiales SS. Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de Severus Snape.

- Tu as mis les initiales du Professeur Snape sur un des pendentifs. Pourquoi ?

- Ca non plus tu ne lui as pas dit ? En fait, Liz est amoureuse de Snape.

- Ma vie affective ne regarde que moi, Lyre ! Siffla Liz.

- Excuse-moi. Je voulais bien faire.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu m'as retiré une épine du pied. Si tu ne l'avis pas fiat, je ne lui aurais jamais donné. Il serait resté dans mes affaires.

- Alors qu'est ce que l'on dit ?

- Merci Lyra. (5)

- Nous faisons quoi cet après-midi ? Demanda Nèlia.

- Surprise ! Répondit Liz avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Les cinq jeunes filles partirent en direction de la grande salle après cet échange. Une fois entrée, Nèlia et Angie allèrent s'asseoir à leur table en saluant les trois jeunes filles.

Lorsque Liz s'asseya à sa table avec Lyra et Alicia, celle-ci etait d'humeur joyeuse.

- Je constate que tu es plus heureuse qu'hier ! Constata Salem.

- Disons que j'ai des milliers de raisons d'être heureuse aujourd'hui.

- Comme quoi ?

- Elle ne te le dira pas mais moi oui ! S'exclama Lyra.

- Lyra !

- Vois tu, mon cher Salem. Notre chère Liz m'a gentiment offert un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Et dans ce cadeau, il y avait un pendentif avec les initiales SS. Je suis alors partie donner ce pendentif à la personne concernée. Personne qui l'accepta avec plaisir. C'est pouquoi Liz est heureuse.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, Lyra !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je me réjouis à l'avance de la journée que nous allons passer.

Les trois personnes présentes regardèrent Liz avec étonnement. Ce qui fit rire Liz. Un rire dès plus cristallin et doux qui charma les personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Vous avez un très joli rire, Miss Prestown. Siffla une personne à Liz.

Liz arrêta immédiatement de rire et se retourna pour se retrouver en contact avec deux onyx brillant. Liz baissa instinctivement les yeux et ceux-ci rencontrèrent le pendentif présent au cou du professeur. Elle sourit intérieurement et cela se refléta dans ces yeux.

- Merci, Professeur !

- Le plaisir fut pour moi, Miss Prestown !

Il partit ensuite de la grande salle sous le regard de Liz et ses amis.

- Heureuse ? Objecta Lyra.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Mais non. Tu vas m'aimer !

- Tu rêve ! Siffla Liz.

A ces paroles, les quatre jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Ensuite le déjeuner fut servis. Une fois le repas terminé, Liz donna rendez-vous à ses amies dans le hall.

- Que faisons-nous ma chère ? Demanda Nèlia

- Nous continuons notre journée dans le Londres moldu.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Questionne Alicia.

- Non, j'ai eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore. C'est pour l'anniversaire de Lyra. Nous serons accompagnés d'aurors pour la sortie. D'ailleurs, ils doivent nous attendre devant les grilles de l'école. Nous y allons ?

Les quatre jeunes files acquiescèrent à la proposition de leur amie. Elles partirent en direction de la grille et virent que deux aurors les attendaient.

- Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, bonjour ! Fit Liz.

- Miss Prestown !

- Je vous présente Lyra Frangen, Angelina Trapford, Nèlia Steven et Alicia Moonlight, les amies qui m'accompagnent pour cette sorite.

A cet instant, une colombe se posa sur l'épaule de Liz. (6)

- Cette colombe permettra de vous suivre et de vous protéger. Fit Harry.

- Bien. Dit Liz. Nous devrions y aller.

Tout le monde acquiesça et cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu.

- Nous allons faire du shopping ! S'extasia Liz.

- Mais…

- Stop ! Tous vos achats seront à mes frais. Donc profitez-en !

Les quatre jeunes filles approuvèrent et partirent faire leur achat.

Liz quitta le groupe un moment pour entrer dans un magasin spécial, la colombe toujours sur son épaule. Le vendeur sourit en voyant Liz et partit dans l'arrière boutique. Là, il revint avec plusieurs sac. Liz les prit et parti après l'avoir saluer. Elle retrouva le petit groupe. La journée se déroula dans le calme. Il etait presque sept heure quand les filles questionnèrent Liz sur la suite du programme.

- Maintenant, nous allons chez mon Parrain pour continuer la soirée. Car j'ai une autre surprise.

Tout le monde aquiesça et suivit Liz. Ils arrivèrent devant un manoir Là, ils frappèrent à la porte. Un homme leur ouvrit et les dirigèrent vers le salon. A ce moment, le Parrain de Liz arriva.

- Liz, quel plaisir de te voir !

- Moi de même. Je te présente mes amies que tu connais ainsi que Alicia Monnlight et les aurors qui nous accompagnent, Mr Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

- Enchantée ! Fit-il tout en regardant Alicia avec une leur de malice dans les yeux et un regard suspicieux pour les deux aurors. Je me présente Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake.

A ce nom, les aurors ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique d couper là mais je trouve ça mieux. La suite peut être bientôt.

1: Je sur que vous savait qui observe notre Liz ?

2: Qu'elle fout cul ! C'est elle qui a fait la demande et elle ne le dit même pas !

3: Mais qui est ce ? Je suis sur que vous ne pensiez pas à elle ?

4: Liz file un mauvais coton là ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

5: Pourquoi il faut que tu te mêle de tout Lyra ? Tu pourrais laisser Liz tranquille et être moins curieuse et plus respectueuse de sa vie privée, non ?

6: Petit clin d'œil à la Pieuvre du Désert ! Elle sera de qui il s'agit !

Bye et à plus.

Phénix Vela Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

Voici la suite Désolée pour le retard mais mes examens s'intensifient et les stages aussi. Donc, j'ai un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts. Puis, j'ai eu le problème de la page blanche. Ce chapitre sera basé sur les pensées de deux de nos protagonistes. Trouverez vous lesquels avant leur apparition ?

Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long de la série ! Et à la fin, il sent le lemon ! J'espère que cela ravie mes lecteurs et lectrices.

D'ailleurs, je vous préviens que j'offre un one-shot yaoi à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices si cette fic atteint les 40 reviews. Le couple du slash yaoi sera fait en fonction du public mais il me faut Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors tous à vos souris et faite explosé mon nombre de reviews ! Même si la même personne review pour plusieurs chapitres j'accepte.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Voyage Intérieur.**

Liz était heureuse de voir l'effet du nom de son parrain sur les deux aurors et Alicia.

- Si tu nous faisais visiter ton manoir ?

- Avec plaisir.

Lord Machiavelian Snake fit visiter son manoir. Ensuite, Liz emmena ses amies dans la chambre qu'elle occupe lorsqu'elle rend visite à son parrain.

- Voici ma chambre !

- Ouah ! Liz, elle est magnifique ! Fit Lyra.

- Nous faisons quoi maintenant ? Demanda Nélia.

- Nous mangeons ici tout en se préparant pour ce soir.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Nous sortons en boîte ! S'extasia Liz.

Les quatre jeunes filles regardèrent Liz avec des yeux ébahies.

- Liz, tu es sur ? Demanda Lyra.

- Certaine. Dumbledore m'a donné son accord et nos deux chaperons nous suivent.

Alicia rit à cette phrase ainsi que les autres filles.

- Si on s'occupait de notre tenue ! Fit Liz.

Les filles acquiescèrent. Chacune partirent se préparer de leur coté.

Pendant ce temps, Liz descendit rendre visite à son parrain. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec les deux aurors.

- Excusez-moi ! Puis-je vous emprunter mon Parrain pendant deux petite seconde ?

- Bien sur, Miss Prestown. Repondit Harry.

Liz partit avec son Parrain en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Désolé pour les aurors !

- Ne le soit pas ! Leur présence ne me gêne pas et de plus ils ne se doutent de rien. (1)

- Bien.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- Je dois sortir faire une chose qui me tient à cœur depuis la révélation de mère. Alors si tu pouvais occuper mes amies et les aurors pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon absence ?

- Bien sur. Puis-je connaître cette chose importante ?

- Non mais tu le sauras à mon retour.

Sur ce, Liz sortit du manoir laissant son Parrain sur une interrogation.

* * *

POV Severus :

_Snape maudissait cette journée. Pourtant celle-ci avait débuté comme dans un rêve. Tout d'abord Miss Frangen était venue frapper à ses appartements pour lui remettre un pendentif de la part de Lisandra. Ce qui l'avait réjoui au plus au point ! Ensuite, il avait entendu le son le plus doux et merveilleux à ses oreilles, en la personne du rire de Miss Prestown. Il lui avait parlé un peu et elle lui avait souri surtout quand elle vit le pendentif. Mais voilà, il fallut qu'au moment où il sorte chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt interdite pour ses potions, qu'il l'aperçoive en compagnie de Potter et Malfoy se dirigé vers les grilles de Hogwarts pour ensuite disparaître de son champ de vision. Et maintenant, il déambulait dans les couloirs tout en fusillant du regard tous les malheureux qu'il croisait, tout cela parce que sa lumière avait quitté Hogwarts pour la journée. (2)_

_Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre. C'était chez Miss Granger ! Il avait sentit un sentiment de joie l'envahir lorsque ses yeux c'était posé sur elle. Non seulement, elle était belle mais elle dégageait une aura de mystère surprenante. Puis elle est arrivée à Hogwarts, il crut son cœur explosé tant cette nouvelle le ravissait. Elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, il ne put rêver mieux. Pourtant son allégresse retomba le lendemain lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle manquait son cours. Du coup, les autres moldus subirent sa colère du à sa frustration. (3) Puis, il la convoqua avec une autre élève pour la voir. Il voulait seulement lui parler mais lorsqu'il la vit si joyeuse, il ne put s'empêcher de la blessée. Il la gifla même. Mon dieu, que son cœur lui avait fait mal à ce moment. Mais elle lui résista et elle réussit à le blesser. Surtout qu'il vit qu'elle connaissait beaucoup sur lui et lui si peu d'elle. Une vrai Serpentarde et il en fut ravi. Il se souvint aussi du mot de la jeune fille que McGonagall lui avait demandé de déchiffrer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé dans ses rêves les plus fous lire tel message. Il ne savait plus quoi penser mais la retenu du soir l'y aida._

_Le jour même lorsqu'elle l'émerveilla par ses connaissances sur sa matière, il fut aux anges. Même si la jalousie s'infiltrait dans ses veines à cause de son Parrain et de leur relation proche. Mais, le soir ses craintes furent dissipées et son espoir revigoré. Mais une chose le tracassait, il se souvint du jour où elle était apparut tel un zombie dans la grande salle. Il aurait tout donné pour la consolé mais ne pouvait que l'aider et la soutenir du regard. _

_Il se souvint aussi que le soir même il reçut une convocation pour une réunion où tous les fidèles de Lord Machiasna étaient attendus. Il se rendit et il sentit la joie qu'il dégageait. Il leur annonça qu'une personne dès plus importante à ses yeux allait peut être rejoindre leur cause et que de ce fait les enfants des fidèles, étudiants à Hogwarts, recevraient une lettre leur disant de la surveiller et de la protéger. Malheureusement, il sut seulement que cette personne était étudiante à Hogwarts et qu'elle serait protégée. Mais qu'elle devait être puissante pour rendre le Lord si joyeux._

_Et ce matin, il vit sa lumière escorté par Miss Moonlight. Ce qui le surprit quand on sait que cette famille de sang pur excrète les moldus. Il eut peur pour elle mais au vu de leur regard, il sut qu'elle ne risquait rien mais pourquoi ? C'est avec cette question en tête depuis ce matin, qu'il tourne dans les couloirs. (4)_

- Ah ! Severus, j'ai appris que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien ?

- Je vais très bien, Albus. Je vous rassure.

- Pourquoi ne sortiriez vous pas ?

- Vous rigolez avec la menace qui pèse sur les élèves et les invités. Depuis l'apparition de ce mystérieux fidèle.

- Voyons, Severus. Nous pouvons assurer leur protection s'en vous. Et puis j'ai appris que Miss Prestown et ses amies étaient de sorti dans le Londres moldu ainsi que ce soir elles prévoyaient de sortir danser dans une boite moldu du nom de Bloody. Pourquoi ne feriez vous pas de même ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchirais.

- Bien. Bonne journée alors.

_M'énerve ! Maintenant je vais être obligé de sortir.

* * *

_

POV Liz :

_Mon dieu ! Cela fait une éternité que j'attends ce moment. Enfin, je vais pouvoir être moi et laisser ma vrai personnalité éclatée au grand jour. Je me demande ce que mes amies vont penser de ce changement !_

Liz entra dans un magasin.

- Bonjour. Miss Prestown, j'avais rendez-vous pour 17h00.

- Oui. Veuillez-vous asseoir ! Quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous tout de suite.

_Que le spectacle commence !_

_Jamais je ne mettais sentit aussi bien. Tous les hommes se retournent sur mon passage même les sorciers. Je m'en réjouis. Il faut dire que le changement est radical. Je pense que maintenant, il sera impossible de me confondre avec Lyra. On ne se ressemble plus. Le plus surprenant est la couleur de mes yeux, qui a changé petit à petit d'elle-même. Mais je ne m'en plains pas car j'adore. _

_Voilà, je suis de retour au manoir. Je n'ai plu qu'a trouvé mon cher Parrain. Sûrement à la bibliothèque. Gagné !_

- Salut !

- Ah, mon ange ! Comment c'est passé…

Lord Snake resta ébahie devant sa filleule. Celle-ci rit devant son expression.

- Comment me trouve-tu ?

- Tu es sublime ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en rêvais depuis toujours. Et c'était le moment idéal.

On va peut être vous éclairer sur la réaction du Parrain. Voyez-vous, Liz avait rendez-vous chez un coiffeur. Souvenez-vous, Liz avait des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleu-nuit qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses. Maintenant bien que ses cheveux soient toujours noirs avec des reflets bleu-nuit. Ceux-ci sont dégradés (Les cheveux de devant sont plus court que ceux de derrière) et elle possède désormais des mèches couleur blanche devant (un peu comme Malicia dans X-men). Ceux-ci lui arrivent toujours aux fesses. Ses yeux ne sont plus marron mais violet tirant sur le rouge. Et elle porte une tenue des plus originale composée d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut noir serrant ne comportant qu'une manche au bras gauche, le droit faisant débardeur. Le tout assortit d'un long manteau en velours noir. Liz respirait l'aristocratie et la sorcellerie.

- Bien. Fit Adam.

- Pourrais-je maintenant parler avec Lord Machiasna et non mon Parrain ?

- Parfaitement, mon ange. Approche.

A ces mots, la porte se referma sur Liz et son Parrain. (5)

Une heure plus tard, Liz sortit de la bibliothèque et partit rejoindre ses amies en haut tout en laissant son manteau dans le salon, ce qui permit de constater qu'elle portait un tatouage tribal de la bas du dos. Elle trouva ses amies dans sa chambre en train de finir de se préparer.

- Salut, les filles !

A ce moment, toute la pièce se retourna vers elle. Les quatre jeunes filles restèrent interdites devant leur amie.

- Liz, tes cheveux ! Fit Angie.

- Comme tu vois Angie, j'ai enfin réussi à avoir la coupe, que je désirais.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que j'ai changé de vie et de personnalité. Donc le moment idéal. Je suis enfin moi et pas une Liz factice.

- Bien. Dit Angie.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Nélia.

- Liz est devenu elle-même. Je ne supportais plus de voir ce masque de gaieté et cette apparence de petite fille gentille. Maintenant j'ai enfin la chance de revoir la Liz déterminé, fière, sarcastique et sournoise. Une Serpentarde et non une pale copie de Griffondor.

- Tu plaisante ! Liz n'est pas comme tu l'as décrit ! Eructa Nélia.

- Si ! Répondit Lyra. Je l'ai aperçu lors de notre entretien avec Snape. J'ai adoré la voir comme ça. Je crois que je t'ai admiré à ce moment !

- Merci, Lyra. Sache ma chère Nélia, que tout ce qu'Angie a révélé est vrai. Donc si la vrai Liz te déplait, tu peux retourner à Hogwarts et nous oublié.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer. En fait ton vrai visage me plait énormément, alors reste toi-même.

- Soit rassuré, je resterais toujours comme ça.

- Parfait. Fit Nélia.

- Et pour ton Parrain ? Questionna Angie.

- Il sait.

- Et ?

- Il a adoré le changement.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce que je veux vraiment savoir, c'est si tu as rejoint son point de vue ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, je viens d'apprendre que j'étais de nouveau célibataire. Jérôme vient de me quitter pour une autre fille et qu'il m'avait trompé avec une semaine avant notre rupture officielle. Je le déteste lui et toute sa famille. Alors, je veux aider comme toi.

- Je constate qu'une trahison peut changer la personnalité d'une personne. J'accepte mais il faudra, que tu obtiennes l'accord de mon Parrain.

- Parfait.

- Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi vous parler ? Interrogea Nélia.

- De notre orientation future. Répondit Liz.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. (6)

- Soite ! Fit Nélia.

Alicia, qui avait écouté la conversation sans intervenir, avait compris la sens caché des paroles de Liz et Angie. Elle était ravie de leur réponse.

- Je vous laisse finir votre préparation. Je serais dans le salon.

Liz descendit au salon avec Alicia, qui l'avait suivit.

- Je suis ravie de constater qu'Angie et toi suivé notre vision du monde. Au fait, j'adore ton style.

- Merci.

Une fois arrivée au salon, elle constatèrent que les deux aurors se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- Salut ! Lança Liz aux aurors.

- Bonj…

La réponse des deux aurors se perdit dans leur gorge respective.

- Ma nouvelle coupe vous surprend sûrement.

- Oui. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Questionna Malfoy.

- Pour montrer ma vrai personnalité. Je suis la descendante d'une longue lignée d'aristocrate d'Angleterre. Autant le monter ?

- Vous avez raison, Miss Prestown. Acquiesca Draco.

- Le passage chez le coiffeur n'était pas obligé. Remarqua Mr Potter.

- Si. Répondit le Parrain de Liz, qui venait d'apparaître. Il fallait, que ma filleule retrouve son prestige et sa fierté.

- Parce qu'être fier et arrogant est une bonne chose ?

- Oui, Mr Potter. Vous ne pouvez comprendre !

- Parfaitement. Vous…

- Suffit ! Hurla Snake. Vous ne connaissez pas Lady Lisandra Prestown comme je la connais. Vous ne savez rien de son passé, de sa vie. Alors ne chercher pas des arguments vains.

Harry se tut devant les remarques du Lord.

- Comme cela vous êtes une Lady, Miss Prestown ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Oui. Mais cela fait des années, que je ne porte plus se titre.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Alicia.

- Parce que je pensais ne pas le mériter. Mais je sais maintenant que cela est faux. Par conséquent, je reprends mon titre.

- Excellent ! Intervint Angie.

Les trois amies venaient de rejoindre les personnes présentent dans le salon.

- Si nous allions dîner, jeunes gens ? Fit Adam.

- Volontiers ! Dit Liz.

Toutes les personnes présentent se dirigèrent vers la salle manger pour déguster le repas du soir.

* * *

POV Severus :

_Je n'en reviens pas ! Comment ai-je pu accepter la proposition de Dumbledore ? Me voilà devant mon armoire, a essayé de trouver une tenue assortit à la situation. Je ne suis pas aller en boite depuis mon intronisation dans le cercle des fidèles du Lord. Je vais être ridicule ! Surtout que le Bloody est une boite réputé et très fréquenté. _

_Je déteste à devoir me préparer en vue de plaire. Cela prend du temps et de l'énergie inutilement. En plus, ma garde robe est composé à 80 d'affaire noire. Ce qui n'est pas une des meilleures choses. Peut être qu'Alexandre pourrait m'aider ? Non ! Je n'irai pas l'embêter pour si peu. Et pourtant._

Une heure après, Severus se trouvait devant le manoir de Mr Salinger. (7) Un elfe de maison ouvrit à Severus. Celui-ci l'emmena près de son maître.

- Severus ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un conseil vestimentaire et d'une nouvelle garde robe.

- Pardon ?

- Je sors ce soir mais je ne possède que du noir !

- Je vois. Toi et ta vie d'hermite forcé.

- Alex ! S'impatienta Sev

- Calme-toi ! Je vais t'aider mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je t'accompagne ce soir.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Suis-moi. Je vais t'aider à te préparer. Où allons-nous au fait ?

- Au Bloody.

- Tu veux parler de cette boite où presque tous les fidèles de Lord Machiasna se rendent et ne reçois que des personnes de la haute société sorcière et moldu ?

Severus pâlit à la phrase d'Alexandre.

- Tu plaisante ?

- Non. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Pourquoi y vas-tu alors ?

- Parce qu'une personne de ma connaissance y va et que je désire la voir.

- Je vois. Ne serais ce pas Miss Prestown ?

- Comment…

- Parce que Tom m'a dit le plus grand bien d'elle et que Thomas est avec elle aujourd'hui sous sa forme animagus.

- Je vois.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'étage et le relooking de Severus commença.

Une heure après, Severus était métamorphosé. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux et attaché en catogan derrière lui. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir assortit avec une chemise en soie de couleur bordeaux ouverte au-dessus. Le pendentif de Liz s'arrêta pile sue l'ouverture de la chemise. Celle-ci était rentrée dans le pantalon. Severus était magnifique et respirait l'aristocratie tout comme Alexandre. Son ami portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise de soie de couleur vert foncé. Ss cheveux attachés aussi en catogan. (8)

- Près mon cher Severus ?

- Oui.

- Allons-y alors !

Les deux hommes partirent en direction de la boite en transplanant.

* * *

POV Liz :

Tous les yeux s'étaient fixé sur Liz à son entrée. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un bas évasé. Par-dessus se trouvait un dos-nu noir, qui lui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine. Celui-ci s'accrochait grâce à une agrafe dans le haut du cou. Il ressemblait un bustier dos-nu très moulant. Le tout assortit par le pendentif de lien et de sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient attachés grâce à une pince, ne laissant tomber, que ses mèches blanches. Angie était habillé plus sobrement. Elle portait un pantalon beige avec un débardeur marron dès plus simple. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Le pendentif de Liz complétant le tout. Lyra, quant à elle, c'était habillé simplement. Elle portait un pantalon noir assortit à un haut à manches longues de couleur vert foncé. Celui-ci avait ne coupe particulière puisqu'il découvrait les épaules de notre amie. Ses cheveux étaient attachés grâce à une queue de cheval. Le pendentif de Liz achevé l'ensemble. Nélia était la plus excentrique de toutes. Elle portait un pantalon violet assortis à un débardeur de toutes les couleurs. Le pendentif de Liz terminant la parure. Alicia portait un pantalon noir avec un haut blanc très fin, qui possède des manches évasés.

Bine évidemment, les deux aurors et le parrain de Liz les accompagnaient. Harry et Draco étaient habillé discret pour pouvoir surveiller et protéger nos amies discrètement. Adam, quant à lui, portait un pantalon de cuir noir très moulant. Il était rehaussé par une chemise de soie noire ouverte sur le dessus. Un collier fermant la sensualité, qui se dégageait de lui. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en catogan. (9)

Liz regarda ses amies avec un regard et un sourire dès plus sournois. Elle se lança alors immédiatement sur la piste. Là, elle commença à se mouvoir au son de la musique d'une façon dès plus suggestive. Bientôt, Angie et Alicia la rejoignirent pendant que Lyra et Nélia partirent à la recherche d'une table. Adam avait rejoint sa filleule et commença à se déhancher avec elle.

- Je pense que Liz s'amuse comme une folle ! Emit Nélia.

- Je trouve aussi. Répondit Lyra, qui revenait avec des boissons pour elle et son amie.

Liz finit par se rendre près des deux jeunes filles.

- Vous ne dansez pas ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas très bien danser. Dit Lyra.

- Pas grave. Le principal est de bouger tout en t'amusant sur la piste de danse. Venez, suivez-moi ! Je vais vous y aider.

Les deux jeunes filles furent traîner sur la piste de danse par une Liz en folie. Là, elle commença à danser avec Nélia et Lyra. Bientôt, les deux jeunes filles dansaient.

- Elle a réussi à vous faire venir. Remarqua Angie

- Pardon ? Fit Nélia.

- Liz a le talent de réussir à faire plier tout le monde à sa volonté. Elle pourrait réussir à faire danser un hippopotame sur la piste. Elle arrive à dérider tout le monde. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

- Comment ça ?

- Avant, je détestais danser car je me trouvais nulle et ridicule. Puis, Liz m'a entraîné en boite et m'a fait danser sur la piste. Depuis, j'adore.

- Ca va ? Cria Liz.

- Oui. Dit Lyra. Mais je vais me chercher un verre au bar.

A ce moment, deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans la discothèque. L'un des deux hommes partit sur la piste pendant que l'autre se dirigea vers le bar. Celui-ci se commanda une boisson quand une jeune fille avec nu verre la bouscula.

- Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est rien !

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Miss Frangen !

- Professeur Snape ! Vous rencontrez ici est étrange.

- Je pourrais en dire autant. Vous êtes seule ?

- Non. Liz, Angie, Nélia, Alicia, Mr Snake et les deux aurors nous accompagnent. Et vous ? Pardonnez mon indiscrétion !

- Elle est toute pardonné. Je suis venu accompagner d'un ami. D'ailleurs, il danse en ce moment avec sur la piste. Voyez ! Il s'agit de long blond, qui danse avec la jeune fille portant le bustier noir.

- Ah oui ! Fit une Lyra gênée car l'ami du professeur dansait avec Liz d'une façon très suggestive.

- Un malaise, Miss Frangen ?

- Non. Tout va très bien !

A ce moment, Liz arriva près de son ami. Snape remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la fille dansant avec Alexandre.

- Tu as décidé de prendre racine au bar ?

- Non. Mais j'ai percuté quelqu'un alors je m'excusais en discutant avec lui. Dit Lyra avec un sourire gênée.

- Excusez-moi ! Fit Snape. Je suis désolé si j'accapare votre amie.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle fait des rencontres.

A ces paroles, Liz tourna la tête vers Severus. Celui-ci eu le choc de sa vie.

- Professeur Snape ! Cria une Liz sidéré.

- Miss Prestown ! Répondit Snape assez froidement.

- Severus vient danser ! Hurla Alex, qui venait de se placer à ses cotés. Miss Frangen et Miss Prestown, comment allez-vous? Je me présente Alexandre Salinger.

- Bien. Dit Liz. Je vous signale, que je viens de danser avec vous.

- Ah oui ! Répondit distraitement Alex.

A ces mots, Liz regarda Severus avec un regard en coin en direction d'Alexandre.

- Mon cher Severus si tu ne consentes pas à inviter ses charmantes demoiselles à danser, je le ferais volontiers à ta place.

Là, Severus lança un regard meurtrier à son ami.

- Cela vous plairais-t-il de danser en ma compagnie Mesdemoiselles ?

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit Liz.

- Désolé ! Je dois apporter cela à notre table. Dit Lyra tout en désignant son verre.

Liz et Severus partirent donc danser tous les deux. (10)

- Technique intéressante, Mr Salinger ! Rendre jaloux le professeur Snape pour qu'il invite Liz à danser.

- Je sais. Miss Prestown et moi avons pensé à cela, quand nous dansions ensemble. J'avais reconnu Miss Prestown malgré son nouveau style.

- Je vois.

- Cela vous dirait de boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

- Volontiers.

Sur ce, ils partirent à une table.

Pendant ce temps, Liz dansait avec Severus sous le regard de son Parrain, qui sourit à la scène.

- Pourquoi ce sourire, Lord Machiasna ?

- Parce que Liz est heureuse et danse avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Oui. Elle m'a tout raconté cet après midi tout en me donnant le pendentif.

- Je vois.

- Je suis heureuse de constater que vous aller nous suivre dans nos projets, Miss Trapford.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, my Lord.

Liz dansait avec Severus et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante. Il en était de même pour Severus.

- Pourquoi ce changement, Miss Prestown ?

- Parce que cela correspond mieux avec ma personnalité. Vous n'aimez pas ?

- Si mais je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Merci. Vous êtes magnifique aussi sans vos robes noires. Répondit Liz, qui se troubla en constatant sa remarque. Pardon… je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Le compliment me va droit au cœur. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Liz sentit ses jambes se dérobés sous elle. A cet instant, Severus passa un bras sur sa taille pour la retenir. Ils se retrouvèrent collé l'un un l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Liz rougit. (11)

- Le rouge vous va à merveille au teint.

- Arrêtez ! Je suis affreuse quand je rougis !

Ils rirent de la remarque et cela détendit l'atmosphère autour d'eux, qui était chargé d'électricité depuis le début.

- Je suis bien avec vous en ce moment. Dit Liz.

- Moi aussi, Miss Prestown.

- Liz. Objecta-t-elle.

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mes proches m'appellent Liz. Expliqua-t-elle, tout en sachant le sens de cette phrase.

- Merci. Appelez-moi Severus et le tutoiement serait de circonstance, non ?

- Oui. Nous continuons à danser où nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ?

- Nous dansons. Mais je ne te laisserais danser avec personne d'autre. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Liz sourit et lui répondit qu'il en était hors de question car elle se sentait trop en sécurité et heureuse près de lui. Ce qui pour effet d'emplir le cœur de Severus d'une félicité immense.

La soirée continua jusqu'à l'aube.

To be continued…

* * *

(1): Vous ne trouvez toujours pas? Pourtant, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver ? Rendez-vous à la fin de l'histoire pour le secret.

(2) : Il est très énervé. Rappelez-moi de ne plus éloigné Liz de Snape trop longtemps si nous ne voulons pas qu'Hogwarts subissent un massacre.

(3) : Voilà l'explication des insultes, qu'ont subit les moldus lors de leur premier cour avec lui. Tout cela à cause de Liz.

(4) : Aviez-vous trouvé le nom du mystérieux fidèles avant la fin du chapitre ? Si oui, félicitation. Si non, ben maintenant vous savez.

(5) : Mais de quoi vont-ils parler ? Une idée ? De toute façon vous l'avez su à la fin.

(6) : Aviez vous compris le sens caché de la discussion entre Angie et Liz? Je trouve qu'elles filent un mauvais coton toutes les deux.

(7) : Petit clin d'œil à la pieuvre du désert. J'espère que le rôle d'Alexandre dans la fic t'a séduite. Je le voyais bien se lâcher un peu dans ce chapitre et relooker notre Severus. Lol !

(8) : Ne bavez pas sue votre clavier, vous risqueriez l'électrocution !

(9) : Ne bavez toujours pas ! Car deux de suite, vous sera fatale. Pas de crise cardiaque non plus s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas votre mort sur la conscience.

(10) : Ca commence à devenir sérieux et chaud. Le lemon arrive à grand pas. Alex et Lyra en entremetteur.

(11) : La chaleur envahit la pièce là !

Voilà le chapitre sept. J'espère qu'il vous à plu et comme dit au-dessus, explosez les reviews pour le one-shot yaoi. A plus.

Phénix Vela Black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

Voici la suite et encore désole pour le retard. Mais j'avais des examens a passé et en plus j'ai travaillé pendant les deux mois. Comme l'ordinateur appartient à mon père, je n'arrive pas à aller dessus comme je le veux. Mais cela est fini car comme je suis passé en deuxième année d'infirmière, mes parents m'ont acheté un ordinateur portable. Donc maintenant, je peux écrire mes fics tranquillement tout en jonglant entre les cours et les stages.

Mon compte sur ffnet remarche, je peux donc enfin poster la suite qui encombrait mon pc depuis la rentrée!

Merci encore à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et maintenant je vous laisse lire en paix !

Le titre choisi fait référence à un livre écrit par notre chère Jane Austen. Ce livre a été adapté en film par Ang Lee et dans lequel on retrouve Alan Rickman ! Notre cher Maître de Potion dans les films !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Raisons et Sentiments.**

Liz était furieuse. Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche. Elle etait rentré vers sept heure du matin au manoir de son parrain, accompagné de Severus et d'Alexandre. Il faut dire qu'Alexandre n'etait pas en état de transplaner. Et là, il etait neuf heures du matin et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Tout le petit groupe etait parti dormir. Elle, qui voulait jouer avec sa roulette à boire, s'etait perdue. Elle déambulait donc sans but dans le manoir, à la recherche d'une occupation.

A ce moment précis, une personne arriva dans la bibliothèque où se trouvait Liz.

- Angie ! Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Et toi ?

- Je m'ennuie ! Je voulais jouer avec la roulette à boire mais tout le monde est parti se coucher !

- Tant mieux ! La dernière fois, que nous avons joué avec ta roulette, nous sommes tous partis sous la table !

- Non ! Nous étions tous un peu gaie mais pas ivre !

- Vraiment ! Tu veux, que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire avec la vidéo et les photos ?

- Tu as gagné ! Fit Liz tout en cherchant un livre.

- J'ai adoré le moment où tu as dansé sur la table presque nue, ce soir là !

- Angie ! Si jamais cette histoire sort hors de ces murs, je te tue ! Dit Liz avec un regard noir

- Je plaisantais, très chère ! Tu as été plutôt sage ce soir ? Snape, as du t-y aidé ?

- Oui ! Je préférais danser et discuté avec lui, que boire et m'amuser.

- Bien !

Liz regarda son amie avec étonnement à ce moment.

- Pourquoi bien ?

- Parce que ta vie n'etait pas très saine depuis sept ans ! Si Snape peut te faire devenir raisonnable alors j'approuve cette relation.

- Merci. Tu avais l'air proche de mon Parrain ce soir ?

- Oui. Il est très gentil et mignon !

- Angie !

- Quoi ? Je suis libre et majeur non ?

- Oui. Dit-elle tout en riant.

- Lyra m'a étonnée !

- Dit plutôt qu'elle t'a choqué ! Heureusement que Severus a eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter Lyra et Alexandre. Sinon, nous les retrouvions sous la table en plein coma éthylique.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lyra est aussi grande descente !

- Je sais ! Enfin, Parrain a bien voulu héberger Severus et Alexandre. Je le voyais mal transplané avec un Alexandre ivre mort sous le bras. (1)

- Le pauvre doit être en train de cuvé dans la chambre.

- Et Lyra aussi !

- Oui. Au fait, depuis quand appelle-tu Snape, Severus ?

- Depuis hier soir.

- Je vois. Nous faisons quoi en attendant que les autres émergent des bras de Morphée ?

- De la pâtisserie, ça te dit ?

- Oui, si tu n'as pas peur de mourir empoisonné !

- Angie ! Tes gâteaux sont succulents !

- Je sais. Dit-le avec un sourire malicieux à Liz.

- Nous pouvons aller faire quelque longueur avant ?

- Bonne idée.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction de la piscine couverte du manoir.

* * *

Pendant, ce temps un homme brun discutait avec Alexandre Salinger dans une des chambres du manoir.

- Alex, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'important ?

- Je t'écoute !

Au moment de raconter celui-ci souvint des évènements de la journée.

_Flash-Back._

_Il venait de prendre sa forme animagus pour pouvoir protéger Miss Prestown et ses amies discrètement. Il avait passé sa journée sur l'épaule de Miss Prestown. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le contenu des sacs de Miss Prestown ! Il est vrai, qu'au moment où il avait vu Miss Prestown recevoir des sacs sans en faire la demande au vendeur, l'avait surpris. Mais s'il en avait su le contenu, il en aurait été encore plus surpris._

_Comment aurait-il pu imaginer de tel achat, chez cette douce jeune fille ? Mais maintenant en réfléchissant bien et en intégrant les nouvelles données acquises pendant son exploration du manoir, il doit reconnaître que cela ne le surprend pas !_

_Toujours est –il que quand il vit que les sacs contenaient deux boites refermant deux épées légendaires, il fut plus que surpris !_

_Ensuite, Miss Prestown revint d'une sortie avec une nouvelle coiffure et une nouvelle garde robe. Et quand tout le monde fut parti, il reprit sa forme humaine pour explorer le manoir. Manoir qui l'intriguait depuis l'entente du nom du Parrain de Miss Prestown._

_Il se perdit plus d'une fois(2), mais que ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un labo de potion dans le sous-sol de manoir ainsi qu'une salle de duel. Mais le plus étrange etait encore à venir. Il arriva devant la bibliothèque de Mr Snake. Une bibliothèque emplis d'ouvrage moldu. Quoi de plus normal pour un moldu ! Mais lorsqu'il toucha par inadvertance un des ouvrages, les étagères se retournèrent pour laisser la place à de nouvelles étagères remplies de livre de magie. La plupart etait des ouvrages de magie prohibés par le Ministère._

_Ce qui le surpris le plus, ce fut les personnages représentés sur les tableaux apparus. Sur l'un se trouvait Lord Marcus Machiavelian Snake, un des sorciers de sang pur les plus versés dans les arts sombres, à coté de sa femme et d'un enfant ressemblant à Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake. Il comprit que le parrain de Liz etait le fils de Lord Marcus. Sur un autre tableau se trouvait représenté Lord Nathan Machiavelian Snake avec sa femme et deux enfants, qui devaient être Lord Marcus Machiavelian Snake et sa sœur Lady Selina Machiavelian Snake. Le tableau d'après représentait Lady Selina avec un homme, qui ressemblait à Lord James Phoewingon Dragenix, et une jeune fille, qui devait être sa fille. Cette même fille etait représenté sur un autre tableau en compagnie d'un homme, qui devait être son mari et de sa fille, qui n'etait autre que Miss Prestown. Il comprit que la mère de Miss Prestown etait la cousine de Lord Snake mais aussi que cet homme n'etait autre que Lord Machiasna. De plus, il appris que Miss Prestown etait loin d'être moldu et qu'elle descendait d'une importante lignée de sang pur. Surtout lorsqu'il comprit qui etait ses ancêtres._

_Miss Prestown etait donc une jeune fille puissante. (3) Il se demandait si elle savait pour son parrain et si elle l'avait rejoint dans sa quête !_

_Ensuite, il avait repris sa forme animagus pour pouvoir attendre le retour des invités. Maintenant, il se trouvait dans une chambre en compagnie de son frère et il devait lui faire-part de sa découverte._

_Fin du flash-back._

- Ce que tu vas apprendre va te surprendre !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Alex ! J'ai appris que le parrain de Miss Prestown est Lord Machiasna et qu'elle etait la petite-fille de Lord James Phoewingon Dragenix et Lady Selina Machiavelian Snake.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, Alex ! Je sais, que je dois avertir Tom et Dumbledore mais peut-être me suis-je trompé ?

- Je crains que non, Thomas ! Severus est venu ma voir et m'a appris, que le Lord avait recruté un nouveau fidèle très puissant et que cette nouvel avait rempli de joie le Lord.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses as…

- Si.

- Nous devons prévenir Tom et Albus, alors ?

- Oui.

- Non. Prononça une voie claire et ferme. (4)

- Severus ! Fit Thomas. Tu sais très bien, que nous devons les prévenir ?

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas mettre Miss Prestown en danger.

- Tu sais qui elle est et pourtant tu continue à l'aimer !

- Oui, Alex. Je sais au fond de moi qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle pourrait même faire entendre raison à son parrain.

- Il se livrerait alors de lui-même à la justice ? Questionna Thomas.

- Oui. Fit Severus.

- Bien alors nous attendrons de voir.

- Vous êtes sur ? Demanda Thomas.

- Oui. Répondirent-il en chœur.

- Bien. Thomas reprit sa forme animagus et partit se promener dans le manoir.

- Tu le savais ? Demanda Alex à Severus

- Oui. Liz me l'a avoué hier en même temps que son plan.

- Son plan ?

- Oui. Elle n'a pas accepté de suivre son Parrain pour la forme mais bien pour l'empêcher de nuire. Elle a trop d'ami moldu pour le laisser agir en paix. De plus, elle ne veut pas me voir courir de risque.

- Pourquoi t'avoir raconté cela ?

- Parce que je ne savais rien d'elle et qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur moi. Puis, nous nous sommes jurés de nous dire la vérité.

- Je dois te prévenir qu'elle est plus Serpentarde que Griffondor !

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi, elle arrive à tromper la vigilance du Lord. Elle est très sournoise.

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Elle tient beaucoup à toi !

- Oui. Moi aussi.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Elle sera espionne pour l'ordre dans ce cas ?

- Non. Espionne pour moi et Tom.

- Tom ?

- Elle aime bien notre Ministre.

- Ah ! Nous ferions bien de descendre voir si les gens sont réveillés !

- Oui.

Ils descendirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

* * *

Liz et Angie se trouvaient dans la piscine.

- Liz, comment fait-tu pour être un vrai poisson dans l'eau ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est inné, je pense !

- Chanceuse ! Dit Angie tout en regardant pour l'énième fois son amie en train de faire des longueurs et des pirouettes dans l'eau.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à nager comme moi ?

- Non ! Je préfère la pâtisserie !

- Soit ! Nous sortons et partons à la cuisine faire des gâteaux.

A ces paroles, Liz sortit suivit d'Angie. Tout en partant en direction de la cuisine, Liz s'arrêta pour prendre un petit livre de cuir noir.

- Part devant ! Je dois écrire quelque chose dedans avant. Fit-elle tout en montrant le livre à Angie.

- Soit ! Je t'attends là-bas. Le livre de cuisine est dans le placard de droite à coté de la porte ?

- Oui.

Angie partit en direction de la cuisine pendant que Liz s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils du salon pour écrire dans son livre.

Cela faisait une demi-heure, que Liz écrivait dans son livre, quand deux personnes arrivèrent en bas et qu'une personne cria depuis la cuisine.

- LIZ !

A cet appel, Liz se leva immédiatement et partit en courant en direction de la cuisine, laissant son livre par terre. Là, une des deux personnes ramassa le livre et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de l'appel.

- Angie ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi la cuisine est en fumée ?

- Je faisais des pan cakes, quand le four sonna pour me prévenir que les cookies etait près.

- Du coup, tu as laissé les pan cakes brûlés et tu en as lâché ton plat de cookies sortant du four.

- Oui. Répondit Angie en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Aère la pièce pour évacuer la fumée ! Puis-je ferais les pan cakes et surveillerais la cuisson de ta prochaine fournée de cookies, tout en préparant un tiramisu.

- Je vais préparer un gâteaux au noisette et réaliser une glace à la fraise et à la vanille.

- Parfait ! Au travail !

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent leur préparation.

Les deux personne de tout à l'heure entrèrent au moment où Liz faisait sauté un pan cake et qu'Angie enfournait des cookies dans le four.

- Trente minute pour les cookies ?

- Oui.

- Liz, comment fais-tu pour faire sauté les pan cakes aussi facilement ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Cela doit être innée !

- Prétentieuse !

- Non, réaliste ! Je ne fais pas courir un risque à la maison chaque fois que je cuisine.

- Ce n'etait pas ma faute pour les œufs !

- Bien sur ! Quel idée de mettre des œufs dans un micro-onde pour les faire cuir ?

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs !

- Pas moi !

- Prétentieuse ! Hurla Angie

A ce moment, un toussotement se fit entendre près de la porte d'entrée de la cuisine. Liz se retourna en même temps qu'Angie, pour voir que Severus et Alex se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

- Ceci, vous appartient Miss Prestown ! Fit Severus tout en tendant le livre à Liz.

- Liz ! Objecta-t-elle tout en prenant le livre des mains de Snape.

- Si vous y tenez, Liz !

- Je n'y tiens pas ! Je l'exige ! Siffla Liz.

Snape etait gêné de voir un sourire malicieux dans les yeux de Miss Trapford. Liz le remarqua et fin sourire vint éclairer ses lèvres.

- Elle est au courant ! Fit Liz.

- Je devrais être plus détendu ?

- Oui. Mais si cela peut te rassurer Angie sera muette comme une tombe et Mr Salinger aussi. De plus, je n'utiliserais ton prénom que lorsque nous serons entre ami ou seul. Rassuré ?

- Oui et non.

- Severus, détend-toi ! Miss Prestown a raison !

Severus esquissa une ébauche de sourire et voulu répondre quand de la fumée sortit du four se trouvant derrière Angie.

- Les cookies ! Cria une Angie paniqué.

A ce moment, Liz poussa gentiment Angie sur le coté, ouvrit le four et sortit les cookies en déposant le plat sur la table.

- Tes cookies sont fichus !

- Tout le monde n'a pas la fibre cuisinière comme toi !

- Vous voulez de l'aide, Miss Trapford ?

- Non ! Mais merci de vous proposer, Mr Salinger !

- Commence la préparation de tes crèmes glacées. Tu n'as pas besoin de chaud pour cela et tu les réussis très bien.

- Je te laisse faire le reste alors ?

- Oui. Je finis les pan cakes et je prépare le tiramisu après.

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer cuisiner jeune fille ?

- Je fais surtout ca pour ne pas sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil ! Puis, personne ne veut participer au jeu de la roulette à boire.

- Idée très intéressante, ma très chère filleule !

A ce moment, toutes les personnes présentent se retournèrent vers la porte pour apercevoir Lord Snake dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non, l'idée n'est pas intéressante, my Lord !

- Pourquoi donc Miss Trapford ?

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à retrouver Liz dans le même état que la dernière fois !

- Angie ! Tu m'as promis de ne pas ne parler !

- Alors arrête de vouloir jouer avec ta roulette !

Pendant que les deux amies s'engueulaient au sujet de la fameuse roulette, Lord Snake se tourna vers ses deux invités avec un sourire non dissimulés sur le visage.

- Mr Salinger et Mr Snape, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien mieux, Mr Snake ! Encore merci de votre hospitalité !

- De rien, Mr Salinger ! Liz m'en aurait voulu si j'avais laissé un de ses mais partir dans cet état.

- Sûrement ! Miss Prestown a fait allusion d'une roulette à boire ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Le principe est simple. Plusieurs personnes se mettent autour d'une table. En son centre se trouve une roulette avec six petits verres déposés autour. Sur chaque verre est écrit une indication, nous renseignant sur la façon de boire ce verre. On fait tourner la roulette grâce à l'aiguille dessus et on boit le verre devant lequel l'aiguille s'est arrêtée. Liz, mon ange, quel son les inscriptions sur les verres ?

- Les verres ? Répondit une Liz incrédule tout en continuant de se chamailler avec Angie

- Les verres de ta fameuse roulette.

- Ah ! Il y a cinq verres. Sur l'un d'eux est marqué " passe ton tour ", sur l'autre " passe à ton voisin ", le suivant " boit cus sec ", l'autre " boit et chante ", un autre "Passe à la personne de ton choix" et enfin le dernier " boit de l'eau " (5)

- Merci, mon ange ! Alors ?

- Intéressant ! Miss Prestown s'en sert souvent ?

- Non, mais elle aime passer un moment agréable de temps en temps. Vous nous préparer quelque chose de merveilleux, j'espère !

- Un tiramisu, des pan cakes et des crèmes glacées. Énuméra Liz

- Parfait !

Pendant que Liz et Angie essayaient de finir leur préparation, Adam se tourna vers les deux hommes pour continuer la conversation quand deux autres personnes arrivèrent.

- Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, avez-vous passé une nuit agréable ?

- Fort plaisante, Mr Snake ! Répondit Malfoy

- Bien ! Dite moi, Mr Snape n'est-il pas difficile d'enseigner dans votre école ?

- Oui et non. Tout dépend des élèves et de leurs compétences.

- Comment se passe l'apprentissage de mon ange ?

A cette question, le corps de Liz fut parcourut d'un frisson.

- Votre filleule est une personne très surprenante. Elle aurait fait une sorcière dès plus appréciée.

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire, Professeur Snape.

- Les filles vous êtes en train de faire quoi ? Questionna une Alicia émergeant des bras de Morphée.

- De la cuisine, très chère ! Fit une Liz surexcité.

- Tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme pour une personne ayant passée une nuit blanche ? Interrogea Angie.

- Oui ! Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien !

- Tu as passé une nuit blanche ? Demanda une Lyra venue se mettre au coté de Liz.

- Oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

- Vu le nombre de longueur qu'elle a faite, je ne pense pas Mr Potter.

- Des longueurs ? Fit une Nèlia incrédule

- J'ai effectivement fait quelques longueurs dans la piscine du Manoir ce matin !

- Tu es folle ! Siffla Lyra

- Je prends cela pour un compliment !

A ces paroles, la plupart des personnes présentes rirent.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais soit vous nous aidez, soit vous sortez ! Dit Angie

- Nous vous attendrons dans le salon. Répondit Adam.

Liz et ses amies repartirent vers Hogwarts en début d'après midi sans avoir préalablement dit au revoir à Alexandre Salinger et à son parrain.

Une fois arrivées à Hogwarts.

- Severus, quelle joie de vous voir en si bonne compagnie ! Harry, Draco, Mesdemoiselles, bonjour !

- Bonjour, Mr le Directeur ! Fit Liz.

- J'ai rencontré Mr Potter et Malfoy devant l'entré de Hogwarts. Nous avons décidé de faire le chemin ensemble.

- Je vois, Severus ! Et vous Miss Prestown, comment s'est passé votre journée avec vos amies ?

- Parfaite, Mr le Directeur !

- Miss Prestown, je ne vous avais pas vu, ainsi que vos amies. (6)

- Nous avions remarqué, Professeur ! Dit une Liz avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

- Je vais vous laisser finir votre après midi tranquillement. Dit le Directeur tout en partant vers son bureau suivit par une colombe blanche.

- Miss, laissez nous vous dire au revoir. Ce fut un plaisir de vous accompagné. Au plaisir de recommencer !

Sur ces mots, Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter partirent en direction du parc de Hogwarts.

- Miss, je dois vous quitter aussi. J'ai quelques potions à préparer pour remettre à Mme Pomfresh.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Miss Prestown ?

- Pourrais-je avoir quelque fiole de potion contre la gueule de bois ? Demanda une Liz rouge de honte

- LIZ ! Aurez-tu pris ce que je crois ?

- Oui, Angie ! Mon parrain a insisté pour que je la prenne.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te chaperonner comme les autres fois.

Sur ces mots, Angie partit en direction de son dortoir avec Nèlia.

- Liz, tu nous explique ? Fit Lyra.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Professeur ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter votre requête au vu de la réaction de Miss Trapford !

- Angie se prend un peu trop pour ma Mère. Siffla Liz

- Vous avez changé. Remarqua Snape.

- Je suis seulement redevenu celle que j'etais à ma naissance. Angie ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Ces disputes sont quotidiennes pour nous.

- Je vois. Je vous apporterais votre commande à la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Merci

- De rien.

Sur ces paroles, Snape partit en direction des cachots.

- Partons rejoindre Angie.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ? Demanda Alicia

- Sur la salle sur demande.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et partirent rejoindre leurs amies.

- Joli spectacle, Angie. Dit Liz d'une voie traînante.

- Je n'ai pas pris des cours de théâtre pour rien.

- Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

- Pour pouvoir vous parler sans être entendu de Dumbledore et vous donnez le mot de passe de Serpentard.

Les quatre jeunes filles acquiescèrent.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement. (7)

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir écrit depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois, que je t'ai tenu dans mes mains, c'etait il y a deux mois. Nous sommes effectivement le 31 Octobre, soir d'Halloween._

_J'ai passé deux mois comme dans un rêve. Tu sais déjà, qui je suis réellement mais tu ne connais pas tout. Je revois encore mon Parrain sourire de joie à l'annonce de mon intention de la suivre dans sa quête. Ce qu'il ignore, sait que je déteste sa vision du monde. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis avec les moldus, que nous devons être enfermés, tué ou réduit en esclavage. Notre liberté d'expression existe. Severus est d'accord avec moi._

_En parlant de lui, tu ne peux imaginer comme je l'aime. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. D'ailleurs, mon Parrain approuve mon amour. Cela me soulage d'un poids. Mais chut ! Ceci est un secret ! Severus est heureux de constater, que je trahis mon Parrain même si l'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux. Je demande ce que j'y verrais s'il savait la vérité ?_

_J'ai rencontré Mr Thomas Salinger. Il m'a regardé bizarrement comme s'il savait, qui j'etais au fond de moi. En tout cas, même s'il se doute de quelque chose, il n'en dit rien et cela me convient parfaitement. Salem et Julian nous soupçonnent de préparer quelque chose. Mon dieu, s'ils savaient la vérité ?_

_Je sais que tu t'impatiente ! Voici enfin la vérité sur ma pensée et mon moi profond._

_Je hais Dumbledore. Lui et son utopie inconditionnelle. Comme si les moldus etaient des personnes fréquentables et respectables. Certes, il y a bien des exceptions mais elles sont rares. En vrai, il n'en ait rien. Si jamais, les moldus apprennent l'existence de notre monde, je sais qu'une guerre éclaterait entre les sorciers et les moldus réfractèrent. Mon enfance en est un témoignage._

_Dumbledore est trop naïf. Il fait confiance à tout le monde. Cela le perdra ! En réalité, notre cher fou citronné a décidé d'évincer notre cher Tom, une fois mon Parrain mort. Tout cela parce que son ordre du poulet grillé aurait participé à la guerre. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de guerre ! Adam ne fait que tuer les moldus martyrisant les sorciers et les sorciers voulant l'exécuter. Je lui donne raison pour cela mais pas pour la suite. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à réduire le monde en esclavage surtout avec des innocents. C'est à ce moment, que j'interviens. J'empêche My Lord de gouverner en despote grâce à l'amour qu'Angie lui porte et je neutralise notre cher Dumby avant qu'il ne tue Tom._

_J'adore notre Ministre surtout depuis les informations reçues par le biais de mes ancêtres. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une malle puisse contenir autant de savoir et d'informations. Mais aussi d'objets utiles. Mais je m'égare ! Tom me rappelle mon enfance, ma jeunesse, lorsque mon innocence etait encore intacte. _

_Mère savait mon destin et ne fait donc rien pour m'en empêcher. Je lui en suis reconnaissante !_

_Tom pense que moldus et sorciers vivraient en harmonie. Cela se fera mais pas sans une aide extérieure. C'est là, que La Tri Del Satanis entre en jeu. Tu te demande ce que je raconte ?_

_Connais-tu les vengeurs ou les vengeresses ? Non !_

_Sache qu'il s'agit d'un groupe composé d'homme et de femmes de tout milieu. Sorciers, Moldus, Elfe, Vampires, Centaures, … Chacune de leur compétence permettront de protéger le monde. Parce que le devoir de tout vengeur est de protégé le monde moldu et sorcier des criminels crées par les deux mondes._

_Je sais que nous ne sommes qu'en train de créer cette organisation mais elle aide déjà à la réalisation du projet de Tom avec le peu de moyen qu'elle a pour l'instant. Seulement lorsqu'elle sera opérationnelle, la barrière dressée entre les deux mondes tombera comme Tom le désire. Mais pas avant. J'y veillerais personnellement !_

_Je sais que Severus me croit bonne et loyale envers Dumby mais je ne le suis pas et ne le saurais jamais. Je ne suis loyale qu'envers moi-même et la Tri Del Satanis. Même si je respecte Tom et les frères Salingers. Alors, j'ai peur cher journal. Peur que Severus ne me quitte, lorsque j'aurais accomplit mon destin. Et quel destin ! Celui de mettre fin à la folie de Dumbledore et d'empêcher mon Parrain de finir tuer par le baiser du détraqueur._

_Je suis une Feralis(8), je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter. Même si je sais que le Ministère ne peut rien contre moi, je frisonne en pensant à l'avenir. Mais comme dit Mère, chaque chose en son temps. Focalise-toi sur le présent, l'avenir viendra bien assez tôt._

_Je vais te laisser car je dois me préparer pour le bal d'Halloween. Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Je dois réparer mon erreur._

_Notre fou glucosé a décidé d'organiser un bal costumé pour Halloween. Pour cela, une sortie à Pré au Lard fut organisée pour pouvoir acheter nos costumes. J'ai choisi un costume mélangeant l'ange et le vampire. Je ne suis pas Feralis pour rien ! Angie sera déguisé en elfe de la lumière. Lyra, en elfe des ténèbres ou de la nuit. Nèlia, en lycan mais sous forme humaine. Et Alicia, en vampire faisant partit de la noblesse. D'après Lyra, Severus devait tomber raide dingue de mon costume. _

_Mes amies proches sont les seules à connaître mon véritable but. Alicia s'occupe du recrutement avec mon aide. Angie s'occupe des fondements de notre organisation. La pauvre est submergé par un flot de papier juridique et autre. Mais Alicia et moi l'aidons pendant un moment de libre. Nèlia s'occupe de l'architecture de chaque structure crée pour l'organisation. Normal pour une artiste. Lyra est le piment de l'organisation. Elle s'occupe de l'organisation en général de la fondation. _

_La fondation Mergane (9). C'est Lyra, qui a trouvé ce nom après lecture de mes origines. Sinon, je pense recruter quelques membres de ce stupide ordre. Mais pas tout de suite car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

_Tom est heureux des informations, que je lui fournis sur Machiasna. Cela rend Bubus fou de rage car les aurors devance l'ordre. Je pense d'ailleurs, que le but de ce bal est de faire dire le nom de son informateur à Tom. Sinon pourquoi inviter le Ministre et ses conseilles à un bal d'étudiants ?_

_Je pense faire un tour au Ministère pour rencontrer Tom et lui donner les livres de JKRowling pour pouvoir mieux nous connaître et comparer son monde à celui du livre._

_Je te laisse pour de bon cette fois mais je te promets de revenir vite._

_Liz.

* * *

_

(1): Voilà ce qui en coûte de vouloir suivre Lyra ! Je le plains car le réveil va être brutal mais ne l'a-t-il pas fait exprès pour Severus et Liz ?

(2) : Thomas a un sens de l'orientation inexistant ! Normal qu'il se soit perdus avec les cinquante pièces du Manoir. Heureusement, il n'est pas tombé sur le labyrinthe. Sinon, on ne le voyait plus de la fic.

(3) : Et encore, tu n'as rien vu mon petit Thomas ! Les épées auraient du te le faire comprendre !

(4) : J'ai hésité entre lui et le parrain mais j'ai trouvé que se serait plus drôle avec lui. Plutôt qu'avec le parrain lançant des oubliettes sur deux grands sorciers.

(5) : Le jeu la roulette à boire est authentique puisque je l'ai chez moi. Cadeau d'anniversaire de copine pour mes 20 ans. Faut que je l'étrenne !

(6) : Quel hypocrite ! Il n'arrêtait pas de la dévorer des yeux !

(7) : Quel secret notre Liz peut bien leur dire ? Une idée ?

(8) : Liz est humaine donc Feralis est un surnom qu'on lui donne. Donc ne crier pas au scandale, notre Liz reste humaine et à peu près normale.

(9) : Le nom de la fondation est important puisqu'il s'agit des noms des ancêtres de Liz. Celui qui trouve sa signification gagne l'exclusivité du prochain chapitre !

Voilà ce chapitre est fini en espérant qu'il vous est plus.

Phénix Vela Black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

Le titre de ce chapitre provient aussi d'un livre écrit par Jane Austen et réalisé ensuite en film. J'adore ces livres, il est donc normal d'en retrouver les titres. J'ai nommé ce chapitre ainsi car notre Severus va voir son orgueil mis à mal et notre Liz va connaître la dure loi des préjugés.

Je remercie Julie, une amie à moi, qui m'a apporté plein de nouvelles idées pour cette fic. Julie encore merci.

Voici un petit cadeau de Noël et de nouvel an pour tous mes lecteurs. Sachez aussi que celui, sui répond à mes questions de fin de chapitre avec justesse, gagnera l'exclusivité du chapitre 10.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Orgueil et Préjugés.**

Liz etait en train de finir d'écrire dans son journal quand quelqu'un se posta derrière elle.

- Tu écris un journal ?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, mon cher Salem.

- Nous sommes amis ?

- Oui

- Donc ta vie m'intéresse.

- Merci de me le faire savoir.

- De rien. Tu vas au bal ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de cavalière.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Comment un garçon comme toi, peu ne pas avoir de cavalière ?

- Comment une moldu comme toi, peu ne pas avoir de cavalier ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas de cavalier !

- Ah ! Fit un Salem avec de la déception dans la voie.

- Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Alicia ?

- Parce qu'elle y va déjà avec Julian.

- Julian et Alicia ?

- Oui.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru…

- Et pourtant si !

- Liz ! Tu viens te préparer ? Cria une Lyra excitée.

- Oui, j'arrive. Nous nous voyons au bal ?

- Bien sur !

Liz partit en direction du dortoir des filles pour se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, un groupe, composé de cinq jeunes filles, fit son apparition. L'une d'elle portait une robe noire sans bretelles avec des manches s'arrêtant au-dessus du coude et non attachés à la robe. Derrière, se déployaient deux ailes d'un blanc éclatant avec des reflets noirs. Ses yeux etaient d'un violet profond, encadré par des mèches blondes et des cheveux d'un noir profond avec des reflets bleus nuit. Un ange venait d'entrer en scène. Comme le voulait le directeur, elle portait un masque. Une autre fille portait une robe noire avec de fines bretelles et fendue sur les deux cotés. Le tout surmonter par une cape noire et des bottes lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Des ailes style dragon et de couleur noire lui sortaient du dos. Ses yeux etaient d'un rouge sang intense. Ses cheveux blond et lisse encadraient son visage. On apercevait de petite canine sortirent de dessous ses lèvres. Une vampire venait d'arriver. Elle portait aussi un masque. Une troisième portait une robe vert émeraude foncée avec une cape de la même couleur. On pouvait voir que ses oreilles étaient pointues à travers ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux etaient d'un bleu très profond presque turquoise. Un masque complétait l'ensemble. Une quatrième portait pantalon noir moulant en velours avec des bottes à talon et velours par-dessus. Son haut etait constitué d'un chemisier rouge avec des manches bouffantes sur la fin le tout surmonté par un corset noir (un peu comme la fille dans le film van hellsing). Ses cheveux etait noir et ondulé. Ses yeux etaient doré. Un masque finissait le costume. Enfin la cinquième, portait une robe bleue nuit avec une cape de la même couleur. Ses oreilles etaient pointues. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond avec des reflets argent. Ses yeux etaient d'un bleu fluorescent dans le noir. Le masque finissait l'ensemble. Le groupe ne passa pas inaperçu. Celui-ci se dirigea en direction de deux jeunes hommes déguisés en prince charmant (1).

- Bonsoir ! Fit l'ange

- Bonsoir ! Vous êtes ? Questionna un des garçons.

- Je savais que nos costumes etaient réussis mais à ce point cela me surprend. Dit l'ange tout en riant.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ébahis devant cette remarque.

- Salem, c'est Liz ! Répondit la vampire.

- Liz ?

- Oui. Il s'agit bien de moi, Salem !

- Le vampire est Alicia, l'elfe de lumière, Angie, l'elfe des ténèbres, Lyra et le lycan, Nèlia.

- Je vois !

- Vous êtes superbes, Mesdemoiselles. Surtout toi, Alicia ! Une danse ?

- Mais avec plaisir, Julian.

- Il ne perd pas de temps ton ami ? Remarqua Liz

- Tu as raison. Mais il l'aime donc je lui pardonne.

- Je pense que c'est une raison valable. Objecta Lyra. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un auror à capturer.

- Bonne chasse petite elfe ! Cria Liz à son amie partant en direction de Draco Malfoy.

- Que faisons-nous les filles ? Questionna Liz.

- Vous, je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je vais essayer de me faire inviter par notre cher Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Nèlia partit avec cette idée en tête.

- Angie, il ne reste plus que nous deux !

- Rectification, il ne reste plus que moi !

Liz se tourna en direction du regard d'Angie pour voir qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année habillé de noir et portant un masque se dirigeait vers elle. Liz sourit à l'homme, qui lui rendit son sourire (2).

- Miss Prestown, puis-je vous accaparer le temps d'une danse ?

- Mais avec plaisir, Professeur.

Liz partit danser avec l'homme.

- Mon cher Salem, que faisons-nous ?

- Prenons une table pour discuter à moins que tu ne préfères danser avec moi ?

- Je hais la danse ! Je préfère de loin discuter à une table. Et comme la soirée va se terminer dans la salle sur demande avec tes amis et les miens, je préfère rester tranquille.

- Soit !

Les deux amis partirent s'asseoir à une table pour discuter.

Pendant ce temps, Liz dansait avec l'homme tout en discutant.

- Votre costume est magnifique, Miss.

- Le vôtre est d'un original, Professseur. Siffla-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voie.

- Serait-ce un sarcasme, Miss ?

- Oui. Vous portez toujours le même genre de vêtement. Cela devient lassant !

- Je pensais justement que c'était mon coté lassant, qui vous attirait chez moi ?

- Pendant un temps peut être mais maintenant cela est ennuyant !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et non. Puisque le noir et le rouge foncé sont mes couleurs de prédilections !

- Mes tenus ne devraient pas vous gêner, alors ?

- C'est exact !

- Alors pourquoi cette remarque et cette discussion ?

- Pour trouver un moyen de baisser la tension entre nous.

- Je vois. Maîtresse dans l'art de la diversion ?

- Nous pouvons dire cela.

- Tom est enchanté de votre travail.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

- Comment va votre Parrain ?

- Bien mais vous deviez le savoir puisque vous faites partis de son cercle intime.

- Pas aussi intime que le vôtre !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vous passerez toute la soirée ici ?

- Non. Mes amis et moi avons décider de nous éclipser avant la fin, dans l'espoir de continuer la soirée dans un endroit plus calme et discret.

- Je vois. Ne faite rien d'illégal !

- Je te le promets, Severus. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

L'homme sourit et ils continuèrent à danser.

Lorsque Liz décida de quitter le bal pour la salle sur demande, elle se dirigea vers ses amies. Angie discutait toujours avec Salem, Nèlia avait réussi à se faire inviter par Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, Alicia dansait toujours avec Julian et Lyra flirtait avec Draco Malfoy sous le regard amusé de Harry Potter.

- Si nous partions continuer cette soirée dans un endroit plus calme ? Proposa Liz à Angie

- Oui. Ramenons nos amies dans le droit chemin !

Elles allèrent toutes les deux chercher leurs amies pendant que Salem et Julian allaient chercher les leurs. Quelques minutes après, le petit groupe, qui venait de se former, se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Quand le petit groupe pénétra dans la salle, ils virent que celle-ci etait composé d'une gigantesque table, de plusieurs chaises et canapés et d'un bar énorme. Liz sourit devant l'aspect de la salle.

- Je crois, que la salle a très bien perçu nos besoins ?

- Parle pour toi ! Siffla Angie.

- Souris ! Je te signale, que je suis venu avec le stock de potion, que Snape m'a gentiment préparé.

- Oui et alors ? Cela ne change rien au fait, que tu vas utiliser ta roulette !

- Angie, c'est une soirée costumée. Et je te promets, que c'est la dernière fois où tu en entendras parler !

- Promis ?

- Promis !

- Soit ! Commençons à jouer à cette fameuse roulette

C'est sur cette phrase, que le petit groupe commença à jouer avec la fameuse roulette à boire de Lisandra.

* * *

Le soleil venait éclairer le visage de notre douce amie de ses raillons bienfaiteurs, en ce matin de 1re Novembre, lorsqu'un grognement de désaccord sorti de sa bouche. Notre amie daigna ouvrir un œil lorsqu'elle le referma aussitôt. Cinq minutes après, elle ouvrit totalement les yeux et se redressa pour rester figer devant le spectacle s'offrant devant ses yeux. Devant elle, une dizaine de corps d'élèves s'entassaient un peu les uns sur les autres entouraient d'une vingtaine de cadavre de bouteilles. Celle-ci repris un peu ses esprits, quand un mal de tête gigantesque la frappa.

_Ma tête ! J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants est passé dedans ! C'est pas tout ça mais je ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie soigner ce mal de tête. Puisque toutes les potions prévues pas Severus ont déjà été utilisé. _

Liz se leva tout en se raccrochant à la table se trouvant près d'elle, à cause de sa tête lui tournant un peu. Une fois son équilibre rétablit, elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Elle toqua à la porte et entra.

- Miss Prestown, quelle joie de vous revoir ?

- Moi aussi, Miss Granger ou Weasley ?

- Appelez-moi Hermione, Liz ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Mes amis et moi avons continué la charmante soirée d'hier sur la salle sur demande et …

- Vous vous réveillez avec un mal de tête digne d'un joueur de quidditch après une rencontre avec un cognard ?

- Oui !

- Je vois ! Vous savez Mr Potter et mon cher mari ont aussi été victime de cet état. Je suis donc en mesure de vous aidez, grâce à une potion de mon invention réparant à merveille ce problème.

- Bien !

Hermione lui tendit une fiole de potion.

- Il n'y a pas de contre-indication à l'ingurgitation de cet potion du fait de mon état de moldu ?

- Non pas la moindre !

- Soit !

Liz avala la potion et en ressentit tout de suite les effets bénéfiques.

- Je suppose que la salle sur demande est rempli de vos amis ?

- Oui.

- Alors allons les aider !

Hermione et Liz sortirent de l'infirmerie pour se rendre sur la salle sur demande. En chemin, elles croisèrent le professeur Snape.

- Severus, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en compagnie de Miss Prestown ?

- Nous nous rendions à la salle sur demande. Où une partie de vos élèves doit se trouver en ce moment même !

- Je vais vous accompagner.

Liz, qui avait suivi l'échange silencieusement, ouvrit des yeux horrifiés à la réponse de Snape.

_Pourquoi veut-il venir ? Il va me tuer. Je lui avais promis hier de ne pas faire de bêtise. _

Liz, Hermione et Severus arrivèrent sur place. Si Mme Weasley riait devant la scène s'offrant à ses yeux, Snape sentait la colère s'insinuée dans ses veines.

- Une explication, Miss Prestown ? Siffla-t-il

- Nous avons passer une partie de la nuit à jouer avec ma roulette à boire.

- Où est passé le stock de potion, que je vous avais si gentiment préparé ? Dit-il avec une timbre de voix dès plus bas.

- Nous l'avons utiliser au complet pendant toute la soirée ! Fit une Liz dont les yeux ne décollaient plus du sol.

- Liz, tu es enfin réveillé ?

- Oui, Angie !

Angelina venait d'entrer dans la salle. Pendant qu'Hermione soignait les élèves.

- Tu n'etais pas dans la salle ?

- Non. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas bu d'alcool donc je suis retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Ah !

- Par contre, j'ai découvert une salle des ordinateurs mis à notre disposition par le professeur Dumbledore, dès plus magnifique. Je te la montrerais ?

- Oui.

- Liz ! Fit une voie chevrotante.

- Salem, ca va ?

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus te suivre dans tes idées !

- Mr Walken, j'aurais pensé, que le préfet en chef de ma maison, aurait interdit ce genre d'effusion !

- Professeur, je…

- Pas la peine de vous excuser ! A cause de votre immaturité, je vais devoir enlever des points à Griffondor mais aussi à Serpentard. (3)

- Alicia, tu m'as l'air en piteux état ?

- Si le fait que ta voix se répercute en écho dans ma tête et que le plancher tangue légèrement sous moi, est un signe de piteux état. Alors oui, Liz, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

Angie ria à la remarque d'Alicia.

- Tu m'as l'air bien en forme Angie !

- Mais toi aussi, ma chère Lyra !

- Lyra, comment fait-tu pour ne pas être dans la même état qu'Alicia ?

- Peut être parce que j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

Toutes les personnes ayant suivit la conversation, la regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis.

- J'ai participé à de nombreuses fêtes étudiantes où l'alcool coule à flot. Donc mon organisme a du prendre le pas.

- Je vois ! Fit Liz.

- Alicia…

- Julian…

- Mr Griffith, le professeur McGonagall sera enchanté d'apprendre, que son préfet en chef a participé à cette réunion !

- Professeur Snape, vous n'allez pas lui dire ?

- Et pourquoi donc, Mr Griffith ?

- Parce que…

- Rassurez vous je n'en ferait rien car cela signifierait admettre, que des Serpentards ont participé à cette soirée.

Nélia venait de rejoindre le groupe à cet instant.

- Vous n'auriez pas une aspirine ?

- La potion de l'infirmière ne te suffit pas ? Questionna Liz.

- Non.

- Je crois avoir du Doliprane dans le dortoir. Fit Angie

- Merci.

- A qui appartienne les ailes d'ange ? Cria Hermione.

- Moi ! fit Liz tout en courant les récupérer. Elles m'ont coûté assez cher pour ne pas les perdre ou les abîmées. Si nous retournions nous relaxer dans notre salle commune.

- Excellente idée, Liz. Je te retrouve dans la salle des ordinateurs ?

- Oui.

Sur ces mots, les Griffondors partirent vers leur dortoir et les Serpentards partirent vers le leur, accompagner du professeur Snape.

Pendant que Liz discutait avec Lyra, Snape décida de parler avec son préfet en chef.

- Mr Walken, vous m'avez l'air assez proche de Miss Prestown ?

- Liz est une amie formidable. Dit-il avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

- Ressentiriez-vous par hasard d'autre sentiment envers Miss Prestown ?

- Non, je…

- Mr Walken, je suis votre directeur de maison, vous pouvez tout me confier !

- Oui, Professeur. Liz est magnifique et cela dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je vois ! Fit un Snape dons le fureur augmentait. (4)

* * *

Severus se retrouvait obliger de surveiller les moldus présent dans la salle des ordinateurs, tout cela parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer Dumbledore sur le chemin le menant vers ses cachots après avoir accompagner ses élèves à leur salle commune.

Il remarqua Miss Trapford sur l'un des ordinateurs.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Professeur, vous m'avez fais peur ! Je télécharge un document sur ma clé USB.

Snape regarda Angie avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon, Miss ?

- Voyons, Snivelus, tu ne connais pas une clé USB ?

- Désolé, mon cher Black mais ma connaissance du monde moldu n'égale pas ta stupidité !

- Allons ne te vexe pas ! Vois-tu une clé USB permet de stocker des fichiers dedans. N'est ce pas, Miss ?

- Parfaitement, professeur ! Comment le savez vous ?

- Miss Granger nous a fait un cours sur les ordinateurs.

- Je vois.

- Comment visualisez vous se fichier autrement ? Demanda Snape.

- Je vais vous montrer mais avant je le sauvegarde. En fait, vous sélectionner le fichier et vous double cliquer dessus pour le visualisez ou le lire.

- Comme ceci, Snivelus !

A cet instant précis, Sirius cliqua sur le document avant qu'Angie ne l'en empêche et le document s'activa. Une vidéo se mis en marche.

_On pouvait voir un couloir défilé pendant qu'une jeune fille parlait. _

_- Nous voici réunis en cette merveilleuse journée qu'est le 3 Juin. _

_- Angie, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de filmer la préparation de la soirée ?_

_- Non, Liz ! _

_Là, Angie venait d'entrer dans une salle où une Liz s'affairait à mettre des guirlandes au plafond en étant en équilibre sur une chaise se trouvant sur une table._

_- Cher téléspectateurs, notre bien aimée Liz tombera ou ne tombera pas. Ce serait regrettable ! Surtout en ce jour si spéciale pour elle._

_- Angie ! Hurla Liz une fois descendu de son pied d'estalle. Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de filmer. D'ailleurs à quoi va servir cette vidéo ?_

_- A mémoriser ce jour ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fête ses vingt ans._

_- Angie !_

_- Ton amie a raison. Fit un homme _

_- Voici l'entrée en scène du séduisant Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake, parrain de notre chère amie._

_- Angie ! Eructa Liz_

_- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Jérôme, que je n'ai pas le droit de regarder le menu. _

_- Tu parle de mon parrain._

_- Et alors ?_

_Liz partit en direction d'une pièce tout en lançant un irrécupérable à Angie._

_- Ah ! J'entends la sonnette d'entrée ! Nos invités seraient arrivés ? Allons voir._

_Angie se dirigeait vers une porte. Là, elle l'ouvrit. Une trentaine de personne entra alors dans la salle._

_- Liz ! Tes invités sont arrivés !_

_- J'arrive._

_- En attendant que Liz arrive. Laisser moi vous présenter, Céline, Julie, Aurèlie, Annaelle, Sophie, Caroline, Séverine, Johanna, Amélie, Laury, Marine, Stéphane, Renaud, Freddy, Gailor, Nicolas, Alix et David, les amies de Liz ainsi que les miens. A eux viendra s'ajouter une partie de la famille de Liz. _

_- Tu fais quoi ?_

_- Je présente nos invités aux téléspectateurs !_

_Liz secoua la tête et partie dire bonjour à ses amies._

_- Liz, combien de personne seront-nous exactement ?_

_- Une bonne quarantaine, pourquoi ?_

_- Pour rien ! Mesdames et messieurs, je pense que la soirée sera très animée._

_Angie suivit ensuite Liz et ses amis jusqu'à la salle. Une fois tous les invités arrivés, Angie passa la camera à Lord Snake et partit rejoindre Liz et une partie de ses amis près de la sono._

_- Mesdames et messieurs, vous allez assister au chant des élèves étudiant dans le médical. Fit Adam._

_A ce moment une musique s'éleva et le petit groupe se mit à chanter, Julie, la petite olive. (5) Une fois la chanson finit, Angie reprit la camera et filma Liz en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. La table etait remplis de présents, tous aussi divers que variés. Dedans se trouvait la fameuse roulette à boire. Quand les cadeaux furent tous ouvert, Liz et ses amis commencèrent à danser sous la camera d'Angie, tout en buvant et mangeant._

_Il devait être une heure du matin quand le parrain de Liz fit une offre aux jeunes gens restant. La famille étant partit depuis longtemps._

_- Que diriez-vous d'étraîner la roulette à boire de Liz ?_

_- Excellente idée ! Fit Céline déjà bien joyeuse._

_- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée ! Emit Liz après s'être relevé de sa chute occasionnée par l'accumulation de la boisson et de la chanson des Red Nex._

_- Mais si ! _

_Sur ce, Adam prit la roulette et le groupe commença à jouer pendant qu'Angie continuait à filmer._

_Il était cinq heures du matin, quand Liz décida de monter sur une des tables pour commencer un strip. Il faut dire, que le groupe étant bien gai, avait décidé de jouer à action/verité. Liz venant de choisir action à cause de l'alcool se retrouva à faire un strip. Heureusement son parrain l'arrêta avant le dénouement final mais celle-ci etait quand même en petite tenue._

_- Liz, mon ange, tu devrais aller te reposer ainsi que tes amis ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien et je m'amuse !_

_- Tu t'es assez amusé ! Gronda Adam. Angie, aide-moi à monter Liz._

_- Bien sur, my Lord !_

_Angie posa sa camera._

La vidéo venait de s'arrêter. On pouvait voir, qu'Angie etait terrifié devant l'ordinateur, que Sirius avait des yeux grands ouverts et que Severus se retenait de tuer Black et essayait de calmer ses nerfs. A cet instant, un hurlement résonna dans toute la salle.

- Angie ! Eructa Liz. Tu m'avais promis ! Espèce de garce !

Liz s'enfuit en courant de la salle des ordinateurs sous l'œil stupéfait d'Angie et de Sirius. Snape venait, quant à lui, de partir à la poursuite de Liz. Il la rattrapa dans un couloir et la fit entrer dans une salle vide.

- Pourrais-je avoir des explications sur la scène, que je viens d'apercevoir ?

- Pourquoi ? Cela relève de ma vie privée et ne vous regarde pas !

- Aussi, cela m'intéresse ! Surtout si vous avez eu le même comportement hier soir ! Siffla Snape.

- Je fêtais mes vingt ans. Serait ce répréhensible par la loi ?

- Non, si cela reste dans le correct. Mais vous avez dépassé la décence lors de cette soirée.

- Et alors ? Nous n'avons qu'une vie professeur. N'avez vous jamais perdus le contrôle ?

- Non. Je sais me retenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de chauffer une salle pour être aimé.

- Moi non plus, Professeur. Mais le jeu comporte des risques. Il faut savoir les accepter.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais coucher avec des garçons juste pour le plaisir, n'est pas ce que j'appelle du jeu !

- Pardon ? Questionna Liz.

- Vous m'avez compris, Miss Prestown. Si jouer pour vous, signifie mettre le plus de garçon dans votre lit, alors nous n'avons rien en commun.

- Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'ai sûrement du allumer plusieurs garçons dans la soirée à cause de l'alcool mais se n'est pas pour cela que je couche avec !

- Vous reconnaissez jouer avec les garçons ?

- Oui, j'admets qu'avec l'alcool mon corps parle plus par acte que par parole mais…

- Vous savez que votre comportement ressemble à celui d'une pute ?

- QUOI ? Mais vous êtes malade ! Comment osez-vous me traiter ainsi ? Vous vous êtes regardé dans une glace ? On dirait un vieux bâtard graisseux aussi frustré physiquement que sexuellement. Et vous me reprocher une chose…

Liz ne put finir sa phrase qu'une main venait de rencontrer sa joue droite.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Miss Prestown. Dorénavant, vous donnerez vos informations sur votre parrain à Mr Sallinger. Vous pouvez considérer notre début d'amitié comme fini.

Severus partit de la salle sans un mot de plus et sans se retourner. Liz se laissa alors glisser sur le sol de la classe et se mis à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en pleurant.

Une heure après cet évènement, Liz entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard et s'assit sur le canapé. Aussitôt, Salem, Lyra et Alicia vinrent la rejoindre.

- Liz, où étais-tu ? Angie te cherche depuis environ une heure, maintenant. Demanda une Lyra inquiète

- Et alors ? Fit une Liz avec des yeux rougis.

- Tu as pleuré ? Questionna Salem.

A ce moment, Angie entra dans la sale suivit de Nèlia.

- Liz, tu es là ! Je te cherche depuis une heure. (6) Que s'est-il passé après la scène de la salle des ordinateurs ?

Liz regarda Angie dans les yeux et soupira avant de parler.

- Pourriez-vous me laisser seule un instant avec Angie ? Demanda une Liz d'un ton suppliant.

- Bien sur ! Rétorqua Lyra.

Et les quatre jeunes gens sortirent, laissant Liz et Angie seules dans la salle commune.

- Liz, tu es très pale ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que Snape est partie à ta suite et que je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, un quart d'heure après ton départ, de très mauvaise humeur ?

- Quand j'ai constaté, que tu regardais la fameuse vidéo en compagnie de Snape et Black, j'ai eu si mal. Dit Liz les larmes aux yeux.

- Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais le Professeur Black a cliqué sur la vidéo avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Etait-il nécessaire de la faire défiler jusqu'au bout ? Siffla Liz

- Non, mais j'etais tellement surprise, que je n'ai pas pensé à l'arrêter.

- Pourquoi avais-tu cette vidéo sur toi ?

- J'avais demander à Nico de me préparer un montage à partir de la bande originale. Couper les scènes inutiles. Il venait de m'envoyer le résultat par mail et je la télécharger sur ma clé, quand Snape et Black sont arrivés. Et là, j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation.

- Je vois !

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? La dernière fois, que tu as été si malheureuse c'est quand Sylvain s'est moqué de tes sentiments.

- Après la scène de la salle, je suis parti en courant et Snape m'a rattrapé et emmené dans une salle de classe vide. Là, nous avons commencé à nous disputer à propos de la vidéo. Puis la tension montant, la goutte a fini par déborder du vase.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai traité Sev de bâtard graisseux frustré sexuellement et lui m'a traité de pute. Ensuite, il m'a giflé et est parti sans se retourner. Me laissant pleurer dans la salle.

Angie etait horrifié par le récit de son amie.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit ! S'époumona -t-elle.

- Angie, je l'ai blessé dans son orgueil ! Puis si la vidéo est obstacle à notre relation alors c'est qu'il n'etait pas un homme fait pour moi.

- Je vois ! Dit Angie en voyant l'air résigné de Liz.

Angie alla chercher les autres une fois qu'elle eut finit de réconforter Liz.

- Liz, raconte-nous l'histoire depuis le début. Fit Lyra.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Celle qui te rend malheureuse et qui te fait pleurer ! Rétorqua Alicia.

Devant l'air perdu de Liz, ses amis s'expliquèrent.

- Liz, tu es notre amie. De ce fait, nous remarquons ta tristesse et ton malheur. Dit Nèlia.

- Donc laisse nous te réconforter comme des amis. Finit Alicia.

- Alors l'histoire ? Fit Salem.

- Tu commence par une certaine vidéo. Siffla Liz tout en fusillant Angie du regard.

- Une vidéo ? Questionna Alicia.

- Angie avait réalisé un film de mes vingt ans. Sur ce film, je recevais la fameuse roulette à boire. Mon parrain décida de l'étrenner avec mes amis. Ceux-ci acceptèrent et je finis la soirée sur une table en train de faire un strip.

- Tu plaisante là ? Interrogea un Salem inquiet.

- Malheureusement non ! Mon parrain m'a empêché d'enlever les sous-vêtements.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Liz d'un air ébahis.

- Je ne tiens pas l'alcool et ce soir là, j'ai bu plus que de raison. Ajouta Liz

- Si encore vous aviez joué avec des alcools faibles ! Fit Angie. Mais vous avez joué avec des liqueurs, du whisky, de l'eau de vie et même de la 52.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Liz.

- Non, tu as bu de la 52. Dit Angie.

Liz se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en fermant les yeux devant cette affirmation.

- Qu'est ce que la 52 ? Interrogea Nèlia.

- Une eau de vie dont 52 est le nombre de degré de cet alcool. Répondit Angie.

-J'étais donc d'humeur très joyeuse ce soir là. Et pour ne rien arranger, mes amis ont commencé à jouer au jeu action/vérité. J'ai choisi action et j'ai fini la soirée en petite tenue sur la table avant que mon parrain ne m'emmène dormir.

- Bien mais quel est le rapport avec ton état ? Demanda Alicia.

- Tout se serait bien passé si la vidéo n'avait pas été visionnée devant certaines personnes.

- Qui sont ? Demanda Lyra.

- Le Professeur Black et l'homme dont je suis amoureuse.

- Non ? Questionna une Lyra horrifié.

- Si. Affirma Liz.

- Je suis perdu. Intervint Salem.

- Liz est amoureuse d'une personne se trouvant à Hogwarts et celle-ci a vu la vidéo. Confirma Nèlia.

- Ah ! Fit Salem.

- La suite ? Demanda Alicia.

- J'ai eu dispute avec cette personne. Celle-ci s'est terminé par des insultes et une gifle de sa part, avant qu'il ne parte en me laissant dans la salle, après m'avoir dit, qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi.

- Le bâtard ! Cria Lyra. Comment ose-t-il te traiter ainsi après tous les efforts, que j'ai fait pour te mettre avec lui ?

- Lyra ! Réprimanda Liz.

- Quoi ? J'ai raison !

Liz esquissa un sourire à cette remarque. La journée continua dans la salle commune, où Liz se fit réconforter par tous ses amis.

* * *

Une semaine venait de s'écouler sans que l'état de Liz ne change. Celle-ci continuait de parler et de rire avec ses amies mais on pouvait voir de la tristesse au fond des ses yeux. Liz n'etait plus la jeune fille forte et joyeuse, que Hogwarts connaissait. Même les Professeurs avaient remarqué le changement. De plus, que le Professeur Snape etait encore plus irritable.

En ce milieu de deuxième semaine, Liz et ses amies se rendaient à leur premier cours de duel de l'année.

- Nous allons enfin avoir cours avec le Professeur Potter et Black. Fit une Nèlia extatique.

- Vraiment ? Fit Liz sans la moindre émotion.

- Oui ! Répondit Nèlia. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Fit-elle.

Seulement, Black est l'homme, qui a ruiné ma vie. Il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement. Foi de Feralis ! Pensa Liz.

Les élèves de Hogwarts ayant choisi l'option duel et les élèves moldus entrèrent dans la salle. Les professeurs montèrent ensuite sur une estrade.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue à notre premier cours de duel. Fit le professeur Potter.

- Nous allons commencer par vous montrer un sort de défense. Intervint ensuite le professeur Black.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position de duel et lancèrent en même temps le sort de désarmement. Les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent expulser un peu plus loin, leur baguette volant sur le coté.

- Voici, une démonstration dès plus explosive. Fit Mr Potter.

Les deux professeurs reprirent leur baguette. Le professeur Potter venait de remarquer que certains adultes assistaient au cours. Parmi eux se trouvaient Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore. Il sourit et dit :

- Est ce qu'un élève sorcier ou moldu aimerait se mesurer à mon collègue ?

- Moi ! Fit une voix féminine déterminée.

Les élèves reculèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de Liz. Celle-ci avait une flamme de colère dans les yeux.

- Bien sur, Miss Prestown.

Liz monta sur l'estrade et au moment de se positionner pour le duel avec Sirius. James Potter lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne soyez pas surprise si vous perdez votre prestance mais Sirius est un excellent duelliste.

Le sourire narquois présent sur les lèvres de Liz s'agrandit.

Liz se mit en position et avant que Sirius n'est pu prononcé un mot, celle-ci lança un Expelliarmus informulé d'une puissante étonnante. Ce sort fit valser Black à l'autre bout de l'estrade alors que même James n'avait pas réussi.

- Fatigué, Mr Black ? Railla Liz.

Sirius se releva surpris mais répondit :

- Vous m'avez surpris ! Je ne savais pas, que vous maîtrisiez les sorts informulés, Miss Prestown mais cela ne se représentera plus.

Le sourire de Liz s'élargit quand elle rétorqua :

- Que diriez vous d'un vrai duel, Mr Black ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez compris. Je vous propose un véritable duel de sorcier. Aucune limite de temps et aucune restriction de sortilège. Tous les sorts sont acceptés sauf l'Avada.

- Pourquoi pas !

James allait rétorquer quand Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Aie ! Fit Angie. Black va passer un sale moment.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Nèlia.

- Parce que Liz suit un entraînement intensif de duel sorcier et moldu avec son parrain.

-Ah ! Black va être ridiculiser alors. Constata Alicia.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Lyra.

-Parce que Lord Snake est le sorcier le plus puissant de cette planète même Dumbledore a peur de lui. Hors Liz est beaucoup plus puissante que lui et de plus c'est le Lord, qui l'entraîne. Hors il est le meilleur duelliste de notre époque.

- Le professeur va donc être blessé ! Dit une Nèlia horrifié.

- Je ne sais pas mais Liz ne va pas lui faire de cadeau. Affirma Angie.

Les quatre amies se turent et regardèrent le duel.

Sirius se préparait à lancer un Expelliarmus lorsque Liz lança son sort.

- _Stupefix !_ Sirius tomba sur le sol. Vous me semblez épuisé ! Voulez vous de l'aide ?

- Je vais bien. Rictussempra !

- _Protego ! Impedimenta !_

Black évita le sort de justesse, stupéfait par le Protego de Liz. Mais aussi le fait qu'elle est lancé deux sots l'un derrière l'autre et ce de façon informulé.

- Stupefix ! Le sort ricocha sur un mur invisible.

- _Expelliarmus ! Doliris !_

Sirius évita le premier sort mais ne put éviter le deuxième. Celui-ci commença à se tordre de douleur et à crier.

- Finite Incantatem ! Hurla James Potter. Suffit ! Miss Prestown, expliquez-vous !

- Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Le professeur Black a accepté de son plein gré ce duel et ces règles.

- Elle a raison, James. Intervint Dumbledore. Mais la prochaine fois, Miss Prestown, je vous prierais de n'utiliser, que des sorts de magie blanche. Compris ?

- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore.

James rejoint Sirius pour l'aider à se relever pendant que Liz sortit de la salle suivit de ses amies sous les regards ébahis des élèves et des adultes présents. Mais avec de la fierté dans les yeux des élèves fidèles à Lord Machiasna.

- Liz, tu etais impressionnante ! Commenta Lyra.

- Merci ! Fit une Liz avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

- Tu es heureuse ! Pourquoi ? Fit Angie.

- Parce que je me suis assez lamentée sur moi. J'ai un monde à protéger de Bubus et une fondation a organisé. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, ma chère Tri.

- Bien sur, mon cher Death's Angel ! Dit Alicia.

- Merci, ma chère Comtesse ! Répondit Liz.

- Et nous ? S'insurgea Lyra.

- Je ne t'oublie pas, ma chère Nigthmare ! Et toi non plus, ma chère Moon's Rider.

- Merci. Fit une Nèlia aux anges.

- Et moi ? Dit Angie.

- Je pense à toi, ma chère Lorien's Elfe ! (7)

Les cinq amies rirent et partirent en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Arriver sur place, Liz vit un jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Il s'agissait de Salem. Celui-ci avait déclaré sa flamme à Liz et attendait sa réponse.

Je pense accepter. Même si je n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour lui, peut être qu'avec le temps, je l'aimerais autant, que j'ai aimé Severus.

Liz partit donner sa réponse à Salem pendant que ses amies montaient dans le dortoir.

* * *

Les vacances de noël etaient dans une semaine, quand un jeune homme s'assit en face d'une jeune fille pour discuter. La jeune fille écrivait dans un journal.

- Tu écrit encore dans ton journal ?

- Oui ! Cela me détend et me permet de faire le tri dans mes sentiments.

- En parlant de sentiments ! Il faut que nous discutions de notre relation.

- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

- Je sais bien que tu ne m'aime pas comme je t'aime.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Tu te trompes ! Certes je ne t'aime pas aussi fort que l'homme, qui m'a trahi, mais je t'aime quand même.

- Non ! Tu aimes cet homme mais pas moi. Du moins pas comme lui. Tu m'aime comme un ami mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas accepté par pitié pour moi. Mais tu pensait m'aimer autant que lui.

- Je suis désolé, Salem. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'aimer autant que lui mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Je sais, Liz. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que nous restions amis.

Salem lui tendit la main pour sceller cette amitié. Liz l'a lui prit et sourit devant cette poignée.

- Si tu allais lui parler au lieu de te languir de lui.

- Je ne peux pas ! Il me déteste.

- Sur ?

- Oui.

- Si j'allais voir cette personne pour lui parler de toi ?

- Non ! Laisse tomber ! Je vais bien !

- Soit ! Je te laisse à l'écriture de ton journal.

Salem sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard après avoir déposé un léger baisé sur les lèvres de Liz.

- Je croyais que nous restions amis ?

- Oui. Cela étais un baiser d'au revoir.

Liz sourit et Salem partit la laissant seule dans la salle.

Cher journal, où en étais-je dans mes explications ? Ah, oui ! Je te parlais justement de Salem. Je suis heureuse de constater, qu'il a mis fin à notre relation platonique. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, surtout que je suis toujours amoureuse de Severus. Mon dieu, comme il me manque.

D'ailleurs Thomas Salinger a été surpris de constater, qu'il serait mon intermédiaire dans le fournissement d'information pour Tom. Enfin surpris pour la fin de ma relation avec Severus. Sinon, il savait pour mon parrain et moi. J'en suis enchanté car il est une personne cher à mon cœur au même titre que mes amis, Tom, Alexandre, son frère, Severus et plein d'autre.

Mon parrain m'a parlé de la Fondation Mergane. Il m'a dit que cette fondation etait un obstacle à son projet. Il devrait donc s'en occuper au même titre que l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé et du fou glucosé. Mon Dieu, s'il savait, que je suis la fondatrice et la directrice de cette fondation ? Mais aussi l'un de ses membres les plus actifs. Il m'a d'ailleurs parlé, d'une certaine vengeresse connue sous le pseudonyme de Death's Angel et étant un membre important de la Tri Del Satanis. Je ne sais pas où il a eu ses informations mais cela me laisse pensé, qu'il y a un traître dans la fondation. Car ses informations sont confidentielles, surtout celles concernant la Tri et ses membres car c'est le pilier de la fondation. Pas de Tri, pas de fondation. Je demanderai à La Comtesse et à Nigthmare de mener leur enquête.

Sinon tout va bien. J'ai encore changé de visage ! En fait mes mèches blanches m'embêtaient. Je me suis donc refait une couleur. Mes cheveux sont toujours noirs avec des reflets bleutés mais mes mèches de devant sont maintenant noir violine. Et ils sont toujours dégradés. Sinon, Mère m'a dit, qu'il etait normal, que mes yeux ne soit plus marron mais noir violet. Car il s'agit de mes véritables yeux, que j'ai retrouvé lors de l'activation de mon héritage. Mais passons ! Le directeur a décidé de nous emmener visiter le Ministère avant les vacances de Noël. Cela me permettra de remettre son cadeau à Tom et de lui fournir des informations de vive voix.

J'oubliais. J'ai reçu la candidature de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Ils veulent devenir vengeurs et faire partie de la fondation. Je les croyais à la solde du vieux fou. Je me trompais ! D'ailleurs, ils ont laissé entendre dans leur lettre de motivation, que d'autre personne de leur connaissance aimerait se joindre à nous. Qui ? Cela reste un mystère ! Ce n'est pas leur candidature, qui m'a le plus surprise. Non. C'est celle d'une certaine personne espionnant Lord Machiasna pour le compte de l'Ordre des cinglés et maître des potions d'une prestigieuse école. Ce jour là, j'etais en pleine déprime, quand j'en ai eu connaissance. Mon cœur a fait un raté magistral et ma langue s'est retrouvé brûler par mon café. D'ailleurs, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec. Heureusement, Alicia etait à cote de moi. Du coup, j'ai pleuré devant la lettre de candidature. Je suis sur, qu'il a reçu une réponse mouillée. Pauvre de moi ! Autant loin de lui, je suis forte et intraitable, autant près de lui, je deviens fleur bleu et cruche. (8) Mais oublions cela. Le principal est que j'ai accepté leurs candidatures et que je dois maintenant leur faire passer les tests. On ne devient pas membre si facilement. On doit d'abord réussir le test du Veritaserum, puis les tests physiques et psychologiques et enfin avoir un entretien avec moi. Comment vais-je faire une fois devant eux ? Et surtout lui ? Surtout que j'ai prévu les entretiens pendant les vacances. Idiote, Liz ! Tu vas te vendre avant la fin de l'année. Initiative intelligente de la part de la directrice et fondatrice de Mergane. Calme ! Tout se passera bien et puis ils ont assisté à ton duel avec Black. Tu n'es pas au courant, cher journal ?

J'ai lancé un défi à Black. Il l'a accepté. C'etais un duel sorcier où tous les coups sont permis sauf l'Avada. Autant dire, qu'il a mordu la poussière. Heureusement malgré ma colère, je n'ai pas lancé mes sorts à pleine puissance. Sinon, il n'aurait pas survécu au Doliris.

Passons ! Sinon…

- Miss Prestown. Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Siffla la voix de Severus Snape.

Liz se raidit à cette voix et ferma son journal avant de suivre Snape jusqu'à son bureau.

* * *

(Je suis tentée d'arrêter là ? Non. Je dois écrire jusqu'au vacance de Noël.)

Pendant que Liz écrivait dans son journal, Salem etait partit voir un certain professeur se trouvant dans ses cachots. Salem toqua à la porte et une voix froide lui répondit.

- Entrez !

- Professeur Snape ?

- Mr Walken, vous n'êtes pas dans la salle commune de Serpentard à conter fleurette à votre petite amie moldu ?

- Liz est mon ex et une moldu intéressante.

Severus releva le nez des ses copies à l'entente du mot " ex ".

- Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous raconter une histoire.

- Pourquoi votre histoire m'intéresserait-elle ?

- Parce que vous m'avez déclaré, que vous étiez mon Directeur de Maison et donc que je pouvais tout vous confiez.

Severus grogna en signe de fatalité et fit un signe à Salem, pour prendre un siège.

- Mon histoire parle d'une charmante jeune fille prénommée, Lisandra Prestown.

- Si vous faites un plaidoyer de Miss Prestown, vous vous êtes trompé de professeur. Railla Snape

- Monsieur, je n'ai pas fini mon histoire.

- Continuez !

- Notre Liz est une moldue dès plus charmante mais elle tomba malheureusement amoureuse de l'homme le plus acariâtre de Hogwarts.

Severus voulu répliquer mais un regard noir de la part de Salem l'en dissuada.

- Tout allait bien au début mais leur entente se dégrada le lendemain d'Halloween. Tout cela à cause d'un film malencontreusement visionné par cet homme. Dans ce film, Liz avait un comportement dès plus indécent dus à l'ingestion d'une grande quantité d'alcool. Sa première et dernière cuite. Mais cet homme se laissa porter par son imagination. Il crut que Miss Prestown avait eu le même comportement à la soirée d'Halloween. Alors que celle-ci n'avait bu, que deux bières au beurre, tout comme Miss Trapford et avait fini la soirée au jus du fruit. A cause de ce malentendu et avant que Liz ne puisse s'expliquer, l'homme l'insulta et la gifla. Depuis, Liz est malheureuse et ses yeux ont perdu sa joie de vivre ainsi que leur éclat. Elle essaye de ne rien montré mais personne n'est aveugle sauf l'homme, qu'elle aime. Liz est même sortis avec un des ses amis, croyant pouvoir oublier son amoureux et aimer son ami autant que lui. Mais cela ne changea pas sa peine et ne l'aida pas à guérir. Du coup, son ami a décidé de mettre fin à leur relatIon et de rester ami avec elle.

- Intéressante histoire, Mr Walken ! Mais Miss Prestown avait amené sa roulette à boire de son plein gré. Je pense donc qu'elle pensait récidiver la soirée de ses vingt ans.

- Faux ! Liz a été contraint d'amener sa roulette à Hogwarts. Son parrain et son amie Lyra l'ont obligé à l'amener.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, sinon pourquoi allez la rechercher et la sortir du grenier où elle se trouvait ? Mais si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez aller demander à Miss Frangen ou me faire boire du Veritaserum.

- Je vous crois mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle s'en est servie à la soirée d'Halloween ?

- En fait, c'est à cause de moi et de Mr Griffith, que Liz s'est servi de sa roulette à la soirée.

- Mr Julian Griffith, Préfet en Chef de Griffondor ?

- Oui. Nous avons eu connaissance de la possession de Liz et nous l'avons harcelé pendant une semaine pour pouvoir utiliser sa roulette. Elle a cédé à la deuxième semaine de harcèlement. Ce soir, seul ses amies et les miens ont participé. Elle et Miss Trapford ont bu du jus de fruit pour pouvoir rester sobre et nous surveiller. Liz ne tient pas l'alcool. Au bout de deux verres de punch, elle est d'humeur joyeuse. Et elle ne voulait pas voir les évènements de son anniversaire se reproduire car le lendemain de cette soirée, elle etais très gênée et honteuse. Elle voulait nous éviter l'humiliation. Sinon pourquoi allez chercher l'infirmière avant que nous ne rentrions à nos dortoirs ?

- Pour ne pas avoir la migraine ?

- Non. Pour nous éviter de tomber sur vous ou tout autre Professeur.

- Je vois. Histoire intéressante !

- Vous pouvez me faire boire du Veritaserum si vous ne me croyez toujours pas ?

- Non, je vous crois. Mais pourquoi me raconter cette histoire ?

- Je voulais me confier. Puis j'avais dans l'idée d'aller trouver cet homme et de la lui raconter. Croyez-vous qu'il me croirait et qu'il accepterait de pardonner à Liz, si je la lui raconte comme à vous ?

- Peut être, Mr Walken ! Vous n'avez qu'a essayé et vous verrez le résultat.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais de ce pas lui raconter. Au revoir Monsieur et merci.

- De rien, Mr Walken.

Salem sortit du bureau, un sourire sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Severus se tenait la tête entre ses mains en se maudissant d'avoir traiter Liz aussi misérablement. Il décida de lui parler.

* * *

Liz entra dans le bureau de Severus à sa suite. Elle s'asseya dans un fauteuil, que celui-ci lui indiquait.

- Miss Prestown, Mr Walken vient à l'instant de sortir de mon bureau et de me raconter une histoire dès plus intéressante.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il s'agissait du résumé de votre soirée d'Halloween.

- Ah !

- Vous avez des amis dès plus dévoué. Ils savent plaider en la faveur d'un ami.

- Pardonnez-lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Severus etait peiné de voir sa Liz aussi triste et résigné en sa présence.

- Si je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement lors de la Toussaint, accepteriez-vous de me pardonner ?

- Peut être ! Rien ne me prouve, que vous ne faites pas ça dans le but de m'humilier encore plus ! Siffla Liz au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je crois que j'ai le moyen de vous convaincre de ma sincérité. D'ailleurs ce moyen est plus agréable que d'habitude. (Attention cher lecteur, cette scène peut en choqué plus d'un.)

Severus se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Liz. Une fois en face d'elle, il prit son menton dans sa main gauche. Liz rencontra le regard onyx de Severus et remarqua que son visage etait différent du masque dur et froid dont il avait l'habitude. Liz crut voit une émotion indescriptible passer sur le visage en face d'elle, mais la suite se passa trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Car la seconde d'après, une bouche chaude venait s'écraser sur la sienne avec douceur. Une langue impétueuse et expérimentée s'ouvrait déjà un passage pour venir taquiner la sienne. Liz etait trop surprise pour tenter de s'opposer à lui. Puis, elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Deux ans. (9) Elle répondit donc à son baiser. Severus fut soulagé de la réponse et constata que Liz lui cédait facilement malgré son amertume.

Liz revint à la réalité quand Severus enleva sa bouche de la sienne.

- Convaincu de la sincérité de mes excuses ?

- Je … crois. Murmura Liz encore sous le choc.

- Seulement ?

- Non. Je suis convaincu.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Oui. Mais ne m'insulte plus jamais et ne me gifle plus. Siffla Liz.

- Promis. D'ailleurs, devoir te gifler m'a fait très mal.

- Je m'excuse aussi pour mes insultes.

- Je te pardonne. Fit-il tout en reprenant les lèvres de Liz dans un baiser dès plus doux.

Liz lui sourit lorsqu'il se séparèrent. Severus rencontra son regard et fut ébloui par l'intensité des sentiments, qu'il y voyait.

- Merci ! Fit Severus.

- De rien !

- Tu devrais retourner à la salle commune. Tes amies vont s'inquiéter.

- Tu as raison. Je vais devoir remercier Salem.

- Peut être.

Liz rit et se leva du fauteuil. Elle partit laissant Severus corriger ses copies.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël etait dans deux jours. Les moldus se préparaient pour la visite organisée du Ministère de la Magie. Liz descendit avec Lyra dans le couloir où attendaient les autres moldus.

- Liz, pourquoi as-tu pris un sac ? Questionna Angie, qui venait d'arriver avec Nélia près de son amie.

- Parce que je dois offrir son cadeau de noel à Tom avant mon départ.

- Ah ! Fit Angie

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Nélia

- Des livres.

Les trois jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Quand le Directeur pris la parole.

- Jeunes gens, vous allez visiter le Ministère et ses mystères. Soyez prudent et très attentifs. Les Professeurs McGonagall, Potter, Black et Lupin, ainsi que les aurors Potter et Malfoy vont vous accompagner sous la directive de Mr Thomas Salinger.

- Merci, Mr le Directeur pour ses informations. Nous allons utiliser des portoloins pour se rendre au Ministère. Je vous demanderai de vous mettre par groupe de cinq.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Thomas leur tendit un portoloin. Chacun des cinq membres du groupe le saisit. Il s'activèrent au mot de passe prononcé par Mr Salinger.

Les moldus arrivèrent dans un hall d'entrée. Ils furent accueillit par le frère de Mr Salinger, Alexandre.

- Jeunes gens, soyez les bienvenues au Ministère. Nous allons commencer la visite.

Alexandre entraîna les moldus à sa suite. A peine furent-ils entrée dans son enceinte, que Lucius Malfoy se dirigea en direction de Mr Salinger.

- Mr Salinger, le Ministre vous demande dans son bureau. Je vais donc prendre votre relève pour la visite.

- Très bien, Mr Malfoy.

Alex partit tout en faisant signe à Liz de le suivre. Les moldus etaient trop absorbé par le discours de Lucius, qu'ils ne virent pas le manège. Mais celui-ci n'échappa pas au sens aiguisés d'un certain loup-garou et au flair d'un autre Professeur.

Liz suivait Alexandre dans les dédales du couloir.

- Comment allez-vous Mr Salinger ?

- Bien, Miss Prestown ! Et vous ?

- Pareil !

- J'ai cru comprendre, que vous passiez une phase de crise ?

- C'est exact mais cette crise est résolue. Je me porte donc très bien.

- Et votre parrain ?

- Excellant malgré quelques désagréments.

- Je vois !

Ceux-ci arrivèrent devant une porte. Alexandre toqua et une voix répondit.

- Entrez !

- Mr Le Ministre, Miss Prestown est ici.

- Bien ! Faite là entrez, mon cher Alex.

Alex fit l'ordre demander et partit rejoindre son frère et Lucius.

- Liz, quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Moi de même, Tom.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien ! Et vous ?

- Excellant ! Surtout depuis vos précieux services. Jamais je n'avais vu Albus Dumbledore dans un tel état de rage. Le voir comme ça me remplit de joie. Etrange non ?

- Je ne crois pas. Il est logique de ressentir de la joie fasse à une personne, qui vous manipule suivant son bon plaisir et qui vous rabaisse sans arrêt.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour cela. J'ai entendu parler d'une fondation, dont le but serait de construire un monde où moldus et sorciers vivraient en paix. La fondation Mergane ?

- J'en ai aussi entendu parler par mon Parrain. Cette fondation le rend fou d'ailleurs. Car elle déjoue certain de ses plans et est souvent dans son chemin. Il veut la détruire au même titre que l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère.

- Je vois. Pensez-vous que nous pouvons leur faire confiance et s'allier avec eux ?

- Tout dépend de l'alliance ?

- Je souhaiterais, que certains de mes aurors travaillent pour cette Fondation ainsi que certains de mes espions.

- Espions ?

- Oui. Les espions postés dans les fidèles de Machiasna et L'Ordre du Phénix.

- Vous ne compter donc pas espionner la fondation ?

- Non. Seulement leur fournir des espions pour leur donner des informations. Les aurors eux serviront de relais entre nos deux organisations.

- Intéressant ! Mais pourquoi me parlez de cela ?

- Parce que je pense ne pas me tromper en disant, que vous occupez une place importante dans cette fondation ?

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne connais cette fondation, que grâce aux informations récolter par mon Parrain.

- Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre, que vous connaissiez l'un de ses membres actifs les plus importants. Le Death's Angel ?

- Vous faites erreurs. Certes je le connais de nom grâce à Adam mais pas plus.

- Soit ! Mais pensez-vous, que mon idée est juste et réfléchie ?

- Extrêmement juste. Vous partagez le même but. Une alliance est donc profitable et justifiée.

- Bien. Les personnes choisies pourront continuer les démarches commencées. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Liz.

- Attendez !

Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds à cette requête.

- Je dois vous donner ceci !

Liz tendit un paquet à Tom, qui s'en saisit.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Des livres de J.K.Rowling. Comme cela vous connaîtrez les différences entre votre monde et nos connaissances du départ.

- Bien. Je vous remercie.

- De rien. Cela me fait plaisir.

Liz partit ensuite du bureau rejoindre ses amies pour continuer la visite.

* * *

Le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël venait d'arriver. Liz préparait sa valise ainsi que Lyra.

- Tu es sur, que je ne dérangerais pas ? Demanda pour la centième fois Lyra.

- Non. Puisque Mère et Père sont d'accord. Et puis, ils t'ont envoyé une invitation ?

- Oui.

- Donc pas de problème.

Liz et Lyra avaient fini leur bagage. Elles partaient rejoindre Angie, Nèlia et Alicia dans le hall, quand Liz laissa Lyra pour partir en direction des cachots.

- Où va-t-elle ? Questionna Nèlia.

- Lui dire au revoir, je suppose. Fit Lyra tout en souriant.

Liz arriva devant la porte des cachots et toqua.

- Entrez !

Liz entra tout doucement. Elle vit son amour plonger dans la correction de copie (10). Elle s'avança prudemment derrière lui et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Bonjour, Professeur !

Le dit professeur sourit avant de siffler :

- Miss Prestown, je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de venir d'avance vers moi sans ma permission. Fit-il tout en posant sa plume et en relavant la tête.

- Vous avez dit entrez. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une permission. Dit-Liz innocemment.

- Vous vous croyez tout permis. Et être au-dessus des règlements ?

- Peut être !

Liz contourna le fauteuil pour se retrouver appuyer sur le bureau du professeur en face de lui et du fauteuil.

- En fait, j'etais venu vous annoncer mon départ.

- Vous pensez sincèrement, que votre départ m'intéresse ?

- Je pensais, que le fait de savoir, que votre source d'information partait, vous serait utile ?

- Peut être !

A ce moment, le Professeur s'avança de son élève pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser. Auquel Liz répondit sans la moindre hésitation. Apres quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le dit professeur posant son front sur celui de Liz.

- Vous partez quand ?

- D'ici une trentaine de minutes ! Mais nous nous reverrons après les vacances, mon cher Severus.

- Je crois !

Liz lui sourit et part en direction de ses amies, sans avoir préalablement embrassé Severus sur les lèvres. Severus regarde Liz partir et au moment de sa disparition un hibou noir se pose sur son bureau avec sur sa patte une lettre portant un sceau dès plus étrange. Il se saisit de la lettre et regarde le sceau, alors un sourire narquois se pose sur ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Liz est sur le point de monter dans le Hogwarts Express la ramenant chez ses parents pour les vacances, quand elle se retourne en direction du château. Là, elle lève les yeux vers Hogwarts et un sourire narquois vient aussi se poser sur ses lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans le train. Celui-ci se mettant en route dès sa monter. (11)

To be continued…

* * *

(1)Je sais que leur costume n'est pas original mais je n'avais pas envie de décrire d'autre costume. Les costumes de nos amies ont plus de signification, que les leurs.

(2)Rassurez-moi ! Dites-moi, que vous aviez compris de qui il s'agissait ? Il est rare de le voir sourire, non ?

(3)Une première ! Ce jour est à marquer au fer rouge dans le calendrier. Snape a du mourir en prononçant cette phrase : " J'enlève des points à Serpentards. "

(4)Notre Severus serait-il jaloux ? Je pense oui ! Il serait capable de torturer son élève parce qu'il aurait osé poser ses mains sur Liz.

(5)J'ai les paroles de la chanson ainsi que la chanson si vous voulez. Je peux vous l'envoyer par mail, comme ça vous serez ce que chante Liz et ses amies. Sachez aussi que j'ai chanté cette chanson le jour de mes vingt ans avec mes copines de fac de médecine devant ma famille et mes amies (quarante personnes en tout). C'etait notre hymne de médecine !

(6)Ca se répète là !

(7)Si vous trouvez la signification des pseudonymes, chapeau car cela voudra dire, que vous avez un peu compris l'intrigue. A votre que signifie ses pseudos pour nos amies ? A quoi servent-ils ?

(8)Pauvre Liz ! Elle qui est d'une froideur extrême à la fondation, là voilà, sentimentale devant Severus. Il dénature Liz. Elle ne doit pas avoir de cœur ou juste un peu. Oups ! Je dévoile de l'intrigue là !

(9)Je suis sur que vous êtes perdus là ! Oui, notre Liz rêve de Sev depuis deux ans. Mais comment est ce possible ? Celui qui trouve gagne l'exclut du chapitre suivant.

(10)Il fait toujours la même chose ! A croire qu'il ne sait, que corriger des copies ! N'a-t-il pas d'autres occupations ?

(11)Pourquoi Liz et Severus ont un sourire narquois sur les lèvres ? Surtout Liz ? Car pour Sev c'est facile à deviner mais Liz ?

Voici enfin le chapitre 9, celui-ci est le plus long de la série. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Dans le prochain chapitre, le Liz/Severus sera présent.

Phénix Vela Black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger.

Voilà le chapitre 10, avec quelques révélations à la clé. Je ne sais pas s'il sera aussi long que le 9 mais il devrait au moins faire 10 pages. Je pensais écrire le Liz/Severus mais finalement se sera pour un prochain chapitre.

Pourquoi ce titre ? Parce qu'il résume l'état d'esprit de Liz à ce moment de l'année.

Finalement, ce chapitre est un vrai roman !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Amies Ennemies.**

**23 Décembre.**

Liz se trouvait dans un compartiment en compagnie de ses amies. Celles-ci discutaient de l'organisation de leur vacance.

- Liz, comment allons nous faire pour nous rendre à la fondation ? Questionna Nèlia.

- Nous irons pendant une journée d'achat ou de visite de Londres.

- Pour ce qui est des espions ? Demanda Angie.

- Alicia et Lyra mènent l'enquête. Mais Adam a prévu de m'emmener lors de ses réunions. J'apprendrais sûrement l'identité de l'espion pendant ces réunions.

- Bien. Acquiesça Alicia.

- Liz, tu es sur, que ma présence ne gênera en aucun cas ta famille ?

- Oui, Lyra.

Puis elles commencèrent à parler de leur quatre mois à Hogwarts.

* * *

Les cinq amies arrivèrent à la gare de King's cross. Elles descendirent du train pour se diriger vers leurs familles respectivement.

- Alicia, je crois que ton Père vient vers nous ? Remarqua Liz.

- Effectivement ! Bonjour Père ! Fit Alicia quand son Père arriva à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour mon enfant ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Père, laissez-moi vous présenter mes amies ! Voici Lisandra Prestown, Angelina Trapford, Lyra Frangen et Nèlia Steven.

- Jeunes filles, enchantez de faire votre connaissance !

- Nous de même, Mr Moonlight ! Fit Liz.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, Mesdemoiselles !

Puis Alicia partit en compagnie de son Père après avoir dit au revoir à ses amies.

- Je dois aussi vous quitter, mes parents arrivent.

- Au revoir Nèlia ! Dirent les filles en cœur.

- Je te dis à bientôt, Liz ! Cria Angie avant de courir rejoindre ses parents.

- Tu viens Lyra ! Allons rejoindre mes parents !

- Oui.

Liz arriva à la hauteur de ses parents.

- Père, Mère, Bonjour !

- Bonjour, mon ange ! Fit Mme Prestown. Bonjour, Miss Frangen !

- Bonjour, Mme ! Mr Prestown !

- Allons appelle-moi, Freya très chère ! Prête à passer ses vacances avec nous ?

- Oui. Mais j'espère que ma présence nous vous dérangera pas ?

- Ne raconter pas d'idioties, chère Lyra ! Votre présence est une joie pour nous ! Fit Mr Prestown.

- Merci, Mr Prestown !

- Appelez-moi James !

- Bien.

- Si nous allions dans la voiture pour se rendre au Manoir. Car le quai n'est pas un endroit très agréable pour discuter. Remarqua Liz.

- Tu as raison, mon enfant !

Les deux adultes et les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction d'un parking. Là, un homme descendit d'une voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser entrer nos quatre personnes. Lyra etait ébahie devant ce geste. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé, que Liz soit aussi importante.

Après deus heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant une imposante grille avec l'emblème des Prestown dessus. La voiture y entra et les quatre passagers descendirent de la voiture. Lyra se retrouva bientôt devant la porte d'un manoir. Mr Prestown ouvrit la porte et Lyra entra à la suite de Liz et de sa mère.

- Wah ! Ton manoir est impressionnant.

Devant elle se trouvait un escalier, donnant sur l'étage supérieur. A sa droite, se trouvait une porte fermer. De chaque coté de l'escalier se trouvaient également deux portes closes. A sa gauche, se trouvait une porte vitrée.

- Merci du compliment, Lyra ! Fit Liz. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent à l'étage. Liz montra sa chambre à Lyra. Celle-ci etait composée d'une grande pièce comprenant un lit à baldaquin, d'une armoire, d'une commode et donnant sur un balcon.

- Liz, cette chambre est magnifique !

- Tu n'as pas tout vu ! Derrière la porte se trouvant en face de ton lit se trouve ta salle de bain.

- Ma salle de bain ?

- Oui. Toutes les chambres du manoir sont équipées de leur propre salle de bain.

- Je peux la visiter ?

- Bien sur !

Lyra entra dans une salle de bain entièrement blanche avec une cabine de douche, une baignoire faisant plus jackusi et un lavabo.

- C'est plus une salle de bain ! C'est une piscine !

- Non. C'est bien ta salle de bain. Fit Liz en se retenant de rire. Je vais te faire visiter le reste du manoir.

- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent pour se retrouver devant la porte que Lyra avait aperçus sur sa droite lors de son entrée au manoir. Liz ouvrit les portes et devant Lyra se dressa une magnifique bibliothèque.

- Tu pourras y venir autant de fois que tu le désire !

- Merci.

Ensuite, Liz emmena Lyra derrière la porte se trouvant à droite de l'escalier. Elle l'ouvrit est tomba sur un corridor menant à plusieurs pièces. Liz ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. Devant eux se dressait le salon, richement décoré. Il y avait une télévision, un ordinateur, une chaîne hifi et tout ce qu'un salon peut contenir.

- Tu pourras aussi y venir !

Lyra hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce.

- En face, se trouve le bureau de Père. Dit Liz.

- Bien.

- Au fond, se trouvent mes pièces favorites.

Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent et Liz ouvrit la porte. Devant Lyra se trouvait une grande pièce. Celle-ci etait large et très haute de plafond.

- Ceci est la salle d'entraînement du manoir.

- Je vois. Tu t'entraînes souvent ?

- Tous les jours depuis mon incident de parcours. Fit Liz d'une voix détachée.

- Je vois.

- La porte a droite, renferme une autre de mes pièces favorites.

Liz ouvrit la porte et Lyra découvrit une salle où trônait un piano à queue et différents instruments de musique.

- Ceci est la salle de musique. Je viens me réfugier ici quand je vais mal, pour pouvoir libérer mes problèmes en jouant.

- Tu joues de quel instrument ?

- De la flûte traversière et Adam m'a appris à jouer du piano. Tu joues du violon ?

- Oui.

- Tu pourras venir en jouer ici et chanter aussi.

- Merci.

Puis, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la porte se trouvant à gauche de la salle d'entraînement. Celle-ci donnait accès à la piscine couverte du manoir.

- Wah ! Je pourrais faire des longueurs ?

- Bien évidemment.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent et partirent en direction de la baie vitrée. Celle-ci donnait accès à une salle de bal.

- Ceci est la salle de bal. Au fond se trouve la porte donnant accès à la salle de réception. La porte sur la droite donne accès à la salle à manger. Suis-moi !

Elles entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

- La porte à droite donne accès à la cuisine. Nous pourrons y aller pour préparer de délicieux plats. Quand dis-tu ?

- Excellente idée !

- Comme tu vois, la salle à manger possède une terrasse ainsi que la salle de réception. Allons sur la terrasse !

Lyra suivit Liz sur la terrasse. Elles descendirent les marches de la terrasse pour se trouver dans un jardin.

- Au fond du jardin se trouve la serre. J'y vais pour jouer de la flûte et me ressourcer.

- Je pourrais la voir ?

- Evidemment. Si jamais, tu me cherche dans le manoir, essaye d'abord dans la serre ou la salle de musique.

- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent au manoir.

- Si nous allions faire du shopping, maintenant ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'offre une après midi de shopping à mes frais.

- Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Si car tu es mon amie et que ta présence me réjouie. Je ne serais pas seule pour ses vacances.

- Si tu insiste.

- Je vais prévenir Père et nous y allons.

- Comment nous y rendons-nous ?

- En voiture !

- Avec chauffeur ?

- Non. Ma voiture avec moi au volant. Dit Liz en riant.

- Ah.

Liz partit prévenir son Père puis revint près de Lyra. Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction du garage pour prendre la voiture de Liz. Elle montèrent dans une Seat Ibiza noire.

- C'est partit ! Cria Liz tout en démarrant la voiture. (1)

Apres deux heures de route, les deux amies descendirent de la voiture pour se rendre sur la rue piétonne.

- Liz, tu es un danger public sur la route ! Hurla Lyra tout en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu pense ! Répondit une Liz songeuse.

- Oui.

- Peut être as-tu raison ! Mais c'est ma façon de conduire et je me sens mieux lorsque je conduis de cette manière.

Lyra vit au regard de son amie le pourquoi de cette phrase et son implication.

- Je vois. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi ! Je déteste penser mourir !

Liz rit à cette remarque. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans un magasin pour commencer les achats de Lyra.

- Je pense avoir suffisamment d'achats ? Questionna Lyra.

- Tu penses ? Tu sais ! Il te faut encore un maillot de bain pour la piscine, une robe pour le réveillon de Noël et une tenue sexy pour le soir du nouvel an.

- Tu veux m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe ?

- Oui.

- Le passage au rayon lingerie est obligatoire ?

- Oh oui ! Fit une Liz au regard lubrique

- Mon dieu ! Je fais du shopping avec une folle !

Liz et Lyra partirent dans un fou rire. Elles rentrèrent au manoir en fin de journée, épuisées mais heureuses d'avoir pu se détendre.

- Mesdemoiselles, je constate que votre après midi, c'est bien déroulé !

- Effectivement Père ! Cette après midi de shopping nous a réjouie malgré la fatigue.

- Vous devriez prendre un bain avant le repas pour détendre vos muscles endoloris.

- Oui, Père.

Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes filles partirent se relaxer dans un bon bain moussant avant de dîner avec les parents de Liz.

Après le repas, elles partirent se coucher en pensant à la journée de demain.

* * *

**24 Décembre.**

Liz se rendit à la serre, une fois prête. Là, elle se mit à jouer de la flûte traversière. Elle jouait un morceau triste et joyeux à la fois, reflétant parfaitement son état d'esprit de la journée.

- Liz, tu es là ? Demanda Lyra.

Elle se stoppa nette lorsque la douce mélodie retentit à ses oreilles. Jamais musique n'avait été aussi belle et pleine de vie. Lorsque le morceau fut fini, Liz remarqua son amie.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non. A l'instant. Tu joue divinement bien.

- Merci. Si nous allions préparer le repas de réveillon ?

- Excellente idée ! Ta Mère nous autorise à le préparer ?

- Oui.

Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

- Liz, que préparons-nous comme repas de Noël ?

- Pour l'apéritif, nous innoverons des entrées et des canapés assez sympathiques. Une idée ?

- Je propose de piquer des œufs de cailles, cuits durs avec une tomate cocktail. Le tout sur un pique et de servir tout cela sur un plat.

- Accepter ! Je voulais aussi faire des petits canapés : boursin/concombre, pâté de foie et saumon/beurre.

- Excellant ! Nous pourrions aussi faire cuir des petits fours ?

- Oui. Nous ferons les canapés à la fin puisque le repas est pour 20h. Mais nous pouvons déjà faire cuire les œufs de caille.

- En entrée froide que faisons-nous ?

- Du saumon frais avec sa garniture de printemps.

- Pardon ?

- Nous allons faire cuire du saumon et le servir frais ce soir. Nous le servirons sur de la macédoine de légume accommodé à la mayonnaise.

- D'accord ! Et l'entrée chaude ?

- Des friands à la viande fait maison.

Lyra hocha de la tête.

- Lyra, tu fais cuire les œufs et le saumon au bain-marie. Pendant ce temps, je prépare la farce des feuilletés et en même temps celle de la dinde.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent au travail. Lyra préparait les œufs et le saumon avant de le faire cuir. Elle lui coupa la tête et la queue puis le nettoya. (2) Liz commença par couper la viande de dinde et de bœuf. La hacha avant de la mélanger avec des herbes, des jaunes d'œuf, de la mie de pain et un peu de farine. Lyra venait de mettre le saumon à cuire quand elle demanda quoi faire à Liz.

- Tu pourrais égoutter les boites de macédoine et l'accommoder avec la mayonnaise dans un saladier.

- Bien. Ca va ?

- Si le fait de malaxer de la viande avec du jeune d'œuf dans un saladier est une occupation décontractante ? Et bien non. Je déteste faire cela et en plus j'en ai plein les mains. (3)

- J'aimerais bien malaxer autre chose !

- Lyra ! Hurla Liz.

- Prouve-moi que tu n'en rêves pas non plus ?

- Tu as gagné ! Oui, j'aimerais bien malaxer autre chose mais il faudra que tu me torture avant de me faire avouer quoi !

- D'ailleurs, comment vont les amours avec Severus ?

- Excellant. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de l'embrasser.

- Depuis quand ?

- Deux ans.

- Deux ans ? Mais tu ne la connaissais pas ?

Liz sourit énigmatiquement avant de partir se laver les mains et de commencer à découper la pâte feuilletée pour préparer les friands.

- Liz ?

- Lyra, la macédoine ne va pas se mélanger toute seule ! Cria une Liz exaspérée.

Lyra ne dit rien mais jura de faire avouer son secret à Liz.

Lyra finissait de badigauner ses quatre friands de jaune d'œuf avant de la faire cuir au four. Lyra enlevait la peau du saumon cuit après avoir arrêter les œufs et préparer les coquilles avec de la macédoine dedans. Liz commença à nettoyer la dinde, qui avait dégelé et à préparer la nouvelle farce.

- Liz, combien de tranche de saumon dois-je couper et de quelle épaisseur ?

- Tu en coupe quatre de deux centimètres d'épaisseur à peu près.

- Bien. Tu vas farcir la dinde ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, il n'y as pas que la dinde, que j'aimerais farcir moi !

- Lyra ! Toutes tes allusions doivent tourner autour de ce sujet ?

- Oui. Car j'adore te mettre en colère à défaut de te faire rougir.

- Je vois.

Lyra coupa les tranches de saumon et les déposa suer la macédoine pour ensuite mettre les coquilles au frais. Liz finissait de farcir la dinde et attendait que les friands soit cuit pour la faire cuire.

- Nous faisons quoi maintenant ? Questionna Lyra.

- Tu surveilles les friand pendant que je parts chercher les bûches pour ce soir et demain. Tu sortiras les friands du four, quand la minuterie sonnera et tu mettras la dinde à la place.

- OK. Bonne promenade.

Liz sortit chercher les bûches de Noël en laissant Lyra seule dans la cuisine.

Deux heures plus tard, Liz rentra au manoir. Elle mit les bûches dans le frigidaire.

- Lyra, me revoilà !

- J'ai sortit tes friands et mis la dinde au four.

- Bien. Je laisse les friands sortis avec un torchon blanc dessus pour les protéger de Lucifer. Je m'occupe des légumes pour accompagner la dinde, pendant que tu prépare l'apéritif.

- D'accord.

Liz fit chauffer de l'eau pour faire cuire les asperges vertes. Lyra écaillait les œufs et les piquait avec les tomates cocktails avant de les déposer sur un plat. Quand les asperges furent cuites, Liz les attacha en petit fagot grâce à une tranche de jambon d'Ardennes. Lyra avait fini avec les amuse bouches et commençait les toasts. Liz vint l'aide après avoir mis ses fagots au frais et retourner la dinde.

Quand les toasts furent finis, elles les mirent au frais avec un papier selofrai dessus. Liz prépara un punch, qu'elle mis aussi au frais. Elles commencèrent la vaisselle en attendant la fin de cuisson de la dinde et nettoyèrent aussi la cuisine. Quand la dinde fut cuite, elles coupèrent le four et regardèrent l'heure.

- 18h30 ! Nos avons fait fort ! Remarqua Lyra.

- Oui. Nous ferions bien d'aller nous préparer pour ce soir.

Liz et Lyra partirent se préparer pour le réveillon. Elles redescendirent vers 19h30 dans la salle à manger. Les parents de Liz semblaient les attendre.

- Quel genre de repas nous avez vous préparé ? Demanda Mr Prestown.

- C'est une surprise, Père !

- Mettons-nous à table, jeunes gens ! Dit Miss Prestown aux jeunes filles.

Les quatre personnes s'installèrent autour de la table. Le repas se passa sans le moindre problème. Apres la bûche, les quatre personnes passèrent au salon où les cadeaux attendaient sous le sapin. Minuit ayant sonné depuis longtemps. Mais les parents voulaient attendre la fin du repas avant de les ouvrir.

Mr Prestown ouvrit ses cadeaux en premier. Il reçu un parfum de la part d sa femme, une cravate par Lyra et un miroir par sa fille. Mme Prestown reçut une nuisette de la part de son mari, ce qui la fit rougir et rire les filles. Elle reçut un collier de la part de Lyra et un livre de la part de Liz.

- J'expliquerais la signification de vos cadeaux plus tard. Dit Liz.

Les parents acquiescèrent. Liz ouvrit ses cadeaux. Elle reçut une flûte en or de la part de ses parents et un nécessaire de calligraphie de la part de Lyra.

- J'ai remarqué que tu adorais écrire. Alors je trouvais ce cadeau approprié.

- Merci Lyra. C'est magnifique !

Puis Lyra ouvrit ses cadeaux.

- Le mien, tu l'as reçu hier ! Objecta Liz.

- Oui et encore merci !

Elle ouvrit le cadeau des parents de Liz et découvrit un stradivarius. Lyra resta sans voix.

- Liz nous as fait part de ton amour pour le violon ! Fit Mme Prestown.

- Merci ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

- En n'en jouant et en étant heureuse ! Dit Mr Prestown.

Après, ils montèrent se coucher en attendant le lendemain.

* * *

**25 Décembre :**

Liz et Lyra venaient de se lever, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à la cuisine. (3)

- Que faisons-nous Liz ?

- Nous allons préparer de nouveau le repas pour ce midi pendant que Père et Mère se reposent.

- D'accord. Nous irons nous préparer après la fin des préparatifs.

- Oui.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent au travail. Liz alluma le four et commença à préparer ces coquilles saint jacques. Dedans, elle mit des quenelles de brochet, des champignons coupés et des coquilles saint jacques, qu'elle disposa dans cinq ramequins. Elle prépara la sauce pour ses coquilles. Recette qu'elle tient de sa Mère, qui la tient de sa Grand-Mère : Recette familiale.

Pendant ce temps, Lyra épluchait les pommes et enlevait l'intérieur non mangeable avant de mettre les airelles dedans. Le rôti de sanglier dégelait pendant ce temps. Quand la sauce fut prête, Liz la mit sur les coquilles avec du gruyère râpé dessus et enfourna-le tout dans le four.

Ensuite, Liz prépara les assiettes d'entrée froide. Elle coupa le foie gras et mit le caviar dans une coupe. Le tout fut mis au froid. Lyra mis les pommes au frais après leur préparation.

- Je crois que nous devrions faire les toasts et le cocktail en attendant les coquilles.

- Tu as raison, Liz !

Elles préparaient les toasts et le punch pendant la cuisson des coquilles. Elles mirent le punch et les toasts au frigidaire.

Elles déjeunèrent pendant la cuisson tout en discutant. Quand les coquilles furent cuites, elles les enlevèrent et les laissèrent sur la table avec un torchon blanc dessus. Elles mirent la rôti au four et firent la vaisselle tout en nettoyant la cuisine. Liz partit dresser la table pour cinq.

- Liz, tu n'aurais pas du tout préparé seule ? Remarqua Mme Prestown.

- Cela ne me dérange pas Mère puis Lyra m'a aidé !

- Vous devriez aller vous préparer pour ce midi. Ton Père et moi le somment déjà.

- Merci Mère ! Voudriez vous bien sortir le rôti quand il sera prêt et mettre les pommes aux airelles dedans après ?

- Mais bien sur, mon ange !

Liz et Lyra partirent se préparer pendant que Freya surveillait la cuisson. Quand les deux jeunes files descendirent, tout etait prêt. Il suffisait d'attendre l'heure et l'invité. Liz mit de la musique en attendant et se mit à danse avec Lyra, quand l'invité arriva. Celui-ci sourit en voyant sa filleule heureuse.

- Je constate que ce manoir respire la joie de vivre !

- Adam ! Cria Liz tout en allant lui dire bonjour.

- Mr Snake ! Fit Lyra en s'inclinant.

- Appelez-moi Adam, chère Lyra ! Freya, James, bonjour !

- Bonjour, Adam ! Firent-ils

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous Mesdemoiselles !

- Quoi ? Questionna Liz

- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé et je vais vous les donner.

Lorsqu'elles furent assises, Adam sortit deux paquets de derrière son dos. Lyra ouvrit le sien et découvrit des partitions de violon.

- Ce sont des partitions magiques. Lorsque tu en joueras, la mélodie retranscrira tes sentiments du moment. Expliqua Adam.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Lyra. J'en ai reçu aussi. Lorsque j'en joue, les personnes sont émues car elles connaissent mes sentiments et mon état d'esprit. C'est ben mais parfois dangereux. Alors n'en abuse pas.

- D'accord. Fais-moi confiance, Liz ! Merci Adam !

- De rien.

Ensuite, Liz ouvrit le sien. Il s'agissait d'un livre. Elle ouvrit la première page et la referma dès sa lecture. Elle passa du blanc au rouge tomate à sa vision.

- Liz, tu rougis ! Remarqua Lyra

- Je sais, Lyra ! Pourquoi m'as tu offert ça ?

- Parce que je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin maintenant. Dit Adam énigmatiquement.

- Et pourquoi ?

Adam se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Liz.

- Parce que je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es avec Severus.

- Comment… ?

- Parce que ton aura commence à se mélanger avec celle de Severus et la sienne avec la tienne.

- Ah ! Fit Liz.

- Si nous passions à table ? Intervint Mme Prestown.

- Parfaitement ! Dit Adam. Au fait, qu'avez vous reçu pour Noël de la part de ces charmantes demoiselles ?

- J'ai reçu une cravate de la part de Lyra et un Miroir magique de la part de Liz. Elle m'a appris, que les téléphones portables ne marchaient pas à Hogwarts ? Donc elle m'a offert un miroir de poche capable de communiquer avec elle en l'appelant puisqu'elle en possède un aussi.

- Intéressant et très pratique ! Et toi Freya ?

- Un collier de la part de Lyra et un livre de la part de Liz. Ce livre m'en apprend plus sur mes ancêtres et sur la vie de ma file à Hogwarts.

- Présent charmant !

- Parrain ! Désolé mais Lyra et moi n'avons pas trouvé de cadeau pour toi !

- Je n'en attendais pas car tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Celui d'avoir trouver l'âme sœur et de m'accompagner dans mon travail. Quant à Lyra, son simple sourire me suffit.

- Merci Adam ! Crièrent les filles en cœur.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre. Quand Adam demanda aux files de jouer de leurs nouveaux instruments. Ils partirent tous les cinq en direction de la salle de musique. Là, Liz sortit sa flûte en or et Lyra son violon. Elles jouèrent toutes les deux la même mélodie grâce à une partition magique.

Adam remarqua que l'aura de Liz se mélangeait à celle de Lyra au même niveau que celle de son amie Angie. Il avait aussi remarqué que ce phénomène etait présent avec l'aura de son amie Alicia et Nèlia. Il comprit que ces cinq jeunes filles ne pourraient jamais être séparées. Quand le concerto fut fini, il se leva vers Liz.

- Liz, je te rends ton collier !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin mais que ton amie Alicia si !

- Mais il y a tes initiales sur le collier !

- Vraiment ?

Liz regarda le pendentif et vit que les initiales AMS etait remplacé par AM.

- Comment ?

- Parce que ce collier est magique et qu'il a compris que ton amie en avait plus besoin que moi.

- Merci.

- Non toi merci !

Puis la journée se termina sans le moindre problème.

* * *

**26 Décembre :**

Liz et Lyra se réveillèrent vers 10h ce jour là. Elles se préparèrent à sortir.

- Mère, Lyra et moi partons à la piscine rejoindre nos amies.

- Bien. Alors bonne sortie et bonne journée. Amusez-vous bien !

Liz prit ses affaires de piscine ainsi que celle de Lyra et mit le tout dans la voiture. Les deux amies partirent en direction de la piscine. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant avant d'arriver au rendez vous fixé à deux heures devant la piscine. Elles arrivèrent vers 13h45 devant la piscine.

- Liz, Lyra ! Hurla une jeune fille.

Elles se retournèrent pour apercevoir Angie se diriger vers elles.

- Lyra ne me dit pas que tu as survécu à la conduite de Liz ?

- Si. Comme tu peux le constater.

- Je ne conduit pas si mal que ça ! Siffla Liz

- Tu plaisante ? Tu es un vrai danger public au volant ! Affirma Angie.

Lyra ria pendant que Liz faisait semblant d'être vexée. Elles partirent toutes les trois en direction de la piscine.

Elles attendirent l'arrivée de Nèlia et d'Alicia.

- Les filles ! Hurla Alicia qui approchait.

- Alicia, tu vas bien ?

- Je suis en excellente forme, Liz !

- Parfait. Au fait, ce pendentif est pour toi.

- Merci.

- Salut ! Dit une jeune fille venant d'arriver.

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi, Nèlia !

Sur ce les cinq jeunes filles entrèrent dans la piscine. Elles partirent se changer. Quand Liz sortit de sa cabine tout le monde etait près sauf Angie.

- Où est Angie ?

- Dans sa cabine. Elle refuse de sortir. Remarqua Alicia.

- Je vois. Je vais la chercher. Attendez-moi là !

- Bonne chance, Liz ! Fit Lyra.

Liz arriva près de la cabine d'Angie et frappa à la porte. Pendant ce moment, un groupe composé de six hommes et quatre femmes dévisagèrent notre amie adossée à la porte de la cabine. L'un des hommes mit un coup de coude à l'un des hommes en lui disant : Tu vois que tu as bien fait de venir !

- Angie, sors d'ici tout de suite !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis moche en maillot de bain.

- Angie, tu n'es pas moche ! Sinon tu ne plairais pas à mon Parrain. Puis tu portes quoi comme maillot ?

- Je porte un maillot une pièce bleu foncé. C'est vrai que je plais à ton Parrain ?

- Oui. Tu panique à cause d'un maillot une pièce ? Qu'est ce que je devrais dire ? Je porte un maillot deux pièces noir et le haut est comme un soutien gorge. Donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Tu as raison !

Sur cette phrase, Angie sortit de la cabine pour rejoindre les filles.

- Tu es parfaite !

- Merci Liz !

- Allons voir les filles !

Pendant ce temps, l'autre groupe se trouvait déjà dans la piscine.

Liz arriva devant ses amies avec Angie. Elle vit que Lyra portait un maillot deux pièces couleur vert foncé, Alicia un maillot deux pièces bleu foncé et Nèlia un maillot une pièce gris.

- Allons dans la piscine ! La dernière à l'eau est une poule mouillée ! Hurla Liz tout en courant vers la piscine avant de plonger la tête la première dans le bassin.

Suivit bientôt de Lyra et Alicia. Alors que Nèlia et Angie marchait tranquillement vers le rebord de la piscine pour voir nos amies, quand Angie remarqua les personnes à coté de qui Liz avait plongé. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

L'un des hommes riait de son compagnon. Celui-ci ayant etait arrosé lors du plongeon de nos trois amies. Liz sortit en fin la tête de sous l'eau après avoir rejoint le bord. Elle s'y agrippa et se retourna pour voir où etait Lyra et Alicia. Lorsque l'homme qui riait l'accosta.

- Joli plongeon, Miss Prestown !

Liz se retourna pour fustiger le malotru. Lorsqu'elle reconnu sont Professeur de Duel, Sirius Black.

- Mr Black ?

- Effectivement, Miss Prestown ! Notre cher Maître des potions ne sait toujours pas remis de votre plongeon. Celui-ci l'ayant quelque peut mouiller !

Liz devint rouge de confusion lorsqu'elle remarqua que Severus se trouvait juste à coté de Sirius.

- Désolé, Professeur Snape !

- Vous n'avez pas a vous excusez, Miss Prestown !

- Liz ! Appela Angie depuis le rebord de la piscine.

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre au bassin où l'on n'as pied ?

- Oui.

Liz alla jusqu'à la rambarde et sortit de l'eau. Pour ensuite se diriger vers Angie.

- Pourquoi veux tu aller là-bas ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas très bien nager et que je voudrais que tu me montre le crawl. Mais il n'y as pas que moi !

- Qui d'autre ?

- Miss Granger, Miss Weasley et Mr Weasley.

Liz arriva devant le bassin pour voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny en train d'essayer à apprendre à nager.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour !

- Bonjour, Miss Prestown ! Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je suis venu nager mais là, je dois aider Angie à ne pas couler ! Voulez-vous de mon aide ?

- Avec plaisir, Miss !

- Appelez-moi, Liz !

- Alors appelez-nous aussi par nos prénoms.

- Je propose de nous tutoyez et de tous nous appelez par nos prénoms. L'après midi n'en sera que plus agréable.

- Vous avez raison, Liz ! Je vais le dire aux autres. Fit Hermione avant de sortir pour partirent en direction des bons nageurs.

Angie et Liz entrèrent dans l'eau et s'approchèrent de Ron et Ginny.

- Bien, tout d'abord nous allons voir si vous savez flotter. Mettez-vous sur le dos et laissez vous porter par l'eau.

Ron, Ginny et Angie s'exécutèrent pendant que quelqu'un se mettait derrière Liz. Les trois amies flottaient assez bien, jusqu'à ce que Ron ne boive la tasse. Liz rit à cette vue.

- Il n'es pas bon de se moquer des gens, Liz ! Fit une voit mielleuse à son oreille.

Liz se retourna pour se retrouver face à deux onyx brûlant avant de tomber dans l'eau sous le coup de la surprise.

- Severus ! Ca ne vas pas de me faire une peur bleue ! S'écria Liz.

- Désolé ! Fit-il tout en tendant sa main à Liz pour l'aider à se relever.

Un éclair de malice passa à cet instant dans les yeux de Liz. Elle prit la main de Sev et le tira vers elle. Celui-ci se retrouva la tête la première dans l'eau pendant que Liz, Angie, Ron et Ginny riaient de la situation.

- Mes félicitations, Liz ! Vous marquez un point !

- J'ai eu un excellent, Professeur !

Severus sourit à cette remarque. A cet instant, Sirius arriva.

- Me permettez-vous de vous emprunter votre chevalier servant, Liz ?

- Et pourquoi faire, Sirius ?

- Parce que j'aimerais me mesurer à lui à la nage.

- Soit ! Mais sachez que je prend le vainqueur ensuite.

- Avec plaisir ! Dit Sirius avant de partit avec Sev, qui déposa un baiser sur la joue de Liz avant de partit.

- J'ai rêvé ?

- Non, Liz ! Dit Angie.

- Nous sommes au courant pour toi et Severus. Expliqua Ginny.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Même s'il ne le montre pas, nous sommes tous amis. De ce fait, nous savons toujours qui sort avec qui.

- Je vois. Fit une Liz énigmatique. Si nous continuions ces leçons.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Lyra nageait avec Alicia. Celle-ci se rapprocha de l'auror Draco Malfoy. Arriver derrière lui, elle lui mit la tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il ressortit sa tête, il vit une Lyra morte de rire.

- Désolé ! Mais te voir de dos en train de discuter avec Harry, m'a donné envie de te perturber.

- Je vois ! La prochaine fois, Lyra, tu ne survivra pas !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

A ces mots, Draco se jeta sur Lyra avec la ferme intention de la couler. Tout cela sous les rires de Harry et d'Alicia. Cela se termina en course poursuite autour de la piscine. Et par la victoire de Draco, qui envoya Lyra dans la piscine après l'avoir attraper par la taille et soulever pour la jeter dedans.

Nèlia discutait gentiment avec Remus sur le bord de la piscine.

- Tout le monde à l'air de s'amuser ! Constata Nèlia.

- Oui. Cela est rassurant et excellent ! Tes amies et toi somment sympathiques. Et puis Liz rend le sourire à Severus et Lyra celui de Draco.

- Oui. Tu sais pour Liz et Severus ?

- Oui. Il nous l'a avoué au début des vacances car nous avions remarqué son air triste.

- Je vois. Et vous l'acceptez malgré la différence d'âge ?

- Oui. Car le bonheur de Severus passe avant tout. Et puis, Liz est une jeune fille gentille et aimante.

- Oui. Fit Nèlia d'un air peu convaincu.

- Tu ne le pense pas ?

- Si. Mais Liz a tout de même une part de ténèbres, qui me fait peur parfois.

- Je le sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Car je peux voir les auras et les lire. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci parce que leurs auras commencent à se mélanger.

- Est ce bien ?

- Oui. Parce que cela prouve que ce sont des âmes sœur. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'une union sorcière et en train de se déclenchée. Mai c'est impossible car Liz est moldue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'union ne se déclenche, que chez deux sorciers, qui ont des sentiments profond l'un envers l'autre.

- Puis je vous confier un secret ?

- Oui. Je serais muet comme une tombe.

- Liz n'est pas moldue, elle est sorcière.

- Je m'en doutais après son combat avec Sirius. Merci de me le confirmer. Maintenant, je sais qu'il seront heureux ensemble grâce à l'union sorcière.

- De rien.

Puis ils continuèrent à discuter tout en regardant le spectacle que leur offrait leurs amis.

Pendant ce temps, Liz avait abandonné Ron, Ginny et Angie car Harry s'occupait de leur apprendre à nager. Elle partit voir le duel entre Severus et Sirius. Elle arriva pour voir la victoire de Sirius sur Severus. Victoire acquise d'un millimètre.

- Je crois que mon duel se fera contre toi Sirius ?

- Oui. Severus, tu veux bien arbitrer ?

- Bien évidemment !

Severus sortit de l'eau tout en frôlant Liz au passage. Liz et Sirius se positionnèrent sur le plot de départ et attendirent le signal de Snape.

- A vos marques ! Prêt ! Partez ! Cria Snape.

Liz et Sirius partirent en même temps. Ils firent une course endiablée en crawl. Celle-ci se solda sur la victoire de Liz d'une bonne demi-longueur.

- Je m'incline Liz ! Tu m'a battu !

- Je vous l'aurez dit si vous me l'aviez demandé ! Fit Angie

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Liz a fait de la compétition avant d'abandonner.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Sirius.

- Je m'incline donc encore plus !

Liz sortit de l'eau et fut rejoint par Severus, qui l'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Cadeau de victoire ! Répondit-il à Liz devant son interrogation muette.

- Liz ! Cria Lyra

- Oui.

- Tu viens faire un tour dans le toboggan géant avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir.

Les deux jeunes files partirent vers le toboggan. Lyra et Liz se mirent l'une derrière l'autre et commencèrent leur descente. Elles arrivèrent au bout dans un splash retentissant et un fou rire généralisé.

- Si nous essayons toutes les positions ?

- Excellente idée ! Fit Liz.

Elles repartirent. Là, elle la descendirent sur le ventre et sur le dos puis assis et à quatre pattes. Bref toutes les positions y passèrent.

Le temps etait venu de se quitter.

- Encore merci pour l'excellente après midi que nous avons passé !

- Tout le plaisir furent pour nous, Hermione ! Dit Angie.

Pendant ce temps Liz et Severus se disait au revoir à leur manière et Lyra échangeait son adresse avec celle de Draco. Puis Lyra s'approcha du groupe en même temps que Liz, Severus et Draco.

- Que diriez vous de venir avec nous à Europa Park le 28 décembre ?

- Excellant idée ! Mais où logerons-nous après ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Angie et moi prendront nos voitures. Nous pourrons donc vous ramener et vous dormirez dans le manoir de mes parents se situant en France. Fit Liz.

- Vos parents seront d'accord ? Questionna Remus.

- Je suis majeur. Puis mes parents ne seront pas là.

- Bien.

- Qui viendra ? Demanda Lyra.

- Remus, Severus, Harry, Draco et Sirius. Ron doit aller au Ministère, Ginny à St Mangouste et moi aussi. Donc nous ne pourrons pas vous accompagniez. Fit Hermione.

- Dommage ! Au revoir ! Dit Lyra.

- Attendez ! Fit Angie au groupa restant.

Le groupe vit Liz et Lyra monter dans la voiture de celle-ci. Liz enclencha la marche arrière, recula et tourna pour se retrouver dans le bon sens. Là, elle passa la première et partit sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Qui montera avec Liz ? Questionna Angie.

Le groupe se regarda bizarrement avant de partir dans un fou rire et tout le monde se quitta.

Liz etait rentré de la piscine et se changeait dans sa chambre. Elle passa une robe noire et une cape noire avec un capuchon, qu'elle mit sur ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Lyra dormait dans sa chambre.

Liz descendit au rez de chaussé pour retrouver son Parrain, qui l'attendait.

- Prête à entrer dans le cercle ?

- Oui.

Sur ces mots, ils transplanerent pour atterrir dans une pièce sombre où trônait une table. Adam se mit au bout de la table, Liz à sa droite. A ce moment, plusieurs personnes entrèrent et la réunion commença.

- Nous sommes réunis ici pour introniser, notre plus cher atout. Lady Dark Moon. Dit Snake tout en montrant Liz.

Les membres présent applaudirent à cette nouvelle.

- Maintenant passons au chose sérieuse. Mr Harker, des nouvelles de la fondation Mergane ?

Liz sursauta à ce nom et tourna le visage dans sa direction.

- Malheureusement, leur sécurité s'est renforcé. Ils doivent soupçonner l'existence d'un traître mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de trouver, qui sont les membres de la Tri.

- Bien.

Pendant toute la discussion, Liz avait frissonner d'effroi.

Cette voie toujours la même intonation et la même froideur. C'est bien lui. Mon dieu ! Comment peut il avoir été retenu pour être membre de la fondation ? Pensa Liz

- Comment se porte le Ministère ? Questionna Adam

- Bien. Le Ministre et ses acolytes ne se doutent pas un seul instant de mon existence. Il m'ignore. Ce qui me permet de glaner des informations pour vous, tout en déjouant leur plan.

- Parfait !

Cet homme ! Sa stature me dit quelque chose ? Je sais. L'un des conseiller du Ministère. Peter Pettigrew. Je le hais. Je le détestais déjà grâce au livre mais maintenant que je sais, qu'il est pire que dans les livres. Je dois avertir Tom. Pensa Liz.

La réunion dura une heure avant que toutes les personnes présentent ne se lève. Liz partit se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour faire le point sur sa situation. Elle regardait les livres quand quelqu'un la plaqua violemment contre la bibliothèque.

- Liz, quel joie de te revoir ? Siffla une voie froide.

- Jonathan ! Ce plaisir n'est pas partagée. Cracha Liz tout en essayant de se dégager.

- Liz, arrête de te débattre ! Tu sais bien, que tu ne peux rien contre moi ! J'ai été surpris de te voir ici ?

- Pas tant que ça ! Tu aurais du savoir que Lord Machiasna faisait partit de mon entourage.

- Peut être ! Tu sens toujours aussi bon ! Dit-il tout en humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria-t-elle à son encontre.

- Tut tut, Liz ! C'est comme ça que tu reçois un ancien amant ?

- Tu ne l'es pas, Jonathan !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semblait le contraire, lorsque je t'ai quitté, il y a deux ans.

- Ta vision t'as joué des tours, alors !

- Peut être ! Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'éprouve toujours du désir pour toi ! Fit-il tout en glissant une main vers l'entrejambe de Liz.

- Arrête ! Hurla-elle plus fort tout en essayant de se défaire de sa poigne de fer.

- Non. Car tu es à moi. Que tu le veuille ou non mais ce soir là, je t'ai marqué comme m'appartenant. Tu es ma propriété dorénavant.

- Va te faire foutre ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

- Si.

Jonathan commençait à glisser un peu trop sa main vers l'entrejambe de Liz et ses lèvres commençait à effleurer son cou pour lui déposer un baiser. Lorsqu'une main puissante l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- je serais vous, je partirais d'ici, Mr Harker ! Siffla une voie froide.

- Si je refuse ?

- Alors je me ferais un plaisir de vous torturer ! Dit-il tout en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Jonathan sortit sans faire d'histoire mais avant de partir, il dit :

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas tout le temps, Liz. La prochaine fois, tu seras à moi.

Puis il partit. Liz s'etait laisser glisser le long de la bibliothèque et pleurait les genou ramener sur sa poitrine et ses bras les encerclant. L'homme, qui venait de sauver Liz, s'approcha d'elle.

- Liz, mon Ange ! Parle moi, s'il te plait ! Dit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse.

Liz pleurait toujours.

- Liz, regarde moi !

Il souleva le menton de Liz avec sa main droite et leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Onyx contre améthyste.

- Severus ! Demanda Liz d'une voie craintive.

- Oui. C'est moi.

A ces paroles, Liz se jeta sur lui. Il accueillit Liz contre son torse et la sera dans ses bras.

- Chut ! Il est partit ! Calme toi !

- J'ai honte Sev ! Je n'aurais pas du être aussi faible !

- Tu ne l'es pas. Mais Harker possède une force incomparable. Puisque c'est un demi-vampire.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, Liz.

- Mais cela n'explique pas tout !

- Si. Calme toi ! Je suis là ! Tu devrais en parler à ton Parrain.

- Non. Hurla Liz. Il ne doit pas savoir. Promet moi ?

- Liz…

- Promet ?

- Oui. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Adam, dois m'attendre ?

- Non. Si je te cherchais, c'est parce que ton Parrain a accepté que je te raccompagne.

- D'accord.

Severus écarta Liz de lui et l'embrassa passionnément avant de relâcher son étreinte. Ils se levèrent et partir au manoir Prestown.

Severus laissa Liz et partit. Liz monta dans sa chambre et commença à écrire des lettres à ses amies et à les envoyer par hibou. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à écrire dans son journal. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

****

27 Décembre :

POV de Liz :

Liz se réveilla avec les yeux rougis. Elle descendit pour se rendre dans la salle de musique. Là, elle s'installa devant le piano et commença à jouer une mélodie. Celle-ci était triste et mélancolique. Freya et James, qui etaient levés depuis une heure, entendirent la mélodie. Lyra, qui venait de se lever, l'entendit aussi.

- James, Liz n'avait plus joué de mélodie aussi triste depuis deux ans déjà !

- Je sais, ma chérie ! Il y a du se passer quelque chose hier soir avec Adam ?

- J'essayerais de lui demander ! Dit Freya.

Lyra avait rejoint Liz et la regardait jouer. Elle vit, que son amie dégageait une aura de pureté, de sérénité et de grâce lorsqu'elle jouait du piano.

- Liz, est ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Lyra ! J'ai organisé une réunion extraordinaire avec les membres de la Tri aujourd'hui !

- Bien.

- Nous y allons ce matin pour pouvoir partir en France cet après midi.

- Parfait. Nous devrions nous y rendre.

- Oui.

Liz finit de jouer son morceau et se leva, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Elles partirent rejoindre les parents de Liz.

- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Mère ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lyra et moi partons nous promener ce matin avant de partir pour le France avec mes amies.

- Quand rentrerez vous ? Demanda James.

- Le 29 dans la journée sûrement.

- Bien. Bonne journée Mesdemoiselles !

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction du siège de la fondation Mergane. Là, elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble et attendirent leurs amies dans une salle se trouvant au dernier étage. Une demi-heure après, trois jeunes filles arrivèrent.

- Si je vous ai convoqué ce matin, c'est pour parler d'un sujet important. Comme vous le savez, hier a eu lieu une réunion regroupant les fidèles de mon Parrain. J'y ai assisté et est découvert l'identité de l'espion. Or en apprenant son identité, j'ai etait très surprise de voir de qui il s'agissait. Car cette homme n'aurait jamais du pourvoir entrer à la fondation. Donc j'attend des explications, Comtesse et Nightmare ? Siffla Liz d'un ton mordant.

- Si tu nous donnait son nom ! Plutôt que de t'énerver ! Objecta Lyra.

- Il s'agit de Jonathan Harker.

A ce nom, Angie ouvrit des yeux rond et retient une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, Alicia ! Une explication sur comment un homme aussi fourbe que lui, a pu passer les tests d'admission ?

- Lorsque je l'ai auditionné, il avait l'air gentil et sincère !

- Une de ses techniques préféré pour tromper son monde.

- Tu as l'air de le connaître ? Fit Lyra

- Oui. Je l'ai connu, il y a deux ans. Et je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. Pour faire simple, nous sommes ennemis maintenant.

- Je vois. Dit Nèlia.

- Il me semblait être une recru de choix, du fait de son origine. Remarqua Alicia.

- Quel origine ? Questionna Angie.

- C'est un demi-vampire. Dit Alicia.

- De ce fait, charmer quelqu'un est facile pour lui. Vous auriez du être plus méfiante et vigilante ! Eructa Liz

- Calme toi ! Cria Lyra. Si j'ai bien suivi, cet homme t'as aussi abusé dans le passé ?

- Oui. Il a abusé de moi dans le passé. Et c'est pourquoi, je ne tolère plus aucune faute de ce genre.

Angie etait stupéfaite de la phrase de Liz.

- D'accord ! Excuse nous ! Nous ferons plus attention maintenant. Dit Alicia.

- Bien.

- Que faisons nous de lui ? Interrogea Nèlia.

- Nous allons continuer de lui faire croire, que nous ne savons pas qui il est. Mais nous lui donnerons de fausse information pour qu'il perde la confiance de mon Parrain.

- Un plan digne de Serpentard ! Remarqua Lyra.

- Oui. Autre chose, n'oubliez pas que le 30, nous faisons passer les entretiens aux nouvelles recrues.

- Dont nos amis ! Fit Angie.

- Oui. La réunion est terminée. Attendez moi dehors et nous partirons pour la France après.

Les quatre jeunes filles acquiescèrent. Lyra, Alicia et Nèlia sortirent pendant qu'Angie se dirigeait vers Liz.

- Liz, comment c'est passé ta rencontre avec lui ?

- Bien. Si on omet le fait, que je me suis retrouvée plaquer contre la bibliothèque sans moyen de fuir ? Et que si Sev ne m'avait pas sauvé, je saurais dans le même état qu'il y a deux ans.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a essayé…

- Si. Mais le pire c'est que je me suis retrouvée faible devant lui. J'etait paralysée par la peur. J'ai honte de moi. Comment puis je diriger la fondation, si je ne suis pas capable de me défendre fasse à un homme seul ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu es forte ! La preuve, tu bas ton Parrain à chacun de vos duel. Tu etait seulement surprise et en position de faiblesse. Il t'as pris en traître.

- Je n'aurais pas du être surprise.

- Liz, il s'agit de l'homme, qui t'as violé. Il est normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Mais qu'as tu vraiment ressentit à part la honte ?

- Du soulagement. Car je sais maintenant, que je peux tourner la page et lui tenir tête. Ma rencontre avec lui hier soir m'a libéré d'un poids. Je suis enfin libre de mes démons et je vais pouvoir m'ouvrir plus. Et aimer Severus d'un amour absolu.

- J'aime entendre ça.

- Merci, Angie !

- De rien. Les amies sont là pour ça.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent rejoindre les autres. Elles partirent toutes en direction de l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion, qui les emmènerait en France. Elles arrivèrent là-bas en milieu d'après midi. Les cinq jeunes filles s'installèrent dans le manoir de Liz et attendirent avec impatiente la journée de demain.

****

POV de Severus :

Severus se trouvait assis dans une pièce où une vingtaine de personnes etaient réunis.

- Severus, l'Ordre ne se doute toujours pas de notre existence ? Demanda un homme d'une soixantaine d'année.

- Non. L'Ordre ainsi que Lord Machiasna ne se doutent pas de l'existence de la Rose Noire, Tom. Comment pourraient-ils se douter, qu'une organisation parallèle à la l'heure et diriger par le Ministre existe ? Nous agissons dans l'ombre depuis longtemps. Puis Dumbledore est convaincu de notre fidélité à son égard.

- Parfait ! Qu'en ai-t-il de Miss Prestown ? Questionna Alexandra Salinger

- Lord Machiasna l'a intronisé dans le cercle des fidèles hier soir. Mais je m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi ? Intervint Thomas Salinger.

- Parce qu'elle a rencontré Jonathan Harker.

- Le demi-vampire à la solde du Lord et qui n'hésite pas à exécuter des gens sur sa demande ?

- Oui, Miss Granger. S'il s'agissait d'une simple rencontre, je ne me ferais pas de souci. Mais ils ont plutôt eu une altercation.

- Comment cela ? Questionna Remus.

- Mr Harker immobilisait Miss Prestown contre la bibliothèque quand je suis arrivé. Je l'ai libéré et il est partit tout en lui disant une phrase ambiguë.

- Quel genre de phrase ?

- Le genre qui laisse penser, qu'ils se connaissaient avant et qu'ils ne se sont pas quittés en de très bon terme.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais surveiller cela de plus près ! Fit Tom.

- Evidemment ! Siffla Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sinon où en sont les démarche pour la fondation Mergane ? Interrogea Tom.

- Excellente ! Dit Harry.

- Nous avons reçu Harry, Severus, Hermione et moi, une convocation pour le 30 Décembre. Celle-ci nous dit de nous rendre au siège de la société Phoewingon Dragenix. Fit Draco

- Intéressant ! Dit Tom.

- Nous pouvons en penser, que le fondateur de la fondation descend de cette famille ? Fit Sirius.

- Oui. Mais je ne connais qu'une personne pouvant être ce descendant. Intervint Thomas.

- Et qui ? Demanda Ginny.

- Miss Prestown, elle-même !

Toute la salle ouvrit des yeux ronds à cette annonce.

- Tu plaisantes ? Interrogea Severus.

- Malheureusement non. Lorsque j'ai fait mon enquête dans le manoir de son Parrain. J'ai découvert des tableau. Sur l'un d'eux etait représenté Lord James Phoewingon Dragenix, Lady Selina Machiavelian Snake et une jeune fille, qui fut présente sur un autre tableau avec un homme et une fille ressemblant à Miss Prestown.

- Tu insinue que Liz descendrait des Phoewingon Dragenix et des Machiavelian Snake ? Admit Remus.

- Oui.

- Si c'est Liz qui commande la fondation, cela arrange nos affaires. Car nous savons que nous pouvons nous allier à elle. Dit Lily Potter.

- Peut être ! Mais ne laissons rien voir tant que nous en avons pas eu confirmation.

- Bien Tom. Fit Severus.

- Réussissez l'entretien et demander une alliance avec la Rose Noire à la fondation. Dit Tom.

- Bien. Firent toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle.

Après cette réunion, tout le monde repartit chez soi avec des interrogation plein la tête.

* * *

****

28 Décembre :

Les cinq amies se réveillèrent de bonheur pour partir rejoindre nos sorciers à Europa Park. Liz prit sa voiture avec à son bord Lyra et Alicia et Angie la sienne avec Nèlia.

- Lyra, Alicia, ça ne vous dérange pas si je mets de la musique ?

- Non, Liz !

Liz mit un cd dans le poste lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

- Les filles, j'ai un cd sympathique à vous faire entendre !

Liz mit le cd. Celui-ci représentait un groupe de jeunes gens chantant les livres d'Harry Potter. Liz chantait les chansons dont une intituler " Save Ginny Weasley from the Basilics ". Les filles ouvrirent des yeux rond à son écoute.

- Liz, qu'est ce que ? Fit une Lyra interloqué.

- Il est bien non ?

- Tu vas le mettre lorsque l'on ramènera nos amis ? Demanda Alicia.

- Oui.

- Alors laisse le pour que le connaisse les chansons et que l'on puisse les chanter lors du retour. Fit Lyra.

Liz acquiesça et laissa le cd.

Les filles arrivèrent au park. Elles s'avancèrent vers l'entrée pour voir un groupe composé de cinq hommes les attendant.

- Salut ! Lança une Lyra extatique.

- Bonjour, Lyra ! Dit Draco avec le sourire.

- Lyra du calme ! Ne sois pas si joyeuse ! Dit Liz.

- Vraiment ? Questionna une Angie septique. C'est toi qui dit ça ?

- Oui.

Le groupe regarda les deux jeunes filles avec un air surpris.

- Tu aime les attractions, Liz ?

- Oui, Harry ! Mais surtout les manèges à sensation forte !

- Styles sirocco, vampire, cobra et Dalton terreur ! Énuméra Angie.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Des manèges de fou ! Fit Angie.

- Mais non ! Pour le sirocco, tu as seulement une barrière pour protection malgré le looping et la descente. Pour le cobra, tu as un looping et des vrilles, que tu fais à l'endroit et à l'envers. Pour e vampire, tu as les pieds dans le vide ? Et pour le Dalton, tu monte à 60 mètres pour être lâcher brusquement une fois en haut. Dit Liz.

Toutes les personnes présente la regardèrent avec des yeux ébahies.

- Liz, tu as vraiment fais tout cela ? Interrogea Nèlia.

- Oui.

- Je t'adore ! Cria Lyra en lui sautant au cou.

- Si nous avancions ? Remarqua Severus.

- Tu as raison ! Fit Liz tout en avançant avec lui.

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée quand un train passa à grande vitesse près d'eux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda un Draco paniqué.

- Le Silver Star ! La plus haute des montagnes russes d'Europe. 75 mètres de haut et 130 km heure. Dit Liz.

- On ne vas pas faire ça ? Interrogea un Severus aussi inquiet.

- Si. Lança une Liz joyeuse.

Et elle partit en direction du Park avec Lyra à ses cotés.

- Je me demande si nous avons bien fait de venir ? Objecta Remus.

- Oui. Dit Angie

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Severus

- Parce que le sourire de Liz vaut tout les sacrifices du monde.

- Tu as raison, Angie ! Acquiesça Alicia.

Puis le groupa se remit en marche en rattrapant Liz et Lyra.

Une fois à l'intérieur du park, ils regardèrent le plan et décidèrent du début de la visite.

- Nous allons commencer par l'Italie. Affirma Liz

- L'Italie ? Interrogea Remus.

- Oui. Chaque pays de l'union européenne est représentée. Donc nous commençons par l'Italie où une maison hantée nous attend. Dit Liz

Le groupe se dirigea vers la maison hantée. Ils firent un peu la queue avant d'arriver devant des petits siège de deux personnes. Lyra et Liz se mirent ensemble pour pouvoir parler du planning de la visite. Angie se retrouva avec Alicia, Draco avec Severus, Sirius avec Remus et Nèlia avec Harry. Une fois sortie les commentaires fusèrent.

- Votre maison hantée etait d'une frayeur excessive ! Ironisa Draco.

- Je sais ! Il faut dire que quand on a goûté à Hogwarts, cette maison est fade. Objecta Lyra.

- Direction la France ! Hurla Liz avant de se précipiter vers la bonne direction avec Lyra.

- A voir leur réaction, je redoute la suite ! Remarqua Angie.

Le groupe suivit les deux jeunes filles et virent celle-ci se précipiter vers une fille d'attente. Lorsque Severus retint Liz par la taille.

- Sev ! Objecta Liz.

- Tu pourrais nous attendre et nous expliquer la nouvelle attraction ? Fit Snape.

- Il s'agit du Silver Star, mon ange ! Dit Liz un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

- Je vois ! Votre insolence vas vous coûtez cher, Miss Prestown ! Dit Sev sur un ton bas et mielleux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Sur ce, Severus l'embrassa avant de la lâcher.

- Liz ! Cria Lyra. Tu viens ?

- Oui. Qui veut venir avec nous dans le Silver Star ?

- Je reste dehors. Fit Angie.

- Moi, aussi. Dit Nèlia.

- Je tiendrait compagnie à Angie et Nèlia. Dit Remus.

- Alors ? Questionna Liz.

- Je viens ! Fit Sirius. Je suis un courageux Griffondor après tout !

- Je te suis, Black !

- Mais si tu veux, Snape !

- Nous venons aussi. Dirent Harry et Draco.

- Liz, j'arrive ! Fit Alicia.

Le groupe partit dans la file d'attente. Liz, Lyra et Alicia prirent place dans la troisième rangé et Severus, Sirius, Harry et Draco dans celle derrière les filles. Lorsque le train démarra, Liz se tourna vers les filles et dit :

- La photo se fait à la fin. Je propose dans faire une exceptionnelle.

- Bien évidemment ! Dit Lyra.

Liz leur expliqua son idée pendant la montée. La descente arriva trop vite au goût de nos quatre sorciers. Les filles riaient et hurlaient pour le plaisir, alors que les hommes riaient jaunes. L'heure de la photo arriva. Quand ils sortirent, Liz et ses amies se précipitèrent vers le stand des photos.

- Liz, promet moi de ne plus le faire ? Supplia Severus.

- Si tu veux ! Dit-elle malicieusement.

- Liz, regarde voilà notre photo ! Hurla Lyra.

Dessus, on voyait trois jeunes filles en train de tendre les bras vers le haut et l'avant tout en souriant et riant et en faisant des deux avec leur doigts. Alors que celle des hommes montrait une terreur sans nom sur le visage.

- Je trouve votre photo réussie ! Intervint Lyra.

- Miss Frangen, si cette histoire sort de ces murs, votre fin d'année sera un vrai supplice ! Siffla Severus.

- Oui ! Fit une Lyra peut sur d'elle à cet instant.

- Direction l'Eurosat ! Cria Liz.

Le groupa partit en direction d'une sphère.

- Pouvons nous connaître le style de l'attraction ? Demanda un Draco soupçonneux.

- Il s'agit d'un train deux place dont le parcours se trouve dans la noir complet. Et ce train est gentil comparé au Silver. Dit Liz.

- Bien. Fit Harry.

Le groupe au complet prit par à l'attraction.

- Je vous prévient, cette attraction secoue beaucoup par contre ! Dit Liz.

Severus tenait Liz par la taille pendant la fille d'attente sous l'œil attendrit du groupe. A ce moment, tout le monde comprit qu'il ne fallait plus imaginé séparé Liz de Severus.

- Mince ! Je voulais continuer les attractions avec Liz ! Murmura Lyra.

- Tu en feras peut être une ou deux avec elle ! Fit Angie, qui avait entendu.

Lors de la sortie du train, le groupe riait et personne n'avait une peur comme dans le Silver.

- Bien, direction la Grèce maintenant !

- Il y a quoi dans ce pays ? Interrogea Remus.

- Le Poséidon ! Il s'agit d'un grand huit aquatique.

- Nous serons mouillé donc ? Questionna Draco.

- Oui et non. La première fois, je n'ai pas été mouillé. Donc aucun risque normalement. Fit Liz.

Le groupe arriva au Poséidon. Ils purent monter tous les dix dans le bateau. Sirius et Harry devant, Lyra et Draco derrière, Liz et Severus au troisième rang, Angie et Alicia derrière et Remus et Nèlia à la fin.

- J'ai oublié de dire qu'il y avait un grand huit avant le splash et que la photo se faisait avant de passer dans un tunnel caché par de la brume ! Dit une Liz sur un ton rêveur.

- Tu le fais exprès ? Demanda Sev.

- Oui.

La descente se fit dans les cris et les rires du groupe. La photo eu le bonheur de voir un Sirius et un Harry blême, une Lyra extatique au coté d'un Draco blanc, une Liz rigolant au coté d'un Severus arborant un mini sourire, une Angie terrorisée au près d'une Alicia heureuse et une Nèlia se cramponnant à un Remus, qui se cramponnait au bateau.

Tout le monde ressortit sans que personne ne soit mouillé.

- Vous voyez bien, que personne n'a reçu d'eau ? Remarque Liz

- Oui. Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Direction la suisse ! Fit Liz.

- Quelles attractions y a-t-il en Suisse ? Demanda Harry.

- Le Bobsleigh suisse, qui un train tout gentil. Encore plus que l'Eurosat. Et l'Eclair du Cervin, qui est un train gentil malgré c'est tournant en épingle, qui donnent l'impression, que la wagon va dérailler. Raconta Liz.

- Je vois ! Fit Severus.

Ils partirent en direction du Bobsleigh. Il s'agissait d'un train comprenant cinq wagon de deux places. Les couples furent les même que dans la Poséidon. Tout le monde ressortit enchanté de cette attraction. Ensuite, ils partirent en direction de l'Eclair du Cervin. Là, Angie, Nèlia et Remus attendirent dehors. Le train etait un wagonnet de quatre place. Liz monta avec Lyra à coté d'elle et Alicia derrière. Pendant que Sirius, Severus, Harry et Draco montèrent dans le suivant. Les filles pleuraient de rire pendant toute l'attraction. Alors que les mecs riaient un peu jaune quand même. A la sortie, Liz demanda :

- Vous tenez le coup ?

- Malheureusement oui, Liz ! Ironisa Draco.

- Bien. Direction la Russie ! Hurla une Liz extatique.

- Je le sens pas la prochaine attraction ! Objecta Angie.

Le groupa partit en direction de l'attraction.

- Pouvons nous la connaître avant d'y arriver ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Il s'agit de l'Euro-Mir avec un train comportant quatre wagon de quatre places. Les wagons tournent sur eux même pendant tout le trajet. Et nous sommes dos à dos par couple dans les wagons.

- Super ! Fit Draco.

- Qui vient alors ? Questionna Lyra.

- Les même que pour le Silver, Lyra ! Dit Severus avec un éclair de défi dans les yeux pour Sirius.

- Parfait !

Le groupe entra dans la file laissant Remus, Nèlia et Angie dehors. Angie prenant des photos depuis le début de la journée. Liz monta avec Lyra de dos à Alicia. Severus avec Draco faisant face à Liz et Lyra et Harry et Sirius dos à eux.

- J'aurais peut être du vous prévenir, que les wagons vont suivre des rails droite du haut de 40 mètres, en donnant l'impression, que l'on a les pieds dans le vide. Fit Liz.

- Tu vas nous faire le coup à chaque fois ?

- Oui, Sev !

Celui-ci pris son visage dans ses mains d'un air désespéré. Pendant que Liz et Lyra riaient. Le train partit et les filles purent voir les garçons blêmirent pendant tout le trajet. Alors qu'elle riaient à gorge déployé. A la sortie, les mecs etaient un peu pale.

- Maintenant, direction le Fjord-Rafting en Scandinavie ! Fit Liz.

- C'est quoi ça ? Interrogea Alicia.

- Les bouées !

- Génial ! J'adore ! Hurla Lyra.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'attraction. Là, Liz prit place dans une bouée avec Severus, Lyra, Draco et Alicia. Pendant qu'Angie prenait place dans une autre avec Remus, Sirius, Harry et Nèlia. Les bouées partirent et on entendit des éclats de rire à chaque vague un peu trop haute. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague plus haute ne frappe notre Liz. Elle ressortit mouillé de l'attraction et vit qu'elle etait la seule.

- Alors, Liz tu ne ris plus ? Fit Angie, qui savait que Liz détestait être mouillé toute habillé.

- Oh, ça va ! Siffla-t-elle méchamment.

- Liz, ne t'énerve pas ! Ce n'est que de l'eau ! Dit Nèlia.

- Elle ne peut pas se calmer. Car Liz déteste être mouillé lorsqu'elle est habillée. Informa Angie.

- Vraiment ? Questionna Lyra.

- Oui. Dit Liz.

Severus choisit ce moment pour lancer un discret sort de séchage sur Liz. Elle se retourna vers lui en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

- Severus, tu n'es pas drôle ! Pour une fois, que nous pouvions nous moquer de Liz. Intervint Sirius.

- Merci ! Fit Liz en ayant retrouvé le sourire. Direction l'Autriche avec la Descente des rapides du Tyrol et l'Express des Alpes !

Le groupe partit en direction des bûches. Dans l'une des bûches, Draco monta devant avec Lyra derrière lui, Liz derrière et Severus fermant la marche. Dans une autre, Nèlia monta devant avec Angie au milieu et Alicia derrière. Et encore dans une autre, Sirius devant, Harry au milieu et Remus derrière. Les bûches partirent et au moment de la descente, Liz cria à l'intention de Lyra :

- Lyra, baisse toi !

Draco prit toute l'eau et Severus fut mouillé sur les cotés ainsi que Liz, alors que Lyra n'avait rien. Le même scénario se reproduit chez les autres. La personne du milieu toujours épargné.

- Vous le saviez ? Dit un Draco trempé et furieux.

- Oui. Sinon pourquoi se mettre au milieu et se baisser. Dit Lyra.

- Severus a sentit le piège et m'a retenu par le taille. J'ai donc encore etait trempé !

- Il fallait bien, que je me venge un peu ! Répondit Severus tout en séchant tout le petit monde avec l'aide des autres.

- Maintenant, direction l'Express des Alpes !

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Questionna Remus.

- Il s'agit d'un petit train de la mine tout mignon et gentil avec des wagons de deux places.

- Je vois ! Dit Sirius.

Le groupe monta dans le train. Les couples furent les même que pour le Poséidon. Le train passa dans une grotte où un dragon en ferraille crachait du feu avec des faux diamants autour faisant briller la caverne. Le train fit deux tours avant de s'arrêter. Le groupe ressortit enchanté de sa visite.

- Direction le Portugal avec l'Altlantica SuperSplash !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lyra.

- Un bateau qui permet de faire un énorme splash. Des bûches géantes mais sans le coté mouillé. Fit Liz en direction de Draco.

- Génial ! Répondit Lyra.

Tout le monde y entra, Liz monta à la troisième place au milieu de Severus et de Lyra. Draco monta derrière au coté d'Harry, Angie et Alicia. Remus monta derrière avec Sirius et Nèlia. Le bateau monta pour se retrouver sur une plaque tournante, qui mis le bateau en arrière. Il fit une petite descente en arrière avant de retomber sur une plaque tournante. Là, le bateau se remit en avant pour faire face à la descente. Une photo se fit avant la splah final. Dessus, on vit Liz lever les bras avec Lyra pendant que Severus lui donnait un bisous sur la joue, Draco essayant de le faire avec Harry, Angie se cramponnant au bateau, Alicia levant aussi les bras, Sirius souriant, Remus se tenant au bateau et Nèlia se cramponnant encore au bras de Remus. Tout le petit groupe sortit heureux de l'attraction.

- Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? Interrogea Liz.

- Bien ! Dit le groupe.

- Si nous refaisions un Silver mais cette fois tout le monde vient ? Questionna Liz.

- Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Severus.

- Je ne sais pas ! Fit Angie.

- S'il vous plait ! Pour terminer cette journée en beauté ? Supplia Liz.

- D'accord ! Acquiesça le groupe au complet.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Silver Star. Là, Liz monta au coté de Severus avec Lyra et Alicia à coté d'elle au niveau du troisième rang. Draco monta derrière avec Harry, Sirius et Remus. Et Angie monta derrière eux avec Nèlia plus des inconnus à coté d'elle. Le train partit et la descente commença. L'arrivé sonna le moment de la photo de groupe. Dessus, on vit Lyra et Alicia faire des clins d'œil tout en riant et levant les bras en faisant des deux, Liz être embrassée par Severus, Draco, Harry et Sirius essayés de sourire, Remus être blanc et se tenir à Sirius, Angie et Nèlia se cramponner mutuellement tout en fermant les yeux.

Le groupe sortit quand même heureux et repartit en direction des voitures de nos amies.

- Qui monte avec qui ? Demanda Angie.

- Il me reste deux places dans la voiture ! Fit Liz.

- Et moi trois ! Dit Angie.

- Sirius, Harry et moi montons avec Angie. Répondit Remus.

- Donc Severus et Draco avec moi ! Dit Liz.

- Bien.

- Angie, tu te souviens de la route ? Questionna Liz.

- Oui. Tu peux partir devant. On se retrouve au Manoir.

- Vous allez vous suivre, non ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non. Liz roule plus vite que moi ! Fit Angie.

- Donc à tout à l'heure au Manoir. Cria Liz en montant dans la voiture avec ses amis.

- Qui monte devant ? Demanda Liz.

- Je monte derrière avec Alicia et Lyra. Fit Draco.

- D'accord.

Severus monta devant avec Liz pendant que Draco se retrouvait au milieu, entouré d'Alicia et de Lyra.

Après quatre heures de route, Liz arriva au manoir. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la manoir.

- Asseyez vous dans le salon pendant que j'amène des rafraîchissements ! Fit Liz.

Les quatre amis s'assirent dans la fauteuil. Liz revint trente minutes après avec un plateau remplit de boissons.

- Nous allons attendre le retour des autres !

- Tu as raison. Dit Lyra.

- Ensuite je vous montrerais vos chambres !

Le groupe acquiesça. Une heure après leur arrivée, Angie et les autres firent leur apparition.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Siffla Lyra.

- Nous vous avons tant manqué ? Questionna Sirius.

- Non. Dit Liz. Mais il est tard et mon lit m'appelle !

- Ah ! Répondit Remus.

- Je vous montre vos chambres ?

- Bien sur Liz ! Fit Harry.

Le groupe partit à l'étage et Liz leur montra leur chambre. Tout le monde entra dans sa chambre amis au moment où Severus entrait dans la sienne, Liz le retint par la main.

- Sev, tu peux venir dans ma chambre mais pour seulement… enfin… tu vois… Bégaya une Liz gênée.

- Je serais ravis de passer cette nuit à te serrer simplement dans mes bras. Fit-il en ayant compris la gène de Liz. (4)

Liz et Severus entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille quand Lyra passa dans le couloir et les vit entrer ensemble.

Il etait sept heure du matin lorsque Angelina se leva. Elle descendit à la cuisine pensant y trouver Liz mais celle-ci etait vide. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et prépara le petit déjeuner.

Vers neuf heure, Liz émergea des bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra un regard noir rempli d'amour. Severus, qui etait réveillé depuis un petit moment, s'etait appuyé sur un coude pour observait son petit ange dormir. Il se pencha doucement au-dessus d'elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

- Bonjour, mon ange !

- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormis ?

- Parfaitement ! Répondit Severus.

Liz sourit et Severus ne put s'empêcher de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et doux. A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- Je vais prendre une douche pendant que tu fais entrer cette personne ! Dit Sev tout en souriant à Liz.

Liz acquiesça. Snape partit dans la salle de bain pendant que Liz criait à la personne d'entrée. Elle vit Angie entrer avec un plateau pour deux personnes.

- Tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit ? C'est une première !

- Tu n'etais pas levé donc je te l'apportes. Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu etais bien avec Severus dans ta chambre ?

- Oui.

- Est ce que…

- Non. Nous avons simplement dormis. Tu as apporté un déjeuner pour deux personnes ?

- Oui. En fait, Lyra vous as vu entrer ensemble dans ta chambre et me l'a dit ce matin au petit déjeuner. Mais rassure toi, elle le garde pour elle. Mais tu vas avoir droit à ses insinuations douteuses.

- Mince.

- Quand repartons nous ?

- Sûrement en début d'après midi.

- Bien.

A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Severus.

- Bonjour Angie !

- Bonjour Severus !

- Angie nous a apporté le petit déjeuner. C'est une perle cette fille ! S'extasia Liz.

- Tu exagères !

- Non. Sinon tu n'intéresserais pas Adam !

- Liz. Rugit Angie.

Liz fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Cela faisait longtemps, que je ne t'avais pas vu rire d'aussi bon cœur. Je vous laisse, à tantôt ! Dit Angie en partant.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dis ça ? Demanda Severus tout en s'asseyant près de Liz pour déjeuner.

- Dis quoi ?

- Que tu n'avais pas ris depuis longtemps ?

- Ah ça ! Fit une Liz songeuse. C'est parce que j'ai connu une période difficile. Mais cela est révolu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vous repartez quand ?

- Sûrement en même temps que vous.

- Parfait.

Severus avait remarqué que Liz avait éludé sa question pas une autre. Mais il finirait par connaître son secret. Ils déjeunèrent et descendirent rejoindre les autres.

Tout le petit groupe se quitta dans la bonne humeur en début d'après midi.

* * *

****

30 Décembre :

Il était sept heures du matin quand nos cinq amies pénétrèrent dans un immeuble. Là, elle commencèrent à préparer plusieurs salle. Une fois finis, Alicia attendit devant l'entrée l'arrivé des nouvelles recrues potentielles. Lyra s'occupait de l'organisation des salles et du personnel avec Nèlia. Angie s'occupait des papiers administratifs et de l'organisation avec Liz dans son bureau situé au dernier étage.

- Quand arrivent les candidats ? Questionna Angie.

- Vers huit heures. Fit Liz.

A huit heures, les candidats arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la fondation. Alicia les accueillit. Celle-ci était habillée d'une robe sorcière verte foncé et portait un loup noir sur le visage cachant tout sauf son menton.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à la fondation Mergane ! Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait !

Le groupe suivit Alicia jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait des tables individuelles.

- Veuillez prendre place à l'une des tables !

Le groupe s'exécute et Alicia se plaça devant eux.

- Je suis la vengeresse connue sous le nom de code La Comtesse. Vous allez passer un examen écrit, qui nous permettra d'évaluer vos compétences psychologiques et votre culture. Vous avez trois heures dès que le sablier sera retourné.

Alicia distribua les feuilles et retourna le sablier pour partir ensuite de la salle. Là, elle se dirigea vers une salle où l'attendait Liz et Angie. Elles regardaient les concourants derrière une vitre teintée.

- On-t-il paru choqué par ton nom ? Questionna Liz.

- Certain oui, d'autres non !

- Tu penses qu'il y a de bonne recrue ? Demanda Angie

- Oui et non.

Les trois heures s'écoulèrent sous l'œil insistant de nos trois amies. A la fin des trois heures, Alicia entra de nouveau dans la salle.

- Le temps impartit est écoulé ! Remettez-moi vos copies et passez dans la salle suivante en prenant la porte située sur votre droite.

Le groupe s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce immense. Là, deux jeunes filles firent leur apparition. L'une etait habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir avec un top noir et elle avait sur le visage un loup moitié noir, moitié blanc. L'autre portait un pantalon noir avec un haut bordeaux et portait un loup noir sur le visage.

- Je suis la vengeresse connue sous le nom de code de Death's Angel et je vous présente mon assistante, la vengeresse Nightmare.

Des murmures se firent entendre à l'annonce des noms des vengeresses.

- Silence ! Claqua Death's Angel. Vous êtes ici pour passer le test d'aptitude physique. Celui-ci comprend plusieurs épreuves. Le tir à l'arc, le duel à l'épée, le combat moldu, le weselt, l'agilité, l'endurance, le duel sorcier et le tir. Chacun d'entre vous passera ses épreuves à tour de rôle. Nightmare se chargera du tir à l'arc, du combat moldu, de l'endurance et de l'agilité. Je me chargerais du duel sorcier et à l'épée ainsi que du weselt et du tir. Maintenant nous allons passer aux tests !

Le groupe se trouva devant plusieurs cibles, Night et Death prirent chacun leur arc et visèrent une cible.

- Voilà, ce que nous attendons de vous ! Fit Nightmare.

Le groupe commença l'exercice. A la fin, les deux vengeresses changèrent d'armes. Death avait pris deux pistolets automatiques, l'un de couleur noire et l'autre de couleur argentée.

- Tu utilise Phobos et Deimos pour un test ? Railla Night.

- Oui. Cela a plus d'impact !

Night pris un simple automatique. Elles commencèrent à tirer toutes les deux vers les cibles.

- A vous l'honneur ! Fit Night.

Le groupe passa ce test avant de participer au prochain. Elles leurs firent passer le test d'endurance et d'agilité grâce à de la course à pied et de l'équilibre sur une poutre avec figures à la clé. Puis vint le tour du combat moldu. Là, Night et Death se battirent ensemble devant le groupe avant de prendre chacune un candidat pour lui faire passer le test. Ensuite vint le combat à l'épée. Les deux vengeresses firent aussi une démonstration avant le test. Pour les deux dernières épreuves, Night se mit au fond de la salle pendant que La Comtesse faisait son apparition.

- Pour les deux derniers tests, La Comtesse sera mon assistante ! Dit Death.

Death et Comtesse sortirent chacune une baguette de leur étui situé sur leur ceinture et commencèrent le combat. Ensuite, les candidats sorciers ou magiques passèrent ce test. Après, Death sortie une épée de son fourreau ainsi qu'Alicia. Elles commencèrent un combat de Weselt. Ce combat etait différent d'un simple combat d'épée car la personne possédait la capacité de lancer des sorts avec son épée tout en se battant avec. Les sorciers furent les seuls à passer ce test.

- Parfait ! Les tests d'entrée sont terminés ! Vous pouvez visiter la fondation pendant la délibération. Les personnes sélectionnées seront appeler pour passer un entretien avec une vengeresse avant son admission définitive. Avez vous des questions ? Demanda Death.

Personne n'en posa et le groupe partit se promener.

- Ton bureau fera l'affaire Liz ? Fit Lyra avant de partir en direction du dit bureau.

Les cinq amies se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Liz. Elles épluchèrent les résultats des tests pendant une heure. A la fin, seulement cinq personnes etaient retenu sur les vingt candidats. Elles appelèrent les nouvelles recrus pour leur faire passer l'entretien.

Angie fit passer son entretien à Hermione Granger. Nèlia fit passer le sien à Harry Potter. Lyra faisait passer le sien à Draco Malfoy et Liz à Severus Snape.

Lyra entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Draco.

- J'ai droit à la vengeresse Nightmare pour mon entretien ! Je dois avoir fait bonne impression ?

- Peut être, Mr Malfoy ! Dit-elle énigmatiquement. Je vais vous poser quelques questions.

- Bien.

- Avant cela ! Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

Lyra lui servit une tasse de thé et il la sirota tout en attendant les questions.

- Parfait ! L'entretien peut commencer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Cette tasse de thé contenait du Veritaserum, Mr Malfoy. Nous sommes obligés de prendre certaine précaution.

- Je vois. Fit-il dans un grognement.

- Etes vous espion pour le compte de Lord Machiasna ?

- Non.

- Faite vous partit de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Non.

- Faites vous partit de La Rose Noire ?

A cette question, Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Comment…

- Cela n'a aucune importance, Mr Malfoy ! Répondez à ma question !

- Oui.

- Pourquoi un auror, tel que vous, désire rejoindre la fondation ?

- Parce que notre ministre pense que votre fondation pourrait nous aider à vaincre Lord Machiasna et à empêcher Dumbledore de prendre le pouvoir.

- Qu'est ce que votre Ministre attend de nous ?

- Une alliance entre La Rose Noire et votre Fondation pour combattre le mal.

- Parfait ! Etes vous marier, Mr Malfoy ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? S'insurgea Draco.

- Pour savoir si vous posséder des attaches ou non. Alors ?

- Non.

- Avez vous une petite amie ?

- Qu'est ce que…

- Mr Malfoy ! Cria Lyra. Je vous ai déjà expliqué la raison de ces questions.

- Non. Fit Draco tout en fulminant de rage.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre pièce, Liz interrogeait Severus.

- Bonjour, Mr Snape !

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes le Death's Angel ?

- Parfaitement !

- On dit que vous êtes la fondatrice et la directrice de la fondation.

- C'est exact ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi ! Voulez-vous une tasse de thé avant de commencer l'entretien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Severus accepta et but la tasse de même que Liz.

- Nous pouvons commencer. Etes vous un espion à la solde de Lord Machiasna ?

- Oui. Severus ouvrit des yeux surpris à sa réponse.

- Surpris ! Votre tasse de thé comportait quelques gouttes de Veritaserum. Veuillez m'excuser aussi pour ma première question. Celle-ci n'etait pas formuler correctement. Espionnez vous Lord Machiasna pour le compte du Ministre ?

- Oui.

- Le ministre est-il le créateur de La Rose Noire ?

- Oui.

- Faites vous partit de L'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Oui

- Etes vous fidèles à Dumbledore ?

- Non.

- Etes vous fidèle à Lord Machiasna ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi un homme, ami du Ministre, voudrait intégrer la Fondation ?

- Parce que votre Fondation possède une ligne de conduite dès plus attractive. Comme le Ministre vous voulez détruire la barrière de silence placée entre le monde magique et moldu. Vous ne faites aucune distinction de race. Pour vous toutes créatures sont humaines. Vous respectez les peuples et leur coutume. Vous êtes la réponse à nos problèmes.

- C'est très joli ! Bien qu'un peu édulcorer.

- Vraiment ?

- Il faut que vous sachiez, que nous n'hésitons pas à exécuter ou torturer certaines personnes, si cela s'avère utile à notre cause. En cela, nous ne différons pas de Lord Machiasna.

- Mais vos raisons sont justifiées même si elles sont expéditives.

- Vous les acceptez ?

- Oui. Et je les comprends. Je sais que dans une guerre il se doit d'y avoir des sacrifices. Mais une question me taraude ?

- Posez là !

- Quel sort réservé vous au Lord et à Dumbledore ?

- Mon but est de faire revenir le Lord dans le droit chemin et d'éliminer la menace Dumbledore.

- Vous comptez tuer Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Souhaitez-vous toujours nous rejoindre ?

- Oui.

- Quel est le véritable sens et but de votre adhésion ?

- Tom voudrait créer une alliance entre la Rose Noire et la Fondation.

- Vous pourrez lui dire que cette alliance est d'ores et déjà acquise par votre adhésion. Vous ferez transiter les informations entre les deux groupes. Avez vous des questions ?

- Oui. En fait, j'aimerais savoir si derrière le Death's Angel se cache …

Severus ne put poser sa question, qu'Alicia entrait dans la pièce pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Liz.

- Veuillez m'excuser une affaire urgente ! La Comtesse va continuer l'entretien pour moi. Dit-elle tout en sortant

Elle s'approchait de la pièce où se situait Lyra et Draco lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats des voix.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS MA POSER CE GENRE DE QUESTIONS ?

- Je vous répète qu'il s'agit d'un interrogatoire classique !

- Vraiment ? Vous demandez souvent à vos candidats quelle est leur position préférée ?

Lyra allait répliquer quand la porte claqua. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Liz furieuse.

- Nightmare pourrais-je te parler en privée ? Interrogea Liz d'une voix basse et mielleuse.

- Oui.

Lyra suivit son amie dehors pour entrer ensuite dans une pièce insonorisée.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de poser ce genre de question ? Siffla Liz.

- Je voulais savoir si j'avais mes chances avec lui !

- Le rapport avec la position préférée ?

- Heu…

- TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE L'IMAGE, QUE TA QUESTION VA VEHICULER ? Hurla Liz.

- Je voulais seulement me renseigner !

- Et maintenant, il va penser, que nous sommes toutes perverses !

- Je te ferais remarquer, que je le suis déjà. Et fière de l'être !

- Mais moi non. Et j'aimerais, que ma relation avec Severus ne se termine pas sur un malentendu.

- Justement parlons en de ta relation avec Snape ! Siffla Lyra

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Je vous ai vu entrer ensemble dans ta chambre. Ne me dit pas, que c'était juste pour discuté ?

- Tu as raison. Nous avons seulement dormis ensemble.

- AH ! Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi ? Cria Lyra.

- Non. Répondit calmement Liz.

- Vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas comme toi Lyra. Même si j'aime me battre, torturer, tuer et j'en passe, je ne suis pas perverse.

- Dommage. Tu serais parfaite ! Déjà que j'admire ton côté sadique ! Alors avec le côté pervers en plus.

- LYRA ! Hurla Liz.

- J'ai le droit de rêver. Puis j'adore te mettre en colère, tu es trop mignonne.

- Lyra. Tu me désespère.

- Mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes ?

- Malheureusement.

- Je vais continuer l'entretien alors !

- Non. C'est moi, qui le termine pour rattraper ton erreur. Fit Liz sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

- Bien. Dit une Lyra résignée.

Liz sortit de la pièce suivit de Lyra. Elle entra dans la salle où se trouvait Draco.

- Veuillez excuser Nightmare pour son comportement et son indiscrétion !

- Excuse accepter !

- L'entretien étant terminer. La vengeresse Lorien's Elfe va vous conduire dans une pièce et vous remettre votre contrat et les instructions à suivre.

Liz partit de la pièce en direction de son bureau tout en disant à Angie de continuer la réunion. Angie emmena les nouvelles recrus dans la pièce.

- Je vais vous remettre un contrat, que vous devrez nous renvoyer avant le 4 Janvier signé. De plus, vous devrez nous communiquer vos noms de code avec le contrat. Sur ce, je vous dit bonne chance et au 4 Janvier pour votre premier entraînement.

Les nouvelles recrues partirent de la fondation. Et nos cinq amies repartirent chez elles.

* * *

****

4 Janvier :

Nos cinq jeunes filles entrèrent dans la hall de la fondation Mergane. Là, elles virent qu'un groupe de dix personnes attendaient devant l'accueil.

- Ravie de vous revoir ! Lança Nightmare.

- Veuillez nous suivre ! Nous allons commencer votre entraînement. Je constate d'ailleurs avec plaisir, que vous portez tous le masque de la fondations. Fit Death.

Le groupe entra dans une pièce immense où se trouvait un stand de tir, une estrade de duel et des tapis de sol.

- D'autres vengeurs et vengeresses vont nous rejoindre pour l'entraînement. La personne, qui vous entraînera, sera votre vengeur de référent. Ce sera la personne, qui vous formera, vous donnera vos ordres de mission et à qui, vous devrez faire vos rapports. Il se peut même, que vous partiez en mission avec elle. Compris ? Siffla Death.

- Oui. Répondit le groupe en cœur.

- Bien. Voici les groupes. Recrue Black Wind avec la vengeresse La Comtesse. La recrue Prince of Darkness avec la vengeresse Nightmare. La recrue The Gold Wisdom avec la vengeresse Lorien's Elfe. La recrue… Et enfin la recrue Master of Dungeon avec moi. Conclut Death avant de laisser la parole à Moon's Rider.

- Maintenant que vos référents sont désignés, l'entraînement peut commencer. Chaque recrue suit son référent et s'entraîne avec lui. Sacher qu'il n'y a pas, que l'entraînement physique mais aussi pratique.

A ces paroles, l'entraînement débuta. Angie, qui était la référente de Harry, l'emmena s'entraîner au combat moldu et au duel à l'épée. Alicia, qui est la référente d'Hermione, partit lui monter l'art subtil du maniement de poison et de sa concoction, ainsi que le tir moldu. Lyra, qui est la référente de Draco, partit l'entraîner au duel sorcier et à l'épée. Et enfin Liz, qui est la référente de Severus, commença à l'entraîner au Weselt.

Lyra se préparait à attaquer Draco avec son épée à la lame courbé et lui avec son épée. Elle l'attaqua avec une violence inouïe, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et un pétillement dans les yeux. Draco para l'attaque de justesse, surpris par sa vitesse. Lyra continua son forcing, obligeant Draco à rester sur la défensive.

Merde ! Je vais finir blesser, si je n'attaque pas ! Surtout que j'ai un affront à lui faire ravaler. Pensa Draco.

Draco décida de s'abaisser au dernier moment pour pouvoir déséquilibrer Night. Il réussit et celle-ci se retrouva à plat ventre sur le dos. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et se lame fondit sur la gorge de Lyra. Mais celle-ci comprit le stratagème et roula sur le coté pour éviter de justesse la lame. Elle faucha les jambes de Draco, qui se retrouva par terre sur le coté. Ils se relevèrent en même temps et commencèrent à se jauger du regard.

Pendant ce temps, Liz tenait une épée à lame argentée et brillant d'un halo bleu dans sa main droite et Severus une épée à la lame brillant d'un halo vert dans sa main droite et sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Liz mit son épée au-dessus de sa tête et attendit le moment propice pour attaquer. Sev lui tenait son épée au niveau de son torse et sa baguette tendue vers l'ennemi. Lorsque Liz vit Snape esquiver un geste de baguette pour lancer un sort, elle pivota sur elle-même et lança un sortilège de sa main gauche et un autre avec son épée. Severus para le premier sort mais reçu le deuxième, qui lui fit perdre sa baguette et le déséquilibra. Il eut juste le temps de placer son épée au-dessus de sa tête, que l'épée de Liz s'abattait sur lui. Elle recula sur le choc, scrutant de nouveau les gestes de Sev pendant qu'il reprenait constance.

- Vous pratiquez la magie sans baguette ?

- Cela vous surprend ?

- Pas vraiment !

Severus reprit sa baguette et se remit en position de combat. Snape lança cette fois un sortilège de façon informulé sans le moindre mouvement de baguette. Mais Liz sentit la fluctuation de l'aura de Severus et créa un protego de sa main gauche tout en envoyant un expelliarmus informulé avec son épée. Il l'évita et dut parer l'attaque de Liz avec son épée. Un duel entre leurs deux épées s'engagea. Liz virevoltant avec grâce, tout en parant les attaques de Sev et lançant des sortilèges. Severus calculait ses chances de déstabilisation. Et trouva ! Il partit en avant de Liz après lui avoir envoyer un stupefix et un sectumsempra. Elle bloqua les deux sorts mais se retrouva à découvert. Snape en profita pour remonter devant Liz et la désarmer de sa main gauche. Croyant Liz perdu, il avança sa lame du coup de note amie. Mais celle-ci fit aussitôt venir une épée à la lame noire et au halo rouge dans sa main gauche. La mettant entre la lame de Sev et son cou. Elle propulsa alors Snape à l'autre bout de l'estrade grâce à son épée et à un sortilège. Elle récupéra son autre épée et fonça sur Severus. A peine relevée, il dut esquiver les deux lames de Liz. Il fut bientôt obliger de rester sur la défensive et de subir les attaques de notre amie. Surtout qu'il ne possédait qu'une épée et Liz deux et qu'elle savait parfaitement lancer des sortilèges avec ses deux épées. Sev lança un protego pour se permettre de récupérer. Mais Liz passa outre le protego grâce à son épée au halo rouge et fonça sur Sev. Là, elle plongea en avant avec son épée au halo rouge. Severus para avec son épée, elle en profita pour pivoter sur la gauche. Au passage, elle désarma Severus grâce à son épée au halo rouge et à son pivotement. Et elle plaça sa lame au halo bleu sous le cou de Severus après lui avoir fait fléchir les genoux. On voyait un Severus à genou avec une Liz se tenant à ses cotés, droite et sa lame sous sa gorge.

- Mes félicitations, Master ! Vous êtes la première recrue à tenir aussi longtemps face à moi !

- Merci du compliment ! Mais vous êtes un adversaire redoutable !

- Je sais ! Dit-elle un sourire en coin. Voyons l'entraînement des autres ! Le vôtre a été assez intense pour aujourd'hui.

Severus acquiesça et porta son attention sur le duel opposant son filleul à Nightmare.

Celui-ci etait en mauvaise posture. En effet, un duel à l'épée dès plus violent avait lieux. Draco se retrouvait à ne pouvoir esquiver, que les attaques de Lyra. Celle-ci fonçant sur Draco sans relâche. Mais celui-ci observait notre amie pendant le combat. Il vit que Lyra baissait sa garde lorsqu'elle l'attaquait de plein front. Il la laissa donc attaquer de plein front et pivota sur le coté à la dernière seconde. Lyra se retrouva déséquilibré et Draco derrière elle. Elle avait un genou à terre lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir l'épée de Dray venir s'abattre sur sa tête.

- Fear ! Cria Lyra.

On vit une deuxième épée apparaître dans la main gauche de Lyra. Elle mit ses épées en protection de croix devant son visage. L'épée de Draco bloquée entre les deux siennes. Elle le fit reculer dangereusement, tout en le désarmant. Il tomba sur le dos et tendit la main pour récupérer son arme mais Lyra fut plus rapide et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, tout en lui mettant sa lame droite sous le cou.

- Si vous bougez, mon cher Prince, vous mourrez ! Siffla Lyra d'une voix basse et froide.

- Night ! Claqua Liz. Tu peux libérer Prince ! Je pense, qu'il a compris le message. A savoir ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire.

Lyra se releva et aida Dray à se relever.

- Mes félicitations ! Vous m'avez offert un combat merveilleux ! Vous êtes le premier à réussir à avoir un peu le dessus sur moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Si on omet mes combats avec Death.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je gagne toujours mes duels, Prince. Dit Death.

Liz frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le calme et le silence dans la pièce.

- L'entraînement touche à sa fin mais nous nous reverrons dans une semaine pour un prochain entraînement. Nous vous communiquerons la date et l'heure par courrier. D'ici là, portez-vous bien et entraînez-vous. Bonne journée, jeune gens !

Les recrues quittèrent la fondation pendant que nos cinq amies partaient en mission.

* * *

****

9 Janvier :

Nos cinq amies se trouvaient sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ prêtent à embarquer dans le train les ramenant à Hogwarts. Elles montèrent dedans et entrèrent dans un compartiment. Elles s'assiérent et commencèrent à discuter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elles virent un jeune homme au cheveu brun coupé court et aux yeux turquoise se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ethan Iron. Je vous observe depuis votre arrivée à Hogwarts.

- Et ? Demanda froidement Liz.

- J'aimerais être votre ami ?

- Si c'est pour nous draguer, désolé mais nous sommes toutes prises. Intervint Angie.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous draguer. De plus, vous n'êtes pas mon style.

- Et c'est quoi ton style ? Questionna Lyra.

- Le genre brun aux yeux marrons et serpentard. Fit Ethan.

- Genre Salem, le préfet en chef de Serpentard ? Interrogea Nèlia.

- Oui.

- Intéressant ! Firent Lyra et Liz en cœur.

- Je pense que tu peux devenir notre ami, Ethan ! Fit Alicia.

- Asie toi ! Dit Liz. Tu sais, je suis sortie avec Salem, alors si tu m'en veux…

- Pas du tout. Je dois dire, que si j'etais Bi comme Salem, je serais sortit avec toi.

- Merci.

- De rien. Ami alors ?

- Amie ! Crièrent les cinq jeunes filles.

- Tu vas faire des envieux, Ethan ! Dit Alicia.

- Sûrement ! Mais ça n'en sera que mieux !

Le groupe des six discuta jusqu'à l'arrivée à Hogwarts. Lorsque Liz arriva devant les grilles de l'école, elle regarda ses amis et lança :

- Que le spectacle commence ! (5)

To be continued.

* * *

(1): Imaginez Liz avec un regard de folle tout en démarrant en trombe. Et une Lyra s'agrippant à la portière comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Génial non ?

(2): Je parle de la queue nageoire du poisson pas de son autre queue. Bande de perverses !

(3): Imaginez Liz et Lyra en train de faire la cuisine en nuisette et tablier. Intéressant non ?

(4): Qu'est ce que vous aviez imaginés ? Je vous avais dit que Liz/Severus etait pour le prochain chapitre ? Donc arrêter tout de suite d'imaginer cela ! Perverses !

(5): Ceci est le titre du prochain chapitre !

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Une de mes lectrices m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ce chapitre drôle et chou. Quand pensez-vous ? Pour ma part, il est bien mais je n'en ferais plus d'aussi long. A plus tard et explosez mon nombre de reviews.

Phénix Vela Black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger 

Finalement, je suis une menteuse de première. Ce chapitre sera aussi long que les derniers vus comment ma fic par en vrille. En plus, je commence ce chapitre par un lemon. Jolie entrée en matière pour un chapitre.

Ce chapitre contient aussi le début d'un délire, que j'écris avec une autre fanfictionneuse, Kairi Sakura Potter. En espérant, que cela vous plaise ! .

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Que le spectacle commence !**Liz entra dans Hogwarts et partit en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard en compagnie de Lyra. Au moment, où elles arrivèrent près du tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune, elles percutèrent un jeune homme aux cheveux noir coupés court, aux yeux bleus tirant sur le violet et ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Lyra. 

- Lyra, je rêve ou ce garçon te ressemble ? Questionna une Liz surprise.

- Liz, nous devrions entrer dans notre salle avec lui et je t'expliquerais. Fit Lyra un peu gênée alors que le garçon virait tomate.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune. Là, Liz s'assit dans un fauteuil alors que Lyra s'asseyait sur le canapé avec le jeune homme.

- Voilà, Liz je te présente mon frère jumeau, Eros Frangen !

- Pardon ? Fit une Liz incrédule.

- Tu as bien entendu ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Lyra respira un bon coup et commença son récit pendant que son jumeau restait assis à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Comme tu le sais, je suis orpheline de naissance. J'ai été placé dans un orphelinat et mon frère dans un autre parce qu'il etait sorcier et moi moldu. De ce fait, nous fumes séparés à la naissance. Il fut recueillit par une famille d'accueil aimante mais il l'a perdit à l'age de 15 ans dans un accident de voiture. Pendant ce temps, je vivais dans un orphelinat où je n'etais pas appréciés. Je passais la plupart de mes journées dans le bureau du directeur à être convoquer pour subir des remontrances et des punitions, assez physiques plus que morales. Ils faut dire, que j'avais déjà un esprit rebelle et que j'etais différentes des autres enfants ayant des facilités en cours et des compétences meilleures, que les autres orphelins. J'ai donc décidé de faire une fugue à mes 15 ans. Je l'ai réussi et là je tombais par hasard sur mon frère jumeau.

- Dans tous les sens du terme ! Gémit Eros.

- Je lui suis tomber dessus. Ensuite, intriguer par notre ressemblance, nous avons discuté et grâce à une photo, que nous avions tous les deux. Nous avons compris, que nous étions jumeaux. Eros venait de perdre ses parents et avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, alors il fut très heureux de rencontrer sa sœur et de retrouver une famille. Depuis, nus nous parlons et rencontrons souvent et sommes devenu inséparables. Même si je devais toujours vivre à l'orphelinat jusqu'à mes 18 ans et Eros avec ses grands-parents adoptifs. Lorsque, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Hogwarts, j'etais excités et heureuses car j'allais être avec mon frère pendant un an.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Liz.

- Parce que je suis en septième année à Serdaigle puisque je suis sorcier et que ma famille adoptive vivait en Angleterre. Fit Eros.

- Je vois. Liz se lève et va serrer Lyra dans ses bras à la fin de son récit. Tu n'as plus à être triste car tu as une famille maintenant.

- Oui. Dit faiblement Lyra en faisant un sourire un peu forcé à Liz.

- Eros, je me présente Lisandra Prestown mais mes amis m'appelle Liz. Tend sa main à Eros tout en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

Eros serre la main tendue et rend son sourire à Liz.

- Bienvenue dans notre cercle d'ami. Lance Liz alors que Lyra lui saute au cou à cette annonce.

- Merci, Liz ! Ta décision me rend super heureuse ! Hurle Lyra avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu ne pensais pas, que j'allais laisser le frère de ma meilleure amie sur le carreau ?

- Non ! Mais je ne savais pas si tu le prendrais bien ?

- Lyra, tu m'as accepté malgré mon passé pourquoi ne ferais-je pas de même avec toi ?

- Tu as raison ! Sourit à son amie et se retourne vers son frère. Bienvenue dans la famille petit frère chéri ! Lui saute au cou.

- Merci ! Fit-il tout en rougissant.

- Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Severus !

Part en direction du bureau du maître des potions alors qu'Eros demande des explications à sa sœur.

- Liz sort avec ton professeur de potion !

- Ah ! Fit-il dans un cri d'effroi. Il me déteste !

- Mais non ! Il est comme ça avec tous ses élèves !

- Si tu le dis ! Dit-il avec un air peu convaincu.

Pendant ce temps, Liz arrivait devant le bureau de Severus et frappait à la porte. Celui-ci criait entrer. Liz entra, s'avança et se posta devant le bureau de Snape, tout en posant ses coudes sur le bureau, en posant sa tête sur ses mains et en regardant Severus avec un regard malicieux et empli d'amour.

- Toujours en train de corriger des copies ?

Severus relève la tête des copies et voit Liz devant lui. Il lui sourit et demande :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence Miss Prestown ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Et bien, il se trouve que nous sommes le 9 Janvier et j'ai appris, qu'aujourd'hui il s'agissait de votre anniversaire. Alors, j'ai pensé, que ceci vous ferait plaisir.

Sort un paquet de derrière son dos et le pose sur le bureau de Severus.

- Comment avez vous appris cette information confidentielle ?

- Disons que j'ai mes sources, Professeur ! Dit-elle sensuellement.

Severus sourit et commença à ouvrir le cadeau tout en ne lâchant pas Liz des yeux. Il découvrit une boite remplit d'ingrédients rares de potions.

- Comment… ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance ! Le cadeau te plait ?

- Parfait ! Fit-il tout en se penchant pour embrasser Liz sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, j'ai appris aujourd'hui, que Lyra avait un frère jumeau du nom de Eros Frangen, qui etait un sorcier de septime année à Serdaigle.

Severus réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

- Je vois de qui tu parles. Il est désespérant en potion. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est pire que Longdubat mais il a le niveau de Harry Potter.

- Encore un élève, que tu dois martyriser ?

- Non. Je ne fais, que le pousser à donner le meilleur de lui-même !

- Oui. Fit Liz avec un air dubitatif. Au fait, j'aurais une faveur à te demandée.

- Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Pourrais-je venir te rendre visite à ton appartement ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que j'aurais quelque chose à te demander ! Fit Liz énigmatiquement.

- J'accepte, Miss Prestown ! Répondit-il tout en se levant et en prenant Liz dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa puis Liz partit rejoindre ses amis dans le parc.

Le dîner dans la grande salle venait de se terminer, lorsque Liz se dirigea vers l'appartement de Snape. Une fois arrivée, elle frappa à la porte, là, Severus lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Liz s'assit sur le canapé tout en découvrant l'environnement de son Professeur. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non.

A ce moment, Liz se leva et vint se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux de Severus.

- Qu'est ce que ?

- Chut ! Murmura Liz à son oreille tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'ai pensé vous offrir un autre genre de cadeau, Mr Snape. Chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille.

- Liz ! Fit-il avec une voix rauque. Es-tu sur ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie, Sev !

Il plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux violets de Liz avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis, il commença à se lever du fauteuil en bandant tous ses muscles des cuisses pour pouvoir soulever Liz avec lui. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Liz détacha ses lèvres des siennes et commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille pendant que Sev embrassait son cou. Une fois arrivée à destination, il déposa Liz sur son lit.

- Si tu veux changer d'avis c'est maintenant car après il n'y aura plus d'échappatoire ? Fit Severus tendrement en regardant Liz dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Liz embrassa Severus en posant ses bras sur ses épaules pour le ramener plus près de lui. Il enleva leurs vêtements respectifs d'un sort de magie et commença à allonger Liz sur son lit. Il se releva un peu et contempla la vision d'une Liz allongé et abandonnée sur le lit. Ses yeux assombris par le désir. Elle etait magnifique et rien qu'a lui. Il ne put que remercier Merlin de lui avoir offert une compagne aussi belle. Il s'allongea sur elle et emprisonna ses lèvres avec passion. Il commença à mordiller son cou tout en caressant chaque parcelle de peau présente sous ses mains. Liz gémit à ce traitement, sentant les mains de Severus partout sur son corps. Puis il commença à descendre plus bas avec sa bouche, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau se trouvant sur son passage. Il arriva à sa poitrine et commença à mordiller, sucer puis lécher chacun de ses tentons avant de les caresser en un effleurement aérien de la main. Liz cria et haleta sous le traitement. Sev continua sa progression et arriver au nombril, mima l'acte sexuel alors qu'une de ses mains descendait à la rencontre de son intimité. Là, il entra un doigt et embrassa Liz tout en faisant des mouvements avec son doigt. Il effleurait de temps en temps le clitoris de sa chère et tendre en même temps. Puis alors, que Liz s'entait un orgasme la prendre, le maître des potions retira son doigt, la laissant frustré. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, la langue de celui-ci remplaça son doigt. Léchant chaque parcelle de son intimité, dégustant comme une sucrerie le présent devant lui. Il léchait et mordillait les lèvres tout en caressant Liz partout où il le pouvait. Liz quant à elle haletait et criait tout en froissant les draps de ses mains et cambrant un peu plus le dos. Puis Severus introduisit de nouveau un doigt en elle après avoir lécher le clitoris présent. Il remonta et embrassa Liz avec toute la passion possible. Il reçut son gémissement dans sa bouche.

- Sev... je... vais venir. Fit-elle haletante.

- Alors viens pour moi, mon ange ! murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Liz hurla de plaisir en se laissant emporter par la vague de plaisir ressentie. Severus enleva son doigt et embrassa notre amie tout en la pénétrant d'une seule poussée et recueillant ainsi son râle de plaisir. En réponse, Liz releva ses jambes et commença à les enrouler autour de la taille de Severus. Il débuta alors un mouvement de va et vient lent, tout en unissant ses doigts à ceux de son amante et lui mordillant le cou.

- Plus vite... mon amour... dit-elle entre deux halètements.

Le professeur s'exécuta et accéléra le mouvement. Celui-ci devenant plus sauvage. Liz hurla encore plus. Leurs corps de drapant petit à petit de sueur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, leur bouche se trouvant et se séparant sans cesse dans un ballet effréné. Sev mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Liz pour la faire gémir. Il la trouvait magnifique ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras, les lèvres entrouvertes par le plaisir, les cheveux collés à son front, ses yeux embués de désir, son corps répondant à chacune de ses caresses et se cambrant lors de ses poussées plus profondes. Elle incarnait la luxure même. Alors, il passa un bras derrière son dos et la saisit au niveau du creux des reins. Il la plaqua plus contre lui, pendant qu'elle surélevait son bassin sans s'en rendre compte pour aller changer l'angle de pénétration et aller la rencontre d'un plaisir plus grand, tout en scellant ses jambes derrière le dos de Sev et d'appuyer sur ce même dos pour pouvoir l'inciter à aller plus profondément en elle. Liz commençait à sortir des phrases sans queue ni tête, complètement submergée par le plaisir. Alors que Severus donnait une poussée plus puissante que les autres.

- Severus ! Hurla Liz en se laissant envahir par l'orgasme alors que le maître des potions se déversait au plus profond d'elle.

- Liz ! cria-t-il en se laissant aller lui aussi.

Il s'effondra épuisé sur elle. Leur respiration haletante et essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Liz venant se lover dans les bras de Severus alors qu'il les recouvrait. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras pendant qu'il veillait son sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla de bonne heure et posa directement ses yeux sur la forme allongée à ses cotés. Il sourit en repensant à la soirée d'hier et ses yeux tombèrent directement sur le bas du dos de Liz, où il remarqua le tatouage. Il commença à le caresser de sa main droite pendant qu'il etait allongée avec sa tête reposant sur son coude gauche. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait deux heures avant le début du premier cours. Alors, il baissa la tête et commença à déposer des petits baiser papillons sur le tatouage. 

Liz sentit le traitement et soupira un peu avant de commencer à papillonner des yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit enfin, elle tomba sur le regard onyx de Severus, qui la regardait en souriant.

- Bonjour, Angel ! Susura-t-il à son oreille.

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle tout en rougissant un peu.

- Tu ne pense pas qu'il est un peu tard pour rougir ?

- Sûrement mais je n'y peu rien !

- Joli tatouage ! Fit-il tout en le caressant.

- Merci. Je constate que son emplacement te plait ! Répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Tu as raison !

Il se penche et embrasse Liz avant de se lever et de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

- Tu vas déjà te laver ? Demande Liz.

- Oui. Je donne cours dans une heure trente, Miss Prestown !

Liz rougit à cette annonce.

- Je devrais peut être retourner au dortoir pour me préparer alors. Dit-elle songeusement.

- Tu passeras plutôt dans ma salle de bain après.

Severus sortit un quart d'heure après et Liz prit la suite. Une demi-heure après elle sortait et partit rejoindre Sev dans son salon.

- Je vais devoir y aller ! Dit-elle tout en s'approchant de lui et de l'embraser sur la bouche. Je voulais savoir, si cela te dérangerait beaucoup si je venais te rejoindre à ton appartement tous les soirs ? Questionna-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

- Pas vraiment ! Mais soit discrète, mon Ange ! Fit-il en l'embrassant. Bonne journée !

- Merci toi aussi !

Liz sortit de l'appartement et une nouvelle journée de cours débuta.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la rentrée, lorsque Liz décida de parler en privée avec son Parrain lors d'une réunion de ses fidèles. Nous étions un vendredi soir, Liz s'avança vers Adam à la fin de la réunion. 

- Adam, pourrais-je te parler en privée ? Demanda timidement Liz.

- Bien sur, mon ange !

Il posa un sort de silence et de blocage sur la salle.

- Tu peux parler en toute tranquillité !

- Adam, que ressens-tu pour Angelina ?

Lord Machiasna tiqua au nom employé car si sa Liz utilisait ce nom c'est que cela etait important.

- J'éprouve de tendre sentiment pour elle !

- Mais encore ?

- Je crois que je l'aime.

- Croire ne me suffit pas, Adam ! Pas avec la proposition que j'ai à te faire.

- Je l'aime. Satisfaite ?

- Oui. Tu sais que c'est une moldu et pourtant tu l'aimes. N'est ce pas contradictoire avec tes idéaux ?

- Un peu. Pourquoi ?

- Comme tu as pu le constater, tous les moldus ne sont pas des monstres. Certes certains sont mauvais comme ceux qui m'ont fait du mal mais certains sorciers sont pareils, notamment Dumbledore. Je pense donc que les moldus ont le droit de vivre librement mais avec certaines règles à suivre. C'est ce que le Ministre essaye de faire mais il doit attendre l'accord de la fondation Mergane.

- Le rapport avec moi ?

- J'aimerais que tu rejoignes la fondation Mergane dans son combat et que tu change ta façon de voir le monde.

- Ma façon de voir le monde à déjà changer grâce à l'amour de ton amie et à toi. Mais ne penses-tu pas que cette fondation Mergane risque de me haïr.

- Je ne pense pas ! Dit Liz narquoisement.

Là, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Adam. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement entre Liz et la fondation.

- Mergane, le parfait mélange entre Merlin et Morgane comme toi ?

- Oui. Tu as devant toi la directrice et fondatrice de cette fondation.

- Je vois ! Qu'attend-tu de moi ?

- Que tu m'aide dans mon combat !

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Combattre Dumbledore et son Ordre et aider le Ministère à allier le monde sorcier au monde moldu mais avec certaines règles. Pour empêcher les moldus de faire une nouvelle chasse à la sorcière. La fondation sera la police de ce nouveau monde. Je veux de toi et certains de tes fidèles à mes cotés !

- Bien. J'accepte ! Je crois que mes espions peuvent se retirer.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que tes espions n'ont jamais travaillé pour toi.

- Pardon ?

- Peter et Jonathan travaillent pour le compte de Dumbledore.

- Je vais leur faire payer cette traîtrise.

- Non. Laisse les croire que tu ne les soupçonne pas. De plus, tu ne dois pas monter ton ralliement à la fondation. Tu dois continuer d'agir en tant que Lord Machiasna pour endormir la surveillance du vieux fou glucosé.

- Bien. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

- Oui. Déclare ta flamme à Angie ! Sur ces mots, Liz sortit en laissant son Parrain réfléchir.

Liz se promenait dans le Manoir de son Parrain quand une ombre la plaqua contre un mur.

- Liz ! Susurra la voix.

- Jonathan ! Eructa-elle. Lâche-moi !

- Non.

Celui-ci maintenait notre amie contre le mur, son bras droit sur sa gorge et son bras gauche appuyer sur le mur. A ce moment, elle lui cracha au visage. Jonathan offensé gifla Liz.

- Petite Garce ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu m'appartenais Chaton ?

- Je ne t'appartiendrais jamais Jonathan ! Siffla Liz avant de lancer un sort sur lui.

Il l'esquiva et lança un doliris sur elle. Elle arriva à s'en défaire alors qu'elle lui lançait le même sort. Il le dévia et allait lui lancer un autre sort quand il fut projeter contre un mur et que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux.

- Nous nous retrouverons Chaton !

Il partit alors que les pas se rapprochaient. Liz quant à elle scrutait un endroit où elle avait sentit l'aura de la personne venant de la protéger. Aura, qui lui etait familière mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Les pas venaient de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

- Liz, tu vas bien ?

Se retourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus.

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Liz s'approcha de lui et se lova dans ses bras alors que celui-ci lui capturait les lèvres. On voyait que leur corps se connaissaient parfaitement. Dans un coin sombre, un jeune homme lançait des éclairs au couple et jurait de tout faire pour les séparer.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la réunion pendant laquelle Liz avait rallier son Parrain à sa cause. Nous étions fin Janvier et Liz devait effectué une mission le soir avec Angie et certains membres de la Fondation ainsi que son Parrain. 

Certes Liz avait déjà organisé des missions avec les filles et les nouvelles recrus. Mission pendant lesquelles avaient pu observé les nouvelles recrus. Elle avait alors constaté, que Severus se débrouillait extrêmement bien. Il n'etait pas espion et ancien membre des fidèles d'Adam pour rien. Elle avait aussi vu pourquoi Harry et Draco avaient fini majeur de leur promotion d'Auror. Ils se défendaient et combattaient comme des diables. Pour Hermione cela avait été une constatation. Elle n'etait pas faite pour le combat car tuer lui etait impossible même si elle savait se défendre et se battre. Elle devint donc la referante pour tout ce qui etait réflexion et potion ou guérison.

Mais aujourd'hui elle devait effectuer cette mission sans les files et les nouvelles recrus. Parce que ce soir, ils affronteraient l'Ordre ainsi que les anciens espions d'Adam, Jonathan Harker et Peter Pettigrew. C'est pourquoi , elle y allait sans eux. Liz avait prévenu Severus qu'elle ne dormirait pas avec lui ce soir mais préférait aller dans son dortoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait compris et lui avait souhaiter une bonne nuit. Maintenant elle devait se débarrasser de Lyra. Pour cela, Liz avait mis un somnifère dans le thé de son amie. Ceci etait devenu un rituel avant de s'endormir, elles buvaient chacune une tasse de thé.

Vers 22h, Liz vérifia que Lyra dormait et sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre Angie devant les grilles de Hogwarts. Une fois fait, elles transplanerent toutes les deux vers la destination de la mission.

Là, un groupe de 20 personnes les attendaient dont sa garde rapprochée, son Parrain et le Père d'Alicia.

- Tout le monde est près ? Questionna Liz.

L'assemblé acquiesça. Tous les membres portaient un masque et leur tenue de combat pour la mission. Le groupe s'approcha de la réunion de l'Ordre et lorsque celle-ci prit fin, ils attaquèrent. Anthony Moonlight s'occupant de Peter Pettigrew, Adam de Dumbledore et Liz de Jonathan alors que les autres s'occupaient des autres membres.

La bataille faisait rage lorsque les épées de Jonathan et Liz s'entrechoquèrent.

- Intéressant ! Je ne savais pas, que tu faisais partit de la fondation, Chaton ? Murmura Jonathan.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! Répondit Liz.

- Mais bien sur ! Fit-il ironiquement.

Le combat continua pendant deux heures, quand tout à coup, Jonathan se télèporta pour se retrouver derrière Liz. Là, il la frappa à la tête avant, qu'elle ne puisse réagir et se défendre. Elle s'effondra et le demi vampire la rattrapa pour ensuite transplaner avec elle. Angie avait vu toute la scène.

- DEATH ! Hurla celle-ci pendant qu'Adam la retenait et faisait signe aux autres de partir.

Le groupe arriva dans le bureau de Liz à la fondation. Les vengeurs partirent du bureau, laissant Adam, Angie, Anthony et la garde rapprochée dans le bureau.

- Adam, il faut aller la chercher ! Alors lâche-moi ! Cria Angie.

- NON ! Calme toi ! Nous allons la chercher avec l'aide de la fondation. Mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

- Adam ! Finit Angie d'une voix implorante, tout en cachant son visage dans le cou du Parain de Liz.

- Chut ! Fit-il tout en caressant les cheveux d'Angelina. Que pouvons nous faire ?

- Nous allons mettre tous les moyens en œuvre pour la retrouver. Vous devriez retourner chez vous et attendre. Nous vous contacterons. Dit un homme.

- Fariel, je ne partirais pas sans ma filleule d'ici ! Siffla Adam.

- Je comprend mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'instant.

Adam soupira et continua à calmer Angie.

- Angie, je te ramène à Hogwarts.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu dois retourner là-bas pour trouver une excuse à l'absence de Liz et rassurer vos amis.

- Bien. Angie hocha la tête de compréhension.

- Je reviendrais prendre des nouvelles demain.

Puis Adam transplana pour déposer Angie devant les grilles de Hogwarts. Là, il embrassa les lèvres de notre amie.

- Pour te donner du courage ! Bonne nuit, ma Puce !

Puis, il partit laissant notre amie surprise et songeuse. Elle monta dans son dortoir tout en priant pour que Liz aille bien.

Le lendemain matin, on pouvait apercevoir Angelina Trapford partant en direction du bureau du directeur lorsqu'elle rencontra Lyra.

- Angie, sais-tu où est Liz ? Parce que je dois lui parler.

- En fait, elle a du repartir chez elle car sa Mère est tombée malade. C'est pourquoi, je vais trouver Dumbledore, pour lui dire, que Liz sera absente jusqu'au rétablissement de sa Mère.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais je pense que non. Tu pourrais aller prévenir Severus s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur.

Lyra partit prévenir le Professeur de Potion de l'absence de Liz pendant qu'Angie aller le dire à Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, Liz se réveillait dans une pièce sombre et humide.

- Génial ! Un cachot ! Dit Liz en grognant.

Puis, elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit pou laisser passer un rai de lumière dans la pièce ainsi qu'un jeune homme.

- Jonathan ! Cracha Liz.

- Allons Chaton, un peu plus de respect s'il te plait !

Liz allait lancer un sort quand celui-ci ne fonctionna pas.

- Cette pièce possède un puissant sort bloquant la magie, Chaton ! Susura-t-il tout en capturant les lèvres de notre ange.

Elle le repoussa et le gifla.

- Ne me touche pas ! Eructa-t-elle.

- Nous verrons bien ! Dit-il avec un air sadique.

A ce moment, des vampires déposèrent une table remplit d'instruments de torture dans la pièce.

- Je crois que l'on va s'amuser, Chaton !

Puis, la porte se referma laissant Jonathan dans la même pièce que Liz avec les instruments.

Le lendemain, Liz etait recroquevillée dans la cellule, le corps recouvert de plaie et de coupures. Une odeur de sang se rependant dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le demi vampire.

- Aujourd'hui pas de torture, Chaton. Seulement de la récupération de droit ! Sourit-il sadiquement avant de plaquer Liz contre le sol et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle.

Liz comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et commença à se débattre. Jonathan lui administra alors deux gifles pour la calmer et commença à reprendre son du.

A la fin, Liz etait encore plus recroquevillée sur elle-même mais aucune larmes ne coulaient de ses yeux. Jamais, elle ne lui feraient ce plaisir. Il pourrait la torturer autant qu'il voudrait et la violer, jamais, elle ne crierait, ni ne pleurerait. Elle résisterais jusqu'à ce que la fondation vienne la délivrer.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler et Liz n'etait toujours pas revenu à Hogwarts. Angie commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'un hibou noir se déposa devant elle. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit lorsqu'elle lut le contenu, elle sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle et partit en direction des grilles de l'école. Là, Adam l'attendait.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Oui. Mais tu devrais rester ici ! Fit Adam d'une petite voix.

- Non. Je dois être auprès d'elle et la soutenir. Alors emmène moi !

Adam s'exécuta et les transplana en direction de l'infirmerie de la fondation. Une fois arrivée, elle entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait Liz. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement.

- Fariel, je veux savoir la vérité ? Questionna Angie.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé dans un cachot au sous-sol du Manoir de Valek. Elle a subit une semaine de torture et de viol répétitif. Nous…

Il ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'Angie pleurait en regardant son Ange dormir.

- Tout ira bien ! Nous sommes là et puis il y a Severus.

- Severus ? Interrogea Fariel.

- Son âme sœur.

- Bien ! Adam est en train de prévenir ses parents. Il ne rentrerons, que quand tu auras réussi à la sortir des ténèbres où elle doit se trouver.

Angie acquiesça en attendant le réveil de son amie.

Une heure plus tard, Liz émargeait des bras de Morphée. Elle reconnu son amie près d'elle.

- Angie ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, Liz ! Dit-elle tout en se jetant au cou de son amie. Je suis heureuse de te voir en vie !

- Angie ! Murmura-t-elle tout en serrant son amie dans ses bras et laissant enfin couler ses larmes. Je n'ai pas pleuré devant lui !

- Bien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre et tout ira bien.

- Angie, il m'a… Je…

Elle essaya de parler mais les images de sa détention lui revenait en flash.

- Chut, je sais ! Mais tu n'es pas seul ! Il y a Lyra, Alicia, Nelia, Eros, Ethan, Severus et plein d'autres.

- Angie, je suis sale ! Je suis…

- NON ! Tu es une jeune fille ayant subi une épreuve difficile. Ni un monstre, ni une aberration. Alors sors toit ses idées de la tête et vit.

- Merci ! Fit-elle en lui donnant un petit sourire.

- Dépêche toi de guérir car Lyra me harcèle et Severus est devenu encore plus sarcastique depuis ton absence. Alors reviens pour nous le rendre comme avant.

Liz rit à sa remarque.

- Je préfère ça ! Je te laisse avec tes parents !

Liz acquiesça et au moment Angie referma la porte, celle-ci se rouvrit pour laisser entrer Mr et Mrs Prestown.

- Liz, mon ange ! Fit Mrs Prestown tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit la première fois ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et que je me sentais fautive.

- Tu ne l'ai pas, Angel ! Nous aurions du le comprendre et le voir. Désolé ! Dit Mr Prestown en la serrant aussi dans ses bras.

- Ce n'et pas votre faute.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Freya.

- Bien. Ou du moins, moins désespérer que la dernière fois même si je vais avoir du mal un reprendre un rythme normal. Et que j'ai honte et que je me sens fautive.

- Tu n'es pas fautive et tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

A ce moment, Lord Prestown sort et laisse sa femme avec sa fille.

- Liz, Adam m'a appris quand te ramenant ici et en te soignant, deux ailes blanches sont apparues dans ton dos.

- Pardon ? Dit une Liz incrédule.

- Je dois te parler de ton héritage. Vois tu , tu sais déjà, que tu descend de Morgane et de Merlin mais tu dois savoir, que les enchanteurs comme Merlin avait la possibilité de se servir d'ailes. Cela leur permettait de canaliser leur pouvoir et de mieux contrôler leur magie. Mais cette capacité a disparu lors du mélange des espèces. Mais elle devait réapparaître lorsque les deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps verraient leurs héritages réunis. Et cette personne c'est toi.

- Mais toi aussi alors ?

- Non. Mais cela ne me gène pas.

- J'ai donc deux ailes blanches pour pouvoir réussir à canaliser mes pouvoirs et les contrôler.

- Oui. Mais pour l'instant, leur pouvoir est instable.

- Pardon ?

- Elle devait apparaître lors de l'union de l'héritière avec son âme sœur. Et je pense que c'est ce qui a du se passer ?

- Heu… Oui ! Fit Liz en rougissant un peu.

- Pour qu'elle devienne stable, tu dois finaliser le lien.

- Comment ?

- En t'unissant à lui pour l'éternité.

- Vous parlez du mariage ?

- Oui.

- Je ne pourrais pas ! Puis…

- Arrête tout de suite ! Tu es déjà en union sorcière avec lui. Donc il s'agit bien de ton âme sœur et tu finira ta vie avec lui.

- Sur ?

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas s'il voudra de moi après cet épisode ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Il t'aime cela se voit et tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Il ne te quittera jamais.

- Sur ?

- Oui.

Liz sourit et serra sa Mère dans ses bras.

- Tu retournes à Hogwarts dans deux jours !

- Bien.

- Je laisse Angie te retrouver.

Elle sortit de la pièce et on aperçut Angie entrer.

- Version officielle ?

- Tu etais chez ta Mère parce qu'elle etait malade.

- Bien.

* * *

En ce début de semaine, Liz venait de revenir à Hogwarts. A peine eue mis un pied dans l'école, qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus et la serra dans ses bras. 

- Liz ! Ne nous refait plus jamais une peur pareille. Comment va ta Mère ?

- Bien, Lyra. Je te promets de ne plus te faire de telles frayeurs.

La jeune file acquiesça et lorsqu'elle se détacha de son amie, deux nouvelles personnes la serrèrent dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien, Alicia, Nelia !

- Désolé mais tu nous as manqué. Fit Alicia.

- Si nous allions en cours ? Dit Angie.

Tout le monde acquiesça et partit en direction des cachots pour le cours de potion. Lorsque le maître des potions ouvrit la porte et vit Liz, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire discret apparu sur ses lèvres. Il les fit entrer et le cours débuta. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sillonner les rangs d'élèves et arriver au niveau de son Ange, il la frôla avec sa main. Ce simple geste anodin eu pour effet de faire se crisper Liz et de lui faire lâcher l'ingrédient, qu'elle tenait avant de le rattraper avant la catastrophe. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Angie, qui surveillait son amie avec attention, ni à Lyra, qui soupçonnait un secret et ni à Severus, qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son Ange et de la dévorer des yeux. Lyra et Severus jurèrent alors intérieurement de découvrir la vérité sur cette semaine d'absence.

* * *

La semaine se passa sans problème si ce n'est la fait, que Liz passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque ou sur la salle sur demande. Et qu'elle ne rejoignait plus Severus le soir à son appartement mais restait au dortoir. D'ailleurs le Professeur Snape essayait par tous les moyens de se retrouver seul avec sa Liz mais il semblerait que celle-ci l'évitait. Cela l'énervait et les pauvres élèves subissait sa frustration et son énervement. Lyra, elle, avait remarquer, qu'Angie etait très protectrice envers Liz et que son amie avait perdu une partie de sa joie de vivre. 

A la fin de la semaine, Lyra décida de parler à Liz. Elle entra dans la salle sur demande où elle savait trouver son amie. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés.

- Quand te décidera tu à me dire la vérité ? Attaqua d'ambler Lyra.

- Pardon ?

- Je parle de ton absence d'une semaine. Et ne me dis pas que tu etais près de ta Mère, je ne te crois pas. Tu es différente Liz. Tu as perdu une partie de ta joie de vivre t Angie est super protectrice envers toi. De plus, Severus recherche ton contact et ce même en plein cours. Contact, que tu lui refuse. Alors ?

- Il n'y a rien Lyra ! Fit Liz en commençant à se lever pour partir.

- Oh non ! Tu ne partiras pas ! Je suis ton amie et je veux savoir.

Lyra avait retenu Liz par le bras gauche et la regardait avec un regard noir. A ce regard, Liz capitula et s'assit pour raconter l'histoire.

- Assis toi !

Lyra s'exécuta et écouta attentivement son amie.

- Le jour où j'ai mis un somnifère dans ton thé pour te faire dormir.

- D'ailleurs, je dois aussi tirer cette affaire au clair.

- Lyra !

- Je me tais. Continue.

- Ce jour là, je suis partit en mission avec Angie, Adam et une partit de la fondation. Nous sommes partit affronter l'Ordre du Phénix avec à se cotés Dumbledore, Jonathan Harker et Peter Pettigrew. Le combat se passait bien lorsque Jonathan me prit en traite. Je reçu un coup sur la tête et m'évanouit. A partir de là, je me suis réveillé dans une pièce humide et froide, un cachot sûrement. J'étais prisonnière de Jonathan. Il s'est alors amusé avec moi pendant une semaine.

- Liz ! Fit doucement Lyra en voulant consoler son amie.

Liz se leva et tourna le dos à Lyra.

- Si je n'avais subit, que de la torture tout aurait été simple et facile à supporter. Mais Jonathan voulu reprendre, ce qu'il pensait lui être du, surtout lorsqu'il m'a aperçut embrasser Severus lors d'une réunion avec Adam.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens, que je vous ai dit, que j'avais connu Jonathan, il y a deux ans.

Lyra acquiesça.

- Il y a deux ans, ce demi vampire m'avait violé lors d'une fête donner à mon Manoir. Pendant cette semaine, j'ai subit de nouveau ces assauts.

Liz pleurait alors que Lyra s'etait approché de son amie et la prenait dans ses bras tout en la berçant.

- Chut ! Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité et je te promet de tout faire pour tuer cette enflure.

- Lyra !

- Tu es mon amie et plus encore. Alors, je ferais tout pour t'aider et te protéger. Je comprends mieux la raison de ton éloignement de Severus mais cela n'est pas la solution. Retourne le voir !

- Je ne suis pas prête encore Lyra.

- Alors, tu attendra d'y être pour aller le voir et lui parler.

- Oui.

Lyra continua de réconforter Liz jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie depuis le retour de Liz. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas parler à Severus. Et celui-ci commençait à être en colère après elle. 

Liz se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lyra., lorsque des centaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la salle, déposant des lettres devant les élèves et Professeurs. Tous recevant des lettres pour la Saint Valentin. Mais les plus chanceux etaient Lyra, Liz et Eros, ayant reçut une tonne de lettres. Ce qui eu le don d'énerver le Maître des Potions.

Liz soupira devant le nombre de lettres. Elle allait les brûler lorsque son regard fut attirer par une lettre de couleur noire. Elle la prit et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture dessus. En voyant le destinataire, la colère la submergea et elle fit brûler les enveloppes d'un sortilège bien placé, puis partit de la Grande Salle. Elle partait en direction de la tour d'Astronomie, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Liz !

Ladite Liz se retourne et voit Eros courir vers elle.

- Eros ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal. Et tu etais assez énervé dans la Grande Salle.

- Disons, que les lettres reçues ne m'ont pas plu !

- Je vois ! Je te dirais la même chose surtout, que les filles arrêtent pas de me sauter dessus parce que je suis trop chou, d'après elle. Lève les yeux au ciel.

Liz rit et décide de lui sauter au cou lorsque le Professeur Snape passa près d'eux.

- Tu sais, que tu es trop chou ! Fit Liz tout en insistant sur le chou.

Eros rougit alors que Severus fusillait le malheureux du regard et sentait la jalousie l'envahir devant l'action de SA Liz.

- Je vous prierais d'éviter de montrer de tels débordements dans les couloirs de l'école ! Siffla Snape tout en continuant son chemin.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une faute, Eros ?

- Oui et non !

- Pardon ?

- Liz, tu l'évite depuis une semaine et demie maintenant. Et là, tu me sautes au cou. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

- Mais je suis amoureuse de lui et pas de toi. Puis nous sommes amis, j'ai donc le droit de me monter amicale avec toi.

- Liz ! Soupira Eros en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'ai arrivé pendant ta semaine d'absence mais cela t'éloigne du Professeur. Et du coup, il est encore plus après ses élèves et sur mon dos encore plus. Il me fait payer ton amitié. S'il te plait, va lui parler et régler vos histoires. Car peut importe, ce que tu as vécu, il t'aime et toi aussi. Alors saute lui dessus et sois heureuse et laisse le passé derrière toi.

- Tu es un ange, Eros ! Embrasse ledit Ange sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre Severus.

Liz arriva devant la porte de Severus et toqua. Là, elle entendit le Professeur lancer sèchement un entrer. Elle entra et s'approcha doucement du bureau.

- Sev ? Commença timidement notre amie.

Severus lève la tête et lance un regard noir à l'impudente osant utiliser son nom.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Prestown ? Siffle Snape.

Liz reste surprise devant le ton employé.

- Je voulais m'excuser de mon éloignement depuis une semaine et demie. Je sais, que la brusque maladie de ma Mère m'a secoué et que je devais prendre du recul pour me retrouver. Mais je n'aurais pas du m'éloigner de toi et te négliger. Alors, je m'excuse.

Severus compris les raisons de Liz mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il ne lui pardonnerais pas si facilement. Oh ! Il allait accepter ses excuses mais il allait la faire languir un peu avant de recommencer avec elle.

- Excuse acceptée, Miss Prestown. Vous pouvez disposer. Ton froid, tout en retournant à ses occupations.

Liz fut abasourdie par sa réaction t sortit de la pièce en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle venait de tout gâcher. Plus jamais, Severus ne voudrait d'elle.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis le retour de Liz, les relations Liz / Severus n'avait toujours pas évoluer. Liz passait le plus clair de son temps à la salle sur demande ou sur la tour d'astronomie. Et Severus dans son laboratoire de potion. 

Certes Severus avait essayé de revenir vers Liz après ses excuses mais la jeune fille n'etait pas réceptive à ses attentions et ses gestes car s'enfermant dans sa bulle de protection. Lyra et Ethan avait essayé de recoller les morceaux grâce à des plans jalousies mais aucun n'avait marché. Ils désespéraient lorsqu'un dernier plan traversa leur esprit.

Ils rejoignirent Liz à la salle sur demande avec Eros. Celle-ci lisait un livre lorsqu'il la trouvèrent. Eros s'approcha d'elle alors que Ethan parlait doucement avec Lyra.

- Lyra si on essayait le coup de la jalousie pour arranger l'affaire de Liz ? Chuchota Ethan à son oreille.

- Vraiment? Mais nous avons déjà essayer ?

- Oui mais là, ils sont à bout tous les deux ! Alors, on essaie ?

Pendant ce temps, Eros pensait qu'il n'aimait pas le sourire qu'afficher les deux jeunes gens.

- Oui ! Fit Lyra dans un état extatique.

- Bien. Alors on fait en sorte , que Liz donnes des cours de potion a Eros et ensuite je fais en sorte, que tu rapplique avec Sev.

- Pourquoi rappliquerais-je avec Severus ?

- Parce que je pense, que tu seras avec lui !

Lyra le regarda énigmatiquement mais ne dit rien. Ethan avait le don de la surprendre.

- Alors. ?

- Ok ! Dit Lyra tout bas.

- Eros est prêt à supporter Liz ? Demanda en murmurant Ethan.

- Oui, mon frère est très patient et calme... me demande comment il fait

- Vous parler de quoi toutes les deux? Questionna Eros end direction des deux comploteurs.

- Ne dis rien sinon il ne voudra pas entrer dans le plan ! Chuchota Lyra à l'oreille d'Ethan.

-Ok ! Fit-il. De rien, mon cher Eros ! Sourire éclatant au dit Eros.

Alors que celui-ci se méfie des deux protagonistes.

- Liz, tu fais quoi ? Interroge Ethan.

- Je lis pour décompresser et trouver le calme. Fit-elle avec un petit air triste.

A ce moment, Lyra saute au cou de son amie pur la réconforter. Du coup, Liz se retrouva par terre avec une Lyra sur elle en train de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Heu... c'etait ton intention de lui sauter et de la faire tomber sœurette? Demanda Eros.

- Merci Lyra ça remonte un peu le moral ! dit Liz.

- Mais de rien! Finit celle-ci.

- Tu lèves ton derrière Lyra? sinon tu va l'écraser ? Fait remarquer Ethan, qui s'inquiète pour son amie.

- Mais je voulais un autre genre de câlin! Fit une Liz plaintive.

- Un autre genre ou avec une autre personne? Questionna Ethan.

- Les deux ! Puis Lyra tu es écrasante là! Gronda Liz.

- Ho, ça va, ça va, je me lève. Répondit-elle tout en se levant et en boudant un peu.

- Tu n'as pas un Draco à courser ? Demanda Liz.

- Hmm possible. Fit celle-ci rêveuse.

- Je crois qu'il se planque au laboratoire de potion avec Sev. D'ailleurs, il me fait toujours la tête ! Se plaignit Liz.

- Pourquoi se cache t il ? Interrogea Ethan.

- Draco ou Sev? Demanda Liz.

- Draco ! Répondit Ethan.

- Merci de l'info. A plus ! Dit Lyra avant de détaller a toute allure en direction du laboratoire de potion.

- Des qu'il s'agit de mecs... elle court aussi vite que l'éclaire ! Remarqua Eros.

- Parce qu'il en a marre que Lyra lui saute dessus à tout bout de champ et qu'il veut un peu de calme mais comme là il accapare mon Sev alors je me venge ! Dit Liz tout en ayant un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Envoyer Lyra est une bonne vengeance... surtout si c'est pour emmerder quelqu'un ! Dit Eros.

- Je sais ! Surtout qu'il sont en train de préparer une potion complexe alors une Lyra déboulant avec fracas dans le laboratoire en criant un Draco et en lui sautant dessus ! Dit Liz en imaginant la scène.

- Je connais ca !Soupira Eros. Si j'ose demander quoique ce soi alors qu'elle fait une potion... elle me hurle dessus puis me tue.

- Surtout que j'ai été son professeur et que je suis pire, que Severus ! Dit Liz.

- D'accord j'ose pas imaginer ! Fit Eros en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne jamais me déranger en plein travail! Finit Liz.

- Je note! Dit Eros solennellement.

A ce moment, Ethan mis le plan en marche puisque Lyra venait de partir rejoindre Severus et Draco. Ethan avait remarqué que Liz envoyait souvent Lyra voir Draco pour se débarrasser d'elle. Et comme il avait vu le Professeur Snape entrer dans le laboratoire en compagnie de l'Auror Malfoy, il savait, que Lyra serait avec Severus. Donc son plan allait marcher.

- Hey Eros! Interpella Ethan. Sev t'embête encore pour les potions?

- Oui. Je n'arriverais jamais a faire ces potions. Dit Eros désespérément.

- Je peux t'aide Eros si tu le souhaite ! Proposa innocemment Liz.

- Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas? Demanda Eros.

- Pas du tout! Répondit Liz.

- Je suis du genre : cas désespéré en potion. Dit Eros tout en secouant la tête de désespoir.

- Je l'ai bien fait pour Lyra alors pourquoi pas toi!

- D'accord mais je suis pire que ma sœur je te préviens!

- Ok alors je vous laisse! Fit Ethan tout en partant en direction du laboratoire pour aller chercher Lyra et Severus.

- J'ai connu Angie en potion alors plus rien ne m'effraie. Surtout lorsque l'on sait, que son niveau en potion équivaut à son niveau en cuisine. Elle a quand même fait cuire des œufs au micro-onde. Alors imagine pour les potions. Donc je survivrais. Finit Liz. Donc on commence par quelle potion mon ange?

- Heu... Fit un Eros rouge tomate en entendant le surnom. Celle que j'ai en devoir?

- Laquelle?

- Polynectar.

- Elle est pas trop compliquée si tu t'applique Angel! Tout d'abord tu chauffe le chaudron et tu va chercher les bons ingrédients.

Eros s'exécute.

- Heu... pourquoi tu m'appelle Angel? Demande Eros.

- J'appelle tous mes amis comme ça, ne t'en formalise pas!

- D'accord...

- Une fois les ingrédients pris, tu découpe soigneusement les racines et tu verse le flacon bleu dans le chaudron

Eros commence à découper les racines mais les découpe TRES mal.

- STOP! Hurle Liz sur Eros. J'ai dit délicatement pas massacrer.

- D'accord mais la prochaine fois 'il te plait... évite de me faire une attaque!!!! Fit un Eros ayant une peur lors du hurlement de Liz.

- Tu prend ton couteau, tu tient soigneusement tes racines et tu découpe délicatement dans le sens de la longueur. Liz fit le geste à la parole en posant ses mains sur celle d'Eros pour l'aider.

Cela permit à Eros d'arriver maintenant à mieux faire même si cela n'etait pas encore parfait

- Et après? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu verse la fiole contenant l'essence de vie, tout en remuant le chaudron.

- Celle la ?Demande Eros tout en montrant un liquide vert.

- Non! Crie Liz. L'argenté !

- Désole ! Dit Eros tout en baissant un peu la tête.

- La verte s'est du venin de cobra! Dit Liz.

- Haaa. Vert serpent et Serpentard.

- Oui.

- J'avais dis que j'etais pas douer...

- Pas grave puis tu te débrouille bien pour l'instant. Maintenant, tu remue délicatement le mélange tout en incorporant les racines une à une.

Eros exécuta délicatement les ordres et à la fin ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir de surprise.

- Ca a pas exploser! Remarque Eros.

- Mais tourne quand même un peu plus vite et n'oublie pas de changer de sens tous les deux tours! Et il est normal que cela n'explose pas lorsque la potion est réalisée correctement.

- Ok.

Tout se déroulait normalement lorsqu'au bout d'un moment Eros manqua de se tromper de sens.

- Attention! Fit Liz tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu veux faire sauter la salle!

- Non!

Du coup, Liz se met derrière Eros et tourne avec lui la potion dans le bon sens.

- Comme ça, petit ange! Murmura doucement Eros à son oreille.

- Pourquoi je pense à une fic Voldemort / Harry quand tu m'appelles petit ange?

Eros essaya de ne pas rougir a cause de la proximité de Liz.

- Parce que tu lit trop de truc subversif! Maintenant incorpore les racines une à une. Fit Liz.

- On ne l'a pas déjà fait?

- Ne me dit pas que tu les as incorporé avant de tourner?

- Tu as dis : tu remue délicatement le mélange tout en incorporant les racines une à une, si je me trompe pas j'ai fais ca.

- C'est vrai! Je m'excuse pour mon erreur et mon agressivité du moment mais j'adore les potions et je suis une boulimique du travail!

- Pas grave! Je préfère travailler avec toi qu'avec le professeur Snape ou ma sœur qui me hurle dessus

- Merci Angel! Maintenant tu verse la poudre de lune dans le mélange en même temps que les herbes à chat.

- Celle la? Eros montra pour une fois la bonne poudre.

- Oui. Tu vois que tu n'es pas irrécupérable?

- Je crois surtout que j'ai un excellent professeur. Dit-il tout en mélangeant la poudre avec l'herbe a chat.

A ce moment, Liz lui renvoie un sourire à fendre l'âme.

- Ajoute maintenant la gelée de troll et les fleurs de Lys.

Eros rougit comme une pivoine et détourna le regard lorsque Liz lui envoyant ce sourire.

- ... la gelée de troll? ... non je ne veux pas savoir comment on la fabrique.

- Pourtant s'est passionnant! Mais s'en procuré est aussi dur que pour le sang de vampire et de licorne.

- Parlons pas de vampire s'il te plais! Dit-il tout en grimaçant et en mettant la gelée de troll dans le chaudron.

- Maintenant les fleurs de Lys et tu baisse le feu pour laisser mijoter un peu pendant que tu écrase la limace pour récupérer son jus.

- Les limaces sont ou? Demanda Eros tout en mettant les fleurs de Lys et en baissant le feu.

- Sur le haut de l'étagère dans un bocal, je vais les chercher! Fit Liz tout en montant sur la pointe des pieds pour les attraper et laisse entrevoir son tatouage situé dans le bas du dos.

- Tu es tatoué?

- Oui depuis mes 19 ans. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien je suis juste... surpris!

- Tu ne devrais pas car cela me correspond!

- Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que Lyra... Et vous vous ressemblez tellement ... c'est ca qui doit me faire peur.

Liz arrive enfin à attraper le bocal et se retourne vers lui, et se mord inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en une mine ravissante.

- Tu sais j'ai peut être quelques points communs avec Lyra mais je suis aussi extrêmement différente d'elle. Tiens voila les limaces, mon ange!

- Oui, tu n'es pas une obséder pervers sadique avec ton frère! Merci. Eros attrape le bocal et se remet a ca potion l'air concentrer comme un Serdaigle normal.

- Prend ton couteau et appuie sur la limace pour extraire le jus! Sache que je suis juste sadique de temps en temps! Alors ne me provoque jamais ou ne me fais jamais de blague ou me mettre en colère car mes vengeances sont terribles mon cher Eros!

- Je ne suis pas ce genre la donc je ne crains rien. Par contre, je plains ma sœur.

- Tu pense bien! Tu les écrases ses limaces ou je t'aide! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur.

- Je le fais pardon. Eros vire rouge brique et écrase comme il peut ses limaces.

- Arrête, je te montre! Dit Liz tout en passant derrière lui, en mettant ses mains sur les siennes et en commençant à écraser les limaces avec lui. Comme ça, Eros! Murmure-t-elle à son oreille

- LIZ!!!!!!!!!! Hurla une Lyra entrant en trombe dans la salle suivit d'Ethan et de Severus.

- Oui! Fit Liz distraitement.

- T'aurai pu me dire que... tu fais quoi la? Questionna Lyra.

- Je donne un cours de potion à Eros! Pourquoi? Demanda Liz tout en continuant ses mouvements sans se soucier du reste.

- J'aurais cru que tu faisais autre chose. Répondit Lyra avec un regard, qui en dit long et son frérot détourne la tête en rougissant.

- Hmm tout va bien professeur? Demanda Ethan.

Liz se sépare de Eros et continue ses instructions.

- Tu ajoute le jus dans la potion et tu tourne doucement! Tu voulais quelque chose Lyra?

- Tu as avalé un jus de tomate pour être aussi rouge Sev? Interrogea Lyra malicieusement.

Du coup, Eros murmura :hanonpasluiscestpasvraijesuismortetentererausecourquelquunalaide"

- Liz ... je pourrais savoir se que tu fais avec CE stupide Serdaigle incapable de faire une seule potion de correcte? Questionna Severus.

- Je lui apprend justement à réaliser une potion correctement et il N'EST PAS STUPIDE. Il a un certain talent quand on sait l'y prendre! Dit Liz tout en souriant à Eros, alors que celui-ci virait rouge pivoine et que Sev prend lui aussi du rouge.

- Cet idiot n'est pas capable de comprendre les principes délicats de l'art des potions! Fit le Maître des Potions.

- Mais si! La preuve! Cette potion est parfaite!

- Hey! Parle pas comme ca a mon frérot! Dit Lyra tout en frappant Sev a la tête.

- LYRA! Cria en parfaite synchronisation toutes les personnes présentes.

- Il s'agit d'un de tes professeurs quand même! Objecta Liz.

- M'en fou ! Il parle pas comme ça à mon frère et puis voila ! Finit Lyra.

- Misère ! Fit Eros dans un gros soupir.

- Frère que tu n'aides même pas en potion! Remarqua Liz.

- Alors la c'est faux! Dit celle-ci. J'ai essayer mais abandonner!

- Vous vouliez quoi avant d'interrompre mon cours? Demanda Liz tout en partant se placer derrière Eros pour tourner la potion avec lui.

- Il n'y a plus de court! Siffle Severus en prenant Eros pour l'envoyer valdinguer dehors.

- Je peut savoir ce qui te prend? Hurle Liz en se dirigeant ver Eros pour le consoler.

- Oh c'est bizarre j'allais te poser la même question! Fit Sev.

- Je donne un cours! je ne vois pas la bizarrerie! Admit Liz.

- NON MAIS TU A VU COMMENT TU LE COLLES?! Crie Severus en envoyant cette fois Eros sur le mur.

- Ouille ! Dit Ethan en pensant à ce que Eros a du ressentir en rencontrant le mur.

- Aieeeee ! Geignit Eros.

- Je lui montre les bons mouvements et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse? Dit Liz en se tournant vers Eros pour l'aider à se relever, le tatouage bien visible à ce moment là!

- Ho le jaloux!! Fait remarquer Lyra.

- LA FERME! Hurle Snape.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Lyra maintenant? Eructa Liz.

- Tatoue? trop cool! Intervint Ethan.

- JE M'EN PREND A QUI JE VEUX! Crie Severus.

- NON! Pas quand il s'agit de mes amies! Répondit Liz tout en aidant Eros à se relever et l'ausculte. Ca va, mon ange! Rien de casser?

Severus attrapa le bras de Liz, quand elle commença à ausculter Eros.

- Arrêtes ca tout de suite! Siffla-t-il.

- Arrêtez quoi? Puis tu me fait mal! Fit Liz, qui commençait à en avoir mare de la jalousie de Severus, surtout, qu'il ne lui parlait plus depuis une semaine et demie.

- On va s'en mêler sinon cette histoire va durer des siècles. Murmura Lyra tout en lançant un sort sur Sev, qui embrassa alors Liz avec passion.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'en mêler ? Remarqua Ethan.

- NIAN! Hurla Lyra avec une ointe de malice dans les yeux et un sourire satisfaire sur les lèvres.

Au même moment, Severus et Liz se séparent à bout de souffle et on peut apercevoir Liz arborant un sourire beat sur le visage, avant de fusiller Lyra du regard.

- LYRA ! Eructa-t-elle.

- Oui chérie? Demanda innocemment notre amie.

- Tu es morte! Dit-elle en détachant toutes les syllabes

Mais avant de pouvoir se jeter sur Lyra, elle se fait interrompre par un autre baiser de son cher professeur.

- Mais oui, mais oui... Dit Lyra tout en fermant la porte pour laisser les deux amoureux seuls à seul.

- Je suppose, que tu es fière de toi? Questionna Ethan.

- Oui assez. Répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Du coup, elle se fait frapper par Eros et Ethan, qui hurlent en même temps: DEBILE!

Pendant ce temps, Severus portait Liz pour pouvoir l'asseoir sur la table d'ingrédient de potion. Il la déposa, tout en l'embrassant et commença à effeuiller cet ingrédient de potion, très spéciale. Puis, il partit à l'exploration de cet ingrédient. Mais alors qu'il arrivait au bas de l'exploration, Liz l'arrêta et fit remonter son visage à son niveau.

- Non. Si quelqu'un doit se faire pardonner quelque chose et offrir une excuse, c'est moi. Et non toi !

Liz sourit et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son Maître de Potion avant qu'il ne proteste. Puis, elle descendit de la table pour ensuite faire descendre le pantalon de son amant et se mit à genou devant lui en souriant. Alors, que Severus frissonnait d'excitation en imaginant la suite.

Liz commença par passer sa main sur le membre tendu devant elle, en un effleurement aérien, qui fit grogner un peu notre cher Professeur. Liz sourit encore plus et commença un léger mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Sev gémissait puis tout stoppa. Il allait protester lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur son gland rougi. Liz se mit alors à lécher consciencieusement le membre devant elle ainsi que les bourses du dessous, tout en les malaxant un peu. Alors, que Severus commençait à émettre des grognements de plaisir, Liz prit son membre en bouche. Ce qui laissa échapper un feulement de satisfaction de la bouche de notre Maître de Potion. Liz sourit intérieurement à sa réaction et commença à lécher et sucer le membre en un mouvement de va et vient sensuel, tout en faisant rouler sa langue autour. Elle le lécha comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Severus haletait sur le traitement et laissa ses doigts s'enfuir dans la chevelure de notre amie pour signifier son consentement et le fait, qu'il appréciait son initiative. Le traitement dura encore quelques temps avant que Severus ne se libère dans la bouche de Liz. Celle-ci avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce liquide précieux avant de remonter au niveau du visage de son aimé. Là, Sev captura ses lèvres et goutta sa propre saveur. Puis, il souleva Liz et la déposa sur la table pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle et lui offrir aussi sa part de plaisir.

- Merci, Angel ! Mais maintenant laisse moi te faire plaisir et m'occuper de toi ! Susura-t-il à son oreille.

Quelques minutes... heure plus tard..., Liz sortit de la salle avec Severus alors que les trois amis les avaient attendus devant la porte.

- Alors Liz? Demanda Lyra.

- Oui? Répondit distraitement Liz avec un sourire beat sur le visage.

- Tu es perdu sur ton petit nuage? Interrogea Ethan.

Cette phrase eue pour effet de faire redescendre tout d'un coup Liz de son nuage.

- Au fait Eros, on n'a pas finit notre potion? Faut la continuer! Lança-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression, que cette histoire de potion n'etait qu'un prétexte pour te remettre avec Severus. Fit Eros.

- Rohhhhhh fais pas la gueule!!!!!! Dis toi, que tu as servi à remettre un couple ensemble! Lança Lyra

- Sev est juste à coté au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquer! Murmura Liz à l'oreille de Lyra, Ethan et Eros.

- Oupss? Dit Lyra, alors que Severus jette un regard noir à Ethan et elle. Ce qui fit se sauver nos deux amis en courant.

- Tu les as fait fuir Sev? Remarqua Liz.

- Moi? Fit innocemment Severus.

- Oui. Bon Eros nous avons une potion à terminer! En plus ça me relaxe de t'aider! Objecta Liz.

- Oh faite... c'etait comment? Questionna Lyra, qui etait revenu.

- Je vais la tuer...Siffle Snape en sortant sa baguette et une course poursuite débuta dans les couloirs.

- Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher... Soupir Eros.

- Lyra, tu es irrécupérable! Dit Liz en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ethan, si on mettais Lyra à la crèche ?

- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarque? Répondit Eros avec un sourire en coin.

- Même pas en rêve, Trésor! Répondit une Lyra revenant.

- Non je la savais déjà, Eros! Mais si ma puce! un gosse de plus ou de moins! Tu sais, quand j'ai fait mon stage en crèche, j'ai remarqué, que plus il avait d'enfants, plus j'avais besoin de câlin! dit-elle en voyant Sev revenir derrière Lyra

- Oh...tu veux un câlin? Dit Severus en un sourire et en s'approchant de Liz.

- On fera cette potion une autre fois si tu veux ! Intervint Eros.

- Oui, je pense! Dit Liz.

- Toi ! Fit Severus en direction d'Eros.Ttu ne t'approche plus d'elle!

- Ok. Répondait Eros en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi il a le droit? Je suis son prof particulier quand même! Objecta Liz

- Jalousie quand tu nous tiens! Remarqua Lyra.

- Lyra, je vais finir par croire que tu es suicidaire ! Intervint son frère jumeau.

- Elle l'est! Confirma Liz alors que, Severus envoyait un regard très noir à Lyra et ne fit absolument rien à la cinglée.

- Tout le portrait d'oncle Jack ! Soupira Eros.

- C'est qui celui là? Questionna Liz.

- Heu... notre grand grand grand etc oncle... notre ancêtre n'est autre que Jack...Sparrow? Dit timidement Eros.

- OUI! et j'adore mon tonton Zack ! Hurla Lyra.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je l'adore aussi! Cria Liz avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, alors que Snape sentait de la jalousie pointer son nez et que Eros soupirait devant leur réaction.

- Au fait, Lyra nous avons une mission ce soir? Interrogea Liz en oubliant la présence de Severus et Eros, près d'eux.

- Quelle mission? Demanda Sev.

- Heu... Fit une Liz gênée.

- Liz... Chuchota Lyra tout n lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Mission... SOIREE ENTRE ELEVES!!! Intervint Ethan. Avec cluedo à la clé!!

- Merci, Ethan ! murmure Liz.

- De rien. Murmure celui-ci en retour.

- On va parler et jouer toute la soirée. Finit Liz.

- Je ne peux pas venir? Demande le Professeur avec un sourire charmeur.

- NON! Hurla Lyra.

- Tu t'ennuierais! Argumenta Liz.

- Les mecs ne sont pas permis... surtout les petits copains!! Soirée sans roulage de pelles ok? Dit Lyra d'un air sérieux.

- Lyra! regard noir de Liz

- C'est toi qui dis ca? Fit Eros à l'intention de sa sœur.

- Quoi?! Objecta Lyra.

- Draco ne sera pas là non plus! Donc ne te déplace pas Sev! Finit Liz.

- Peut être Eros... Essaya Ethan.

- NON ! Hurla Liz. Nous devons aller massacrer de l'ordre ce soir, Ethan. Murmure-t-elle à son oreille.

- Ha ok. Acquiesça Ethan.

- Non merci! Dit aussi Eros. Je suis pris ce soir.

- Tu es pris? Dois-je espérer que tu t'es enfin mis avec quelqu'un? Interrogea Lyra.

- Rêve pas! J'aide un ami a monté son club. Dit Eros.

- Lyra! grince Liz dans ses dents.

- Haaa ! Fit ladite Lyra à l'explication de son frère. J'ai dis quoi encore? Demanda-t-elle à Liz.

- Bon désolée mais on va vous laissez les garçons. A plus ! Fit Ethan en entraînant les deux filles plus loin.

Une fois loin des deux garçons, Liz débuta des remontrances envers Lyra.

- Tu veux foutre en l'air notre couverture! murmure-t-elle

- J'ai dis quoi qui pouvait la compromettre? Questionna Lyra.

- Tu as failli dire que ton frère serais libre et donc que Sev pouvais s'incruster. Dois je te rappeler que c'est Jonathan, que l'on chasse ce soir? Fit Liz en le hurlant presque dans le couloir.

- Grillade de vampire... Je vais pourvoir réapprovisionner ma réserve de sang de vampire. Siffla Lyra avec une lueur malsaine brillant dans ses yeux améthyste.

- Parfaitement très chère! Acquiesça Liz avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas finalement rentrer dans la fondation moi ! Dit Ethan. Déjà vous avoir comme entraîneurs...

- Mais si, en tant que secrétaire. Puis, Sev n'est pas mort et Draco non plus! Fit Liz.

- Ce sont des sorciers ! Fit remarquer Ethan.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu manques! Dit Lyra. Tu as fait ... un peu d'escrime!

- Pendant les grandes vacances. Tu parles ! Dit ironiquement Ethan.

- Sache qu'il y a de tout à la fondation et que l'entraînement moldu n'est pas le même que pour les sorciers ! Dit Liz. N'est ce pas Night?

Pendant leur échange, Eros et Severus s'approchaient discrètement du groupe.

- Et puis on a pas fait des recherches pour voir si tu... les mecs vous savez que c'est pas bien d'espionner les filles? Interpelle Lyra sans se retourner.

- Je l'avais dis qu'elle allait nous repérer! Argumenta Eros, alors que Sev lui lançait un regard noir.

- Comme si deux vengeresses pouvais se faire avoir? Dit-elle tout bas. Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier? Demanda Liz avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- J'en profite pour vous dire de ne pas faire trop de massacre ! A plus ! Dit Eros tout en s'en allant.

- Quoi? Eructa Liz. Lyra! ne me dis pas que ton frère est au courant?

- ... mon frérot me connait trop bien. Murmure Lyra pour elle-même. Je pense plutôt qu'il a deviner... après tout c'est un Serdaigle! Répondit-elle à Liz.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire? Et être au courant de quoi? Interrogea le professeur Snape.

- Un truc d'élèves ! D'ailleurs on va être en retard!! Intervint Ethan.

- Dois je te rappeler que c'est secret et que ça découverte pourrait le tuer! Siffla Liz.

- Je connais mon frère, il n'en parlera a personne surtout si cela risque de nous apporter des ennuis. Il est pas idiot! Finit Lyra.

- Mais le règlement est le règlement Lyra! Je ne peux faire d'exceptions! Mais il y aurait bien une solution? Dit Liz en réfléchissant.

- L'intégrer à la fondation... mais lui tuer des gens c'est pas son truc. Intervint Lyra.

- Ils sera seulement collecteur d'information et superviseurs. Il renseignera les recrues sur leur ordre de mission! Énuméra Liz.

- Au pire si on a des grosses recherches, on pourra lui donner comme il est un rat de bibliothèque... Finit Lyra.

-Tu as tout compris pour les recherches! Lança Liz.

- Je lui en parlerais demain alors ! Finit Lyra.

Les filles n'avait plus penser que Severus etait toujours à leur cote, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas bougé.

-Parfait! Pseudo et contrat signé Lyra! Finit Liz.

- Liz, j'aimerais bien avoir une explication ! Demanda Severus.

- Sev, tu etais là? Fit une Liz gênée.

- Oui, ravi d'apprendre que tu ne me remarque pas... Siffla ledit Sev.

- Heu... Lyra help! murmure-t-elle

- Bravo les vengeresses. Murmure Ethan pour lui-même. Professeur, vous pouvez me rendre un service ? Je crois avoir oublier mon sac dans la salle de potion. Pouvez vous m'accompagner s'il vous plait ?

- Merci, merci, Ethan ! murmure Liz à son oreille.

- Ethan, je t'adore. murmure aussi Lyra à son oreille.

- Suivez moi ! Siffla Snape tout en ayant poussé un gros soupir agacé et en tournant les talons pour se diriger en direction de la salle de potion avec Ethan.

- On te rendra ca! Au centuple! Firent Lyra et Liz en même temps à l'intention d'Ethan.

- Vous avez intérêt. Murmure-t-il.

- Ouf, il etait moins une! Soupira Lyra.

- Lyra, je vais subir un interrogatoire ce soir! Dit Liz.

- Tu veux dormir au dortoir? Ou alors tu préfère lui effacer la mémoire? ou encore mieux dériver le sujet?

- Pourquoi pas pour le dortoir ? Mais je ne veux jamais lui effacer la mémoire! Puis même en dérivant le sujet, il s'en souviendrait! C'est un Serpentard quand même! Je devrais lui dire finalement!

- Je pensais à dériver le sujet sur quelque chose de plus... excitant? Finit Lyra dans un sourire pervers.

- J'avais compris, Lyra ! Mais après la dérivation j'aurais quand même droit à l'interrogatoire !

- On trouvera une solution plus tard ! Viens, on va être en retard !

- Ok. Tu as tes sabres avec toi?

- Toujours avec moi ! Répondit Lyra en faisant apparaître ses sabres.

- Comme moi! Dit Liz en faisant apparaître ses deux épées et ses flingues autour de sa taille

- Que le spectacle commence! Finit Lyra avec un sourire en coin sadique, avant de partir à la chasse au vampire avec son amie et le reste de la Tri.

To be continued…

* * *

Super ! Chapitre finis ! Et mon délire avec Kairi, qui commence en espérant, qu'il vous plaise. Donnez moi votre avis et laisser moi une review, please. 

Phénix Vela Black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment. Je remercie aussi La pieuvre du désert qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser utiliser ses deux personnages que sont Thomas et Alexandre Salinger

Le délire avec Kairi continue pour notre plaisir et peut être le vôtre !

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Révélation en cascade !**

Dans la soirée, les filles reviennent complètement éreintés et un peu blessée de lors sortit à la chasse aux vampires. Ethan attendait Lyra et Liz dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Non mais regardez-moi dans quel état vous revenez ! Siffla-t-il.

- hellooooooooooooooooo ! Répondit négligemment Lyra.

- Désolé mais Jonathan nous a donné du fil à retordre. En plus Lyra la laissé filler ! Regard noir de la part de Liz vers Lyra.

- J'ai un doute la... c'est toujours comme ca ? Demanda Ethan pas rassuré pour son entrer dans la fondation.

- Non d'habitude je tue, torture sans la moindre égratignure ! Emit Liz.

- J'ai cru entendre Angie se faire attaquer j'ai voulu vérifier qu'elle allait bien ! Argumenta Lyra.

- Misère... Soupir Ethan en sortant les potions de soins. Buvez-moi ça !

- Adam etait à coté d'elle ! Elle ne risquait rien ! Objecta Liz vers Lyra.

- De un, je ne savais pas qu'il était la, de deux, je voulais pas qu'elle se fasse blesser et de trois, c'est pas ma faute si se sale vampire etait lâche et sournois. Siffla Lyra.

- STOP ! Hurla Ethan. Les disputes ont arrêtes. De un, ce qui est fait et fait, de deux, les disputes ne rimes à rien…

- De ta faute il s'est enfuie et à blesser Alicia ! Cria Liz s'en soucier des remontrances d'Ethan.

- et de trois, buvez ca avant que je m'énerve. LYRA LIZ VOUS M'ECOUTEZ QUAND JE VOUS PARLE ! Hurla-t-il.

- Hey du calme ! Des fois il me fait presque peur ! chuchote Lyra a Liz

- Je vais la boire ta fichue potion ! Siffle-t-elle en ayant pas peur pour un sou et boit la potion. Ou etais Nèlia au fait? Les nouvelles recrues devaient venir non?

- Je crois qu'elle est rester avec Alicia ! Merde frère! Dit Lyra en se frappant la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Questionne Liz.

- J'ai oublié de ... commence Lyra

- Me prévenir. Je sais ! Termina Eros assis dans un fauteuil avec un livre.

- De toute façon, il ne participe pas au mission! Donc pas de problème! Mais, j'y pense! Sev y etais? Dit Liz.

- Perso je ne l'ai pas vu! Faudra demander au autre… Réfléchit avant de continuer… si elles n'ont pas vu Sev se faire rétamer !

- Lyra! Cria Liz alors qu'un hibou arrivait près d'elle avec une lettre sur sa patte.

- Oui c'est moi! Fit Lyra alors que son frère levait les yeux au ciel.

- Sev est meilleur que toi en duel! Soupir et ouvre la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir.

- Mouais... Dit-elle sceptique alors que Liz poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- Alicia n'a rien! Ouf!

- Adam est avec elle? Questionna Lyra.

- Non , il est avec Angie! Mais son père est avec elle! Répondit Liz.

- Ouille! Elle va avoir droit a un savon! Fit remarquer Ethan.

- Non. Son père connaît les risque! Rectifia notre amie en regardant Ethan.

- Tu savais que tes ancêtres etait très respecter par le peuple elfique Liz? Questionna Eros avec toujours le nez dans son livre.

- Puis tout est de ma faute! Mon rôle est de les protéger de ce salaud!

- Hey calme-toi! Tu ne peux pas TOUT gérer non plus! Intervint Lyra, qui voyait Liz se reprocher l'attaque.

- Je sais! Répondit-elle à Eros. Sinon pourquoi le roi Eliel me courtiserait? Et il n'est pas le seul! Puis se tourne vers Lyra pour lui dire. Si! Je ne veux pas que ce qui m'arrivait, arrive aux autres, Lyra!

- Tout simplement car tu es une personne qui mérite d'avoir de l'attention ! Dit Eros tout en souriant.

- Hey tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Objecte Lyra vers son frère.

- Lyra... je croyais que tu savais que ce genre de relation ne m'intéressait pas? Fit ledit frère.

- Pourquoi? Demande Liz curieuse.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas voila tout ! Répond il tout en replongeant dans son livre.

A ce moment, un corbeau noir donne une lettre à Liz et se sauve. Elle l'ouvre et s'effondre à genou dans la salle commune.

- Liz! Cria Lyra en s'agenouillant à coter d'elle.

- Pas ça! Pitié! Gémit Liz.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Eros tout en se levant. Calme toi et dit nous ce qui se passe ! Fit-il tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- La lettre est de Jonathan. Fit Liz.

- QUOI?! Hurla Lyra.

- Vous ne l'avez pas achevez? Interrogea Ethan surpris.

- Non il s'est enfuie avant! Intervint Liz.

- Celui la... Siffla Lyra en imaginant mille torture à ce vampire.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il te veut? Demanda Eros.

- Me rappelez quelque chose que je ne veux pas! Finit Liz.

- Quand tu... Commença Ethan avant de se faire couper par Liz.

- Oui.

- Cette fois il ne s'échappera pas ! Siffla Lyra.

- Tu n'es pas là au réunion Lyra! Alicia blessé, Sev en mission, je suis seule avec lui! Dit Liz en paniquant un peu. Alors qu'Eros ne répondait pas mais avait un air bizarre.

- Eros!!!!!!!!! Questionna sa sœur.

- Je ne peux rien dire! Fit-il.

- Dis moi ce que tu caches! Demanda Lyra.

- Impossible!

- Eros, si cela peux m'aider dis le? C'est tu au moins ce qu'il m'a fait?

- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu ne seras pas seule. Dit-il tout en s'éclipsant.

- Je hais ces énigmes à la con ! Soupira Lyra.

Alors que, Liz souriait à la phrase d'Eros.

- C'etait donc lui! Répondit-elle avec un air pensif sur le visage.

- Quoi lui ? On m'explique? Demanda Lyra.

- Tu n'assiste pas au réunion de Adam, tu ne peux donc pas comprendre. En fait, un nouveau fidèle à fait son apparition depuis le revirement de Adam. Son aura m'etait familière mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Explique Liz.

Un léger flottement apparu dans la pièce avant que Lyra ne hurle :

- Haaa QUOI?

- Maintenant je sais! Répondit Liz sans se soucier de son amie.

- Tu me fais marcher, ce n'est pas possible? Demanda Lyra.

- Non!

- Et bien, il ne peut pas prévenir! Grogna la sœur après le frère.

- Je savais qu'il me protégeait mais je ne savais pas pourquoi maintenant je sais! Il a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret! Mais ton frère ne fait pas le poids face à Jonathan. Intervint Liz.

- Mais tout ca ne nous dis pas ce que l'on fait maintenant! Questionna Lyra pour revenir au sujet principal Jonathan. Liz réfléchit un peu avant de penser.

_Puis je leur avouer, la vraie vérité? Non elle ne comprendrait pas!_

_- _Liz arrête de penser aussi fort tu me donne mal au crane ! Se plaignit Lyra.

- On continue les missions et les associations avec les clans. Pardon? Regarde Lyra incrédule.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Siffle Lyra.

- Je suis largue moi. Dit Ethan.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es... Ne peut finir sa phrase car elle est coupé par Lyra.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui? Siffle Lyra.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire! Je parle déjà par télépathie avec Angie et Alicia pendant les missions. Avec toi ça aurait évité la bourde de ce soir! S'emporte Liz.

- Tu as mal compris, j'arrive seulement à entendre les penses quand elles sont trop forte ou quand je me concentre, communiquer n'est pas possible pour moi... tout comme mon frérot. Explique Night.

- Dommage! Mais tu as entendu mes pensées alors?

- Les plus fortes mais ne t'inquiètes pas je bloque souvent. Je n'ai jamais espionné qui que ce soit comme ca !

- Je parlais de mes pensées là à l'instant? Soupir devant Lyra et son comportement.

- Haaa oui. Tu en parleras quand tu te sentiras prête et nous feras confiance !

Liz rit d'un rire sans joie et sans vie alors que l'aura d'Eros ressentit l'énerver.

_Désolée je ne suis qu'une pensée qui est rester avec toi. Fit Eros par télépathie à Liz. Par contre ne dis pas a Lyra que j'arrive à communiquer... elle serait trop jalouse!_

- Jamais je ne pourrais vous avouer ça! Déjà qu'Angie a eu du mal à avaler la pilule!

- Liz... ? Questionna Lyra alors que Liz répondait à Eros par télépathie.

_Ta pensée m'énerve! C'est comme ça que tu me surveille alors?_

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle à Lyra en s'énervant un peu.

- Hey monte pas sur tes grands chevaux! Eructa Lyra avant de parler plus doucement Tu avais l'air absente...

- Je méditais. Répondit Liz.

- Si tu ne supporte pas que je m'inquiète pour toi... Continua Lyra.

_Ouille elle l'a mal pris la! Dit Eros pas pensés à Liz._

- Désolé je suis sur les nerfs! Je vais te dire le contenue de la lettre! Fit Liz à Lyra puis a Eros par télépathie. _A toi aussi Eros! Tu verras si tu continue à me protéger après!_

_Peut importe le passe l'important est le présent. Répondit celui-ci._

- La fondation passe des accords avec les différents clans, les vampires ne font pas exceptions.

_Il ne s'agit pas que du passé Eros! Objecta Liz par la pensé._

_Mille excuses ! Alors Liz a une image mentale d'un Eros qui s'incline._

- Ou veux tu en venir? Questionna Lyra.

- ATCHOUM! Heu... désole ! Fit un Ethan un peu rouge de confusion.

- Je t'avais presque oublié. Emit Lyra.

- J'ai appris récemment que le chef du clan des vampires etaient le père de Jonathan.

- J'avais remarque. Répondit-il à Lyra avant de se retourner vers Liz. La suite me fait peur...

- Et qu'il me connaissait avant l'activation de mes pouvoirs. Les vampires gardant un œil sur notre famille. Celui-ci avait peur de moi et demanda à son fils de me séduire.

- Les vampires font preuve d'un sens de l'originalité ! Intervint Lyra.

Liz inspira profondément avant de continuer, une ombre cacher dans la pièce écoutait.

- J'ai commencé à l'apprécier en tant qu'ami et protecteur, mon cœur étant déjà pris. Mais ce n'etait pas son but.

- Faudra que je mette cette histoire au clair d'ailleurs! Intervint Lyra en pensant au cœur pris de Liz de puis deux ans par notre Sev.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel avant re regarder l'ombre quelques seconde puis de détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur le récit de Liz.

- Si tu veux. Maintenant que je suis lancée. Fit Liz.

- Une autre fois maintenant que tu es lancée... Dit Lyra.

- Un soir, alors que j'avais invité mas amis, dont Angie et Jonathan. Celui-ci m'a suivit dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation et n'a pas voulu la quitter à ma demande.

- C'est ce soir là où...? Ne peut finir sa phrase.

- A la place, je me suis retrouvée bloquer sur le lit. Il... Liz pleurait en se rappelant la soirée.

- Liz ! Fit Lyra doucement tout en prenant Liz dans ses bras pour lui faire de gros câlin.

- Le pire est que si je le tue, la fondation se met le clan des vampires à dos. Et qu'il m'a pris le cadeau que je réservais à l'homme que j'aime. Pensant m'affaiblir au point que je veuille mourir!

- L'important pour Sev et que tu sois là avec lui! Répondit Lyra pour rassurer Liz. Et on trouvera une solution pour cet idiot de vampire.

- Elle est déjà trouvée en fait.

- Tu as trouve et tu ne m'en parle même pas. Lyra prend alors un faux air vexer.

_Celle la ! Fit Eros par la pensée en roulant des yeux. _

- Il faudrait te dévoiler certaine de mes affinités. Dit Liz en se détachant de Lyra et se postant devant la fenêtre.

- Liz, rassure moi d'un seul truc... J'espère que tu ne crois pas, que je risque de te tourner le dos ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie du style, si tu me révélais ton passé, affinité ou autre? Car la je risque d'être TRÈS vexer!!

- Lyra je ne suis pas un ange! Je parlemente aussi bien avec les elfes, que les démons!

- Et alors? Tu crois quoi? Que je suis un ange moi peut être?

Eros s'étouffe à la réplique de sa sœur et lance un hmm désolé à Liz mentalement.

- Non une mortelle. En fait, mon statut fait que tous les peuples magiques me suivent, me mettre à dos, signifie leur arrêt de mort. Jonathan a donc été renié par son clan, ce que je viens d'apprendre, il y a peu. Je peux donc le tuer maintenant sans soucie. Tu voulais aussi savoir pour cette histoire de cœur déjà pris non?

- Et tu attends ta camarade Lyra pour le tuer dans d'atroce souffrance? Je ne t'oblige à rien tu as le droit a ton jardin secret aussi. Sache que je suis la et qu'on peut parler de tout ce que tu veux... surtout pour Sev.

- Tu es une confidente précieuse! Angie est la seule à me connaître réellement mais être deux c'est mieux!

- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarque! Tu va vraiment me vexer la ! Dit Lyra avec un grand sourire en coin qui trahis tout.

- Non mais j'ai du mal à me confier! L'ombre etais toujours tapie dans un coin. En fait, je l'ai rencontrée, il y a quelques années lors d'une réunion de mon Parrain.

- BOUE! Cria Ethan pour effrayer l'ombre.

- Tu fais quoi? Demanda Lyra.

- Depuis tout le temps que vous causiez, il y avait ce type qui vous écoutait. Dit-il en amenant ladite ombre et Liz pâlit considérablement en voyant de qui il s'agit.

- Oh Oh! On espionne maintenant?! Fit Lyra avec un énorme sourire.

- Quand c'est le seul moyen de connaître ce qu'y se passe, oui ! Répondit notre Professeur de potion car c'etait notre ombre tout en regardant fixement Liz.

Liz détourna le regard et baissa la tête.

Severus lui releva la tête et lui murmura : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?

Ethan fait alors un signe a Lyra pour les laisser seul.

- Tu pense que c'est une chose facile à avouer?

- Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance... Commença Severus avant d'être coupé par Liz.

- Je t'ai fais confiance le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

- Tu me parles si peu de toi...Dit-il tout en caressant son visage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et puis pourquoi arrive tu te confier à tes amies et pas à moi?

- Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Répondit Liz en ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

- Jamais tu ne me perdras, comment pourrais je rester sans toi? Dit-il tout en ressuyant ses larmes.

- Il y a des tas de filles mieux que moi, qui te tournent autour. Des filles pures et non-salles.

- Ne dis pas bêtises! Tu n'es pas sales du tout ... Il prend alors son visage dans ses mains et lui murmura : Et c'est toi que j'aime. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ca.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir inconsciemment. Mais j'etais tellement mal avant ma rencontre avec les filles. Je ne me confiais jamais et je n'avais qu'une idée... Le reste de la phrase reste bloquée dans sa gorge.

- Chut... c'est fini tout ca maintenant, on est... je suis la. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais.

- Je suis lamentable. Moi, le Death's Angel aussi vulnérable qu'une poupée de chiffon. Comment puis-je aider le Ministère et gérer la Fondation?

Notre maître des potions l'empêche de continuer par un baiser avant de demander : Tu as fini de dire des conneries?

- Je ne dis que la vérité! S'écarte de Sev et part rejoindre la table pour y prendre appuie. Je suis pitoyable! Même pas capable de tuer un vulgaire demi vampire. Je déshonore mes ancêtres!

- Tu ne déshonore personne. La prend par la taille et lui embrasse la nuque. Tu es forte et tu arriveras à te débarrasser de lui mais aies confiance, comme moi j'ai confiance en toi.

- Merci! Ton soutient me fait du bien! Je t'aime tellement!

Severus ouvrait la bouche mais rien ne sors car...

- Yo, comme c'est chou! Cria une Lyra arrivant.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu la retenir ! Fit Ethan un peu gêné.

Liz sourit devant l'intervention de Lyra et se retient de pouffer de rire.

- Elle t'est vraiment importante ou je peux la tuer? Demanda Sev à son ange.

- Hey! Objecta Lyra.

- Oui elle m'est importante car je la considère comme sœur, n'est ce pas Night?

- Mais bien sur que oui sœurette! D'ailleurs en temps que sœur... je peux être la demoiselle d'honneur ou le témoin?

- LYRA! Hurla Liz.

- Oui c'est moi!

- Ne fais pas l'innocente! Dois je te rappeler à cause de qui Jonathan cours toujours?

Lyra grimaça alors que quelqu'un entrait dans la salle commune.

- Vous faites une réunion improvisée? Demanda celle-ci.

- Alicia, je te croyais chez ton père? Fit Liz.

- Aliciou ne trouve tu pas que notre couple est le plus chou de la terre? Interrogea Lyra.

- Je suis guérie, donc je suis revenue! Lyra, tu es désespérante! Mais oui il se complète!

- Et que je serais parfaite en demoiselle d'honneur? Continue Lyra sur sa lancé.

- Arrête! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! Je suis là car j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à Liz.

- Quoi? Demanda Liz.

- Pas ici suis moi!

- Mais qui dis que je plaisantais?! Fit Lyra.

Liz suit Alicia dans le couloir pour parler discrètement alors que Lyra tendait l'oreille.

- Tu ne changeras jamais... Soupira Ethan.

- Tu poses encore la question? Repliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu es certaine ? Demanda Liz ayant la voix qui tremble.

- Malheureusement oui. Il est à Saint Mangouste dans un état critique. Angie est à ses cotés mais nous avons peur que Dumby ne tente quelque chose.

- Le mieux serait dans l'emmener à la fondation. Les elfes pourront le soigner et il serait protégé.

_Vous avez raison de vous inquiétez j'ai un peu espionner et apparemment le directeur veut tenter une attaque. Confirma Eros toujours en liaison télépathique avec Liz._

_Merci Eros!_

_Mais de rien._

- Je veux, que ton Père et toi, emmeniez Angie et Adam en lieu sur dès ce soir.

- Tout est déjà près! Je me doutais de ta réponse. Quand vas tu enlever le collier, qui bride tes pouvoirs?

-Maintenant ! Fit Liz tout en enlevant le collier et un regard déterminé dans les yeux. Je rentre voir les autres et je te laisse gérer ça! Au moindre problème, tu active le pendentif!

- Ok. Puis Alicia part pendant que Liz retourne dans la pièce.

- Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre?

- Comment va Adam? Questionna Lyra.

Liz fut surprise et demanda.

- Bien ! Pourquoi?

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel tout en montrant ses oreilles et en disant : Cela sert à quoi a ton avis ?

- Tu espionne toi aussi! Siffla-t-elle avant de se radoucir. Il est dans un état critique après une attaque surprise de l'Ordre.

A ce moment, les yeux de Liz se voilent de tristesse à cette annonce

- Ok et tu compte le faire changer de place avant une éventuelle nouvelle attaque de l'ordre? Interrogea Lyra.

- Oui. Il va aller à la fondation avec Angie. Alicia et son Père s'occupent du transfert. Tu as entendu quoi d'autre?

- Ce que je ne devais peut être ne pas entendre ! Fit Lyra avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Dis le moi, Lyra. C'est la soirée des révélations! Emit Liz.

- Il y a des jours comme ca... Dit Lyra.

- Moi, ce que je vous propose c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ca remet les méninges en place! Intervint Ethan.

- Je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs là! Répliqua Liz.

- Dans le monde magique il existe des merveilles appeler : potion de sommeil. Emit Lyra. Et je crois que tu connais as quelqu'un de spécialiser dans ce domaine...

- LYRA, j'attends! Siffla Liz l'air se met à crépiter autour d'elle et son aura devient menaçante.

- Liz, calme toi s'il te plaît! Fit Severus.

- Non, je veux savoir! Puisque tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour écouter ma vie privée! Lyra, qu'as-tu entendu d'autre?

- Je ne dirais qu'un mot:... collier. Sourire ironique sur les lèvres en le disant.

Liz eu un rictus mauvais sur le visage tout en lançant un Ts!

- Je vois! Tu parle du collier de ma Mère!

- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un la... mais qui? Demanda Lyra en voyant le mine de Liz au Ts.

- Que veux tu savoir sur ce collier?

_Ta sœur est fatigante Eros. Soupira Liz mentalement au frère._

_Ravie que tu le remarques aus... excuse moi je vais devoir couper la conversation. Répondit Eros._

_Que se passe-t il Eros? Demanda Liz mais plus rien._

- Qui a dit que je voulais savoir quelque chose? Questionna Lyra.

- Parce que l'on n'écoute pas aux portes pour ne rien savoir? D'ailleurs tout ce que tu sais sur moi, tu l'as su en écoutant aux portes!

- Ce que l'on entend peut suffire à nous faire comprendre parfois. Répondit Lyra.

- Ah oui! C'etais si important de connaître mes tentatives de suicide, mon viol, mes humiliations, mes pouvoirs et mes amours?

- Liz! Siffla Ethan devant son emportement.

Liz commençait à perdre patience surtout qu'elle avait subit plus de choc psychologique en une soirée qu'en une année.

- Quoi? Siffla-t-elle à Ethan avant de s'effondrer en pleur dans la pièce.

- Je pense que vous devriez partir ! Lança Severus avec un regard noir vers Lyra et Ethan alors qu'il prenait Liz dans ses bras pour la bercer.

- Je suis désolé Lyra, Ethan, mais l'afflux de pouvoir me met à fleur de peau! Ca va aller, Sev! Dit-elle doucement tout en se levant en prenant appuie sur lui pour ensuite se retourner vers les Lyra et Ethan.

- Arrête de t'excuser. Tu es mortelle et humaine tout comme nous... Fit Lyra.

- Mais sorcière, à la différence de vous!

- Faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot! Fit Lyra en souriant.

- Lyra, tu sais où est ton frère? Demanda Liz inquiète pour lui.

- Non mais j'aimerais bien savoir !

- Vous me cherchez? Répond un Eros, qui a l'air un peu plus pale que la normale.

Liz accourt vers lui et l'aide à s'asseoir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais? Gronde-t-elle après lui.

- Des petites bricoles comme récupérer quelques informations par-ci par la ! Dit-il en essayant de rassurer Liz avec son sourire.

- Tu te fou de moi! Je suis plus forte que les autres fois Eros, j'ai enlevé mon collier! Ton aura est en dent de scie comme si tu avais utilisé beaucoup de magie. Alors?

- Et aussi éviter de me faire prendre un savon par toi mais apparemment je n'ai pas réussi sur ce coup la !

- Non! Alors la vérité?

Sev regarde la scène avec un regard un peu jaloux, Ethan pas rassurer et Lyra...

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FOUTU? Hurle-t-elle en le secouant comme un pommier.

- Lyra, arrête! Tu veux l'achever?

- Habituer. Lâchèrent Lyra et Eros en même temps.

- Eros, dis moi pour que je puisse te soigner? Fit Liz.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Demain, ca ira mieux. Dit-il tout en tentant de se lever mais retombe sur sa chaise. Hooo, depuis quand la salle tourne?

- Depuis que tu as utilisé tes réserves de magie! Répliqua Liz.

- Ha oui peut être...

- Eros, je veux savoir?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix?

- La personne qui t'a autant affaibli, dois avoir une puissance impressionnante! Des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, je suis la seule, qui pourrait l'éliminer! Donc oui tu n'as pas le choix?

- La prochaine foison je ferais plus attention à jouer au James Bond... Murmure Eros pour lui.

- Eros, j'attends! Son nom? Ainsi que le récit des évènements?

- En fait, j'ai fait un peu trop de combat en voulant récupérer des infos pouvant être utiles...

- Tu as été démasqué? Demanda sa sœur.

- Lyra...

- Oui, oui, tes illusions et ton talent dans la métamorphose. Je sais! Soupira ladite sœur.

- Mais tu as affronte qui pour être dans cet état? Interrogea Ethan.

- L'ordre, Dumbledore et quelques vampires?

- Idiot! Lança Liz.

- Haaa QUOI?! Hurla Lyra.

- Je suis la seule capable de tuer Dumbledore! Rétorqua Liz.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais le tuer mais il fallait bien que je mette quelques formules pour m'échapper...

- Justement, il pouvait te tuer et tu as dut utiliser beaucoup de magie pour résister à ses sorts et lui échapper! Quant aux vampires, ils n'auraient pas du t'attaquer! Quant aux membres de l'ordre, la plupart fait partie de la fondation donc ils n'ont pas du t'attaquer.

- J'ai surtout eu les nouvelles recrues de l'ordre...

- Les nouvelles? Mes espions ne m'ont rien dit! Mais le plus important c'est que tu te repose!

Liz fait s'allonger Eros, lorsqu'elle ressent de la chaleur au niveau de son torse. Je dois vous laisser, je vais cherche des potions pour soigner Eros!

Sors de la grande salle et part en direction de la sortie au lieu du labo de potion.

- Il se passe quelque chose... Dit tout bas Lyra.

- Lyra, tu va ou?! Questionna Ethan.

- Faire ce que je sais faire le mieux ! Dit-elle en souriant tout en partant rejoindre Liz.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lyra revient dans la grande salle en disant: Elle s'est éclipser!!!

- Vous plaisantez?! Interrogea le Maître des potions.

- Hey ! Baissez le ton ! Vous allez le réveiller! Fit Ethan en montrant un Eros endormi.

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs. Dit Lyra avec un air rêveur avant de redescendre sur terre. Mais bon, ca ne nous dis toujours pas où elle a encore filé!

- J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas embarque dans je ne sais quelle histoire! Lança Snape.

- Connaissant Liz ... Commença Lyra avant de se faire interrompre par Ethan.

- Roh ! Elle est peut être aller faire un simple tour pour réfléchir!

- Et moi, je suis la reine Marie Antoinette, qui attend de se faire décapiter! Rétorqua Lyra.

- Tu as des comparaisons morbides, toi alors.

Tout d'un coup les pendentifs de Severus et Lyra se mettent à chauffer.

- Liz... Emit Severus.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Questionna Ethan.

- Liz a des problèmes il faut... HEY MAIS ATTENDS MOI! Crie Lyra en courant derrière Sev.

- MERCI DE ME LAISSER EN PLAN SURTOUT!!! Hurle Ethan en courant derrière les deux autre avant de dire. Merde Eros! Revient alors dans la salle commune.

Severus et Lyra transplanerent et arrivent devant une scène apocalyptique.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire! Fit Lyra alors que Severus est très pale et hurle sa peur.

- LIZ!!!!

Alicia se bat en duel contre des membres de l'ordre avec l'aide de son Père, Angie protége Adam, Nèlia retient quelque méchant dont des loups-garous et Liz combat Jonathan et Dumby. Tout ce petit monde est en difficulté majeur.

- Death, tu as appelé des renforts? Questionna Alicia.

- Oui mais il faut encore tenir un bout de temps!

- On ne tiendra pas longtemps! Objecta Nelia.

- Alors la je vais la tuer... Siffle Lyra en balançant quelques sorts a Jonathan. Tu as OSE faire la fiesta sans moi? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à coter de Liz tout en souriant sadiquement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Tu peux dire merci a mon cadeau d'anniversaire toi! Et je ne suis pas seul... Montre Sev en train de se battre comme un diable.

Liz sort ses flingues et tire dans le tas. Touchant pas mal de loup-garou avec ses balles en argent.

- Vous êtes idiots? Si je suis partie sans vous c'est qu'il y avait une raison?

- ATTENTION ! Crie Lyra en poussant Liz sur le coté.

- LYRA!

Au même moment, deux hommes arrivent à coté de Liz.

- Je vais bien! Fit Lyra en grimaçant avant de montrer Jonathan du doigt et de dire : TOI! Prie car ta dernière heure est venue ! Tout en faisant apparaître ses sabres et se jeter sur le vampire.

Liz se retourne vers les deux hommes.

- Eliel, Fariel, vous êtes venu?

- Jamais il ne nous serait venu à l'idée d'abandonner notre princesse. Répondit Fariel en faisant un clin d'œil séducteur à Liz.

- Vous avez les renforts?

- Oui ! Dit Elien en partant se battre avec son ami.

Liz abandonne ses flingues et sort ses épées, se concentre et les fait briller toutes les deux avant de se jeter sur Jonathan et Dumby avec une leur de folie et de rage dans les yeux.

- Hey mais tu m'en laisse un morceau! J'ai un compte à régler avec cet enfoiré. Dit Lyra à Liz.

- Lyra, je le veux vivant!

Tout d'un coup, Liz entend un cri derrière elle. Se retourne pour voir Angie et son Parrain en difficulté.

- J'y vais ! Toi, occupe toi de Dumby! Crie Lyra.

- Merci.

Liz se jette sur Dumby au moment où Jonathan se place derrière elle.

- DEGAGER!!!!!!!!! Hurle Lyra en fonçant et découpant quelques têtes au passage.

Liz se retourne et lâche un " Merde!" tout en recevant un poignard en plein ventre de la part de Jonathan, qui se retrouva soudain à faire un vol planer qui l'envoya à plusieurs kilomètres de Liz.

- Liz tout va bien? Demanda un Sev très inquiet et qui n'arrête pas de lancer des sorts a tout va.

- Oui, si on veut! Répondit-elle en se mettant à cracher un peu de sang et à tousser. Elle retire le poignard et se retourne pour faire face à Bubus. Severus soigne Liz avec un sort et hurle : JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR!

- VOLEUR DE REPLIQUE! Hurla Lyra en retour.

- Vous allez morfler! Siffla Liz en lançant un Doliris ver Albus sans se soucier du reste et de Sev, celui-ci brise son bouclier et il se met à hurler pendant qu'une aura meurtrière s'échappe de Liz. Jonathan se relève près à attaquer de nouveau Liz.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Chaton! Car tu m'appartiens! Siffla Le vampire.

- Même pas en rêve ! Dit Lyra en envoyant un coup de sabre dans les cotes du vampire pendant que l'autre lui démolissait le visage.

- Rater, Chérie! Fit-il en lançant un sort vicieux à Lyra, qui se retrouve avec des coupures sur tout le corps.

- Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ordure!

Liz sentit le danger et se retourna vers Lyra.

- Lyra, baisse toi! Crie-t-elle.

Liz va pour tirer une balle sur Jonathan mais quelqu'un l'en empêche en la frappant par derrière.

- LIZ! Hurle Lyra tout en la rejoignant en courant.

Liz s'effondre à terre et la personne l'ayant frappé va pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hey pas touche toi! Dit Lyra en envoyant un sort qui fait que l'inconnu fait la connaissance avec le mur. Les deux hommes de tout à l'heure arrivent près de Liz et Lyra.

- Rappeler tout le monde et dite leur de transplaner au manoir Phoewingon Dragenix. Dit Eliel.

Ledit Fariel se penche et ramasse Liz près à transplaner au signal.

- Laissez la tranquille ! Fit Lyra en pointant sa lame près de la gorge de l'elfe.

- Je ne fais qu'aider notre Princesse! Alors retirer cette lame et transplaner au signal d'Eliel! Répondit Fariel calmement.

- Eliel? L'elfe dragueur?

- Le roi Eliel, pour vous jeune fille! Fariel, transplane maintenant et prévient les elfes guérisseurs de nos deux camps! Dit-il.

Eliel fait un signe et tous les protagonistes faisant partit de la fondation transplanent à son signal.

- Ces elfes toujours aussi vite contrariant! Remarque-t-elle en roulant des yeux avant de transplaner a son tour.

Tout le monde arrive dans un manoir richement décoré. Fariel monte à l'étage avec Liz suivit d'Eliel. Lorsque Severus arriva en courant dans leur direction.

- LIZ! Que lui est il arriver?

- Rien de grave! Mais notre Princesse a besoin de repos! Nous allons la placer dans sa chambre. Eliel? Répondit Fariel.

- Je te suis!

- Je veux rester avec elle! Fit le maître des potions.

- Votre présence n'est pas requise! Répondit un Fariel irrité.

Sev très irrité quand on l'énerve aussi s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais en est empêché par Lyra.

- Messieurs, un peu de calme voyons!

- Vous êtes la jeune fille ayant osé me menacer? Remarque Fariel.

- Je n'ai pas la science infuse qui me permet de savoir qui est dans quels camps désolée! Mais je peux vous dire que Liz risque de piquer une furie si vous interdisez à Monsieur de ne pas venir la voir ...

- Pourquoi donc jeune fille? Questionna Eliel.

Un homme arriva près du petit groupe.

- Excusez moi du retard! Je n'ai pas réussi à m'échapper plutôt! Notre Princesse est blessée? Demande-t-il sans se soucier du groupe et des regards interrogateurs.

- Non. Juste évanouie! Je dois d'ailleurs aller la déposer dans sa chambre. Répondit Fariel avec un regard noir en direction de Severus.

- Permettez, je vais la porter dans sa chambre. Fit calmement Severus en rendant son regard noir à Fariel.

- Pourquoi vous laisserions vous faire? Demanda l'inconnu en se plaçant entre Sev et Liz.

- Mon dieu ces elfes! Incapable de voir quoique ce soit ! Fit Lyra en soupirant avant de rajouter. Monsieur ici présent est le... Ha bien. Tiens Liz, tu veux bien expliquer à tes chers elfes que t'es prise? Fait un grand sourire vers la demi réveiller.

Liz émergeant et voyant les regards d'Eliel, Fariel et Velkan sur elles.

- Fariel, tu peux me déposer s'il te plait? Demanda Liz.

Le roi des elfes noirs s'exécute.

- Merci! Velkan, arrête! Je vais bien pas la peine de m'ausculter! Objecta Liz alors que ledit Velkan commençait à voir si Liz n'avait rien en la tâtonnant.

- Tu es sûr? Questionna Severus.

- Je connais ma Liz et elle n'est pas en sucre! Intervint Lyra.

- Oui, Sev! Je pensais que tes sens de Lycan te l'auraient signalé Velkan? Répond Liz alors que ledit Velkan etait gênée.

- Dis plutôt qu'il voulait te papouiller! Emit Lyra avec un sourire en coin alors que Severus jetait un regard aussi noir que du charbon vers Velkan.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde se fusille du regard? Questionna Liz.

- Laisse ! Ils sont simplement jaloux l'un de l'autre, c'est tout. Il ne faut pas chercher avec les mecs! D'ailleurs je te propose de les laisser entre eux et que nous discutons d'un truc toutes les deux. Fit Lyra en prenant Liz par les épaules et lui murmurer. Je te paris qu'ils se fusilleront toujours du regard quand on reviendra.

- Si tu veux? Dit Liz mais un homme s'interpose devant les filles.

- Princesse! Susurre-t-il avant de baiser la main de Liz, qui rougit.

- C'est pas vrai ! Roule des yeux avant de dire. Mais tu en as combien des prétendants?

- Alucard! Fit Liz en secouant la tête devant la réplique de Lyra. Ce ne sont pas mes prétendants mais ma garde rapprochée!

- Qui en pince tous pour toi n'empêche! donc vous m'excuserez tous mais je dois VRAIMENT parler à cette chère princesse. Dit cela en prenant Liz par le bras et montant l'escalier comme une dingue.

- Lyra, que me veux tu?

- Une explication pour changer! Lance un sort de silence. TU PEUX ME DIRE POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS APPELE ALORS QUE LE RESTE DE L'ORDRE ETAIT PRESENT?!

- Parce que je ne voulais pas de mort inutile et puis j'avais fait appel aux cercles! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule! Tu as vu l'état d'Eros? Tu voulais que je vois la même chose arriver à Sev, aux filles et toi? J'ai juré de vous protéger, Lyra! Et j'ai ma garde rapprochée!

Lyra fait de grands gestes avec ses mains avant de répondre.

- RAH MAIS ESPECE DE MULES! Quand va tu enfin te mettre dans ton crane de bourrique. Appuie bien sur le mot bourrique et tape la tête de Liz avec son majeur. Qu'on veut nous aussi te protéger?!!! Et je suis sûr que Sev pense la même chose! Et nous aussi. De plus, nous sommes de grandes filles(enfin garçon pour Sev) et qu'on peut se débrouiller sans toi, Maman Liz! Comprendo? Ou tu veux que j'aille chercher mon dico de langue pour te le faire rentrer dans ta petite tête? Ce qui me poserait un sérieux problème car je sais plus ou je l'ai fourré ce dico...

Liz rit de bon cœur à la remarque de Lyra

- Merci Lyra! J'en avais besoin! Mais tu veux vraiment que j'abandonne mon masque?

- Oh que oui! Je veux voir la VRAI Liz! Aller viens maintenant, on va voir si j'avais raison a propos de ton cher amour et tes elfes. Met son bras sur l'épaule de Liz et redescend l'escalier avec le sourire.

- Alors accroche toi Lyra! Car je ne fais pas dans le sentiment!

Ils arrivèrent près des hommes et Liz se tourna vers Alucard.

- Un duel Al ça te dit? Demanda Liz.

- Pourquoi pas! Répondit-il

- Hey j'avais raison... Dit-elle avant de murmurer. Duels de regards noirs. Ils sont vraiment tous pareil!

Liz rit et partit en direction de la salle de duel avec Alucard.

- Il va mourir! Remarqua Fariel.

- Sûrement! Mais il est déjà mort, Fariel! Dit Eliel.

- Paix a son âme... LIZ ATTEND MOI!! JE VEUX VOIR CA!!!! Crie Lyra en courant à la poursuite des duellistes.

Liz entra dans une salle où une estrade trônait en son centre.

- Duel sans limites, Alucard! Tous les sorts sont utilisés même les impardonnables.

- Je m'en doutais un peu!

Liz monta sur l'estrade ainsi qu'Alucard. Ils se mirent en position de combat et un sablier apparut pour donner le top départ. Le groupe des escaliers se retrouvait à la salle de duel avec une Lyra en premier plan.

- Règle de duel suprême! Fit remarquer Fariel.

- Ma chère Liz, pourrais je te demander de ne respecter qu'une règle? NE PAS BLESSER LES SPECTATEURS!!!!! Hurla Lyra.

- Lyra! je me concentre! La ferme!

- Ha et puis aussi défigurer ton adversaire, cela serait dommage!

- C'est un vampire!

- Ha bien fallait le dire! Bonne mort, Monsieur! Fait un salue militaire envers le vampire et se recule un peu, un sourire au coin de lèvres.

- Reculez tous près des murs! Ce duel va être intense à cause des règles du duel suprême! Fit Eliel.

- Ils vont vraiment le faire? Interrogea Velkan.

- Oui. Dit tout simplement Fariel.

Liz sortit ses deux épées et Alucard les deux siennes. Le sablier touchait à sa fin lorsque Liz et Alucard s'élancèrent ensemble sur chacun d'eux. Leur épée s'entrechoquèrent et les sorts fusèrent. Liz lança un Doliris et un Crucio et Alucard un Impero et un Incedio. Les lames coupaient les habits des deux protagonistes lorsque la lame d'Alucard toucha la joue gauche de Liz.

- Alucard, tu es mort!

- Je suis heureuse de l'avoir connu. Dit Lyra aux elfes avec un sourire, qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

Liz courut vers Alucard, là, elle mit une épée en direction des jambes du vampire. Celui-ci comprit la tactique et désarma Liz mais celle ci s'y attendait. Une fois désarmées, elle lança un éclat vert dans sa direction. Celui-ci le toucha et le projeta sur le mur derrière lui. Le vampire restait allonger sans bouger.

- Echec et mat!

Le maître des potions etait complètement bluffer avec la bouche grande ouverte et son regard fixer sur Liz.

- Ferme la bouche ! Tu vas avaler des mouches. Dit Lyra avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais... pourquoi elle a fait ca? Demanda Severus surpris.

- Liz, c'est déjà fini? Interrogea Lyra.

- Oui. Alucard devrait reprendre ses esprits dans cinq minutes! Dommage que l'Avada n'est pas d'effet sur lui ! Qui veut être le suivant?

- Ha ben non! Comment peux tu dire ca?! Perdre quelqu'un comme ca... avec un sacre joli petit cul!

- Lyra!

- Je vais bien Miss Frangen! Et merci du compliment! Répond Alucard en faisant un clin d'œil vers Lyra. Mais mon cœur est déjà pris!

- Alors le suivant?

- Ha ciel, le mien viens de mourir! Dit Lyra en posant sa main sur son cœur dans un geste théâtral et en s'appuyant sur le mur. Haaa, je meurs!

- Vous devriez vous reposer Princesse! Une dure journée vous attend, vous et vos amis! Intervint Fariel.

- Lyra, tu as Draco, je te signale!

- Hmm? Ha oui c'est vrai ! Fit-elle avant de se remettre debout.

- Tu as raison Fariel! Qui m'aime me suive!

Liz partit en direction de sa chambre

- Messieurs! Pas tous en même temps, s'il vous plait!

Liz sourit en coin à la réplique de Lyra, qui la rejoint suivit de Severus.

- Je pourrais avoir des explications? Demanda-t-il.

- Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est ta fête ma belle. Murmure Lyra à Liz.

- Des explications sur quoi?

- Sur ce que je viens de voir.

- Les tentatives de drague de ma garde rapprochée ou de mon duel?

- Aie ! Erreur Liz, GROSSE ERREUR. Fit Lyra.

- Les deux ! Répondit calmement le Professeur Snape.

- Et bien pour la garde, il y Eliel, roi des Elfes de Lumière, Fariel, roi des Elfes Noirs, Velkan, Prince des Lycan et Alucard, Comte du clan principale des Vampires.

- Et Dracula vous en avez fait quoi entre temps? Questionna Lyra tout en se faisant avadakedavriser par Sev. Hey, pas la peine de me regarder comme ca!

- Je les ai tous rencontré à des moments clés de ma vie et depuis, ils me protégent. En faisant semblant de me draguer enfin je crois! Fit-elle rêveuse. Lyra, replace Alucard dans le bon ordre!

- Hmm pas sûr... Murmure avant de dire. D'accord maintenant explique moi pourquoi il n'est pas mort comme dans le roman? Et pourquoi il a un de ce petit cul hmmmmmmm.

- Parce que les romans sont faux Lyra! Mais tu sais, il m'a demandé d'être son calice, il y a deux ans! Répondit Liz en ayant oublié la présence de Severus.

- Je me disais que ca ne pouvait être, que sur toi qu'il craquait. Dit Lyra alors que notre maître des potions etait rouge de rage et hurla.

- QUOI?!

- Sev, tu m'as fait peur!

- Parce que en plus tu avais oublié ma présence!

- Tu veux éviter la scène de ménage et de jalousie? Murmure.

- Toujours aussi prévisible! J'ai refusé sa proposition car j'aimais déjà quelqu'un! Pour ce qui est du duel, c'est courant ici! Car nous ne pratiquons que ce genre de duel! Non Lyra, je me débrouille! Murmure à Lyra la fin.

- Pourrais je savoir quelle est cette personne? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et rapproche son visage de Liz.

- Toi! Même si tu ne me remarquais pas il y a deux ans!

Severus fut tellement surpris, qu'il s'arrêta.

- Bon les amoureux, vous rentrez ou vous restez ici à vous faire une partie de jambes en l'air? Intervint Lyra.

- Non, on rentre mais de toute façon on reste au manoir plus question d'aller à Hogwarts! Sev est ce que ça va?

- Incapacité de parler je dirais docteur et la cause serait une trop grande surprise et MERDE! C'est bien gentil de ne plus retourner à Hogwarts mais on fait quoi de Ethan et Eros?

- Je leur envoie un portoloin par hibou pour nous rejoindre! fait le geste à la parole. Voila! Sev parle moi s'il te plait? Si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal dit le moi? Mais ton silence me tue!

Le maître des potions imita le poisson rouge avant d'arriver à enfin sortir un son... tu... depuis deux ans?

- Heu... oui!

Pendant ce temps, Lyra s'etait éclipse pour les laisser parler.

Et notre Severus baragouine un truc intelligible avant de dire : Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Comment ? Heu... Je t'ai aperçu un soir dans le manoir de mon Parrain lors d'une réunion. Tu ressemblais tellement à l'homme que j'attendais, que j'ai commencé à espionner. Plus j'en apprenais, plus mon espoir grandissait. Severus Snape existait vraiment et je l'aimais même s'il différait du livre et que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé. Pourquoi? Parce que tu es merveilleux. Ténébreux charismatique, tout ce que j'aime!:

- Je suis loin d'être parfait... Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pour moi tu l'es!

Severus sourit tendrement et donne un baiser a Liz tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi?

- Tu vivrais normalement! Sans danger!

- Tu crois que je ne vivais pas sans danger avant?

- Peut être moins que maintenant! Je suis un nid à problèmes Sev?

- Ne dis pas ca ! Fit-il tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique et jamais je ne regretterais d'être avec toi.

- Merci! Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans bouger tout simplement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque tout d'un coup un bruit d'arriver par portoloin se fit entendre.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Bruit d'un Ethan s'écrasant sur le plancher. Ouille mon nez!

- Ethan! Tu vas bien?

- Oui, oui, j'ai fais connaissance avec le parquet... et il ne m'aime pas !

- Tu es désespérant! Où est Eros?

- Heu... tu va rire mais je me suis endormie et quand je me suis réveiller... il etait plus la mais j'ai eu ton hibou a la place.

- Tu plaisantes? Demanda Liz en hurlant de rage faisant ainsi rappliquer la garde et Lyra.

- Et mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Questionna la sœur du disparu.

- Ethan est arriver sans ton frère!

- QUOI?! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'A FAIS DE MON FRERE? Secoue Ethan comme un pommier.

- Lyra du calme tu va l'étrangler! Intervint Eros.

- Tu etais où?

- NAN MAIS TU PEUX ME DIRE OU TU ETAIT?! Lache Kairi qui retombe par terre.

- Il y a de l'écho. Murmure Liz.

- Vous vous ressemblez de plus en plus... j'ai le droit d'avoir peur?

- Oui car j'ai fait tomber le masque! Je suis enfin moi!

- Pas trop tôt Princesse! Dit Fariel.

- Princesse? A cause de tes ancêtres? Demanda Eros en levant un sourcil.

- Oui mais tais-toi Eros! Personne n'est au courant! Murmure Liz.

- Pas de problème ! Murmure Eros tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil assez mal pris par la garde rapproché.

- Vous êtes? Interrogea Fariel avec un regard noir de la mort.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui me prends les regards noirs? Murmura-t-il plaintivement avant de dire plus haut : Eros Frangen le frère de cette… chose qui me sert de sœur…

- Ami ou ennemi?

- C'est quoi cette question idiote ? Bien sûr que c'est un ami voyons ! Liz tu leur donnes quoi à manger pour qu'ils demandent des trucs pareils ?

- Lyra, ce sont des elfes, donc très méfiants ! Surtout quand je suis la principale concernée

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont jaloux plutôt ! Coup de coude plus clin d'œil. Mais je les pardonne ! L'erreur est humaine !

Deux personnes arrivent sur ces entre faits.

- Ils ne sont pas jaloux, Lyra ! Mais super protecteur ! Au fait Eros, où etais tu ?

- En train de me reposer pourquoi ?

- Parce que Ethan t'avait perdu de vue !

- Tu n'as pas honte de nous faire une peur pareille ?

- Pourquoi cela sonne moins bien dans ta bouche ?

- Cela sonne bien dans la mienne ? Eros un petit duel demain, cela te dit ?

L'une des deux nouvelles personnes présentes prend la parole.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, Miss Prestown !

Liz se retourne vers la personne en question.

- Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, que nous vaut le plaisir de vos présences ?

- Etant un serdaigle raisonnable et non suicidaire non-merci. Secoue la tête avec un petit sourire. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu devrais te reposer.

- Tu as entendu quoi Eros ?

- Que tu enchaînais les duels ! - C'est faux ! Je n'enchaîne pas les duels !

- Pourtant vous enchaînez les combats ! Objecta Harry.

- Je réitère ma question, que font deux aurors chez moi ?

- Ca te dérange autant que ca ?

- Oui et non et tu sais pourquoi Lyra ! Siffle Liz

- Rohh. Roule des yeux.

- Nous sommes ici en tant que vengeurs et membre de la rose noir ! Dit Draco.

- Le rapport avec moi ?

- Vous êtes une vengeresse au même titre que vos amies ! Fit Harry.

- Pff moi qui croyais que c'etait pour moi. Murmure Lyra tout en commençant à bouder sous le regard désespérer de son frère.

- D'ailleurs j'ai une revanche à prendre sur la vengeresse Nightmare! Qui est qui? Demanda Draco.

- Seulement une vengeresse, oui! Fit une Liz rêveuse avec un clin d'œil en coin à Lyra.

- J'attend de savoir qui est qui?

- Lyra, je te laisse lui dire, je vais me coucher! Sev, tu viens?

- Faite pas trop de bruit!

Severus commence à monter l'escalier avec Liz avant de se retourner avec un regard noir.

- Lyra, duel demain matin! Lance Liz avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Liz! Se marre comme une gamine mais avec un sourire sadique qui fait froid dans le dos.

- J'attends les explications, Miss Frangen! Siffle Dray.

- Elle enchaîne toujours les duels? Questionna Harry

- Oui ca lui arrive mais je l'ai trouvé assez calme aujourd'hui

- Vous avez raison, Miss! Je vous dis au revoir! Dit Fariel.

La garde rapprochée partit en direction des chambres se trouvant autour de la chambre de Liz.

- Ca va être plus calme sans les toutous

- Pardon? Demanda Harry

- Laissez tombez! Secoue la tête. Rappeler moi pourquoi vous êtes la déjà?

- Pour savoir qui est qui? Et vous aidez accessoirement! Fit Dray

- Oui mais dites moi que voulez faire précisément a Night? Je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de malencontreux a mon avis...

_Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas y laisser ta peau. Pensa Eros._

- Un petit duel sans conséquence, très chère! Puis j'aimerais me mesurer au Death's Angel aussi!

- Pour Angel ca ne sera pas possible car elle se repose mais pour Night... je sais ou vous pouvez la trouver. Sourire mystérieux alors qu'Eros roule des yeux exaspérer.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter ton cinéma?

- Expliquez vous mieux, Miss? Nous voulons connaître l'identité de toute la Tri? Quant au duel, il aura lieu demain! Fit un Harry un peu perdu.

- Vous avez devant vous Nigthmare. Soupira le brun.

- QUOI????

- Qui sont les autres? Demanda calmement Harry sans se soucier de Draco et de sa surprise.

- Tu lui a fait quoi pour qu'il soit aussi choquer? Demanda Eros a sa sœur en levant un sourcil.

- Un interrogatoire des plus salaces! Liz venant d'arriver avec des cheveux emmêlés et vêtu d'un peignoir.

- Vous êtes? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Eros.

- Le frère de cette cinglé. Montre Lyra qui rouspète un hey

- Déjà revenue Death?

- Vous hurler tellement, que je n'arrive pas à dormir!

- Tu es le Death's Angel? Interrogea Dray

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu! Admit Harry.

- Mon parrain est au courant?

- Au courant de quoi mon cher filleule? Attrape Liz par la taille.

- De son nom de vengeresse?

- Je ne suis pourtant qu'une humble vengeresse au service de la fondation, n'est ce pas Night?

- Mais tout à fait, ma chère Liz! Sourires angéliques qui bizarrement ne vont pas a nos vengeresse.

- Oui je suis au courant

- Que ta copine tue du monde pour la personne dirigeant la fondation, ça ne te fait rien?

- Quand on tue c'est soit par vengeance soit par obligation Mr. Malfoy. Voix froide de la part de Lyra.

- Lyra, calme toi! Mr Malfoy, sachez que tuer pour le compte de la directrice de la fondation ne me dérange pas puisque comme la dit mon amie, je le fais par vengeance ou pour une raison valable.

- Je croyais que c'etait toi la directrice Liz? Lève encore un sourcil.

- Eros, tu es mort!

Toutes les personnes présentes regardent Liz avec des yeux ébahis sous le regard malicieux de Lyra.

- Oupss. Comprend sa gaffe et commence à courir.

- JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE T'AVOIR CONNU PETIT FRERE!

- LYRA JE TE HAIS!

- Un poison dans son petit déjeuner, ça irait Lyra?

- Vous êtes la directrice de la Fondation? Interrogea Draco.

- Oui.

- Liz chérie au risque de te choquer je tiens quand même a mon petit frère! Et j'aimerais bien arriver à enfin le caser un de ses quatre matin!

- Vraiment? Sev, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air pale?

- Tu... es... la directrice?

- Heu... Oui.

- Qui sont les autres membres de la Tri? Questionna Harry.

- Des personnes de confiance! Liz, j'ai besoin de toi de toute urgence! Fit une Angie arrivant.

- Pourquoi?

- Rappelez moi pourquoi on ne me demande jamais mon aide?

- L'état de ton Parrain s'aggrave!

Liz courut en quatrième vitesse en direction de la chambre de son parrain, suivit d'Angie.

- Parce que tu es moldu, Night! Intervint Alicia.

- La vie est injuste des fois Comtesse

- Vous êtes la Comtesse? Demanda Harry.

- Oui et Angie est Lorien's Elfe. Mon dieu...

- N'oubliez pas notre duel de demain, Miss Frangen! Fit Draco tout en partant se coucher avec Harry dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir.

- Que se passe-t-il Alicia? Questionna Nèlia.

- Mon prénom c'est LYRA, mon cher Prince:

- Bien sur, Lyra! Susura-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il m'adore!

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Ethan.

- La magie de Liz vient de baisser dangereusement!

Alicia courut en direction de la chambre du Parrain où se trouvait Liz et Angie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore?! Demanda Lyra en palissant et montant rejoindre Liz. Alors qu'elle n'etait pas rassurer pour deux sous. Mais le premier de tout ce petit monde étant bien évidement le maître des potions.

Liz se trouvait à califourchon sur son parrain, ses deux mains sur son torse et des vagues de magie s'échappant de son corps avec une lueur dorée au bout des mains. Angie regardait la scène inquiète.

- Liz, arrête! C'est du suicide! Demande l'aide à Eliel et Fariel!

- Jamais! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux et de leur pouvoir de guérison!

Alicia courut chercher les deux elfes en question.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou moi qui vais péter un câble en premier. Fit Lyra en prenant Liz et la faisant descendre sur le lit.

- Lyra, lâche moi! Je dois le guérir! Envoie une vague d'énergie sur Lyra, qui se fracasse sur le mur d'en face.

Puis remonte pour continuer sa guérison en usant toujours un peu plus de sa magie.

- Liz arrête! Essaie de l'empêcher de vider son énergie magique.

Mais ledit Sev se fait repousser comme Lyra, qui se releva un peu tremblante.

- Si tu crois le sauver comme ca tu te trompe!

- Lyra, qu'est ce que l'on fait? Questionna Angie.

- MERDE! Fit Fariel en entrant dans la chambre suivie d'Eliel. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'épuise toutes ses réserves et ne succombe!

- Alicia, partez chercher Alucard et Velkan!

Alicia obéit et partit les chercher.

- Reste plus qu'à savoir COMMENT!

- Il faut que quelqu'un attire son attention. Là, nous pourrons la calmer grâce aux cercles, que nous allons former, nous sa garde rapprochée. Ensuite, elle sera éjectée et quelqu'un devra la réceptionner. Attention, elle sera très faible et le moindre faux pas, risque de la tuer.

- Bon je suppose qu'il y a peu de volontaire? Donc... LIZ TU ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE!

Alucard et Velkan viennent d'arriver et se mettent en position avec Fariel et Eliel.

- Lyra, je t'ai déjà dit de dégagé! Envoie une vague d'énergie vers Lyra au moment où sa garde rapprochée calme son aura grâce aux leurs et l'expulse du lit en direction du mur derrière. Aaaaah! Eliel et Fariel s'activent ensuite à guérir le Parrain.

- J'attire même les murs maintenant. Dit Lyra tout en grimaçant mais restant à terre.

Liz continuait sa route vers la mur lorsqu'elle fut réceptionnée par un torse ferme.

- Ca va? Rien de casser? Demanda Eros.

- Je... sais... pas. L'aura de Liz etait très faible et elle avait des sueurs froides avec des frissons.

Adam... Murmura-t-elle en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Il va mieux mais maintenant c'est à toi de te reposer. Lui donne un peu de son énergie tout en lui parlant. Ou est sa chambre?

- Au bout du couloir sur ta droite! Comment va-t-elle? Fit Angie.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup d'énergie et son aura est très faible... mais une bonne nuit de repos lui fera sûrement du bien.

- J'ai... froid! Me sens... si faible! Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts et sa respirations devenant lente et laborieuse.

Fariel et Eliel avaient fini de guérir Adam lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Liz.

- Voila ce se ca donne de vouloir donner tout son énergie pour les autre! Siffla Severus.

- Je ne pense pas que notre Princesse est besoin de ce genre de soutien en ce moment! Eructa Fariel.

- Vous avez une potion ou quelque chose d'autre ? Interromp le début d'une dispute et assez inquiet pour Liz.

- Malheureusement, nous avons épuisé tout notre stock après la bataille contre l'Ordre! Fit Eliel.

- J'ai froid! Eros... il fait noir! Sev... Murmure-t-elle en continue et de plus en plus faiblement.

- Putain mais FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LA LAISSER CREVER COMME CA?! Hurla Lyra.

- Le moyen le plus cours serait de lui transmettre de notre magie mais le processus pourrait la tuer si sa magie se met à lutter contre la notre. Dit calmement Alucard.

- L'idéal serait une union sorcière! Mais notre Princesse n'es pas dans ce processus! Dit Velkan.

- Et le professeur Snape alors? Demanda Eros.

- Bande d'idiots! Fit Lyra tout en essayant de s'avancer mais tomba au sol.

- Le fait d'aimer quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'une union sorcière se déclenche, Mr Frangen!

- Désole mais pour moi leur aura sont bien mélanger! Lyra!

- En fait, le professeur Snape et Liz sont effectivement en union sorcière. C'est Remus qui me l'a confirmé. Dit timidement Nelia.

- Vous pouvez faire au concerner qu'il arrête d'imiter le poisson rouge et qu'il agit!

- Lyra... Murmure Liz tout en essayant d'envoyer de l'énergie vers la concerné pour l'aider.

- Interdiction d'envoyer quoique ce soit! Crièrent en parfaite synchronisation les jumeaux.

- Hum... Grogne Liz dans un état semi-comateux

Eliel vérifie les dires de Nélia sur l'union sorcière et dit : Ils sont effectivement en union sorcière.

- Vérifier avant de critiquer la prochaine fois! Grogna Lyra.

- Suivez nous dans la chambre de la Princesse! Mr Frangen serez vous la porter?

- Oui ca ira ! Prend bien Liz dans ses bras.

Ils avancent jusqu'à la chambre de Liz. Là, Eros la dépose sur son lit alors qu'elle commence à délirer dans son sommeil.

- Bien. Mr Snape vous allez vous placer à coté d'elle et vous focalisez sur votre lien. Celui-ci devrait apparaître de couleur violet et vert. Une fois dessus, vous enverrez de votre énergie à notre Princesse. Le processus prendra fin lors de son réveil. Compris ?

Le professeur de potion acquiesça lentement la tête et fit comme l'avait dit Fariel. Liz commença à se réveiller doucement jusqu'à ce que... ADAM ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

Elle vite interrompu par Eros : C'est lui qui ira te voir toi tu ne bouge plus et te repose. La force à se coucher

Liz se rallongea dans son lit et commença à partir dans les bras de Morphée.

- Merci!

* * *

Liz se réveilla en sueur et paniquée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre au manoir. Elle se sentait fatigué mais le pire etait la peur qu'elle ressentait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemar. D'ailleurs pourquoi dormais-t-elle seule et pas avec Severus? Liz prit une douche pour se détendre et descendit dans la cuisine. La, elle se servit un café et partit en direction du salon. Elle se mit devant le piano et commençant à jouer et chanter pour se détendre. Et en attendant le réveil des autres. Quand elle eu finit de jouer un morceau elle entendit une voix derrière son dos: Déjà lever?

Liz ne se retourna pas et garda la tête baissée sur le clavier du piano. Elle commençait à vouloir jouer une nouvelle mélodie pour ne pas à subir un interrogatoire et des remontrances.

Elle entendit un soupir puis quelqu'un s'installer au près d'elle: rassure toi je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les commissaire de police...

- J'aimerais être seule! Je n'ai pas passé une excellente nuit! Même si ta présence me rassure Eros!

Liz commença à jouer un nouveau morceaux. Au fait, tu veux quelque chose?

- Te donner des nouvelles de Adam et occasionnellement Lyra... tu joues très bien tu sais!

- Merci pour le compliment! Adam va bien, j'espère? Et Lyra m'en veut sûrement beaucoup?

- Elle va plutôt t'en vouloir quand elle aura entendu ca! Et il va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, mais toi ca va?

- Entendu quoi? Le fait que j'ai passé une nuit horrible à cause de mes cauchemars, de ma fatigue présente ou des mélodies mélancoliques, que je jouent? Ai-je l'air d'aller bien Eros?

- Rien de tout cela! Je penses plutôt que c'est le fait que tu crois qu'elle puisse t'en vouloir... et c'est la que tu remarque que ma sœur est plus que tordu.

- Sûrement! Mais c'est pour cela, que je l'adore! Si on passait à la cuisine? Car j'en ai marre de ne jouer, que des truc tristes! Un café?

Liz se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine.

- Hello Ethan.

- Kikou Ethan! Un café?

- B'jour ! Fit Ethan avec une tête d'endormis et en ne donnant pas de réponse.

- Ethan, tu vas bien? Liz se prend le pied dans la table et s'effondre par terre en voulant rejoindre Ethan, lorsque du monde arrive dans la cuisine. Merde!

- HAA ALERTE GENERAL TOUT LE MONDE AU ABRIS LES MANGEMORT ATTAQUEEE heu... Liz pourquoi je suis par terre?

- Parce que je viens de te tomber dessus en me prenant le pied dans la table!

- Qu'est ce qui se... mouhahahahaha. Lyra s'effondre de rire devant le spectacle.

- Lyra, c'e n'est pas drôle! Liz essaye de se relever mais s'effondre sous la fatigue. Je n'ai pas du récupéré assez!

Une personne aide Liz à se relever.

- Merci! Se tient à la table pour ne pas retomber. Quelqu'un veut du café? Va pour faire du café quand l'inconnu, qui l'a aidé à se relever lui interdit.

- Tu retournes te reposer maintenant et sans faire d'histoire

- Je vais bien, Severus! Juste un petit peu de fatigue!

- Je suis d'accord avec lui!

- Adam! Hurle Liz. Tu vas bien?

- Oui. Mais toi, direction le lit et nous aurons une conversation sur tes exploits d'hier!

- Je vais bien! Va pour faire du café et se reprend le pied dans une chaise. Fais chier!

- Les ânes attirent les ânes. Murmura Eros.

Liz abandonne l'idée de faire du café et part en direction de la terrasse. Débrouillez vous tout seul avec votre café!

- Pourquoi avez-vous dis ca? Interrogea Sev en lançant un regard noir a Eros.

- LIZ! TA CHAMBRE N'EST PAS DANS CETTE DIRECTION!

- A cause de ca?

Liz n'attendit pas Lyra et partit en direction des écuries où elle monta son cheval et partit en galopant dans la foret.

- Si tu crois pouvoir me semer comme ca! Monte et par a la poursuite de Liz.

- Lyra, laisse moi tranquille! Lança Liz tout en sautant un obstacle avec son cheval.

- JE NE PEUX PAS!!

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas comment arrêter cette bestiole!!!!!!!!!!

Liz fit demi tour avec son cheval et se lit à la hauteur de Lyra.

- Lyra, je vais sauter sur ton cheval derrière toi. Tu ne bouge surtout pas!

Liz se mit en position et sauta sur le cheval de Lyra. Là, elle agrippa les rênes fermement et stoppa le cheval en tirant dessus. Le cheval se cabra, avant de s'arrêter, ce qui eu pour effet de faire basculer Liz en arrière.

- Jamais plus je ne remonterais sur cette bestiole!

Lyra! Fit une Liz suppliante. Celle ci trop fatigué pour se relever après son exploit héroïque mais dingue.

- C'est pas vrai ou ont elle bien pu passez encore? Soupira Eros.

- Cherchons du coté du lac! Liz adore faire du cheval à cet endroit! Emit Alicia.

- Du cheval dans son état! C'est de la folie pure! Fit Angie.

- Oui presque aussi pire que de ne pas savoir monter sur un cheval! Dit Eros.

- Pardon?

- Quel est cette allusion? Interrogea Severus.

- Ma sœur na jamais fait d'équitation...

- On ferait mieux de l'est retrouvé au plus vite alors! Répondit Alicia.

Pendant ce temps, Liz essayait de récupérer de sa chute.

- Lyra, je peux savoir pourquoi la foret tourne?

- Parce que ta pas récupérer et que t'es aller te promener sur le dos d'une bourrique au lieu de rester au lit! La fait asseoir et s'assoit avec elle.

- J'avais besoin de décompresser après ma nuit agitée et non reposante!

- Tu n'aurais pas pu dire à Sev d'arrêter au lieu de faire des galipettes!

- Si cela avait été la vrai raison! Fit Liz d'une voix presque inaudible. En fait, je me suis réveillée seule et le tété plein de joyeux cauchemars. Réjouissant comme réveil?

- Profite du calme de cette foret pour te reposer... je te réveillera si les autres arrives

- Merci!

Liz ferma les yeux sous le regard attendrit de Lyra. Une heure venait de s'écouler quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elles. Lyra se retourna pour voir tout le petit groupe les chercher.

- C'est à cette heure si qu'on arrive?

- Soit déjà contente que l'on vous ait retrouvez!

- Liz? Fit Alicia inquiète.

- Elle dort ! Qui la porte? Vois Sev la prendre dans ses bras. Ok j'ai rien dis...

Le petit groupe partit en direction du manoir avec à sa tête Severus portant Liz et Lyra à ses cotés, les autres suivant.

- Pourquoi t'etait pas avec elle ce matin? Attaqua d'ambler Lyra.

- Ceci ne vous regarde absolument pas Miss Frangen est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

- Ca me regarde pas? Ca me regarde pas de voir qu'une amie souffre à cause de vous car vous n'étiez pas avec elle? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité!

- Vous allez me harcelez encore longtemps?

- OUI! Jusqu'à ce que j'ai toute l'histoire! La brune entendit un long soupir.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… j'ai préférer et avait besoin de me retrouver seul.

- Préférer être seul alors qu'on peut être avec une très jolie femme dans son lit et qu'on l'aime? Désolée mais la il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe!

- Comprenez vous le sens du mot être seul, Miss Frangen? Evidemment non! J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme sur le fil des évènements de la soirée. Croyez vous qu'il soit facile de rester lucide et cohérent après un tel flot de révélations. De plus, être au coté de Liz ne m'aurait pas permis de réfléchir seul!

- Ne pas le tuer tout de suite sinon je me ferais tuer par Liz. Grinca-t-elle essayant de se contrôler de ne pas étrangler le maître des potions.

Liz commença doucement à se réveiller au son des voix lui parvenant.

- Hum... Gémit-elle

- Alors cette petite sieste etait comment?

- Sieste? Ah oui... Ressourçant! Sev, tu peux me poser s'il te plait?

- Tu es sur d'avoir assez récupérer?

- Je pense que oui! Au fait, où sont Zéphyr et Eole?

- Tu parles des deux bourriquot? Questionna Lyra.

- Oui! Alors, vous les ramenez j'espère?

- Il y a un problème? Eros sur le dos d'un des deux chevaux et tiens la bride de l'autre dans sa main.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance avec ces bestioles?

- Non, tout va bien maintenant! Merci de les ramener, Eros! Nous devrions faire une ballade un des ces jours?

Puis Liz, qui venait de toucher terre, commença à courir et à sauter dans le bois tout en riant en direction du manoir. La joie de vivre sur son visage.

- Il suffit que tu dormes plus pour avoir la forme? C'est bon a savoir! Commenta Eros.

- Faudra m'expliquer un jour comment tu fais!

- C'est un secret!

Ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir et Liz courut directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle prépare encore?! Interrogea le maître des potions.

Liz entra directement dans la douche et fit couler l'eau sur elle. A ce moment, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de la douche et laissa ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Elle avait replié ses jambes vers sa poitrine et avait passé ses bras autour tout en continuant de pleurer.

_Mon dieu, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas dormir tranquille? Pensa Liz_

Une demi-heure avait passer et Liz n'était toujours pas sortit de la douche. Les autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

- Bon cette fois je vais voir ce qu'elle fait ! Dit une Lyra en quittant la table et partant dans la direction de la chambre de son amie. LIZ OUVRE CETTE PORTE!

Mais Liz n'entendait pas à cause de l'eau et continuait à pleurer, son dos parsemer de soubresaut.

- Au grand mot les grand remède. Dit-elle en enlevant une épingle de ses cheveux et la faisant délicatement tourner, un grand sourire s'afficha quand elle entendit le loquet céder. J'ai pas perdu la main a ce que je vois!

Elle leva un sourcil quand elle entendit l'eau couler: _une demi heure pour prendre une douche c'est un peu fort ! pensa t-elle en se dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain_

- Liz? Est ce que sa va?

Liz entendit son amie et arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et l'eau. Elle sortit de la douche, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. Seulement, elle avait oublié, que ses yeux devait être rouge et gonflé à force de pleurer.

- Oui, ça va! Je devais juste me détendre sous le jet d'eau!

- Va y prend moi pour une conne je dirais rien! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver avant de se reprendre. Tu as pleure... pourquoi? C'est à cause de Sev?

Liz resta pétrifier devant cette affirmation.

- Non, Sev n'y ai pour rien! Seulement un mauvais rêves!

_Si revoir sa scène de viol et de torture est seulement un mauvais rêve! Pensa-t-elle._

- Dis moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que tu fais beaucoup de mauvais rêve ces temps si... t'es sûr que tu oublie pas de me dire quelque chose?

_Sinon je te fais cracher le morceau ! Ajouta-t-elle mentalement en regardant Liz_

- Non, je ne te cache rien! Seulement, je dors mieux quand je suis avec Severus! "Liz commença à se changer. Elle enfila un pantalon noir avec un top bordeaux au-dessus, ses bottes noires et commença à s'attacher les cheveux." Nous descendons rejoindre les autres! J'ai une faim de loup!

- Dis moi a quoi je sers...

- Pardon? Liz venait de s'arrêter sur le palier de sa chambre à cette remarque.

- Dis moi a quoi je sers comme amie si tu ne te confis pas a moi? Et pas a moi seul mais au autre aussi!

- Que veux tu que je te confie? Je crois avoir tout dis hier non?

Liz ne voulait absolument pas parler de ses cauchemars mais elle avait détourner la tête en direction de la porte vitré lors de sa tirade.

- Non tu ne m'as pas tout dis! Tu me l'aurais dis en face, s'il n'avait rien, hors tu détournes la tête. Donc, j'en conclue, qu'il se passe quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Alors c'est quoi? Quelqu'un qui t'envoie des cauchemars? Dumby en train de faire des galipette avec McGonnagal?

Liz eu un micro sourire à la réplique de Lyra.

- Si je voyait Dumby faire des galipettes avec McGo se serait un mauvais rêves flippant mais pas un cauchemar! Disons que c'est plus personnel et que c'est quelqu'un qui me les envoie!

- Haaaa je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose! S'écria la brune. Tu n'as pas de chance ma Liz je commence à te connaître trop bien! C'est encore cet enfoiré de vampire ?

- Tu présume assez bien malheureusement! Mais s'il ne m'envoyait pas ses cauchemars spécialement ça irait mieux!

- D'accord c'est pas le moment de drague qu'il t'envoie! Tu crois qu'en prenant un potion de sommeil sans rêve ca irait mieux?

- J'ai déjà essayé Lyra! Mais ça ne marche pas! Pourquoi? Parce que je suis un peu lié à lui depuis notre union forcé! Et oui ce n'est pas le moment drague qui m'envoie mais plutôt sa conclusion et un épisode assez désagréable, qui s'est déroulé, il y a quelques mois à peine! Détourne de nouveaux le regard à l'annonce de l'épisode désagréable.

- Hey calme toi ! La prend par les épaules. Ca sert a rien de t'énerver, on va trouver une solution ok? On a des sorcier, des elfes, des vampires et des Lycan pour t'aider alors on va les mettre au boulot! Sans oublier ton maître de potion adorer. Clin d'œil a Liz.

- Tu penses peut être que je n'ai pas mis ma garde au courant? Et bien si! Et ils n'ont aucune solution! Même le fait d'avoir mis ces souvenirs dans une pensive ne marche pas! Tu crois que c'est marrant de revoir son viol et sa torture tous les soirs? Liz se rend compte de son aveu. Oups!

- Liz, ca va pas aller! Tu crois quand même pas que je n'avais pas deviner? Je suis une serpentarde que diable! Alors t'arrêtes de me vexer s'il te plait, ok? Et puis moi j'ai un moyen d'arrêter tout ca...

- Comment est tu au courant? J'ai été capturé lors d'une mission seule! Et personne n'est au courant même pas la garde rapprochée! C'est vrai que j'ai du porter des pulls à longue manche et col roulé pendant une semaine mais quand même! Et quel est ton moyen?

- On va jouer les Buffy Summers ! Fit Lyra en sortant ses deux sabres avec un sourire et regard sadiques, qui inquiètent légèrement Liz.

- Une chasse aux vampires! Intéressant! Mais toutes les deux seulement! Nous le trouvons, le capturons, le torturons et nous le tuons vraiment qu'à la fin. Compris?

Les filles entendent soudain un bruit derrière la porte avec Eros ayant fait tomber un vase et un: oupss et un Sev disant : Crétin !

Liz ouvre la porte en quatrième vitesse et reste figé devant le spectacle. Eros et Severus derrière la porte avec un vase fracassé à leur pied.

- Heu gomen Liz-san ! Je vais le réparer.

- Quand tu parles étranger ca signifie que tu as fait une bêtise et je pencherais pour de l'espionnage avec Severus!

- Urusei! Je connais très bien le japonais et sait m'en servir aussi, Eros! Explication?

- Au départ je devais l'arrêter mais... il m'a embarquer!

- Je crois que je vais te couper la langue...

- PAS TOUCHE A MON FRERE!

- Oh! La ferme tous les trois! Nous avons d'autre chose à faire Lyra et moi pour partir dans une de vos disputes sans queue ni tête! Donc si vous voulez bien nous laisser passer?

Liz voulut passer lorsque les deux hommes se reprochèrent pour ne pas la laisser passer.

- Dégagez ou je m'énerve!

- Frérot, tu ne voudrais pas que je montre a tout le monde des photos qui diront nous sont... compromettante? Sourire sadique sans pitié pour son petit frère, qui pâlit un peu.

- Ok mais... si ca tourne mal vous nous appelez! J'ai pas envie qu'on vous retrouve dans un sal état! Regard suppliant.

- Tu doute de ta grande sœur ? Lui fait un brushing.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord!

- Liz tu calme, ton cher et tendre?

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire la dessus! Il s'agit de ma vie! Et je ne veux mettre personne en danger et surtout pas toi! S'approche de Severus et l'embrasse comme s'il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieu. A tout de suite, mon ange!

Et dans un sourire et geste de la main les deux filles disparurent comme par magie. Les deux jeunes files apparurent dans un cimetière où la nuit etait tombé.

- Vive le décalage horaire! Je me demande ce qu'il fait là?

- Ha bien ok quand je disais se la jouer tueuse, je disais ca en rigolant!

- Il t'as donc pris au mot ou alors il préfère le coté mise en scène! Un vampire dans un cimetière, quoi de plus banal!

Un cri de femme retentit non loin d'elle. Liz sortit ses épées et partit en direction du cri suivit de Lyra. Là, elle virent Jonathan essayant de mordre le jeune femme.

- Toujours aussi impatient, mon cher Jonathan!

- Liz, quelle bonne surprise! Lache sa proie et se retourne vers les deux filles. Vous êtes sûrement la personne ayant réussie à ma blesser la dernière fois?

- Pour vous servir! S'incline avec un sourire moqueur. D'ailleurs, j'espère pouvoir le refaire.

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour une réalité! Sors une épée de son fourreau. Dis moi, Liz comment trouve tu les cauchemars que je t'envoie?

- A vomir!

- Dommage! J'adorais ça! Surtout celui où tu hurle sous mes sorts et mes instruments! D'ailleurs je crois avoir repris ce qui me revenait de droit ce soir là?

Mais il se fait interrompre par une Lyra qui lui fonce dedans et qui arrive a laisser une fine cicatrice sur sa joue.

- Oh j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de vivre un rêve! J'en serais très peiner. Sourire compatissant et se fout complètement de sa gueule.

- Vous allez regretter votre geste! Fonce sur Lyra au moment où Liz reprend ses esprits.

Liz fonce aussi sur lui tout en activant ses deux lames. Elle empêche Jonathan de frapper Lyra et l'expulse un peu plus loin. Là, elle court vers lui et un combat s'enchaîne où leurs épées s'affrontent mutuellement. Jonathan ayant sortit sa deuxième épée.

- Plus jamais, tu ne me toucheras!

- En es tu si sur? Il affronte Liz du regard et l'attaque en biais.

- Hey ! Ne me laisse pas hors jeu! Pare le coup du vampire et lui renvoie.

Lyra fonce sur lui et commence à faire danser ses sabres sur Jonathan. Une pluie de coup s'abat alors sur lui. Il ne peut qu'esquiver ou se défendre.

- Tu m'as l'air en difficulté! A ses mots, le vampire se baisse et tacle Lyra. Celle-ci se retrouve a terre. Au moment, où une se ses lames va pour transpercer sa gorge, Liz s'oppose et le fait reculer.

- Synchronisation parfaites, Mesdemoiselles!

- Merci mais vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas envie de vous complimenter. Fait une jolie frappe dans une partie intime et fragile et se relève en quatrième vitesse.

Jonathan lâche une épée sous le coup de la douleur. Liz en profite pour lui couper la main droite, qui tenait cette épée. Jonathan hurle sous la douleur.

- Je te trouve mieux comme cela!

Lyra fonce vers lui et entaille son torse avec l'un de ses sabres.

- Encore une touche pour qu'il soit plus présentable, tu en pense quoi, Liz?

- Je suis d'accord! Liz pivote et laisse sa lame rouge glisser le long du dos de Jonathan. Celui-ci hurlant sous la douleur, que provoque la rencontre de cette lame sur son dos. La lame vampirique te fais mal, n'est ce pas?

- Va te... Faire foutre! Dis-t-il essoufflé et épuisé.

- Voyons! Ce n'est pas comme ca qu'il faut parler a une grande dame! Vous devez vous excusez! Dit Lyra en lui coupant l'autre main.

- AAAAAAAAAAH!

- Le coup de grâce maintenant! Liz plonge sa lame bleu dans le cœur de Jonathan pendant que Lyra le décapite.

- Hmm, trop facile! J'arrive pas a croire que c'etait se vampire la, qui nous a donner tant de mal la dernière fois! Remarqua Lyra tout en essuyant ses lames alors que Liz faisait de même.

- Je pense que nous étions pas dans les bonnes conditions pour l'affronter! Trop de démons nous poursuivaient!

- Tu as sûrement raison

- Rentrons au manoir! Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles transplanent et arrivent directement au salon. Liz se vautrant sur le canapé et Lyra sur la table basse où le thé etait servis.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui nous vos l'honneur d'une arrivée aussi fracassante? Demanda Fariel.

- La joie de me vautrer sur une table mon cher elfe! Grogne et lance un regard noir a Liz avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

Liz essaye de se lever du canapé où se trouvait Eliel et Velkan.

- Si vous pouviez me lâcher?

- Je ne sais pas! Fit Eliel tout en maintenant Liz fermement.

- Hey ho ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend la!

- Pardon? Celui-ci maintenant toujours Liz sur lui et Velkan passant ses mains sur son dos.

- Nous aidons notre Princesse! Dit innocemment le Lycan à Lyra.

- Lyra, help!

- C'est ca ! Et ayez un peu de respect pour la reine, que je suis! Bouscule les deux gardes du corps et aide Liz.

- Merci! souffle-t-elle. Nous étions partis à la chasse au vampire! Répond-elle à Fariel tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil Lyra à ses cotés.

- Pardon?

- Ca devient vite sourd un elfe ! Murmure a Liz avec un demi sourire. Nous avions décider de prendre rendez vous avec un camarade vampire mais malheureusement celui ci a du nous quitter. Sourire sadique tout comme son regard.

- Je vois! Ce cher Jonathan à donc rejoint Lucifer son créateur!

- Oui, mon cher Alucard !

- Vous auriez pu nous prévenir! Nous vous aurons accompagner! Objecta Fariel, quand Eros arriva dans la salle et vit le sourire de sa sœur.

- D'accord...

- Ha non désolée ! J'avais un compte a rendre a ce crétin de vampire!

- Nous voulions régler ce problème seule! Quelqu'un veut du thé? Puisque Lyra à renverser la table!

- Non-merci! Fit la garde rapprochée.

- Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute! Une tasse vole devant le nez de Lyra. Ha, merci frérot!

- Et moi, je n'y ai pas le droit, évidemment!

- La patience, vous ne la connaissez pas toutes les deux! Fit Ers en soupirant et apportant l'autre tasse.

- Si mais là, je suis pressée! J'ai des longueurs à aller faire!

- Patience? Que veux dire ce mot? Sourire angélique.

Liz boit son thé et part en direction de la piscine.

- Je vous laisse! J'ai une piscine qui m'appelle! Mais qui m'aime me suive! Clin d'œil en coin vers Lyra.

- Pars Liz! Je retiens ces hommes! Crie Lyra alors que Eros soupire et secoue la tête.

- Nous n'avions pas l'intention de la suivre, Miss!

Une heure avait passé lorsque Liz revint de la piscine et partit en direction du cachot du manoir. Là, elle se mit à la préparation d'une potion complexe. Nécessitant calme et prudence.

- LIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Lyra en arrivant telle une furie dans la salle de potion.

Liz sursaute et rattrape in extrémiste son ingrédient avant de manquer d faire exploser le manoir.

- Lyra! Hurle Liz. Combien de fois devrais je te dire de ne pas entrer dans un laboratoire de potion sans frapper et en furie?

- Des millions de fois sûrement!

- Et tu le répétera encore longtemps! Fit le frère jumeau de la gaffeuse.

- Malheureusement! Que me vaut la visite de la Tri au complet, de Eros et de Severus dans mon labo?

- Alors de un, ils arrêtes pas de m'embêter!

- LYRA! Hurla le monde présent.

- Oui, c'est moi et je vous aime aussi. Grand sourire charmeur pendant que son frère soupire. Et de deux, Dumby nous renvoie de l'école!

- Primo, qui t'embêtes? Et deuzio, pour Dumby je le savais déjà mais est ce que Severus, Draco et Harry sont aussi renvoyer de Hogwarts? Tercio, Tom déclare la guerre à l'Ordre. Et Quarto, je réalise un poison assez violent et indétectable, du moins je l'espère. Il me faudrait un cobaye? Se tourne vers les personnes présentes dans la salle. Tous font un pas en arrière sauf Lyra.

- Oui même Sev et...attend! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca? N'a rien vu du manège des autres.

- Parce que je viens de dire qu'il me fallait un cobaye Lyra. Or comme tu viens de joyeusement m'interrompre, tu seras ce cobaye! S'approche d'elle et lui tend la fiole. Bois! Le contre poison est déjà prêt! Prend une deuxième fiole.

- Hey! Pourquoi tu demande pas a un gryffondor? C'est eux qui sont fou!

- Parce qu'ils ont reculé eux! Ils ne sont pas aussi fou que ça! Bois!

- Ca sera ta faute si je meurs! Prend et l'avale cul sec.

Elle est vraiment folle ! Blanchit. Il a quand même peur pour sa sœurette!

Lyra commence à suffoquer et tombe par terre. Liz s'approche, s'agenouille près d'elle et prend son pouls. Lorsque celui-ci est presque étaient, elle fait ingurgiter le contre poison à Lyra. Son pouls redevint normal et elle retrouve des couleurs.

- Parfait! Retourne vers son chaudron pour continuer son autre potion.

- Ca va aller? Aide sa sœur à se relever.

- Ouais, ouais, je commence a être habituer...

- Test réussis! Donc en clair, Sev reste au manoir avec nous mais Draco et Harry peuvent continuer leur espionnage? Même si Tom vient de déclarer la guerre?

- Non, ils ont été repérés aussi

-Alors il ne reste plus que Sirius, Remus et James comme espions! Je m'en doutais un peu, du fait de leur venu au manoir! D'autres nouvelles ou des questions peut être?

- Tu as penser a un plan pour caser mon frérot? Murmure Lyra à Liz.

- Tout dépend de qui il aime? Murmure-t-elle.

- Il est du genre : laisser moi tranquille avec ca, je veux vivre en Hermite alors ? Continu de parler a voix basse.

- Que signifie ses messes basses? Demanda le maître des potions.

- Rassure moi ! Pas encore un des tes plans foireux? Interrogea Eros.

- Pourquoi dès que l'on se parle en privé, vous accourez?

- Car avec vous deux on s'attend au pire?

- Nous sommes humaines et n'avons aucun plan foireux en tête, Angel! Susurra Liz à Eros. Lyra, comment s'est passé ton duel avec Prince?

- Pourrais tu arrêter avec ce surnom, s'il te plais Liz?

- Oh très bien! J'ai gagner comme prévu!

- Parfait!

A ce moment, le chaudron de Liz explose, aspergeant les personnes présentes d'une mixture violette sauf Liz ayant dressé un bouclier de protection sur elle.

- Je crois que je me suis tromper dans une étape!

- Je DETESTE les potions. Fit Eros avec une mine dégoûter comme la plupart des autre personnes.

- Vous devriez vite mettre du baume sur les zones de votre peau toucher par la mixture et prendre une fiole de potion de guérison. A moins, que vous ne vouliez ressembler à un schtroumf à pois violets? Dit Liz innocemment.

- No comment. Dit le brun en quittant la salle suivit en vitesse de tous les autres.

Liz partit d'un fou rire inexpliqué après le départ des personnes.

- Tu crois, que je devrais leur dire, que la potion de guérison et le baume vont aggraver leur état? Demanda-t-elle à son chat Lucifer.

- Alors, ca c'est sadique! dit une Lyra en ouvrant a nouveau la porte mais affichant aussi le même sourire de Liz et de la rejoindre dans son fou rire.

- Ce n'est pas sadique, Lyra! Juste amusant! Viens je vais te donner le vrai antidote puisque tu m'as encore espionné!

Liz se dirigea vers une armoire et sortit une tablette de chocolat.

- Voici l'antidote!

- Sur que c'est le bon?

- Oui! Juré, craché! A ton avis, quand vais-je voir les autres revenir et qui en premier Sev ou ton frère?

- C'est une bonne question! J'espère en tout cas pas avant longtemps parce qu'on a un plan à mettre en place. Dit elle avec un sourire en coin

- Quel genre de plan?

- Tu na pas oublier que l'on doit caser une certaine personne? Dit la brune avec une tête faussement surprise.

- Oui mais déjà il faudrait que je sache s'il préfère les mecs ou les filles? Car si c'est les mec, j'en ai plein mon sac mais des filles!

- Hmm difficile a dire... je dirais une légère tendance pour les mec mais bon, monsieur ne veux tellement rien savoir de l'amour! Un casse tête chinois a lui tout seul!

- Je vois! Je peux lui propose Fariel! Alucard est trop frivole, Eliel accro à moi et Velkan aussi donc il ne reste plus que lui!

- Oui, je ne pensais pas du tout a Alucard car je sais qu'il a eu de mauvaises expériences avec des vampires... restes plus a savoir ce que pense cet elfe!

- Quoi comme mauvaise expérience? Fit Liz tout en explosant quelques fioles au passages. Oups! Mais je te considère comme ma sœur et du coup Eros comme mon frère. Mais je pense que Eros a déjà fait une bonne impression à Fariel et je sais qu'il est Bi.

- Ca ne me dérange pas d'en parler mais si le concerner est au courant... sache que je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu! Ha oui? Bonne impression comment?

- Eh bien, il lui parle gentiment, ce qui est rare chez Fariel. De plus, ton frère est intelligent, cultivé, courageux, très bon espion et guerrier, tout ce que aime Fariel. D'après c que j'ai entendu, ils discutent souvent ensemble devant une tasse de thé ou un livre. Sache que Eros ne fait absolument pas peur! Tu as vu mon combat contre Alucard!

- Hm, on a peut être une chance alors! Et merci de vouloir me garder en vie! Donc pour les vampires... tu veux vraiment savoir?

- Oui! Je considère Eros comme un frère donc ce qui l'empêche d'être heureux, je me fais une joie de l'éliminer!

- Ok... d'après ce que je me souviens, il aurait eu une petite bagarre avec ces êtres de la nuit. Il faudra, que je lui redemande pourquoi... mais bref je me souviens, qu'il y a un vampire, qui avait un peu trop insister pour que mon frère devienne son calice et bien sur il a refusé, donc ca a un peu beaucoup déraper et depuis il évite un peu tout ce qui possède des canines trop longue.

- Les vampires et leur histoire de calice! Secoue la tête. Je comprend ce que ressent Eros, ayant moi-même subit l'insistance d'un vampire pour être son calice. Deux en fait, si je compte ce rebu de Jonathan! Ca à déraper comment? Ne me dis pas...

- NON! Mais bon heureusement qu'il est tomber sur un sorcier sinon... il aurait été dans la même situation que toi...

- Merci de ma rappeler mon passé, Lyra! Fit-elle froidement. Quel sorcier?

- Un sorcier de Suède, pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait de vue, juste un passant il me semble.

- Il a de la chance et je remercies ce sauveur car un viol est dur à porter lorsqu'en plus il y a récidive. Liz regarde la plafond d'un air absent à cette phrase.

- Hey n'y pense plus! Ce passe la est mort tout comme ce vampire alors pense plutôt a la vie que tu va mener avec Sev et le bonheur qu'il va te procurer. Met ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as raison!

- Ma chère Liz sache une chose de moi... j'ai toujours raison!

Les deux vengeresses ne purent continuer leur plan pour caser Eros car une bande je joyeux lurons bleu avec des points violets débarquèrent en trombe en hurlant un "LIZ" de rage et leurs yeux lançant des éclairs a la concerner.

- Et bien ca n'a pas louper! Murmura la brune avant d'éclater de rire, se faisant elle aussi fusiller du regard.

Liz essaya de conserver son calme.

- Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs, Dame?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ton innocente, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est la! Siffla le professeur des potions en s'approchant dangereusement de Liz.

- J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas! Les antidotes n'ont pas fonctionné?

Liz avait un air innocent à ce moment là et son chat, Lucifer, près à bondir sur le premier, qui ferait du mal à sa maîtresse.

- Vous êtes sur d'avoir pris les bon antidotes? On peut très vite se tromper vous savez ! Affiche le même air innocent, que sa partenaire mais avec un sourire en plus.

- Nous avons pris les bons antidotes d'après leurs étiquettes!

- Les étiquettes etaient peut être fausse?

- Bizarrement, je pencherais pour une mauvaise blague ! Fit Eros, qui etait le moins touche de tous. Puisque je n'ai pris aucune potion de soin...

- Dommage ! Je t'aurais bien vu en schtroumf a point violet !

- Si les symptômes s'arrêtaient là! Fit Liz tout en partant en direction de l'armoire du fond.

- Tu peux me dire a quoi j'ai échapper? Murmura Lyra, qui etait TROP curieuse.

- Tu as échappé au schtroumf bleu à pois violet, à la voie devenant plus aiguë après 20 minutes, des cornes de 20 centimètre après ingurgitation de la potion de guérison 10 minutes après, une peau multicolore là où le baume est passé, changeant suivant l'humeur et la taille d'un schtroumf après une heure. Murmure-t-elle. Lorsque des cris se font entendre. Je crois que les cornes viennent de poussées!

- Merci seigneur! Fit-elle avec les mains jointes tendues vers le ciel.

- Lyra, arrêtes ton cirques ! crie un Eros énerver mais qui essaie de garder son calme.

- LIZ!!!!!! Hurlement aiguë faisant éclater de rire les serpentardes.

- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez l'antidote? Demande innocemment en levant les yeux au ciel et s'empêchant de rire devant les personnes présentes.

- Plus que sur... Fit Eros.

- C'est certain ! Claqua la voix de Severus.

- Ha ! C'est dommage! Hey! Pourquoi tu ma frapper? Méchant frère! Tu n'aime plus ta grande sœur!

- Arrêtes de faire ton cinéma sinon c'est moi qui montre des photos compromettante

- Ok j'arrête!

- D'accord! Tend une tablette de chocolat à chacun des protagonistes d'un air résigné et dépité.

- C'est cela ton antidote? Questionne un maître des potions avec un air suspect.

- Merci mon dieu ! Remercie le ciel de ne pas devoir ingurgiter d'affreuse potion.

- Oui! Le chocolat est le meilleur des remèdes! _Même si celui-ci est spécial! pense Liz._

Liz sourit énigmatiquement en tendant les chocolats alors qu'un giroffar clignote sur la tête de Eros.

- Comment être sur que c'est le bon antidote?

- C'est le bon! J'en ai donné à ta sœur et elle n'a rien! _Sauf que Lyra n'avait pas une tablette de chocolat remplis de veritaserum! pensa Liz_

- Oui la preuve vivante! N'empêche, on a des fois les même réflexe. Chuchote a Liz.

- Je vois! Mais ce chocolat est spécial! murmure-t-elle à Lyra.

- Oh j'ai hâte de voir ce que c'est ! Clin d'œil.

- C'est quoi comme chocolat? Interroge le maître des potions.

- Du chocolat au lait de ma composition! J'adore créer du chocolat! Tout le monde à pris l'antidote et les symptômes disparaissent. Vous voyez que j'avais raison?

- Je sens, que j'aurais pas du le prendre... Murmure pour lui-même.

- Dis moi Eros, comment trouves tu Fariel?

- Tu es sur que tu veux réussir le plan? Murmura Lyra.

- Hmm Gentil, cultiver aimable, intelligent, et très fort. Attend pourquoi tu me demande ca?

- Pour rien! Tu ressent quoi en ça présence, très cher? Liz sourit énigmatiquement à Lyra. Pose des questions indiscrètes à qui tu veux! Murmure-t-elle à son amie.

- Ca y est, c'est fichu! Murmure plaintif et va taquiner les autres.

- Je me sens bien et… Ouvre de yeux et hurle un "LIZ". C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi j'ai manger ce chocolat? Se prend la tête entre les mains.

- Parce que tu me trouve gentille et tu ne te méfie pas assez de moi! Autre question, pourrais-tu sortir avec lui? Liz vient de s'asseoir sur une chaise pour faire passer son interrogatoire à Eros. Lyra, ça va?

- Oui, oui, très bien ! Se tourne avec un grand sourire alors que le professeur de potion semble vouloir l'égorger.

- Je ne me suis jamais poser la question puisque je le considère comme un ami. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille.

Essaie de se soustraire a l'interrogatoire de Liz mais elle lance un sortilège sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque de sortir da la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas fini Eros! Vois tu Fariel commence à développer de tendre sentiment envers toi or je ne voudrais pas que ta stupidité le blesse. Donc je me renseigne! Je ne me mêlerais de votre histoire, que si qqn en souffre. Quel dons possède tu?

- Alors, alors, qu'est ce que je voulais savoir d'autre déjà... Fit Lyra.

_C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi j'ai droit un interrogatoire aussi aussi... cela n'a pas de nom pour réellement l'exprimer! Et bien sûr je n'ai aucun antidote sur moi! Pensa Severus._

- Ha je sais!

- Misère..

- Quand va tu enfin faire découvrir les plaisir charnel a ta chère et tendre? Sourire pervers.

Le maître de potion avala difficilement ca salive et prononça toute les malédictions qu'il connaissait pour la brune en train de lui sourire sadiquement.

- C'est déjà fait...

- Oh! LIZ PETITE CACHOTTIÈRE! Et le résultat?

Liz se retourna vers son amie lors de son cri.

- Lyra, je peux savoir ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Severus se planta devant elle: Liz l'antidote tout de suite !

- Pareil pour moi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui a poser comme question pour qu'il soit aussi énerver?

- Trois fois rien! Air angélique de la part de Lyra.

Se retourne vers Lyra et fait un sourire forcé aux deux hommes devant elle.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'antidote à se veritaserum là! Je l'ai créé spécialement pour les interrogatoires de la fondation. L'effet du veritaserum prendra fin dans trois heures!

- QUOI?! Hurlèrent les deux en s'étranglant avec un Eros devenu tout pale alors que Severus lui a prit une couleur rouge et est prêt a faire un meurtre.

- Une corde ! Par pitié laisser moi me pendre. Dit-il en s'assommant contre le mur.

- Eros, arrête! Je peux essayer de trouver l'antidote maintenant mais il me faut de l'aide?

- Tu ne veux pas... S'interrompt en voyant le regard tueur de Snape. Ok, je vais t'aider.

Liz se dirige vers son chaudron et sort ses ingrédients.

- Heu, Lyra ce n'est pas que je remets en doute tes compétences mais il me faudrait l'aide d'un maître de potion plutôt car l'antidote va être complexe et risqué. Puisqu'il m'a fallut une semaine pour créer ce veritaserum! Se retourne vers les personnes présentes. Quelqu'un à les compétences requises? Prie pour qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre que Sev.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux être avec ton cher et tendre ... d'ailleurs c'etait bien? Murmure avec un sourire pervers.

- Pardon? Chuchote-t-elle à Lyra.

- La nuit la plus agiter avec ton cher professeur ! Clin d'œil.

- Lyra, je pensais avec toutes tes allusions, que tu l'avais compris! Il n'y a pas eu qu'une nuit! Clin d'œil à Lyra alors que celle ci rit comme une baleine.

- Bon, qui a les compétences nécessaires à m'aider à la réalisation de l'antidote?

- Je n'ai pas le niveau désolé. Malgré ma facilité dans cette matière, je suis loin du niveau maître des potions. Admit Alicia.

- Je suis une calamité en potion donc sans moi. Fit Angie.

- Idem qu'Angie. Dit Nelia.

- Bon et bien Severus, si tu veux bien m'aider ?

Liz fait bouillir l'eau du chaudron et commence à introduire les graines de roses noires.

- Severus, tu me promet de ne pas me tuer lorsque tu verras la liste d'ingrédient nécessaire à la confection de l'antidote?

- Je suis bien obliger si je veux avoir cette antidote. Répond calmement mais prévois le pire.

Liz déglutit péniblement et demande à Severus.

- Pourrais tu découper en fine lamelle la peau de detraqueurs se trouvant dans la boite de couleur noire?

- ... Je ne poserais pas de question ! Prend et découpe délicatement la peau de detraqueur.

Liz est très pale car connais les ingrédients à incorporer.

- Merci! Introduit le en même temps que le sang de dragon, que je vais verser!

L'introduction se fait sans problème.

- Maintenant, Severus pourrais tu introduire l'écaille de basilic présente dans la boite verte émeraude? Pendant que je tourne la potion en ajoutant les larmes de phénix!

- Ne pas poser de question, ne pas poser de question. Marmone-t-il alors qu'il introduit l'écaille de basilic.

- Mais ou est ce que tu es aller cherchez ses ingrédients?! Questionna Eros.

- Moi ca serait plutôt COMMENT tu te les ai procurer? Interrogea Lyra.

- Heu... Vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez!

- Je suis tout a fait d'accord ! Regard noir a Liz.

- Dernière étape! Liz pâlit encore plus. Sev, tu découpe les digitales rouges pendant que... que... Déglutit avec peine car n'ose pas donner le nom du dernier ingrédient.

- Ne dis plus rien! Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps...

- Je n'aime pas ca ! Murmure très bas pendant que Lyra regarde la scène pensive.

- Alors je prend l'ingrédient sans le dire!

Elle ouvre un coffret de couleur rouge pour en ressortir un cœur palpitant. Elle l'introduit dans le chaudron sans regarder Severus et les autres dans les yeux. Certain pâlir comme Eros en voyant le cœur, d'autre restèrent muet de surprise et ceux qui ne connaissait rien en potion affichèrent une tête perplexe et d'autre…

- NON MAIS TU ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE?! Hurle et est rouge de colère.

Liz recula d'un bon mètre pour se retrouver acculer au mur, le teint dès plus blanc et la peur visible sur son visage.

- Lyra, fini de tourner la potion et met là dans des fioles! Fit-elle en bégayant et en osant pas regarder devant elle.

- D'accord ! Lyra termine la potion.

- Mais que t'est-il passer par la tête? Tu ne te rend pas compte?

Liz se laisse glisser contre le mur et craque.

- Je suis désolé! Il n'etait pas prévu de trouver et réaliser l'antidote! Puis je suis tomber dans la magie noire depuis sept mois déjà! Je ne pensais pas que l'antidote etait aussi horrible au début, je croyais que c'etait une potion normale, jusqu'à la récolte des ingrédients. Elle pleure tout en expliquant.

Lyra fait boire l'antidote aux autres et leurs fait signe de les laisser seul. Avant de partir elle laisse un fiole sur la table pour Sev. Ce dernier s'agenouille et prend doucement Liz dans ses bras. il lui murmure des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille tout en lui caressant le dos. Liz se calme petit à petit et s'assoupit dans ses bras tout en murmurant un je suis désolé. Il ne peut que resserrer son étreinte en ce maudissant de ne pas pouvoir mieux la protéger.

To be continued...

* * *

Voilà le 12e chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plait et n'oubliez pas la review.

Phénix Vela Black.


End file.
